Code Name: Empress
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana ends up finding herself close to her and falling in love with her. (redone summary since my story doesn't even follow half of the old summary lol) Yuri LanaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games mentioned in here do not belong to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 1: Archer's Youngest Niece

"You ass…" snapped Lana Kane punching Sterling Archer's arm making him flinch. "Making me…" she punched him again. "…pay for lunch! When you invited me!" She then punched him across the face making him stumble.

"What? I ran out of money yesterday." said Archer chuckling.

"Such an asshole!" sighed Lana. "Couldn't you ask your mother for money?"

"No cause last time I did that…I was hunted down by someone until I paid her back!" he said gripping at his own face. "And she kicked my ass!"

"Your mother kicked your ass?" asked Lana with a smirk.

"What? No not mom…she just lectured me. Someone else kicked my ass." sighed Archer. "Not allowed to bring her up."

"Whatever…" shrugged Lana. "Your mother find a new recruit yet?"

"Not yet." answered Archer when he saw a girl with long black hair run across the street wearing a Karate gi and his eyes narrowed as a group of men ran after her and followed the girl into an alley. "Hang on…I'll be right back." He ran from her and towards the alley.

Archer saw the girl leaning against the fence that blocked her exit but she seemed cool headed though as the men wearing leather jackets walked up to her. "Boys, I don't want to get my gi bloody." she stated wiggling her fingers at them. "So how about you run along and go work on the motorcycles I had tampered with."

"Oh so it was you, my hunch was correct." said the man in front of them all making the girl shrug.

"I just ordered it, I didn't do it." she answered.

"Well girl, you're alone and we want revenge." said the man grabbing her the front of her gi making her eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Angel!" shouted a voice making the girl's bright blue eyes look at the man in a suit, Archer.

"Hi Uncle Sterling!" smiled Angel.

"Kick their asses." he said making Angelina Delis look at the man holding her gi and she grabbed his wrist and bent his wrist back quick and hard, a snap was heard as she broke his wrist basically in half. He stepped back as he yelled in pain and she threw her fist out, it slammed into his face making him fall down in pain. A man ran at Angel from behind who spun around and kicked his leg out from under him, slamming her knee into his face.

Archer pulled out his phone and pulled up the video camera option. Angel caught the man's leg that was sent at her and she slammed her elbow into his leg and he yelled out in pain before Angel shoved him down on to the ground and bent his leg at an angle before slamming her foot down over his making his knee break. She spun around and slammed her leg into one guy's face. "You're paying for the dry cleaning on this!" she shouted to Archer who shrugged and smiled. "Now I have too…" She ducked under a switch blade and slammed two fingers into the guy's wrist, hitting a pressure point making him drop the blade. "…go to fucking Karate…" She threw her fist up beside her and her fist hit the last guy. "…with a bloody gi!"

"Good job…" smiled Archer putting his phone away.

"Whatever. Look I'm late for karate as it is!" said the black haired girl grabbing her bag. "I gotta go…" she ran towards him and stopped. "I'll be sending you the fucking gi to get it washed."

"Yeah yeah." sighed Archer before Angel took off running.

"And what was that about? She's too young for you Archer." stated Lana seeing the girl.

"What? Ew…no." he said. "She's just someone I know. I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Wait a second…she was the one who kicked your ass wasn't she?" laughed the woman.

"What?! No!…okay maybe." he said sighing. "Lets just get back to the office before mother makes us do something horrible for her own pleasure."

Once getting back to ISIS with Lana, Archer went straight to his mother Malory who was in her office, arguing with someone over the phone. Although by the sound of it, Archer knew it was his older sister Raven Delis, that woman had a worse temper than Malory. Archer sighed as he walked over and took the phone from his mother. "Rea, mother will call you after." he said before hanging up. Malory sighed and glared at Archer. "Yeah I just got myself in huge trouble there with Raven didn't I?"

"Just a little." answered his mother. "What is it?"

"Have you found anyone while I was gone? For the spot here at ISIS?"

"No." she sighed.

"Ever thought of maybe bringing in someone younger. Around 18, freshly graduated from High school?"

"Sterling…" she said with an annoyed tone.

"I don't wish to have sex with her mother! Let alone when she's my own blood!" snapped Archer.

"What? Angelina? She hardly seems like the type that could fight…"

"What was Raven just arguing with you about?" he asked.

"Angel's got a karate tournament coming up and she wanted me to come. I'm not going to watch her jump around and fighting someone…let alone she's a rich spoiled little brat. Those types hardly know how to fight." sighed Malory.

"Yeah I think you might reconsider once you see this." he said pulling a video up on his phone and he passed it to Malory who took it and sighed.

He watched his mother's reaction as she watched the video of Angel fighting and she stood up. "Great now if I want her to join ISIS…I gotta attend her stupid karate tournament! There's no way in hell Raven will just hand her youngest over to me to turn into an Agent with out doing something for her in return."

"Well maybe if you ask her nicely…?" he started when he saw his mother's look. "Yeah it's Rea…not gonna happen."

That night Angel was at her family's mansion, in the basement with Jason Steele and her Uncle Johnny Michaels. Johnny was drinking a beer while Angel and Jason where playing Call of Duty Black Ops on Angel's PlayStation 3. The two where playing the zombie map, where they played as Kennedy, Castro, Nixon, and McNamara but Angel was a little annoyed cause she wanted to be Kennedy but no, she was stuck running around as Nixon while Jason was Kennedy. The three heard the doorbell rang and looked up towards the ceiling but didn't leave to go answer it, Raven would get it since she was in the kitchen cooking. The only difference with their family and other rich families was the Delis family had no servants to do their bidding for them, Axel and Raven wanted their two daughters to be dependent on themselves instead of other people.

Angel heard the front door open and heard a certain tone in Raven's voice as she spoke to the person. "Grandma's here."

"How can you tell?" asked Jason.

"Raven's tone. Both Angel and I can tell that woman's tones. That's the tone she uses when she addresses our mother." stated Johnny.

"Angelina!" shouted Raven's voice.

"In the middle of something!" shouted Angel back as she was fighting off a horde of zombies when she was knocked down. "Jason pick me up!"

As Jason was reviving Angel they heard people walking down the stairs. The 18 year old girl rolled her eyes, knowing her grandma was coming down to talk to her about something. "Angelina I need to talk to you." said Malory.

"What is it?" sighed the younger girl.

"In want you to join ISIS."

"ISIS?" asked Jason confused.

"International Secret Intelligence Service." said Angel and Malory together.

"Ah…"

"And I'll only join if you come to my Karate tournament and you buy me food." said Angel making Malory sigh heavily.

"Sure I guess…what are you wearing?!" asked Malory as she realized what the girl was wearing.

"A Spider-Woman designed tank top with short shorts?" she asked, which was exactly what she was wearing. She ordered them off line and they where her pajamas. "Hey isn't there a really attractive lady working at ISIS?"

"Pam? She's not attractive."

"No no…" said Angel waving her hand as she paused the game making Jason's pause and they put the controllers down. "About as tall as Uncle Sterling, wears a turtle neck dress. I think I hear your secretary call her monster hands."

"Lana? Why?" asked Malory narrowing her eyes. She had a problem when her son Sterling dated Lana and she didn't like the thought of Angel trying to date her.

"Cause she's really…hot."

"Angel I forbid you to even flirt with her." snapped Malory.

"Yeah like I'm gonna listen to you?" she asked. "Lana is like…a dream girl."

Malory groaned and rolled her eyes at the way Angel talked about Lana. "Lana is into men anyways so you wouldn't have a chance…"

"I bet you ten bucks and a home cooked dinner I can turn her lesbian." said Angel grinning at her grandmother.

"Make it fifteen and the loser is the winner's servant for a day." said Malory holding her hand out. Angel seemed a bit iffy at first but she took her grandmother's hand and shook it.

"Give me about a month, maybe two." she said.

"I'll give you four if you think it'll help." she laughed making Angel roll her eyes.

"Hey Ms. Archer, I've seen Angel turn the straightest women gay, I'm sure she'll turn this Lana girl lesbian." said Jason making Angel smile.

"When is your tournament?" asked the older woman.

"This Friday." answered the young black haired girl.

"Then you start Saturday."

"No can do grandma." stated Angel making Malory look at her. "One I'll be sore and two I have some duties to attend to."

"Duties?"

"I made Angel the head of my biker gang mother, she has to take care of some things." answered Johnny.

"Well…I can come by the office and look around Saturday. I can't do any training though."

"Fine, fine." sighed Malory. "So you'll start Monday but come by Saturday?"

"Yeah." she ended up yawning and stretching as well. "Oh yeah, I'm using the laundry mat underneath ISIS to clean my gi for Friday. Tell uncle Sterling to pay Popeye 20 bucks for my gi." Malory shrugged and nodded.

Friday came around and Malory attended Angel's karate tournament. It wasn't as boring as she thought it was and Angel won a trophy. After the tournament Malory took Angel, Raven, and Angel's father Axel out to dinner at a Japanese restaurant that Angel wanted to go to. Malory actually had trouble breaking her chop sticks apart making Angel take them from her grandmother and do it for her, Malory used to know how to do it when she was a field agent but she hadn't used chop stick since a year before Sterling was born. After their dinner, Malory congratulated Angel before they all left in two separate cars.

Saturday morning wasn't…as good as Friday. Angel woke up and was extremely sore from all her karate that she did the night before and she had to force herself out of bed to do some motorcycle gang work. The motorcycle gang was called The Fallen Angels, weird name but Angel liked it. She sat at her desk staring at her laptop, trying to figure out the money the gang had because a few of their motorcycles needed to be repaired from turf wars. She muttered to herself and looked at the clock on her laptop, she had to be at ISIS in an hour.

"Alright…" she sighed standing up and groaned as some muscles tightened up on her. The Tournament was ten times harder than training because she wanted to win, so she pushed herself. She walked to her closet to find some clothes, she didn't need to take a shower cause she took one this morning when she woke up to relax some of her muscles.

She pulled down a shirt that had a Batman symbol on it with the utility belt as a design and pulled it on over her head over her black bra she was wearing in her room with just her pajama pants. She grabbed her blue jeans that had tares on the front and then searched for her leather biker jacket. She found it and pulled it down, on the back was a female with her back turned, the woman had white angel wings that where stained with blood. She slid it on and then quickly put on her combat boots, she didn't have time to spare. Her grandmother would chew her ass out if she was late for their little meeting.

She grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and left her bedroom. She jogged down the stairs and saw a note taped to the door making her rip it off. It was from her mother, her parents had gone food shopping and Raven said they'd see her later. She grabbed her back that sat by the door, it had her sketch books, spare keys, her .44 magnum desert eagle, and some bandages incase she got hurt. She left the house and locked it up before moving over to her red and black Harley Davidson. (A/N: didn't know what other type of bike to give her lol)

She slid the key in and started her bike up after putting her bag on her back. She revved it up and raced off down the drive way of her family's mansion, she had to pull over after getting out of it though so she could close the gate. She then quickly took off to ISIS because she really didn't want to hear Malory bitching about her arriving late. There was traffic on the high way though that she needed to be on to get to where ISIS was located. She tilted her head as she got an idea, she pulled her phone out after pulling over at a gas station and she dialed her uncle.

"Hello?" his gruff voice asked.

"Uncle Johnny I need an escort to ISIS. I'm sure grandma would love it. I'm stuck at the gas station, Jason and I always hang out at cause the fucking high way is bumper to bumper." sighed the young girl.

"Hey if you look across the street you'll see our bikes at the pool hall." stated Johnny. "We'll be right out."

"K bye." Angel hung up and put her phone back into the inside pocket of her jacket.

While she waited for Johnny to come over and grab her, she went inside the gas station and bought herself a bottle of Dr. Pepper, a sandwich, some ranch Doritos and a candy bar. She put the plastic bag into her bag as she walked out and saw Johnny slowly driving into the gas station parking lot. "Ready? When do you gotta get there?" he asked.

She lifted sleeve up a bit and looked. "Half an hour."

"Well we better get going." said Johnny as Angel straddled her Harley Davidson. Jason got up to Angel's right and smiled at her. There where four other bikers but Angel couldn't remember their names, they where new…well fairly new, they joined four maybe five months ago.

"Alright lets go." she said revving her bike up before driving off.

Malory was waiting outside ISIS, she looked at her watch and sighed. It was five minutes before the time Angel had to be there when she heard motorcycles and looked up the sky before putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. Angel raced around the corner and came to a screeching halt in front of Malory but the others didn't stop. They drove by Angel shouting and waving as they raced off down the street while Angel waved back. She pushed the kick stand down and climbed off with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Grandma I had to call Uncle Johnny to escort me here. Highway was backed up to high heaven." she said.

"Whatever, I guess it's fine." she sighed.

"You guess?" asked Angel. "Look grandma, I love you I guess and all but if I need to get somewhere in a hurry I call The Fallen Angels."

"Whatever come on." she said grabbing Angel's wrist and pulling her along.

The elevator ride was slow…too slow for Angel's liking. She had taken on of her back pack straps off and it just hung on her left shoulder. Malory was talking about how important it was to show up on time if Angel wanted to be paid properly but the younger girl just rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened and they both walked out as Angel rotated her neck to the sides and a small crack was heard. As her grandmother continued to talk about something, Angel heard shouting coming from the office area making her look and not listen to her grandma.

"Hey grandma why are people shouting at one another?" asked the young eighteen year old.

Malory listened and sighed. "It's Lana and Sterling."

Angel ran from Malory making her grandmother shout something at her but once hearing the word Lana, Angel was gone in a flash. She ran into the office area and shoved a man over making all his files fly out of hands and flutter to the ground. Archer and Lana where so close to each other's faces that if one of them moved the slightest, they'd be kissing. The two adults where glaring at each other as they both screamed, Lana screaming something about Archer be a total asshole…something Angel agreed with and Archer was screaming something back about Lana and her giant hands. She ran behind Archer and grabbed his suit jacket before yanking it up and over his head making him freak out.

"Hi Uncle Sterling!" laughing Angel as she pulled both of his sleeves off him and wrapped them up and tied them tightly together before kicking him back and making him fall down.

"What the fuck?!" snapped Archer pulling his head out of his jacket. "Oh it's you."

"I got bored listening to grandma talk." stated Angel.

"Wait a second. Uncle Sterling? Grandma?" asked Lana and Angel looked at her. "Hey you're that girl that ran out of the alley wearing a gi." She saw the girl nod. "So…he's your uncle?" Angel nodded once more and Lana tilted her head. "So that means…Malory's your grandmother?"

"Yup."

"So why are you here then sweetie?" asked Lana making Angel giggle a bit.

"Angelina…" started Malory walking in making Angel sigh and her smile disappear on her face. "…is our new recruit."

"She's like sixteen!" snapped Lana.

"Eighteen." corrected Angel.

"Whatever. Malory she's eighteen!"

"And she's my granddaughter. Hell I was her age when I worked for ISIS."

"When I was her age I was more worried about college."

"And you where what? Her age ten minutes ago?" snapped Malory.

"Hey, Hey…Grandma…she's hot." stated Angel making Lana look at Angel with raised eyebrows. "She could pass for a twenty two year old." Malory scoffed making Angel glare at her.

"I'm Twenty-Six." stated Lana.

"See grandma. Four years off what I said she could pass for."

"I like you." grinned the taller woman.

"And I find tall women much like yourself…extremely hot." stated the eighteen year old.

"Alright well…welcome to the team." said Lana taking Angel's hand and shaking it. She saw Angel grin a bit as she stared at their hands. "What?"

"I love the size of your hands. Uncle Sterling doesn't know what he's talking about." She lifted Lana's hand to her face and kissed it.

After her walkthrough of ISIS, Angel was walking down a hallway stretching. "Ugh in so much pain." muttered Angel.

"Why?" asked Lana making Angel look at her. Lana was standing at a vending machine holding some money in her hand.

"Karate tournament yesterday. Pushed myself past my limit to win a trophy." answered Angel walking towards her. She lowered Lana's hands. "I've got it." She pulled two bucks out and put it into the vending machine. She felt Lana press herself against her back as she looked at what she want and she pressed the buttons to get herself a bag of ruffle chips. If Lana was any taller or if Angel was any shorter, Lana's breasts would be on Angel's neck but they where pressed against the back of her shoulders.

"Thanks." said Lana before parting Angel's legs and crouching down. She reached between Angel's legs to get her chips out of the machine making Angel's eyes cross.

"Alright Angel, go…leave." said Malory walking up making Angel glare at her. "Lana pick Angel up Monday morning. I'll give you the address but I want her on time. Angel you start at 7 in the morning."

"Malory that's an hour before my own time in!" said the taller woman a bit annoyed.

"I'll pay you for the extra hour." sighed the older woman.

"Hell I'll buy you breakfast on the way in." stated Angel making the two women look at her. "Or you come a half an hour early and my mom can make you breakfast."

"Nah it's alright. You can pick me up something on the way in." started Lana making the girl shrug.

"By the way when you do pick me up, come to the door. My parents will be awake but my parents will wanna meet you." stated the younger girl. "Alright I gotta go. I'll see ya Monday morning Lana."

"See ya." she said before Angel turned and ran off to the elevator.

Malory wondered if hiring Angel was a good idea. Hell she wondered if taking that bet with her granddaughter was a good idea because it seemed like Angel was getting Lana's attention. Last thing Malory wanted was to end up Angel's servant for a day but she knew Angel thought the same thing about being Malory's servant for a day. Well I guess she'd have to wait and see what would happen…

TBC…

I will update this as soon as I possibly can. Hope you enjoyed my new version of Code Name Empress.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games mentioned in here do not belong to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 2: Monday and Saving Lana's ass

Lana arrived at Angel's family's mansion at 6:00, Angel's parents insisted she come an hour early so they could get to know the woman Angel was working with. At first she was a bit shocked at the size of the mansion…manor, she wasn't sure which it was but it was huge. She pressed her index finger to the door bell and she heard it ring through out the house, after a few minutes she wondered if she should press it again but before she had a chance too the door opened. Her eyes widened a bit as an older Angel stood in front of her, Lana figured it was Angel's mother but Angel looked…like a younger twin of her mother. She went to say something but the woman held up a hand making her shut her mouth.

"Lana I presume?" she asked and Lana swore if she was gay she'd be wet at the sound of the older woman's seductive yet sweet sounding voice. Now that Lana thought about it, Angel's sounded a bit like this woman's.

"I…y-yes." stated Lana.

"I'm Raven…Angel's mother."

"I figured. You look so damn alike." stated the taller woman making Raven chuckle.

"Yes. And Audrey looks like her father."

"Audrey?"

"My oldest. Come in." she said moving to the side and Lana walk in.

"Nice place…"

"Thank you." smiled Raven, closing the door. "Angelina is training at the moment but will be down in half an hour. By the highway it'll take you fifteen minutes to get to work. So you don't have to worry about being late."

"Um…okay."

"You seem worried dear." stated the older woman.

"Just a little nervous. I'm meeting you as if I'm dating your daughter. I'm just bringing her to work and working a long side of her."

"What do you think of Angel?" asked Raven leading Lana to the kitchen. Lana saw a man sitting at the table, he had dark red hair and he was drinking a glass of wine. He looked at her and she noticed the resemblance, even Angel looked like this man who she presumed was her father but more like her mother.

"I've only met her once but she seems like a fine girl. She tied up Archer in his suit jacket."

"Ah…my brother. Yes I taught her to do that cause the first time I met my brother he pissed me off and I did that to him. Sit, sit…" said Raven pushing Lana back making her fall into a seat. Lana saw a folder laying on the table and she tilted her head. She saw a picture sticking out of it and she grabbed it.

"What's this?"

"Oh Angel's into dinosaur stuff. She wanted to be a Paleontologist but didn't want to go through school again." answered the man across her. "I'm Axel by the way."

"Nice to meet you." smiled Lana. "So Angel wanted to be a Paleontologist?"

"Mm-hm." answered Raven nodding.

"What's her favorite dinosaur?"

"Velociraptor." answered Raven and Axel together.

"Really?" asked Lana shocked.

The sound of running was hearing and Lana looked up as Angel entered the kitchen from the side stairs that lead upstairs. She was wearing a white button up shirt with her black bra underneath it and it showed as well. Along with her shirt she was wearing black jeans and black combat boots. "Having quality time with my parents?" asked Angel.

"Yes…" sighed Lana.

Angel took Raven's glass of wine and drank the west of it making her mother sigh and Angel smacked her lips before shaking her head and twitching slightly at the taste. "Toothpaste doesn't mix with wine Angel." chuckled her mother making Angel glare at her.

"Yeah. Come on Lana…" sighed the girl.

"Be good." said Raven grabbing Angel's face and kissing her cheek. "I do not need a call from mother saying you've blown someone's knee cap out." She saw Angel roll her eyes and she just chuckled. "Go to work."

Angel sat in Lana's car, her legs crossed as she was on her Iphone and Lana looked over at Angel. The younger girl's breasts strained against the fabric of her shirt and was undone a couple buttons to show her cleavage. Angel looked up and looked at Lana who quickly raised her eyes to look at Angel who pointed at her own eyes then at the road making the taller woman chuckle. However as Lana looked away the younger girl didn't, she was more interested in what Lana was wearing. A pink turtle neck sweat dress that stopped probably a foot bellow her…special area and she had on boots that went a little bit past her knees making the younger girl groan deep in her throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana hearing the groan.

"W-What? Nothing. I was just making a noise cause…my stomach is growling." lied the younger girl.

"Ah well we'll stop somewhere around the corner from ISIS."

"Alright, I'm paying."

"I like that idea." chuckled Lana.

"Mm…" she grinned and laid her head on Lana's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said linking an arm with Lana's, Sure Angel wanted to win this bet with her grandmother but wanted Lana to love her. Wanted Lana to be hers and care for her. Lana kissed her forehead making Angel smile sweetly.

Lana was laughing as Angel was leaning over her to lean out the window and order what she wanted but talk to the driver though guy who apparently worked in The Fallen Angels. The girl was basically laying on her while leaning out the window. Angel yelped as a hand smacked against her ass making her look at Lana who rose an eyebrow at her. So Angel just paid her buddy and took the food before climbing back into the car, Lana put it in drive and drove off to ISIS. The girl put the two breakfast burritos Lana got onto her lap and dug out her own food to eat.

"So…he works with you?" asked Lana taking her hash brown and biting into it.

"Yup." she said smiling as she unwrapped her burrito. She pulled her legs up and crossed them. "Sorry I do this so I don't get food on the seats and stuff."

"It's fine."

They finished their breakfast before walking into ISIS, Angel took the name card that Lana handed her. She looked at it, it looked like a little credit card so she swiped it in the machine and it told her she was clocked in for the day. She was following Lana around the whole day, the woman explaining what was what and who was who. She was sitting on a desk as Lana stood in front of her speaking to her about one of her last missions with Angel's Uncle Sterling. They both heard motorcycles and Lana saw the young girl look out the window, the girl's eyes narrowed as she watched.

"Everything okay?" asked Lana as the younger girl got off the desk and went to the windows. Angel stared down as motorcycles drove back. "Are they…"

"No." she answered curtly. "They are not Fallen Angels. They are…uh…Rabid Wolves."

"Rabid…Wolves?" asked Lana raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know…stupid right?" she asked chuckling as she looked at Lana. "The Fallen Angels and Rabid Wolves have been at each other's throats since before I was born. It's worse now because of me, they think I'm too young and I don't understand how to run a motorcycle gang."

"How long have you been at it?"

"A year." she answered. "Already had my fair share of a couple surgeries. My sister Audrey having to operate and get bullets out of me."

"Wow…"

"Yeah." she said looking at her.

During lunch time Angel was walking with Lana and eyes watched the two. Lana made Angel laugh as she told Angel about something stupid Archer did but Archer always did stupid stuff. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his leader as the two went into the restaurant. Lunch went good and the rest of work went by fine, Axel came by and picked Angel up to go home but as Lana was going to her car, a hand went over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist before she was thrown into a van. No one heard from or saw Lana the rest of the night.

"Seen Lana?" asked Angel to Archer who picked her up for work.

"Nope." he answered when Angel heard shouting outside the ISIS building making everyone look.

"Oh for fucks sake!" snapped the eighteen year before running to the elevator. She was hitting the 1st floor button when Malory and Archer squeezed in just before the doors slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Malory walking out and Angel went to go at the men when Archer snatched her up around the waist.

"Hm…" the grizzled man wearing a leather jacket that said '_Rabid Wolves_' on the back stared at Angel. The patch on the left side of his chest read '_President._' "Are you all missing someone?"

"What did you do?" snapped Angel. She watched the man snap his fingers and two men yanked Lana out of the van, a gag over her mouth and her arms tied behind her back. She looked unharmed, her clothes looked fine and she looked pissed. All Angel cared about was her appearance because she was afraid that they would've done something to her. "Let me go!" she pushed Archer back and walked up to the man who towered over her by a whole foot, her at 5'7" and he stood at 6'7".

"Well little one…you want her back?" he asked and Angel nodded.

"Yes Richard. I want her back." snarled Angel when he gripped her throat, his nailed digging into her skin. "Ugh…I mean Alpha." Alpha…every president went by the name Alpha because technically there where the Alpha Wolf.

"You want her back. Then you pick someone to do six rounds of fighting against my men. Each round tougher than the last. No weapons, only your body." chuckled Alpha.

"I'll do!" shouted Angel and Archer when Angel turned and snarled at him..

"Angel come on I've always wanted to do something like this!" he laughed.

"No! I'm not putting her life in the hands of you! You don't know these people like I! You don't know their dirty little tricks."

"Angel you wound me." said the rival motorcycle gang leader.

"I'd really wound you if I had my gun…but I left it upstairs."

"So if my granddaughter…competes in this little fight. We get Lana back if she wins?" asked Malory.

"Yes and if she looses. We keep the woman for a couple nights to keep my men company."

"I won't loose." said the eighteen year old. "I refuse too…but what's the catch?"

"If you loose even one round…she's ours. You have to win all six." he stated making her look around and look at Lana.

"When and where?" she asked making him crack a smile.

The next day at a warehouse distract on the docks underneath a bridge at 8pm, Angel was standing in the middle of an area that had shipping containers with some of her rival bikers sitting there. Angel had medical tape wrapped around her fingers and knuckles as well as the heels of her feet plus a little around her ankles. She was wearing a black sports bra with some shorts she used for jogging, her hair tied back in a pony tail as two men walked out chuckling as they looked at her. Angel's uncle and some of her motorcycle buddies came as well as Archer, Malory, Cheryl and Pam. She looked over at Alpha who was holding the back of Lana's pink turtle neck sweater dress and it made Angel glare at him.

"Ready?" asked Alpha.

"No." replied Angel. "But let's do it."

Angel stood in the middle of four bikers who where laughing. "Shut your dick holes and fight."

They ran at her and she ducked under two men punching at her making them punch each other. She spun around and kicked him across the face making him fall down and Angel grinned when she felt a foot hit her square in her back sending her forward into another man but she managed to throw her arm out making her arm hit his throat knocking him down onto the ground. After five rounds Angel was standing in the middle of at least twelve or more men panting heavily, her right knuckles bleeding from punching a wall when a man ducked out of the way. Alpha was laughing as Angel stood straight up and swaggered a bit but managed to keep her balance as she looked around. She looked at her right hand, she couldn't even form a fist because of how badly her knuckle hurt making her shake her hand off.

"One more round!" laughed Alpha.

"Shut up!" snapped Angel when she was punched against the face making her hit the ground and grip at the ground. One kicked her when she punched the man in his balls making him yell and fall down. She spun around and sent a kick out as she spun around, her kick hitting four guys in the face knocking them down and she stumbled. She growled for a moment before kicking a man in his balls hard, she didn't have the energy to concentrate and figure out how to attack.

A man grabbed Angel around her waist making her freak out and kick another one in his face making him fall down. She send her elbow back and it hit the guy in the face making him groan and let the girl go, she spun around and kicked him hard in his gut and he fell down clutching it. She was punched across the face again making her taste blood and as a man ran at her she spit her blood into his face making him back off and she kicked him back before she fell down onto her ass. She jumped up and dodged under a kick before grabbing his leg and twisting it hard making him scream loudly as her nails dug into his skin before twisting his leg hard enough to twist his body before she grabbed his shirt and slammed him down hard onto the ground panting. After probably another five minutes she punched the last man down before falling down on her right knee panting as she was hunched over and Alpha started laughing.

"Looks like she won boss." said one of Alpha's men.

"Hm…" he muttered before pulling a gun out of his pants and aiming it at Angel who glared at him. She saw Archer pull his gun out and aim at Alpha. "…you couldn't just loose and let us have our fun?"

"Fuck you." spat Angel as blood dripped off her bottom lip. The last punch to the face split her lip open, she ran her hand across her bottom lip to remove the blood but it still continued to bleed. "Dragging Lana into this…what kind of a man are you?!"

He glared at her and went to shoot her when a gun shot went off making her flinch but she saw the gun sliding towards her, a bullet hole in it. She looked to see Archer holding the gun and he grinned at Alpha who was shocked. "Up hold your end of the deal." snapped Archer as Angel stood up and stumbled back a bit.

She walked towards Lana and grabbed her arm pulling her along with her making Alpha grunt in annoyance. She threw Lana forward before leaning against the car and sighing heavily. Malory cut Lana free who went straight to smacking Angel's arm. "Ow! Come on! Stop! You're hands are like cricket bats!" snapped the younger girl.

"Shut up!" snapped Lana. "What you did was stupid!"

"Look this is my rival gang and I have every right to be the one to protect you! Fuck if what I did was stupid Lana!" snapped Angel when Lana sighed and took some gauze from Johnny before pressing it to Angel's bottom lip to try and stop the bleeding.

"Thank you…" whispered the older woman as she saw Angel smile but then flinch as it ended up opening the wound a bit more. "Don't smile. It's gonna split the cut open more."

"Now you tell me." muttered the girl making Lana smile.

On the way home Angel was holding the gauze to her lip while Malory was driving her car with Archer, Lana and her youngest granddaughter in it. She figured she'd take Angel home after saving Lana's ass. "Here…" said Archer handing back a cup with ice and soda in it. Malory had stopped somewhere for them to get some food.

"Thanks." sighed the younger girl removing the gauze which wasn't bright red with blood any more.

"Let me see." said Lana turning Angel's head. "It stopped bleeding."

"Yay." smiled the younger girl making Lana chuckle. She then took her cheeseburger and fries from Archer.

"Oh. Give me one." said Lana taking one of Angel's fries making her glare at her but she couldn't hold the glare. She loved the woman too much even if no one but Jason and her family knew about it, well Malory and Archer had no idea.

Malory dropped Angel off at home who went to high five her father but he was too tall making her look at his hand. She leaped up and smacked her hand against his before groaning as some of her muscles tightened up. It was time for a nice steaming hot bath to loosen her muscles up. While taking the bath and listening to heavy metal from the radio that had her Ipod in it, she fell asleep with her head resting on her shoulder as had both arms draped over the sides of her bath that had jets of water that came out of spots and massaged her back or where ever. Raven checked on her around an hour after her youngest being in the bath and sighed to see the girl asleep so she drained the tub before using a towel and picking the girl up and carrying her to bed. She laid Angel down on the bed and covered her up before moving her wet hair out of her face and kissing her temple.

"You worked hard sweetie. Have a good sleep." whispered the older woman.

TBC…

Will hopefully update soon! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 3: My Family isn't the definition of Perfection or Normality

It was a Saturday morning and Angel had been working at ISIS for about a week but she enjoyed it. Saturdays meant normal Saturday family things, Angel usually went shopping with her mother to grab a shit ton of food early in the morning around 7am, then sometimes she'd go swimming with her older sister, some things often changed but no madder what it was always with family. It was a little after 6am and Angel was in her bedroom doing a handstand, she threw herself up onto her fingertips to try and keep all her weight on her fingers. She groaned as she felt her arms shaking a bit and her fingers hurting from her weight on them, as soon as her bedroom door opened she ended up loosing her balance and hitting the ground with a thump. Raven blinked as she saw her daughter hit the ground and saw Angel look at her while laying on her back.

"I told you to do one handed handstands, not go from two hands to your finger tips." stated the black haired woman.

"Yeah, I know." said Angel sitting up and flexing her fingers a couple times before standing up and hugging her mother making her laugh.

"Get your ass dressed."

"It's early." she said wrapping her arms tighter around Raven's waist and hoisting her mother off her feet.

"I know it's early but we need to go pick up grandma…"

"Grandma…?" asked the black haired girl setting her mom down. "Which grandma?"

"Well Scarlet's still in Boston so…"

"Aw mom!" snapped Angel walking away from her mother.

"She insisted Angel." sighed Raven rubbing her head.

"I deal with Grandma during the week…trust me I deal with it. Angel do this! Angelina do that! Go fetch me a bottle of Vodka…I don't care if you're not of age figure something out!" snapped the younger girl.

"Wait how did you get…"

"Don't ask and if the police show up. If they ask I was here between three and five in the afternoon yesterday." said Angel.

Raven pulled over in front of the building that Malory's nice fucking apartment was in and once she pulled over, Angel undid her seat belt. She pulled her feet on to the seat before going between the two seats and falling onto the back seat with a soft thump. Malory walked around the car and opened it as Angel laid on the backseat staring at the ceiling. She saw her grandmother look at her weird and she flipped her off before looking back at the ceiling making Malory mutter to herself. Raven drove off from Malory's apartment to head to the grocery store.

"So what's she doing here?" asked Malory.

"Angel goes shopping with me every Saturday…mm…_mother_." said Raven, Angel could hear the venom dripping from the word mother. Apparently Raven wasn't all that found of her mother but hey…Angel understood why. Malory left Raven and her brother Johnny when they where young and only came back into their life when she learned Raven was marrying into a wealthy ass family.

"Angel that vodka you got yesterday wasn't the right kind." stated Malory making Angel cross her eyes in annoyance.

"Well excuse me grandmother but I had police on my ass!"

"Why in the world would you…"

"I held the man at gun point while keeping my face covered and stole a bottle of vodka. I had run through allies and do everything possible to keep them off me and keep your stupid vodka safe!"

"Mother I don't need you sending my daughter to go get your alcohol!" snapped Raven.

"Well excuse me! Sterling drank the rest of it!"

"Who cares?! Why didn't you make him go get you a new bottle?!" spat the black haired woman.

"Well…" she stopped and looked around. "…Angel wasn't doing anything but sitting on her ass."

"I was arm wrestling with Lana! She wanted to see how strong I was!"

"That's sitting on your ass!" snapped Malory making Angel groan loudly in annoyance.

Once getting to the grocery store Angel left her mother and grandmother alone while she went to go grab herself what she wanted. She put her headphones into her ears as she turned her Ipod on and walked towards the area she needed. She entered electronics and was looking around as she had her hands in her pockets, she needed something new because Malory was holding a dinner party tomorrow and she wanted something to keep her busy. Raven and Angel where going while her big sister was staying home and her dad was as well, he had business to take care of over the phone and it was Audrey's day off with her girlfriend Sis…that woman never went by her real name which Angel didn't even know. She was looking at the gaming systems when she saw a PS Vita and got an employee to get it for her along with a few games and paid for it with a swipe of her credit card before taking the bag before skipping off with a smile on her face as Going Down (remixed by Nightcore) was playing in her ears.

She found her mother in the frozen foods with half a cart full of food and dropped her bag into the top part of the carriage. Malory caught up as Angel was picking out her ice cream and she handed it to Raven who took it and put it in the carriage before looking at Malory as Angel was some what dancing to whatever music she was listening to at the moment. The black haired girl saw her grandmother's annoyed glare so she flipped her off while she danced in the spot making Raven smirk. "She's too much like you for her own good." sighed Malory.

"I'm proud of her." smiled Raven.

"Mm…" muttered the older woman.

The following morning she woke up to Audrey shaking her making Angel groan and yank the blanket over her head. During the night Angel had woken up and threw up a few times making Audrey have to work at home, since after all she was a doctor, but she had to check her sister's forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever cause they would never hear the end of it if Angel missed Malory's dinner party. She slid her hand under the blankets and searched for Angel's forehead, although her breast wasn't her forehead making her sister freak out and Audrey busted out laughing. "Sorry." she said once she found her forehead and felt it was cool. "You're good. Probably something didn't sit well with you."

"Mm…can I get a doctor's note?"

"Don't want to go to grandma's party?" asked Audrey sitting on the side of the bed as Angel removed the blanket from over her head.

"No I want to have biker night."

"You have biker night twice a week." she chuckled at her eighteen year old sister making the younger girl sigh and stare at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Now come on, I told mom I'd take you dress shopping."

"Ugh…" groaned Angel throwing her upper body up, her muscles aching from her throwing up last night. She always felt weak after a night of throwing up, plus when she was in the shower for about three hours doing so. Audrey stuck her in the shower…an ice cold shower because when she checked on her sister she was a bit warm but her sister did sleep under the blankets. It was just done as a precaution, she wanted to keep it at bay or break it which ever it was.

As Audrey was driving her black Mercedes to the store Angel always shopped at for her dress, she heard the younger girl's cell go off indicating a text message. The younger girl was laying in the passenger seat, the seat reclined back and she had her feet pressed against the dash board. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the side button making it light up, Audrey saw a smile appear on the girl's face. There was no need for Angel to say it, there was only a few people that could make Angel that happy beside family and that smile told her it wasn't Jason or her Uncle Johnny…it was that woman she liked. Lana had sent Angel a text message asking if she was attending the dinner party and all Angel could do was smile at the question.

"Gonna answer it?" asked Audrey.

"Shut up." muttered Angel making Audrey smirk. She quickly answered Lana with a '_yeah I gotta come. Mom is too. Going shopping with my sister for a dress. Talk to you later._'

"Got to ask her out."

"Nah."

"Going to loose that bet with grandma."

"Yeah I know but I don't think Lana likes me the way I do and what could I possibly do to earn her affection? It's obvious she likes cock…" stated Angel when both sister stuck their tongues out and made a disgusted noise at the thought of dicks. Audrey rubbed her sister's head making the younger black haired girl smile happily.

Audrey and Angel had always been close but it seemed like they got closer once Audrey was the one operating on her sister to get bullets out of her over the past couple of years. They arrived at the mall and walked into the gothic store where that black corseted dress was that Angel wanted, the dress stopped about an inch before her knees and she was going to buy knee high boots with it. If there was one thing she never did was buy heels with dresses all that much because it seemed like every time she wore heels some type of fight broke out that involved her running and killing people. She paid for the dress, boots, and got herself a black studded choker for the outfit as well as Audrey waited outside the store talking on the phone with her lovely fiancée Sis who didn't have the day off at the hospital, she worked as a nurse. As Angel was leaving the store she stopped as she saw rubber bracelets which she wanted so she tossed the stuff at Audrey who caught them and her sister grabbed bunch of bracelets and bought them to go with her outfit.

Luckily by the time the two got back, Angel had time to work out and eat before having to get ready for the party. Her mother got ready faster than her and she knew it annoyed her mom a bit about how long she took to get ready but she had to do her hair perfectly and her make up perfectly. Raven was driving them to Malory's apartment building and she realized her child was a bit too quiet. "Does Grandma love me?" asked Angel's voice as she stared out the window at the sky.

"What?" asked Raven a bit shocked.

"She seems annoyed by me all the time."

"Which grandma?"

"Grandma Scarlet loves me. I'm talking about Malory."

"Oh…" whispered Raven gripping the steering wheel a bit hard, her knuckles turning white. How was she suppose to answer that? She often wondered herself if Malory loved her granddaughters…hell she wondered if Malory loved her and her brother. "…I…"

She heard Angel sigh. "You don't know how to answer that?" she asked looking at her mother and she saw her shake her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Angel as Raven pulled over in front of the apartment building.

"Malory is…complicated."

"Ha! No shit!" laughed Angel as she opened the glove compartment and pulled her .50 Desert Eagle and made the clip come out to make sure she had a full clip of ammo before slamming it back in and pulling the top back, she let it go and let it snap back into place. "Pop the trunk."

"Angelina this isn't a fucking biker war."

"Never know." stated Angel as the trunk opened.

She looked around it and saw the thigh holster which she took and shoved under her dress to wrap around her upper thigh and she pulled her dress up, exposing the side of her black lacy panties and she slid the gun into the holster before grabbing some extra spare clips and putting them into her left boot and sliding a knife into her right boot. "You're fucking paranoid."

"Look I have every reason mom. It's the Rabid fucking Wolves. They kidnapped Lana for fuck sake…remember?"

"Yes, yes." nodded Raven catching the sheathed knife and putting it into her purse before closing it. Angel slammed the drunk closed and nodded as she slid two brass knuckles into her cleavage and readjusted her breasts so they where hidden and she grinned at her mother who couldn't help but bust out laughing.

They walked into Malory's apartment and saw mainly people from ISIS hanging out in Malory's apartment talking and drinking some alcohol. Sterling was talking with Lana who looked annoyed and bored to high heaven while Cyril was trying to get in the conversation but Lana just shoved him away and walked away from Sterling who yelled something about Danger Zone. Angel was sitting on the couch with her legs spread making Raven glare at her and Angel went all lady like and closed her legs and looked at her. Lana sat beside Angel and crossed her own legs while putting her arm around Angel's shoulders pulling her close making Angel smile. Cyril went to say something when he walked over when Angel's foot connected with his balls making him groan and fall down, that made Lana laugh her famous HA!

"Nice nut shot." smiled Lana.

"Loads of practice." grinned the younger girl.

"That's cool, boys messing with ya?" asked the older woman running a hand down Angel's hair.

"That and Angelina has a devious idea of rock paper scissors." stated Raven sitting on the chair by the couch.

"Oh?"

"We made it up few months ago…"

"We?" asked Raven before laughing. "You did darling and you where drunk."

"Hey! You let Uncle Johnny give me beer, so that's all on you mother dear." stated Angel making Raven smirk. "Two of my bikers get blind folded and well…the looser gets my boot to their balls."

"Sad thing is, they agree to it. They're all a little fucked in the head."

"Hey…" said Angel glaring at her mother but in a playful way. "…not everyone is. Jason's the more fucked up one of the bunch. Screaming Shemale in the middle of an auction he attended with me."

"Shemale?" asked Lana confused, she knew what a Shemale was but why in the world would Jason scream that?

"Girl with a dick and balls but has boobs. Shemale…Futanari."

"Futanari?"

"A term for a girl with either a dick and balls or a dick and pussy." answered Angel.

"She watches anime porn don't mind her."

"Porn!" shouted Angel.

"WOOO!" shouted Archer making Angel wooo back.

"Oh god those two are a lot more alike then they wanna admit." sighed Raven before getting up and going to get Angel a soda.

Angel was resting against Lana when her phone rang making the older woman look as Angel pulled it out of her bra and swiped a finger across the screen. "Must be nice."

"Hm?" asked Angel looking at her confused.

"You've got how much money?"

"Mom! What are we?! It ends with aires…"

"Multi-Billionaires dear." answered Raven making Angel nod and look at Lana.

"My point exactly. You where born into it dear…I have to work for my money." sighed Lana.

"Angel works for her money as well." stated Raven defending her daughter once she saw Angel's upset look on her face. "She gets her own money and spends it, I mean yes she has multiple credit cars but…never mind I'm not helping this at all."

Angel actually cracked a smile and opened the text message she received from Johnny. "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered reading it when she hit the scroll down. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Lana looked at Angel who sat straight up. "When?!" before she could scroll down more the front door was kicked open. "Mom!" she shouted making Raven spin around and see her daughter's face looking fearful.

Before Malory could react a Biker grabbed her by the back of her neck and held her making her drop her .44 Magnum which she kicked by accident. Angel ran across the room and snatched it up before diving into a bedroom before anyone saw her. She checked the ammo on her grandmother's gun and saw there was about five rounds and she peaked out of the room as the bikers ordered them all to sit down before they where killed. She pulled her phone out and quickly texted Johnny for help and sent it. She crawled out of the room and hid behind her mother to see Malory being held at gun point, she quickly got behind Lana making Lana look and see Angel as she laid down between her and Pam, she moved Pam's arm up a bit and aimed through the scope Malory had on her Magnum. She turned the laser sight off and muttered to herself as she held the gun in her hands before aiming at the biker's head, she kicked Sterling making him look. She pointed to the dinner table and moved for him to get under it making him look at her weird and all Raven did was smack her younger brother upside the head making him do so.

"What are you doing?" whispered Lana.

"Trust me." whispered Angel before pulling the trigger. The biker holding Malory fell to the ground and she quickly aimed at another before pulling the trigger making another biker fall down. Archer yanked his mother under the table making Raven scurry to get under and help her brother keep their mother safe. The other bikers moved as Angel fired at them making her toss the gun aside and pull her .50 Desert Eagle out and shoot a biker in his knee before shooting him in the neck.

"Holy shit." said Pam making Lana laugh softly as she watched Angel. She knew Angel could fight but the girl could shoot too. They heard running and Johnny ran through the door and grabbed the jacket of a biker who went to get the three under the table and he snapped his neck.

"Uncle Johnny!" smiled Angel when Jason ran in and killed a biker with, as he called it, shotgun rain.

"We took care of the bikers out side." smiled Jason making Angel roll her eyes. A gun shot went off making Angel cry out and fall down to her knees making her clutch at her cheek. Johnny and Jason both opened up on the rival biker that was hiding and Raven forgot about her mother and moved to Angel quickly removing her hand. A bleeding scratch was across her cheek making her sigh with relief, the bullet just grazed her face.

"That hurt." muttered Angel as Raven pulled her up.

"Yeah it tends too." said Raven pulling a rubbing alcohol wipe out of her purse and rubbing it over her cheek. Luckily it didn't graze too deep cause Raven knew Angel didn't like stitches, she knew from experience.

"You alright Mama bird?" asked Pam making Malory nod as Lana helped her out from under the table.

"Fine. I'm fine." she pulled her arm from Lana making the woman roll her eyes.

"Didn't know Mini Raven could shoot a gun." smiled Archer making Malory look at Angel who was being fused over by her mother.

"Angel saved you." stated Johnny making Malory glare at her other son. "In a way it's her trying to make up to you."

"Make up?" asked Lana.

"Lets just say Angel was about seven or eight, Mother gave Angel chocolate and left her dog alone with Angel. Nobody ever told Angel that dogs couldn't have chocolate, plus Angel's never had a dog up until last summer so she would never have known." stated Archer.

"Wait wait…she…"

"…fed Duchess chocolate…Angel didn't mean to but she's been mother's least favorite since then. Angel can't do anything right when it comes to mother."

"That's not true!" snapped Malory.

"Oh yes it is." stated Johnny. "Why do you think she favors Grandma Scarlet more? Because Scarlet loves Angel regardless what she does, mom."

"Okay mom stop!" snapped Angel making Raven laugh and kiss her daughter's forehead.

"She's good." smiled Lana. "She used your gun to save you Malory. Plus her aiming was good, shot them in the temples."

"My gun has a scope on it you ass." snapped the older woman at Lana making her roll her eyes.

"K can I leave this stupid party?" asked Angel walking up.

"No you may not!" snapped Malory. "And I expect you to clean this all up!"

"And I expect a thank you out of your fucking mouth! I could've let them just kill you but no I actually love you cause your family! I don't hate you because you fucked up and…ah!" she screamed in Malory's face and ran out of the apartment.

"Angelina!" shouted Raven.

"I got her." stated Lana before running after Angel.

Angel entered the parking garage and went at Malory's nice white car when Lana snatched Angel up around the waist and held her off the ground. "Put me down!"

"No! Angel she'll have you arrested for fucking up her car!"

"I fucking dare her! I'll be bailed out with in ten maybe twenty minutes!"

"Alright stop it!" shouted Lana spinning her around and grabbing her arms to see she had been crying. "She hates you because you fucked up?"

"She hates me because I fucked up. No one ever told me not to give dogs chocolate and it was a little piece I didn't…" she looked down making Lana sigh as she stared at Angel.

"I have an idea." she said taking Angel's hand and running to her purple muscle car. "Get in."

"What?"

"Get in!" snapped Lana pointing making Angel get in with out being told another time. "You're rich right?…stupid question. Do you have a budget it?"

"I don't like going over five thousand a day."

"Ew…if I had that I'd spend it." stated Lana making Angel roll her eyes with a small smile.

The ride was quiet, Angel was staring out the window as Lana drove too…who knows where but once she felt the car stop she looked at the older woman confused. Lana pointed and Angel saw they where in front of a pet shop making Angel look at it…Lana's plan was to go to the pet store? "Um…"

"You're going to buy Malory a new dog. Come on." stated Lana getting out of the car and Angel got out as well. She shut the door and followed Lana inside of pet store, Lana ignored the guy trying to talk to them and went straight for the dog section.

"Miss Delis!" shouted a pet shop employee making Angel smile at her. "Alaska is ready to go home."

"Alaska?" asked Lana.

"He's my white husky. He came here to get his nails done and a few other things I can't do." she shrugged. "Go get him ready for me. I gotta buy a dog for someone."

"Oh your girlfriend?" asked the woman pouting as she motioned to Lana.

"Oh?! No no…Lana's not my girlfriend." said the girl looking a tad upset by having to answer that with a no.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." said the woman.

"It's….fine. We're buying her grandmother a dog." smiled Lana.

"Oh Scarlet?!"

"No…"

"You have another grandmother?"

"Sadly enough." sighed the younger girl.

"Well go ahead and look. I'll bring you Alaska."

Angel walked over to the dog cages and looked at the mall. "Alaska? Why name your dog Alaska?" asked the older woman.

"Cause…I got him when I was in Alaska with my dad. He seemed to like it, once I named him that he barked and his tail wagged so I took it as an okay to name him that." stated Angel shrugging.

While they looked at dogs Angel saw two, one she wanted and one she thought she could give to her annoying fucking grandmother. She called for the employee to get both puppies, one was a German Sheppard Husky mix which she was going to keep and the other one was an Alaskan Malamute which she'd give to Malory. While the woman got the dogs, Alaska ran to her barking happily and put his paws on Angel's stomach making her rub his ears making his tag wag to show he was happy. He looked at Lana and back at Angel before whimpering slightly in question while tilting his head but all Angel did was hug him around his neck making him bark and Angel's eyes cross at the annoyance of the bark, well it was only annoying cause it was by her ear. The lady put collars on the puppies and walked over to them and she handed Malory's dog to Lana while taking her own.

"Alright look…" she said to Alaska making him look at the puppy. "…he's a baby." Alaska licked the puppy's head before wagging his tail and panting happily. "So you'll be nice and play with him?" Alaska parked making the puppy bark it's small little bark in return. The puppy pawed Alaska's nose making Alaska growl playfully and lick the puppy again.

"Alright lets get back to the party." said Lana as after Angel paid for the dogs and left with some dog food and stuff for Malory and her own new puppy.

Raven was sitting at the dinner table tapping her dark purple manicured nails against the polished wood of Malory's large dinner table. Lana had left to get Angel little over an hour ago but she still hadn't returned with her child yet and was a bit worried. She heard the front door open and close as well as barking making Raven sigh, Angel had gone to go pick up Alaska at the pet store. At first Angel didn't walk into the dinning room but when she did Raven noticed Angel was carrying something covered by a blanket as she walked to Malory but she stopped and looked at Lana who nodded. Angel sighed heavily and walked beside Malory making the older woman barely give her a second glance, the young girl knelt down beside Malory holding the thing in her arms.

"Um…Grandma."

"What?" snapped Malory.

"Take the towel off?"

"No you do it."

"Malory just do it!" snapped Lana. Malory sighed and took it off but stopped as she saw Angel holding a puppy in her arms.

"I um…" muttered Angel looking around. "…I bought you a puppy."

"And why in the world would you do that? You think it's going to replace the dog you killed?!"

"Mal…" stated Lana looking at her with a look. "…when I caught her she was crying. Can't you forgive her!"

"Duchess was special!" snapped Malory.

"And so is she…"

"How?"

"It's an Alaskan Malamute…but a giant Alaskan Malamute…I don't know if that's the right term for it but she'll grow to be at least twenty-five inches and between seventy-five to eight-five pounds."

"And you bought her…for me?" asked the woman a bit softer looking at her granddaughter.

"Yes…"

"Let me see her." said Malory taking the puppy from Angel. "Well she is adorable."

"I didn't know what to name her so…"

"Empress. That's her name."

"Empress? But that's my code name." started Angel.

"I know that. Since I named your uncle Duchess after my recent dog. Might as well name this dog after your code name."

"So…"

Malory wrapped an arm around Angel and kissed her head making the younger girl happy as hell to have her other grandmother's affection. "I'm not mad at you…unless you do something stupid. You take after both of your uncles and your mother." said the older woman.

"Yeah but I'm awesome that way." said Angel grinning at her grandmother making her chuckle.

After the dinner Malory actually hugged Angel and gave her a little awkward pet on the head making Raven chuckle. Raven was holding the new puppy Angel had named Cairo cause she was weird and since she named Alaska, Alaska she figured she'd name the puppy after a place. Lana left with her dinner wrapped up to take home and finish and she kissed Angel's cheek in front of Malory making the older woman notice how happy Angel looked when Lana did it. She over heard the taller woman telling Angel to text her tomorrow cause Lana wanted to go do something with her, Malory was in a way happy Angel was getting along with Angel but say more then just friendship in her youngest granddaughter's eyes. She knew Angel loved Lana and considered about breaking off the bet with her because she knew either way someone would loose and it would probably crush Angel if she lost.

"Mom I'll call you tomorrow." stated Raven as Angel ran off with Alaska down the hallway.

"Why what's tomorrow?" asked Malory.

"Just figured you wanna come over and go swimming. Angel invited Lana, Pam, Cheryl and Sterling."

"Yeah I'll come." nodded the older woman.

"K I gotta go. Alaska and Angel went to the car cause Alaska had to use the bathroom." sighed Raven before waving to her mother and walking off with Cairo in her arms who was barking and nibbling on Raven's arm making her smile.

TBC…

K chapter is done. The whole Angel accidentally killing Duchess at a young age was used in a rp with my boyfriend and me so I used it :3 hope you liked, will update soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

* * *

Chapter 4: Time at Angel's

Lana had only been to Angel's once and that was to pick the girl up for work. They had Monday off so after some convincing, she agreed to spending the night at Angel's family's mansion or manor…she wasn't sure which it was and Angel never gave her a clear answer. Lana showed up at the mansion early Monday morning around 8:30, she had parked her car next to a black nice looking Impala making her sigh. This family had all the money in the world to get nice ass chairs and here Lana was trying to sell her car and get a new one. As Lana climbed out of the car she heard the front door open and saw Angel standing in the doorway wearing her pajamas which was a black and red striped tank top with a Skelanimal on it that resembled a cat with black and red shorts that had the same little Skelanimal on it but smaller.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Lana.

"Lana it's…what…early September? It's still warm out." said Angel standing in the door way with her hands on her hips. "Uncle Sterling said you're selling your car."

"Trying but it smells like weed and your uncle's rampage." stated Lana making Angel look confused. "He smoked weed when he had cancer and was going on rampages as well."

"Oh well…I wanna buy it." she said making Lana look at her weird.

"Why?"

"Why not? I have the money."

"You have the…I'm not selling the car to you!" snapped Lana but she froze as she saw that pout look on Angel's face. "D…Don't…"

"I want your car…" muttered Angel.

"Stop looking at me like that!" whined Lana weakening a bit. She didn't know that she'd feel so weak against the younger girl. "Angel…"

"Angelina stop pulling the look!" shouted Raven's voice making Angel stop and sigh.

"Sorry." grinned Angel making Lana glare at her. "I…don't glare at me…" Angel looked around trying to figure out what to use as an excuse. "I'm gay!" She then mental cursed herself cause that wasn't an excuse.

"Honey you're gayness is about as obvious as Ray's." stated Lana making Angel look at her.

"You know?"

"Yeah I know. It's pretty obvious." stated the older woman making Angel pout for real this time. "Yeah sorry Honey but I know you're a lesbian."

"Fuck you." said Angel making Lana crack a smile which made the younger girl try not to smile back but Lana saw a smirk on the girl's face. "Get in the house."

Lana laughed and grabbed Angel around the waist, pulling her into the house with her. "So what are we doing today?" she asked lifting Angel up off the floor a bit making Angel squeak a bit as she was off the ground. Angel's arms wrapped around Lana's neck.

"Dad's gonna grill some food." said the younger girl as she curled her legs up and smiled at her. "My biker buddies are coming over cause well…they're always over."

Lana stopped as Malory and Raven walked out of the kitchen making the much older woman sigh. "Angelina Malory Delis."

"Why do I have her stupid name for my middle name?!" snapped Angel.

"HEY!" snapped Malory.

"Can we change my middle name?! I want Persephone!"

"Persephone?" asked Malory.

"Demi-Goddess…put me down." said Angel making Lana set her on her feet. "She's Hades' wife…niece. Tons of incest in Greek Mythology…sorry Zeus. I mean Hera is Zeus' wife and sister."

"Ew." stated Archer walking by making Angel glare at him.

"That or Hera…"

"It's Malory, Angelina get over it." stated Raven making Angel sigh.

Lana went into the kitchen with the others and was listening to Malory and Raven talk together. She had no idea where Angel or Archer had went but she didn't really care where Archer went but with Angel she was curious. She got up and told them she'd be back, she just wanted to explore the house making them both nod. She walked down the hallway and heard grunting making her look confused at first so she walked to the nearest door before pushing it open. She saw Angel slam her leg into Archer's stomach making him stumble back and he sent a punch at her making her catch it and twist it before flipping him over, he landed on his back with a grunt.

"You suck at sparring." stated Angel making him glare at her and try to kick at her head but she caught his ankle and shoved it aside.

"You're a bitch." he snapped.

"Sciocco di fottere." spat the younger girl making him continue to glare at her. "I said fucking fool…" She sighed heavily as she stood up before turning from him and walking towards her work out equipment. "Ho un idiota per uni…Dei di zio mi aiuta."

"What did you just say?" asked Lana making Angel look at her.

"I said I have an Idiot for an uncle, Gods help me."

"So fluent in Italian I see." stated the older woman making Angel smile and shrug.

"Half Italian…born in Italy."

"Oh. Where in Italy?"

"Venice so I'm a Venetian. Raised there for about five years." answered the younger girl. "Come on Idiota di zio put your boxing gloves on."

"What the hell did you just say you brat?!" he snapped. He didn't like being insulted in another language.

"Uncle Idiot. Idiota pretty much sums up the world idiot." stated Angel looking at him weird. "Duh!"

"I'm done with sparing." stated Archer making Angel sigh heavily and look at him with an annoyed look. "Look Angelina…" he saw the displeasure grow on Angel's face at the usage of her first name. "…you kicked my ass and it's embarrassing. I'm not gonna get beat up by a girl."

"And what's wrong with that?!" snapped the other woman making Archer tense up a bit.

"Nothing's wrong with Lana! She's eighteen and she kicked my ass! I have how many years of spy training and I couldn't handle her."

"I bet I can." stated Lana.

"HA!" said Angel copying Lana's famous Ha laugh when stuff sounded ridiculous. "No offense, Bello but only a few people have beaten me in sparing and that's my mother, oldest sister and my grandma Scarlet."

"Eighteen years of spy training can handle an eighteen year old." said Lana making Angel roll her eyes.

"Cocky doesn't suit you dear Lana." answered Angel before muttering in Italian. "You said you bet you could take me."

"Haha she's my niece!" laughed Archer seeing that devious look in the girl's eyes.

"Oh god, alright what's the bet?"

"If I win I want a kiss…" stated Angel making Lana sigh heavily. "…and I get to flirt with you all day and make you…grope me." Archer started laughing harder making Angel kick him in his shin, he fell down clutching it. "Ignore Idiota di zio."

"I always do. What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want." stated Angel making Lana think about it.

"My house is dirty…too much work and I haven't gotten around to cleaning it."

"Ugh house work?" asked the young black haired girl looking at bit unhappy about what Lana wanted. "Fine, fine. I'll do it if that's what you want. Let me go get you something to wear…"

"I have an outfit." stated Lana before leaving the room and going to her things.

Angel was standing in the work out room her family's home had while looking at her hands, she flexed her fingers a couple times before sighing. She didn't really wanna fight Lana but she wanted to win, Malory had called their bet off this morning saying that she knew Angel had love for the other woman (much to Malory's dislike) and didn't want her to get her if Lana didn't love her back. She let out an agitated yell and shook her hair out which was some of it was slightly damp from sweating. She looked around the room and found a pen laying on the table with some paper by it, she walked over to it and picked the pen up before biting the cap off. She opened her left hand to expose her palm and started writing on it as Lana walked back into the room wearing a black tank top and black shorts.

"Whatcha writing?" asked Archer leaning over her to see 'La vittoria di baciare Lana' written across her palm. "The hell does that say?!"

"Nothing! Back off!" she snapped pushing him back.

"Okay so what kinda sparing is this?" asked Lana. "Boxing? Wrestling? Karate?"

"I…" she started before thinking. "Your choice."

"Boxing?"

"Can I kick?"

"I don't really care. Make it boxing and karate if you want." stated Lana. "Cause you'll be the one on your back not me."

"Big talk." snapped Angel when Lana ran at her before she could react. Lana grabbed her arm and kicked her legs out from under her making Angel slam onto the mats. "That didn't count!"

"Yes it did!"

"NO! I wasn't fucking ready!" snapped the young girl pushing Lana off her. "Uncle Sterling!"

"What?" he groaned.

"Count to three." stated Angel as she got in front of Lana with her fists raised up by her chest.

"Three…" he said making the two look at him with an annoyed look. "One two three."

"Idiot…" snapped Angel before going at Lana and sending a kick at her stomach, Lana blocked it with her arms though making the younger girl look annoyed. She then threw herself up and aimed another kick at Lana's head but she just ducked out the way making the younger girl scramble to land perfectly on her feet. '_Shit this doesn't seem like such a good idea now!_'

Lana spun around and kicked the girl in her side knocking her off balance a bit but she caught herself. Angel saw the older woman's shadow as she lifted her leg up to kick Angel on the back but she rolled around and used her own legs to kick Lana's out of the way. She jumped up when she felt a hand grab her arm and it was bent a certain way making her quickly twist her body the way her arm was twisted and she yanked her arm back and kicked Lana in her stomach making her grunt as she stumbled back at bit. The older woman ran at Angel and went to tackle her but she quickly moved out of the way while trying to kick her but Lana's arms blocked the kick. This was driving Angel mad, it never took this long to get Archer down but then again it was Archer.

She felt a hand grab her arm again but this time she couldn't react fast enough to Lana's move and she felt her back slam against the mat making her grunt in pain. Lana held the girl down by holding her shoulders down and saw the younger girl look at her with a depressed look which quickly turned to anger. She pushed Lana off her before scooting herself back and looking at her hand to see the words she wrote which was slightly smeared from her palms sweating, she glared at it before rubbing it roughly against her shorts. Lana stood up while smirking at Angel who just glared at her before looking down and panting a bit. '_Fucking ridiculous…why did you fucking agree to sparing with her?!_' snapped Angel to herself.

"So you lost…" started Lana

"So fucking what?!" snapped the younger girl which made Lana look at her weird. Angel pulled herself up and leave the room slamming the door behind her.

"The hell was that?" asked the woman to Archer.

"She takes after her mother and my mother. She doesn't enjoy loosing."

"She looses to her mother and…"'

"That's her mother, her sister and her grandmother." added Archer. "She wanted to win don't you understand that."

"So did I!" snapped Lana.

"No you don't understand, Lana! In her mind she _needed _to win!"

"What are you saying?"

Archer let out a loud annoyed groan. "She likes you! Has a crush on you!"

"What?! But I'm not…I'm not…" she stopped as she thought. "…I'm not gay…"

Angel laid in her bed with her arms stretched out in front of her, she saw her fingers twitch as she laid still. She lost…okay so she lost, she didn't know why she would be so angry about loosing to Lana. She started speaking in Italian as she stared at her fingers when they twitched again making her raise her eyebrow, she whistled loudly and heard barking. Alaska ran into the room and leaped onto the bed holding Eclipse in his mouth gently before laying down and dropping the small kitten who meowed and ran to the edge of the bed as Cairo tried to leap up but the bed was too high off the ground for him making him whimper. Lana walked up to Angel's bed room and saw Cairo run out of the room before sprinting back in making her walk to the door and see the dog try to jump up but fail, she noticed Angel didn't even move to help the puppy making her wonder if Angel was even paying any attention.

She knocked on the door making those bright blue eyes look at her before looking back at her hands. Cairo turned to Lana and whimpered before looking at the bed, she bent down and picked him up to put him on the bed. He ran to Eclipse and the two started playing with each other making the older woman smile softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She felt something connect with her back and she hit the ground, she pulled herself up and saw Angel's foot going back into it's previous spot making her growl at the younger girl. She went to sit back on the bed when Angel sent a kick at her making Lana snatch up her ankle and she heard a snarl making her look at Alaska who was snarling at the sudden contact Lana had done to Angel.

"He'll attack." whispered the younger girl's voice.

"Then he attacks." said Lana grabbing Angel's other leg and forcing her onto her back when Alaska went at her barking when a sharp whistle was heard before he could bite her making him growl as he laid down. "I don't like this attitude you have all of a sudden."

"And I don't like that you're still trying to get on my bed!" snapped the younger girl kicking at Lana when she actually kicked her right in her chest and knocked her onto her ass. "Stay off."

"Ow…" she muttered rubbing the spot between her breasts.

"Alaska!" shouted Raven's voice making the dog run off and the other two follow him. "I said Alaska not…ah fuck it!"

Lana heard Alaska barking down stairs making her run at the bed and jump on it making Angel freak out and try to push away. She felt hands grab her under the legs and yank her back making her fall back onto her back with Lana on top of her. "Get off me!"

"No! Look why did you agree to fight me?!"

"Cause I thought I would win! I mean I beat Archer! So I thought…"

"You thought I fight like him?!" she snapped.

"No that's not it!" cried Angel looking at her.

"Then what?!"

"I just really wanted to win okay! I…get off…"

"Cause you like me?"

"Get. Off." said Angel.

"Archer told me."

"Archer is full of crap." snapped the younger girl. Lana shifted making Angel swallow as she saw her breasts move. She was sitting between Angel's legs and holding her arms down beside her. "I mean…it's Uncle Sterling…"

"So he's lying?" she asked looking Angel in her bright blue eyes.

"Get out please."

"Answer me…"

"Nope."

Lana wrapped a hand around Angel's neck making the younger girl look at her scared. She felt a thumb rub against her throat and saw the older woman eyeing her throat. "I know several interrogation techniques. One of them is applying enough pressure on someone's throat with out physically damaging them."

"And I know…" Lana pressed down on her throat making her let out a choked noise when she removed her thumb. "…that you're a bitch. Look I'm not Cheryl, I don't get off from you strangling me."

"I'm not…strangling you."

"Lies. What did you call that?"

"Interrogation."

"Ha!"

"Shut up." snapped Lana looking at Angel when Alaska leaped off the bed and saw where Lana's hand was making him snarl and Lana let out a loud yell of pain as his teeth went into her arm.

"Alaska!" snapped Angel seeing what he was doing. "No! Stop it!" she grabbed his mouth and tried to pry it off but he tightened his grip on her arm making the older woman actually groan. "Abbastanza!" Alaska's mouth came off Lana's arm and he shrank back.

"Ah shit!" snapped Lana she looked at her arm but he didn't apply enough pressure to break the skin.

"Hey! If you didn't have your hand over my throat none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"He didn't hurt me to bad, it just stings but this wouldn't have happened if you told me!"

"And what difference would that have made?! You're straight and I have a stupid crush on the hottest woman at ISIS!" snapped Angel making Lana look at her. "Look I'm…"

Lana leaned over and pressed her lips to Angel's making the younger girl groan in confusion as she felt her lips against her own when the older woman pulled back. "What where you going to say?"

"Whoa." said Angel making Lana laugh.

"How about this…" said Lana when Alaska leaped up and dropped the rubbing alcohol and towel before leaping off and going to get the bandages. "…I'll do your end of the bet and you clean my house this weekend."

"Sure." smiled Angel.

"So that means I gotta…" she went to grope Angel's chest when Angel caught her wrist making her look confused.

"I gotta do this first and changed my clothes…I have your blood on me."

"Fine. Fine." sighed Lana shifting and sitting on her ass as the younger girl looked at her own hands. "Sorry I beat you." Angel just chuckled and shook her before she pressed her lips to Lana's hand when she felt the hand turn and press against her cheek. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I just am."

Lana was sitting on the bed when Angel ran out of her bedroom wearing her black and red bikini. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming!" she said running away from Lana and Lana raise her eyebrow in confusion. It was AMAZING how Angel went from depressed to completely up beat. "Come on Lana!" shouted Angel's voice as she ran.

"It's raining out!" shouted Lana as she peaked out the room. Angel stopped and turned to her with a look.

"Indoor pool."

"Indoor pool?"

"We're rich!" she said before falling backwards on purpose down the stairs making Lana freak out but she saw a man caught her.

Jason stood there holding Angel in his arms and looking confused. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause I know you'd catch me. To the pool!" she said rubbing his head roughly messing up his hair.

Lana walked into the indoor pool about five minutes later wearing her orange bikini and saw Malory's new puppy playing with Cairo while Alaska laid by them with Angel's kitten Eclipse sleeping in between his front paws. Angel was in the water with Jason who was splashing her making Angel shout a him in Italian and push him underwear, apparently she didn't want to be splashed at the moment. Lana jumped in and ended up splashing Angel making her narrow her eyes then spit water out of her mouth, she looked at Lana annoyingly making the older woman laugh and hug her. Lana hung out near Raven, Malory, and Axel while Angel was on the other side of the pool with Jason, Johnny and a couple of other bikes while it looked like she was getting something out of the box that was near the pool. She groaned as she couldn't get out making one of her biker buddies pull out the inflatable pool chair and pass it down to Angel who smiled at her.

"Eclipse!" shouted Angel making the kitten look up and see the chair making her meow happily and run towards the pool. Eclipse slipped on water making her slide towards the pool. "Alaska!" Alaska looked and ran after Eclipse but he wasn't fast enough but Lana was. Lana swam over and caught the kitten in her hands making the kitten meow softly as she was held the kitten over the water. "Oh thank fuck…"

"Need to be careful." said Lana to Eclipse who just meowed.

"Thank you Lana." said Angel taking Eclipse from her. "She can't swim but she enjoys riding on the inflatable chair." Eclipse climbed onto Angel's shoulder before moving over to the shoulder closer to the chair and getting on it carefully. "She knows not to use her claws or it's in the water she goes." Eclipse meowed at her in a tone making Angel smile at her. "Don't give me that tone." Eclipse meowed one more while laying down on the chair.

"You talk to her?"

"Well yeah but I can't understand her. I know her tones though if that makes sense…" Lana rose an eyebrow at her. "…yeah it really doesn't make sense but…I can't explain it Lana."

"Whatever." stated Lana. "Can I get on it?"

"It's Eclipse's chair." stated Angel making Eclipse meow while looking at Lana before rolling on her back on the chair purring. "Plus I don't want Uncle Sterling thinking it's just you on it and tips you over making my kitten almost drown."

"Alright fine you got another?" asked Lana.

"Maybe…hang on." she swam over towards Jason who lifted her out of the pool so she could go into the door that was off to the side and she went inside of it. After a few minutes she fell out holding another inflatable chair. "Ow…found one!"

"Don't hurt yourself!" laughed the older woman as Angel jumped into the pool before taking it from Johnny and bringing it to Lana. Archer sank into the water with a smirk as Lana climbed onto the chair when it flipped over on her, she saw Archer and kicked him in his leg making him groan.

"Archer!" shouted both Angel and Lana making Raven look over and laugh as Archer swam away from the two as quickly as he could.

"You cold?" asked the older woman looking at Angel.

"What?" asked the younger girl confused when she saw Lana's eye line which was on her breasts making her look and blush. "Shut up…" she put her hands over her breasts and sank down into the water.

Lana chuckled before going after her and grabbing her around the waist making Angel smile underwater. The older woman leaned close to her to kiss her when they felt something and looked to see Jason floating besides them smirking. Angel glared at him and kicked herself from Lana to go after him making him come out of the water and laugh as Angel swam after him. Lana broke the surface and spit water out of her mouth before pouting in a playful way as Angel swam after Jason as fast as she could but the pout disappeared and formed into a smile. Angel and Jason had a good relationship it seemed…well not right now cause he pissed her off but they acted like they where brother and sister. Angel leaped at him but he moved making her hit the side of the pool and she kicked herself off the wall to get him, she grabbed him around the waist and dragged him underwater.

"Are they fighting again? What did he do?" asked Johnny walking up.

"I was hugging her under water and he kind of was watching us."

"Yeah he can be a creeper sometimes but he's a playful one."

"Playful…creeper. Okay…"

"No! Let me go!" laughed Jason trying to climb up the ladder of the pool to get out.

"Nope!" shouted Angel kicking herself off the wall while holding his waist making his hands slip off the ladder and they went back under water.

After a while Lana pried Angel off Jason who swam away laughing while the younger girl thrashed in Lana's arms but she relaxed after a few minutes. She looked at Lana who smiled at her making the young black haired girl sigh and turn in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Lana while resting her head on her shoulders making the other woman chuckle and rub her back, she trailed a finger down Angel's spine making her jump and squeak. "HEY! Stop flirting with Angel!" shouted Malory making the two look with wide eyes.

"Who said I was flirting?!" shouted Lana back.

"You and Sterling didn't work out what makes you think you and Angelina would?!"

"Who said I was flirting?!" she snapped a little annoyed this time.

"Hey Grandma I wouldn't cheat on Lana like Uncle Sterling…Gods! I'm not an asshole!"

"HEY!" shouted Archer.

"And so what if I would want to date Angel! What the hell would you do about it?! She's not your kid!"

"And I wouldn't care if Lana dated Angel as long as she wasn't a bitch to her." added Raven making her mother glare at her.

"Not helping!" snapped Malory.

"Mother…" sighed Raven.

"Grandma shut up…I know things." stated Angel.

"Like what?" snapped Malory.

"I know where the cherry goes! HA!" she then dived into the water making Raven look at Malory who's eyes widened and she shut up. "Pam tells me things!" Said the girl as she broke the surface. "Disturbing things I never want to know but I realize I can use to make you shut up!"

"I'm going to kill Pam." muttered Malory when she looked at Raven who looked disturbed.

"I really don't want to know do I?" asked her daughter.

"No…no you don't."

"K…"

While everyone was doing what they where doing Axel was cooking up food for everyone and Angel was busy clinging to Lana's waist. "You smell like chlorine." muttered the eighteen year old.

"Well no duh we're in the pool." stated Lana.

"I like your normal smell…"

"That's creepy."

"Sorry."

"Why do you like me?" asked the older woman curiously.

"Why not?" asked Angel. "You're beautiful, nice to me, I love your personality…"

"Even when I'm bitchy?"

"Well you're never bitchy to me so yeah…even when you're bitchy. I mean the whole throat thing was kinda bitchy but…"

"Sorry for that. I just wanted an answer." sighed Lana before removing Angel's arms from her waist makign the girl pout. "Don't pout I'm gonna climb out of the pool and sit on the edge. You can hug my waist again after."

"Fine." sighed Angel.

Lana hoisted herself out of the pool and sat on the edge with her legs in the water, she felt arms go around her waist and Angel laid her head on her stomach. The older woman just put a hand on the younger girl's head and rubbed it, she wondered if what she was allowing Angel to do was wrong. She knew Angel liked her but she wasn't completely sure if she liked her back and didn't want to give Angel a false hope that she'd love her. She had to admit though, when she kissed Angel for that few seconds that she did…Angel did have nice soft lips. She just chuckled making Angel look up at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Just thinking." said Lana making Angel nod. "What if I liked you back? I'm not saying I do but…what's your idea of the perfect date."

"Well I'd take you to dinner and probably wanna walk around Times Square with you before going to the beach and walking there…barefoot. Sounds cheesy I know but I did that with my last girlfriend…the whole beach thing I mean."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but we broke up…well obviously."

"Why'd you break up?"

"She shot me." answered Angel.

"WHAT?!" shouted Lana making everyone look at her.

"Yeah ow! My ear balls!"

"Stop hanging out with Cheryl." said Lana lifting Angel out of the pool to sit beside her. "What do you mean she shot you?!"

"She shot me. Turns out she was part of my rival biker gang but I never knew that, she knew who I was but she never wore her jacket around me."

"So wait…hold on hold on…" said the older woman turning to face her. "…she knew who you where, dated you, then shot you."

"Then mom nearly beat her to death and she was in ICU for about three months." added Angel. "It was trap. The leader had her go and seduce me, be with me for about four months then shot me in my side." Lana looked down at her left side and actually saw a scar but it didn't look like a bullet wound, was probably where the surgeon had to cut her to get it out. "Audrey said it missed my vital organs thank god."

"Where is she now?" asked Lana a bit pissed that someone shot her. "And how old where you?!"

"She's still part of the biker gang and I was sixteen."

"Are you fucking kidding me, I'll kill her!" snapped Lana glaring at the thought of someone shooting Angel.

"Lana…"

"What?"

"Don't bother getting yourself in trouble."

"Am an ISIS Agent…I can get away with killing."

"No…don't."

"Why?"

"Because she's not worth it."

"Of course she's worth it! She hurt you and no one will hurt you as long as I'm around!" snapped the older woman. The woman stopped and looked around, wait…why did she care so much? Sure it was fucked up that the woman shot a sixteen year old but…

Angel leaned against her making Lana look at her, the younger girl just wrapped her arm around Lana's waist to hold herself closer. "Don't bother…"

"I…fine." whispered Lana rubbing Angel's head and kissing it.

"You're not my girlfriend so it shouldn't madder what happened to me." said Angel. Lana went to say something but sighed as she held Angel close to her. It was true, Angel wasn't her girlfriend so it shouldn't have mattered to her but it did.

TBC…

Maybe the next chapter I'll include Angel's ex and Lana loosing her shit on the woman…hm…donno yet lol.

Plz Review…please? :3 look at the face it's gotta make you review? No? How about this face? =^-^=…no? Oh well I tried lol


	5. Chapter 5

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 5: Shit happens…

"No…no…" whimpered Angel as she was being pulled through the jungle with Lana and Archer behind her. She had come to South America to collect on a bounty of $1,000,000 on Román Calzado. All because of her Uncle's big fat mouth they got themselves caught and was being taken to Román. "Lana!"

"Honey calm down!" said Lana.

"I-I don't like it when men have me t-tied up and are taking me somewhere!" she whined looking back at them.

"Hon, you just gotta calm down."

"Yeah Angel it's not like someone's gonna shot you like Sandra!" laughed Archer when Lana hit him with both of her fists, since they where tied, making him yell out in pain.

They where shoved in front of a house and Angel whimpered as she pressed herself to Lana's side making the woman look at her. When they first arrived she was excited and cocky cause it was her first mission that Malory had sent her on, she said she would capture the guy single handedly and bring him back to her grandmother but once about five men aimed their guns at her she got all…timid. The man Román walked out and was talking but Angel wasn't paying any attention until she heard… "NO! Don't you touch her!" spat Lana as Román grabbed the middle of the ropes holding Angel's wrists making her look.

"She'll keep us entertained." he said gripping her face.

"No no no…" she said staring at him with wide eyes. Lana and Archer was being pulled away. "Lana! No! Don't leave me!"

Lana tried to run to Angel when a guy caught her waist and she was carried off making Angel whine. Román let Angel go making her look at him with a scared look. "You speak Spanish…"

She nodded and he started speaking to her and she tilted her head as he asked her if she knew accounting stuff which she didn't but she just lied and nodded.

That night she ran out of the house after having to work with Cyril but she took after her uncle and made Cyril do all the work. She was wearing a suit that was too big for her cause…well there was no women. She slid around a corner and saw Lana standing in a cage with Archer. She ran to it and Lana laughed. "Angel!"

Angel hugged Lana through the bars and whimpered as she nuzzled her shoulder through the bars. "Did they hurt you little one?" asked Archer.

"Fuck you. You didn't even try to keep them away from me." snapped Angel making Lana smirk.

"Ha."

"Shut up Lana!" snapped Archer.

"I love you and all Uncle Archer but you are a dick!" snapped Angel.

"Little one what are you doing out here?!" shouted Román.

"Just um…"

"Suit is way to big on you."

"Making sure we where still in our cages!" shouted Lana covering up for Angel.

"Nice try. She's that guy's niece!" shouted Cyril making Angel go at him when Román snatched up her waist and then threw ther into the cage.

"This first mission sucks!" shouted Angel as the cage was closed.

"Yeah well it'll suck tomorrow when you three are hunted!" said Cyril to them.

"Aw fuck." sighed Angel.

Lana was ripping the suit pants before undoing her own belt making Angel raise her eyebrow. She then put it around Angel's waist and buckled it before pulling the suit jacket off and looking at her before ripping the sleeves off making her blink at her. The following morning Angel was standing beside Lana looking scared making her hug her and kissed her head. He allowed them to run and Angel saw Archer knock her down making Angel slid to a stop and run back to her, she hoisted her up and pulled her with her. When Lana, Angel, and Cyril caught up to Archer who was hanging upside down, Cyril was ordering Lana to tie up Román and that made the older agent annoyed.

Angel was helping Archer get down as Lana tied up Román after he beat the crap out of Cyril. After getting back home to New York Angel was sitting on the edge of Malory's desk while Malory was yelling at them about not bringing back at the receipt for delivering the prisoner. "First mission…"

"Shut up Angelina!"

"I thought I was gonna be raped…"

"And you weren't." added Lana looking at her.

"Tomorrow's Friday." said Angel sliding off the desk and putting her hands in her pocket. "I need half the day off tomorrow."

"Excuse me?!" asked Malory annoyed.

"I lost a bet with Lana. I said I'd clean her apartment, I need half the day off. Gotta get out at noon so I can clean her house in time to go to the beach party mom and dad is throwing. Oh mom said you're invited…" stated Angel before poking Lana. "I need a key darling."

"Spare is in the plant near my door." stated Lana.

"Yup." stated Angel before kissing Lana's face making her laugh. "See ya later Beautiful. Uncle Dick head, have a good night. Grandma…mm…"

"Yes?" asked Malory looking at her. Angel ran over and kissed her on the cheek before running out of office.

She poked her head back in. "Love you…" She then disappeared again making Malory blinking as she had wide eyes.

Archer was laughing as he stared at his mother. "Mother's speechless!"

"Sterling!" snapped Malory glaring at him.

The following day Angel ran into the apartment building Lana lived in and got the spare key out before unlocking the door. She pushed it open and flinched as she saw how dirty it was, she tossed the key on the table before setting her cleaning supplies down. She looked around Lana's apartment and saw only a normal radio with no holder for her Ipod making her look at it weird, she was going to buy the woman one. She pulled a CD out of her bag and put it into the radio for playing a song that she normally cleaned to, it was _Monster _by Sick Puppies but that wasn't the only song she listened to, she had a whole CD of about fifteen or twenty songs that was her cleaning CD. She then turned it up loud enough that she'd hear it from whatever room she was in and moved to the kitchen to see the sink piled a bit high with dishes and tons of take out containers on the counter.

She started getting to work by throwing the containers away and washing dishes. After the kitchen she moved to the living room and did whatever was need which was just vacuuming and dusting. After that she had gone to Lana's bedroom to find clothes laying around making her pick up the clothes and dump them into a clothes basket she found in a closet before vacuuming the bedroom out. It felt like only maybe an hour of cleaning but it had been three hours cause she heard the door open and close making her look as _Kill the Sound_ by Celldweller was blaring through out the whole apartment, then it was turned out. She walked out of the room while dragging Lana's vacuum with her only to see Lana standing by the radio.

"Wow…when you clean it gets cleaned." stated Lana looking around the apartment.

"How could you let it get this dirty?" asked the young girl.

"Missions and work hon. Thanks for holding up your part of the deal."

"It's fine. Wanna come to the beach party with me?"

"When is it?" asked Lana.

"Time is it?"

"Three fifteen."

"It starts at five." she answered putting the vacuum in the closet.

"Yeah just let me take a quick shower." she said kissing Angel's forehead when she saw how sweaty she looked. "Yuck…"

"Hey I've been cleaning for about three hours."

"Yeah." sighed Lana brushing hair out Angel's face. "Come on."

"What?"

"We'll take a shower together." she said making Angel blush pretty dark.

"B-But…"

"Just no groping." she added making the younger girl pout but follow her.

Lana got in the shower first as Angel was getting undressed when she heard the shower door open and look to see Angel standing there blushing. She looked at the scar that was on Angel's side making her sigh as she touched it and the younger girl looked at her. "Your ex better hope I never meet her." whispered the older woman.

"Lana…" sighed the younger girl making their eyes meet. "I…we need to hurry."

Lana washed her hair and body before letting Angel get under the water and do what she had to. After cleaning her hair and body she turned the shower off and stepped out after the older woman who handed her a towel to dry herself off. Angel put her spare clothes on that she packed and tuned to see Lana adjusting her black lacy bra making her grin a bit as she watched, the older woman had a nice body. "Can you pick a turtle neck dress out for me?" asked the woman making Angel nod as she walked to her closet. She saw a red one which she pulled down and held out to her making her take it and smile.

"Red is my favorite color." purred the younger girl smiling at her.

Lana drove Angel to the beach after the younger girl put her Italian print bikini on underneath her shorts and shirt. She had done the same with her white bikini and saw Angel looking through her bag as they where approaching Brighton Beach. "Loose something?"

"No. Just trying to see if I packed my sunscreen, yup. Found it." she said pulling the bottle of sunscreen out.

"Mm…"

"And you're going to put it on me."

"Say what?" asked Lana raising her right eyebrow at Angel.

"Come on you gotta put those big hands to work." Lana went to punch Angel's thigh but Angel caught her wrist and held onto her hand. "I love these hands." Lana sighed and twisted her hand in Angel's grip when she felt Angel lace their fingers together.

Once arriving at the beach Angel ran from Lana to her mother. She leaped onto her mother's back who laughed and spun around with her youngest on her back, she had Angel get off and watched as her daughter threw off her clothes to show her bikini. She rubbed Angel's head and pushed on her head making her laugh and swat at her mother. Lana walked up to Malory who was standing beside Sterling and they looked at her as Angel took off sprinting from her mother when she slid to a stop and ran back to Lana while tossing something at her making her catch it. She looked at what she caught and chuckled as the sunscreen was in her hand, she instructed Angel to sit down so she could apply it.

Angel was sitting on her knees while Lana was running her hands over the exposed skin on Angel's back. She heard the younger girl groan as her hands rubbed the sunscreen in, she thought at first she hurt her but after a second groan she realized the girl was enjoying it. "S-See told you I loved your hands."

"Shut up." chuckled the older woman.

After finishing doing the sunscreen to all exposed areas of Angel she patted her and the girl ran off with Jason who had just showed up. Lana pulled her turtle neck dress of and put it on the towel she was using. She ran after Angel and tackled her into the water making the younger girl laugh as they broke the surface, her hair pretty much covering her face. Lana chuckled and pulled the hair out of the younger girl's face when she felt Angel hug onto her making her rub her back. "Hey Angel!" shouted a voice making her look up to see Raven pointing at a girl beside her that was wearing a bright blue bikini. Angel screamed happily making Lana flinch before the girl pushed herself away from her.

"Coraline!" shouted Angel running to her old friend. They hugged each other while jumping up and down laughing.

"Coraline?" asked Lana walking up and looking a bit annoyed.

"She's my childhood friend! Her and her father moved to Colorado about five years ago. We've kept in contact through texting and emails."

"Yup and we just moved back to New York so dad could start his bike gang."

"Another motorcycle gang?" sighed Malory. "Are you going to try to kill us too?"

"Nah. Dad always said his gang would be in alliance with Angel's." smiled Coraline. "Who's the Amazon?"

"Amazon?!" asked Lana glaring at Coraline.

"Coraline this is Lana. She's my co-worker."

"O-Oh she's…" started Coraline when Angel smacked her hand over her mouth making the blonde smirk under her hand.

So Angel, Coraline, Lana and Jason all sat on the blanket Jason had brought for them to sit on and where talking when Jason decided it was time to play twenty questions which Angel hated but went along with anyways just to keep him happy. "So Lana why do you hate…." he saw something and looked behind her. "…hate Sandra."

"Jas?" asked Angel.

"Well she shot Angel." stated Lana. She felt Angel turn and look behind them when Angel screamed and kicked herself away from where she was sitting. "Angel?"

"MOM!" screamed Angel seeing who ever it was. "Keep her away from me!"

Raven turned and saw Sandra standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she went to go at her but Axel snatched up Raven's waist. She felt Angel's body hit her and she hugged her tightly. Lana turned to see a woman with shoulder length black hair and almost tanned skin. "What am I missing?" she asked.

"That's Angel's ex." stated Coraline standing up with Jason.

"Oh come on Angel is that anyway to treat me?!" laughed Sandra walking down towards her.

"It is when you shot me!" cried Angel clinging onto her mother like a child would.

Sandra pushed Jason out of the way as she continued to walk towards Angel who whimpered when Lana got in front of her. She looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "Move." snapped Sandra.

"No I don't think I will." stated Lana.

"Look bitch I want to talk to Angel."

"Nope!" snapped the older woman making Sandra glare at her.

"And who are you to say I won't?!" snapped Sandra.

'_Think Lana…think!_' snapped Lana to herself. "Her girlfriend!"

"Her what?!" shrieked Sandra.

"My…my girlfriend." smiled the younger girl.

"Since when?!"

"Since she started working with me. She's my girlfriend! Got a problem with it?!"

"Yeah I do!" she said pulling a gun out of her pocket and aiming it at Lana when it went off, the older woman tensed up but felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Angel holding Sandra's arm up, the gun raised above their heads as the younger girl fought against Sandra. Sandra grabbed Angel's throat with her free hand making her choke out and Lana's green eyes widened. She shoved Sandra back hard making her nails scratch the side of Angel's neck making her cry out.

"Fucking bitch!" snapped Angel's ex and she went to shoot both of them but realized she didn't have her gun. She looked and saw Angel holding it at her. "Whoa there Angel."

"Whoa there? Why shouldn't I shoot you? Get pay back for shooting me."

"Nope." said Lana taking the gun from Angel making her look. She started taking apart the gun.

"Lana?"

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of her." she said cracking her knuckles and smirking as she looked at Sandra.

"Lana…" said the younger girl hugging her around the waist.

"No hon. I swore to myself I'd hurt her if I ever saw her." stated the older woman when she saw those bright blue eyes making her sigh as she looked into them. "Fine. I won't."

"Ha, pussy whipped!" laughed Sandra.

"You can kick her a couple times though." stated the rich girl making Lana smirk and Sandra's smile disappear quickly.

"No no…"said Jason stopping Lana making her glare at them. "You'll kill her with your Hulk hands."

"I do not…!"

"She-Hulk then!"

"She-Hulk is hot!" added Angel with a big smile making Jason snicker.

After Jason and Coraline both dealt with Sandra, Lana saw Angel itching her cheek when she saw blood going down her face. "What the shit?!"

"What?" asked Angel not turning her face towards her.

"You're bleeding!" she shouted making everyone look at them.

"Wanna say it a little louder?! I don't think people on Ellis Island heard you!" spat the younger girl making Lana grab Angel's face in her hands. She ran her thumb across the bleeding scratch on her cheek making her sigh as it bled more.

"When you moved the gun…"

"I didn't move it fast enough, the bullet grazed my cheek."

"Hmm…" muttered Lana before pressing her lips over the slowly bleeding cut like it was going to help. "Idiot."

"Mm. Mom says I take after Uncle Sterling…"

"Ugh."

Angel giggled as Lana was looking into her eyes making her smile. She could loose herself in the green depths of the older woman's eyes, just green meeting blue and it made her happy as hell. She wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged herself close making the woman seem a bit unsure of what to do but she hugged Angel close while rubbing her back and kissed her head. So they sat back down on the blanket while Jason was talking about something Angel's sister Audrey walked by with her girlfriend and rubbed Angel's head making her smile. Lana looked at Angel and chuckled before pushing the lid of a beer bottle off making Angel's two best friends look.

"Was that even a twist top?" asked Coraline.

"No." stated Lana.

"Yikes." said the two together making Angel smile.

Around 7:30, the sun was slowly starting to go down making everyone start cleaning up to leave. Angel had grabbed her towel and threw it around her neck as she put her bag into her parents' car. Lana had offered to drive but Angel said it was fine and she'd go home with her parents but she could tell Angel wanted to come with her but just nodded and said her good bye. As Axel drove home he noticed Angel had fallen asleep in the backseat, her feet pressed against the seat and she was nestled in the spot between the door and the seat with her head resting on the seat. He just smiled and continued driving as his wife was on her phone texting someone at the moment.

"She loves her."

"Yes, yes she does." answered Raven with a smile. "Lana knows it but nothing is going on."

"Well why not?" asked Axel.

"Cause well Lana's straight."

"And I'm poor." added Axel making Raven smirk. "Lana loves the girl."

"And Lana's not saying anything about it if she does." stated the black haired woman.

"Angel!" shouted Axel.

"Jason did it!" shouted Angel waking up with a start. "Wait what?"

"You're staying at Lana's tomorrow night."

"What?" groaned Angel rubbing her eyes. "Why?"

"Cause we said so." stated Raven making Angel look really confused.

Raven had called Lana the following morning telling her that Angel was spending the night. Lana had no say in what was doing on because well…she feared Raven's temper, Archer had told her how Raven could loose her temper. Raven had Angel pack her things and was taken to Lana's apartment where the older woman was still really confused as to why Angel was staying with her. She heard a knock on the door making her sigh and walk towards it, she unlocked it before opening up the door to look at the two women. Angel was standing beside her mother looking a bit uncomfortable while holding a black duffle bag over her shoulder and a laptop case in her right hand.

"Hi." said Lana.

"Alright here." said Raven holding out a wad of cash to Lana making her take it. "That's money to get take out or whatever for you two. Make sure she takes these…" she pulled out a bottle of pills and shook them twice. "…before dinner."

"What are they?"

"Antibiotics."

"She's sick?"

"No." she grabbed Angel's arm and hoisted it up to show a cut with some purple around it. "Audrey still wants her taking antibiotics for the infection if even its not showing."

"Alright I got it." she said taking the pills from Raven.

"Angel also has work to do tonight."

"Okay…"

Raven kissed Angel's temple and looked at her. "Behave."

"Okay. Love you mom."

"Love you too." she rubbed Angel's head and walked off.

"Work? You doing stuff for Malory?"

"No. My motorcycle gang. I have to figure out how much we've spent in the last month on repairs, tools, some new bikes, etcetera."

"Well come in." she said moving aside for her.

After a few hours Angel was sitting on the floor in front of Lana's coffee table with her laptop opened but she wasn't really…dressed. She was sitting there in a Batgirl tank top and Batgirl panties which just made Lana raise a brow when she saw Angel walk out wearing them. Angel bit onto her thumb as she sat in front of her computer tapping a pen against her notepad before writing down the amount that was spent a couple days ago. She muttered to herself before resting her chin on the table as she read the amount they spent, she wanted to know how on earth they spent that much money but…well she knew how they spent it but it was A LOT. She let out a frustrated noise which made Lana look towards her while she was washing her dishes.

"What's wrong?"

"We spent nearly six grand a couple days ago."

"On what?!" said Lana a bit shocked.

"On what…on what?" she asked scrolling through the stuff. "Three motorcycles, two new couches for the club house…six stripper poles?!" She heard a dish break once it made contact with the ground. "Who the fuck…Jason!"

"Jason spent money on stripper poles?" asked Lana stepping over the broken glass as Angel grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Yes. I'll clean that up in a minute…Jason!" snapped Angel before listening. "What do you mean what did you do?! Two hundred dollars each for stripper poles?! We already have three! What do you mean three wasn't enough?!" Lana saw Angel's facial expression change to a weirder out expression. "THEY VIBRATE?! Wait you had them painted neon green and they glow in the dark?! JASON THE FUCK?!"

Lana snickered at Angel's facial expression. "Vibrating stripper poles?"

"No…shut up…I am not!" snapped Angel putting a hand on her head as she listened. "Mom forced me over okay it's not…" she stopped and listened before scowling and growling rather loud making Jason on the other end shut up. "Yeah that's what I thought you little shit. I have to go, I have to finish work. Yeah…haha funny shut up. Okay bye." She hung up and growled making Lana take her face in her hands and kiss her forehead.

"Calm down sweetie."

"Mm but…"

"Shh." she said running a hand through Angel's hair and pressing their lips together making Angel giggle and press herself against her. Their lips parted from one another when they pecked together once more and the younger girl blushed making Lana smile. "Kisses calm you down."

"Yeah kisses calm me down." smiled Angel.

"Finish working. I'll go get us some food. What do you want?" asked Lana.

"Mm…" said Angel before moving from Lana and bending over to go into her bag making the woman tilt her head as she got a nice look at Angel's ass. She pulled a card out and held it out to Lana. "…go here. They know me there. Just tell them Angel wants the usually and get whatever you want."

"Okay." she said before walking from Angel when a hand caught her sleeve making her look. Angel kissed her quickly making Lana smile a bit. "See you in a bit."

Angel cleaned up the broken dish why Lana was away getting them their dinner, she threw the broken shards away before vacuuming up the area to make sure that there wasn't any loose pieces she couldn't see. She went back to working on her laptop, her fingers moving across the keys to the point the only thing she could hear in the apartment was the click clacking noise of the laptop keys, her own breathing, and the soft noise of her pen moving across the notebook. She heard the door open but she didn't look up as she ran her fingers across the keys as she was working on some stuff for her gang, she saw Lana walk by her to the kitchen but she didn't stop typing. She heard Lana's movement in the kitchen when she felt her sit down on the couch and saw the white Styrofoam container bet set down beside her making her look back at Lana who opened up her own. She hit the save button before putting her hands on the couch and hoisting her body up onto the couch and grabbed her dinner.

"What did you get?" asked Angel as she laid against her.

"Greek Salad. You got a chef salad huh?" asked Lana smoothing some of Angel's hair out.

"Yeah well, I get extra meat and stuff on it." she muttered before putting some into her mouth and eating it after mixing the ranch dressing around.

Angel had finished her dinner faster than Lana did but Angel was used to eating fast just to finish up some work but at the moment she had her head on Lana's lap when the older woman looked at her. "What are you doing?" chuckled Lana.

"Staring at you." answered the younger girl making Lana smile at her.

"Why are you staring at me silly?" asked the woman putting her empty food container down before moving some hair out of Angel's face.

She saw the girl shrug as she continued to stare at her with a smile on her face. Lana's eyes searched Angel's face for something, maybe an answer to some question she had but she leaned down while having a hand on her cheek. She pressed their lips together making Angel's eyes widen a bit but they softened and closed as she felt Lana kiss her a bit more deeply. She slipped her tongue into Angel's mouth making the younger girl giggle against the kiss, that noise made Lana's eyes snap open when she realized what she was doing and pulled from Angel's lips. She pushed Angel off her making Angel hit the ground with a grunt as the air was knocked out of her.

"Ow." said Angel as Lana got up and ran to her bedroom. "Yeah okay, nice to know I suck at kissing."

Angel was laying on the couch during the night, she looked around the house that night when she sighed and grabbed her phone. She quickly sent Jason a text message before throwing the blanket over her head and closing her eyes to get some sleep. Lana woke up the following morning when her alarm clock went off making her reach over and push a button down before sighing as she realized she had to leave the bedroom to go get some coffee but Angel was in the living room. She stood up wearing her lacy bra and panties, she walked to the door and opened it to see Angel sitting up on the couch but on the other side of the couch was Jason making Lana stare at the two. She was looking down at something in her lap, making her walk by her to see it was an Ipad and Lana rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha playing?" asked Jason.

"Fruit ninja." added Angel swiping her fingers over the screen to slice fruit. "Oh Lana yours is on the kitchen table?"

"Mine what?" asked Lana when she stopped as she saw a box that had the recent Ipad in it making her eyes widen slightly. "Alright why did you buy me this?"

"Cause I wanted too." answered Angel moving her hair out of her face and slicing the last fruit she needed.

"If this is trying to win me over from last night…"

"I don't care about last night." lied Angel and Lana knew it was because of the tone in Angel's voice. Lana sighed before walking over and shoving Jason off the couch making him blink as Lana sat in front of her and took her hands before she could start another round of Fruit Ninja.

"I made a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake." whispered Angel. "To me it wasn't."

"You're eighteen. Your grandmother is the head of ISIS."

"What's she going to do…fire you? You dated Uncle Sterling and even when you broke up you still had your job." stated the younger girl.

"Angel…"

"Jason's taking me home in half an hour." stated the younger girl making Lana's eyes widen.

"I told your mother I'd bring you home."

"I'd rather have Jason do it." answered the girl before leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Everything is packed I'm just hanging out."

"I told…"

"I know what you told my mother Lana! Jason is bringing me home!" snapped Angel glaring at Lana.

"Look Lana it's…" started Jason.

"Shut up!" snapped the older woman.

"Hey! No one can tell Jason to shut up but me!" snapped Angel making Jason narrow his eyes and stare at them.

"I am taking you home!"

"Why scared of my mother?!"

"I'm scared of your mother." said Jason making Angel glare at him. "Yeah I know. I'll be quiet." he sat down and just watched the two.

"Who isn't afraid of your mother?! She's a bitch when she's angry or so I've heard!"

"What did you call her?" asked Angel glaring at Lana making Jason quickly get out of his seat and move across the room.

"Your mother is a bitch!" snapped Lana when a fist met her face making her take a step back and hold her face with a groan. "Fuck…"

"Yeah I saw that coming once you said who isn't scared of her mother." stated Jason hiding in the kitchen.

"My mother maybe a lot of things but you can't call her a bitch!" snapped Angel. "Grab my shit Jason!"

"Yes Angel!" he said grabbing her bags.

"Now fuck you! Have fun with your Ipad and fuck you again!" snapped the younger girl before grabbing her Ipad and small bag before leaving with Jason.

"I…damn it." sighed Lana sitting down on her couch holding her nose before looking at her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding which she wasn't.

Angel sat in the front of her house with Jason as he tuned up his motorcycle. He heard Angel sigh making him look at her to see her completely upset making him sigh. He rubbed her head and told her he had to go do something real quick but he'd be back. He got on his motorcycle and quickly drove away to go confront Lana about something cause he hated seeing Angel upset. He was driving down the road when he saw Lana's car and he sped up before hitting the break and skidding to a stop in front of it making Lana slam on the break.

"What the hell Jason?!" shouted Lana.

"Alright calm down I wanna talk." he said parking the bike. "Come in this…café with me."

"Café?…okay." she said turning her car off and climbing out.

They took a seat and Jason was sitting in front of Lana while the other woman drank a cup of espresso. "She didn't break your nose."

"Yeah I'm surprised. Maybe she sucks at punching." stated Lana when she saw Jason shaking his head. "She didn't want to seriously hurt me did she?"

"No. She applied enough pressure into her punch that it would hurt but not enough pressure to break your nose. She didn't want to hurt you but she's very…she doesn't like people calling her mother names. Last biker that called her mother a whore got punched in their Adam's apple and then kneed in the balls before having three ribs broken and the main bone in his arm broken latterly in half." stated Jason making Lana stare at him with a shock expression on his face "Yeah."

"Wait, wait…she did all that?"

"In just under five minutes. The girl's tough, don't underestimate her just because she's eighteen years old. She has to be tough to survive in the type of work she's in. Look the girl loves you…"

"I know…"

"Then why fuck her over and kiss her?"

"You know about that?" asked Lana looking at him but he just raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, I felt a connection and had to…"

"…and apparently you had to pull away and run from her."

"I…shut the fuck up." stated Lana.

"Only Angel can tell me to shut up." chuckled Jason making Lana roll her eyes. "Look, she's like my sister. She loves you and you fucking with her head isn't helping matters."

"What do you want me to do?!" snapped Lana.

"Become a pussy eater." he stated.

"Excuse me?!" asked the woman shocked.

"Lesbian! Turn into a lesbian!" he shouted making people look.

"Could you keep your tone down?!" snapped the woman.

"Look I'm fucking serious!" he snapped. "Now I have to go to the pet store."

"Pet store?"

"I…I can't explain it." he said before leaving.

Angel was sitting in the kitchen writing down in her journal before sighing and setting the pen down before rubbing her eyes. Raven stood at the island in the kitchen peeling some potatoes when Jason walked through the front door. He was carrying a box with him when he set it on the table making Angel look up at him, he pulled out a small orange kitten before setting it down on the kitchen table making the kitten tilt it's head. He sat down in the chair beside Angel as the kitten looked around before meowing in question when Eclipse poked her head up and hopped onto the table. Raven ended up dropping a potato before sighing when the kitten looked and leaped off the table, she started jumping up and down pretty much going ape shit before tackling the potato making Angel raise her eyebrow as she stared at the crazy kitten.

"Figures." stated Raven pulling the kitten off the potato. "Of course Jason would pick the weird ass cat."

"How was I suppose to know?!" asked Jason when Eclipse meowed as Raven set the new kitten back on the table. "I named her Cheese."

"And I'm renaming her Tigra." stated Angel.

"Tigra?"

"Greer Grant, AKA Tigra. Marvel comics." answered the younger girl making Jason nod.

That night Angel was laying on the couch in the living room watching TV on the 60 inch flat screen with Eclipse and Tigra sleeping on her stomach. Jason sat in front of the fireplace which was going at the moment since it was a bit chilly out but they had the windows open, he took a sip of his beer while messing with what he called…paper people. He made one of everyone he knew, Angel and her family, people at ISIS, everyone in the biker gang and even the hooker from the 33rd Street Station. Angel looked over as she watched Jason, he was about a year older than her and acted like he was younger but paper people kept him out of trouble…well actually no it didn't but he enjoyed it. He was messing with two at the moment it was a paper person of Malory and the hooker.

"So Angel."

"What?" asked the younger girl.

"Can I tell you a story?" he asked moving to the coffee table.

"Sure." she said hitting the mute button as he put the two paper people on the table.

"So one day your grandmother and the hooker I met where walking down the same street just looking for a good time when a car of Mexican Clowns pulled over and they went 'Aye want to have a good time?!' and that's how you where born!" he said making her raise her eyebrow.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." she said making him smile.

"But I am…"

"You had one beer!" she said making the kittens wake up with a start.

"I know. I'm a lightweight." he added before sitting back on his ass with his paper people.

Malory was walking to the door of the house cause Raven invited her to dinner when she saw Lana's car pull to a stop making her look confused. "What are you doing here?" asked Malory.

"I was invited." stated Lana, it was kind of a lie. She called and asked if she could come and Raven said yes.

Malory walked into the house and went to the living room when she saw a paper person sticking out of Jason's mouth. "What is he eating?" she asked.

"You." answered Angel like it was normal.

"What?" asked the much older woman who was looking rather disturbed.

"It taste like ancient!" he said before grinning at her which made her slowly back out of the living room.

"Angel!" said Lana's voice.

"Nope!" shouted Jason as Lana walked in, Angel had closed her eyes when hearing the front door open.

"Angel I need to…where'd that cat come from?" asked Lana.

"Jason." answered Angel.

'_Oh so that's why he wanted to go to the pet store._' thought Lana as she watched Angel inhale deeply making the kittens raise up before going back down when she exhaled.

"Look I really don't want to talk right now. Can we after dinner?" asked the younger girl's voice, it sounded tired."

"Sure." answered Lana before walking into the kitchen to go talk with Angel's parents and Malory.

Raven called for Dinner and Alaska walked into the living room with Cairo as Angel put Eclipse and Tigra on the floor, she instructed Alaska to watch over them. She walked into the dinning room and took her normal seat as Jason sat beside her with two paper people but Angel didn't really care at the moment, Raven set a plate of food in front of Angel. Her mother had made alfredo with a salad on the side but as Angel was eating her food she noticed Jason wasn't eating but playing with the paper people. She looked at him as she chewed her food when she saw who the paper people where and swallowed wrong making her start coughing and everyone look at her worried but Jason just punched Angel's back making her stop and glare at him. He just smirked at her as she made the paper people kiss each other when Angel growled and he just continued to hold that stupid smirk.

"You ass give me!" snapped Angel going for it but he moved them.

"Nope!" laughed Jason as Angel was continuing to try.

"The hell is your problem?" asked Malory.

"His paper people! He's making them kiss!" snapped the younger girl.

"So what?!" asked Malory.

"It matters when who he's making kiss!"

"How bad cane it be?" asked Raven.

"It's bad when the woman is sitting at this dinner table!"

"I…oh…" muttered Raven looking at Lana.

"Oh what?" asked Lana when Jason let the paper person go and Angel went to snatch it up before it landed in the food but Lana caught it first making her sit down in the chair looking defeated. Lana looked at it and it was of herself. "Who where you making me kiss?" He held up the second one and showed it was one of Angel.

"Jason you are such an ass." snapped Axel throwing a roll of bread at his face making him flinch but smile.

Lana looked at Angel who just stared at her food and ate it, obviously having Lana find out what Jason was doing upset her. Angel finished her dinner before anyone else and left the dinning room to head to her work out room and punch the punching bag, she'd imagine Jason's face on it. Lana ate her food as quickly but as lady like as she could before standing up and heading where Angel had gone, Raven went to go after her but Axel caught her waist which stopped her, all he did was shake his head. The younger girl pulled on her fingerless gloves that she used for punching and heard the door open behind her, Lana watched as Angel put the strap on to hold the glove in place. She walked up to Angel and went to touch her when Angel turned and tried to punch her making Lana jumped back before getting punched in the face.

"Okay what the shit?" she asked when Angel sent a kick at her making Lana dodged it as fast as she could but the girl just spun around and sent another girl at her when she felt Lana's hand grab her ankle and hold it in place. "You are going to listen to me!"

"No!" snapped Angel when Lana shoved her onto the ground and pinned her down. "I don't want to listen to…" Lana put her mouth hard over Angel's to shut her up making the younger girl's eyes widen and she tried to pull away but it was impossible. She felt Lana's hands take the sides of her face and hold their kiss but she pulled away when they both needed air, the two of them panting. "Bitch."

"Jason told me you loved me."

"It's kind of obvious I love you."

"I know, I know…"

"Why do you continue to kiss me then? You like fucking with my head?"

"I think I like you…don't hold me to that."

"W-What?" asked the younger girl with a shocked look in her eyes. "Since when?"

"Since…I donno but I think I like you back. Don't take it as I do, I still need to think about this."

Angel nodded as she stared up at Lana who just smiled down at her. She just chuckled before getting off Angel and sitting on her ass the girl pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I was angry…sorry."

"It's fine." answered Lana. "Why is Jason playing with…paper people anyways?"

"He says it keeps him out of trouble but it fails. It just keeps him entertained."

"Ah…weird."

"Kinda. Especially when he tells stories…he's odd."

"Why hang out with him?"

Angel thought about that before smiling. "He's my best friend and kinda like my big brother."

"What am I?"

"My…possible girlfriend?" asked Angel making Lana chuckle before pulling Angel over and hugging her close. Angel's hands over Lana's breasts but her head laying in between them listening to her heartbeat.

"Yeah your possible girlfriend…" whispered Lana kissing the top of Angel's head making her the younger girl smile and look up at her. "What?"

"You make me happy sometimes."

"I make you happy sometimes?" chuckled the older woman making the eighteen year old nod. "I guess that's good huh?"

"It's very good."

"You're so cute!" she said hugging Angel to her tighter making Angel laugh and try to pull from Lana's tight hug, she slipped out of it and tried to get away but Lana just grabbed her waist and pinned her down onto the mat. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh you're so evil!" laughed the young girl as she was rolled onto her back and Lana sat on her waist making Angel pout at her but she couldn't keep the pout because she ended up laughing and relaxing on the mat. "So evil…"

"So you tell me." said Lana moving hair out of Angel's face. She smiled and leaned down, she brushed their lips together making the younger girl squeak and Lana smirk.

TBC…

Next chapter will revolve a bit around something that happened in the newest episode…basically Angel catches Lana having sex with Cyril and well…mmm…someone has the wrong time of the month and goes all ragey.


	6. Chapter 6

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 6: Homicidal Rage and Time with Lana.

Angel was muttering to herself as she walked to ISIS, her mother refused to her drive a fucking motorcycle all because she was on her fucking time of the month. She let out a frustrated noise as she shifted her pants to the side, of course Jason wouldn't get her tampons and would buy her actual pads on purpose. It was only her fourth day in but when she had her time of the month, there where chances she could go really…homicidal. She cracked her neck, it had been about two weeks since Lana had been over for dinner and told her she might like her. She moved her hair out of her face before sighing heavily as she walked into the cleaners and by Popeye who high fived her as she walked by her.

"Anyone seen Lana?" asked Angel walking into the main area after getting out of the elevator.

"Yes." said Lana's voice.

"Lana?" asked Angel.

"Yes."

"Where the fuck are you?" she asked walking around. That's when she heard the word yes getting more and more…erotic making her eyes widen.

So while Lana was getting pretty much fucked from behind my Cyril the door was kicked open and one of the hinges broke but the older and taller woman froze as she saw Angel standing there. "A-Angel!" she said standing up and pushing Cyril back as angel stood there, her right eye twitching. "Sweetheart it…"

"Sweetheart?" asked Cyril.

"What…the fuck…" whispered the younger girl staring when she swore something inside of her snapped.

"Angel sweetie it meant nothing." said Lana putting her hands on Angel's shoulders as the girl's hair hung around her face.

"What?!" snapped Cyril. "I just fucked you and it meant nothing?!"

"Angel?"

Jason was sitting at the café across the street from ISIS when he heard screaming and banging making him stand up and pull his cell phone out. "Yeah Johnny…get the gang together. Took Angel a couple days but something made her snap. Yup, I'll grab her…meet you outside ISIS." Jason ran across the street to ISIS when a desk was thrown out of the window making him dodge it. Popeye let him into the elevator and when it opened he walked to the office area where people where hiding as an angry Angel stood in the middle, Jason swore when Angel got like that she could set things on fire with so much as a glare. He walked through office and grabbed her around the waist before hoisting her up a bit and carrying her back to the elevator.

"The fuck just happened?" asked Archer.

"Um…maybe her mother was right." said Malory rubbing her head. "She said that when Angel was on her period…"

"EW!" shouted Archer making Malory glare at him.

"…anyway as when Angel is on her…thing, Raven said if something pisses her off she can actually go homicidal. What could've made her so mad?"

Lana was sitting against the wall with a forming bruise and a small gash just under her right eye and her bottom lip was bleeding. Her hands where in her lap and she looked a little in shock, Angel had lashed out and actually smacked her or rather backhanded her but the thing was she had been wearing a ring. She looked around before looking at Cyril before shaking her head and looking away, nope she wasn't having sex with him again or at least not in the business office. Jason was moving Angel's hair out of her face and saw how crazy those pretty blue eyes of hers looked at the moment, she didn't lash out on him but that was because well he didn't piss her off yet. He went to say something but actually saw tears swelling in her eyes making Jason kiss her head before pulling it back into a pony tail, he was only a bit practiced on doing Angel's hair for those mornings she was too lazy to get ready so he had to brush out her hair and put it up for her before forcing a shirt on her, he was like her big brother after all.

"I called your Uncle Johnny…" he said smoothing Angel's shirt out and tugging on her leather jacket to straighten it a bit to expose the president patch. "…he's getting the others together and should be outside when we get out." He just saw her nod softly making him rub her head.

"Lets kill some Rabid Wolves." snapped Angel before walking out of the elevator and towards the gang that showed up. "Who wants to start a war?!" she shouted making the bikers raise their fists up and yell out some of their war cries making her eyes narrow as a smirk grew on her face. She threw her head back and let out a war cry of her own making her bikers cheer.

Archer was actually cleaning the gash on Lana's face but pretty much poured actual alcohol on it making her kick him right in his balls and he fell down clutching his crotch. She held a thing of gauze to the slowly bleeding gash, she wondered where Angel had gone too and knew she had hurt the younger girl. She walked into Malory's office where Malory was watching the news which was reporting about the war between Angel's biker gang and her rival gang making Malory sigh and pour herself another cup of alcohol. "She's gone fucking nuts." stated Malory making Lana look. "They're having a fucking shoot out in the middle of Central Park and the cops aren't doing anything to stop it."

"I think I…upset her."

"What did you do?" asked Malory with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She caught…Cyril and I having sex."

"She caught you and that ass hole who cheated on you…having sex? Is that what I just heard you say?" asked the older woman. "You're the reason she's going fucking homicidal?!"

"I didn't know she'd catch us!"

"The girl loves you Lana! Everyone can see it, hell even Cheryl can see it and she can be clueless at time!"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I regret it. I was just horny and I haven't had sex in a long time…"

"So you go to him?" she asked when the TV zoomed in up on Angel who looked up at the helicopter that was over her with a curious look in her eyes. "This girl might end up dead tonight cause of your stupid actions!"

"Then let me go get her!"

"NO!" snapped Malory getting onto her feet and glaring at Lana who seemed taken back. "You've done enough Lana! You just signed that girl's death contract because of what you did."

They both heard a scream making them look to see that Angel had just been shot in her side and Jason running to her side while shooting the rival gang. "Malory…"

"Go and take Sterling! NOW!" snapped Malory making Lana from her.

Jason had his hand over Angel's side and saw she was getting pale from the blood lost making Jason look at Johnny who was firing around the pillar they where hiding behind. "Oh god Johnny it won't stop!" he shouted as blood was soaking his hands.

"I don't know what to do! The Fallen Angels are outnumbered!" snapped Johnny shooting a Rabid Wolf in his head making him fall down.

Before Jason could say anything an ISIS Helicopter flew over the park and a machine gun started firing. He looked up to see Lana standing there firing the gun at the Rabid Wolves who where getting killed by the rain of gun fire. When the helicopter went over them and Lana repelled down as quickly as she could before running to Angel's side. She put her hands over the wound to give Jason a break so he could shoot the others. Lana looked at Angel who was unconscious probably from the shock of being shot making her sigh and look down realizing if she hadn't had sex with Cyril Angel wouldn't be in this position.

"Angel…sweetheart open your eyes."

"She's not going to open her eyes!" snapped Johnny reloading his pistol. "When she's shot she tends to go into shock!"

"What?!" screamed Lana.

"Look we gotta get her to Audrey!" snapped Jason.

"Audrey?"

"Her sister! Audrey is Angel's doctor and surgeon!" answered the older man. "Can you get Archer to land?!"

"ARCHER!" screamed Lana making him look before motioning for him to land and he started landing the helicopter.

"Can you carry her?!" asked Johnny getting up.

"Yeah I got her." said Lana picking Angel up into her arms. She heard a small groan making her look but she figured she'd worry about it later before running to the helicopter with Jason and Johnny firing at Rabid Wolves as other Fallen Angels where covering them.

"After we're gone, you all retreat!" shouted Johnny and he got a chorus of okays.

Lana leaped into the Helicopter and held onto Angel who was starting to breath a bit to heavily as Jason and Johnny leaped in. Johnny told Archer to head towards the nearest hospital cause that's where Audrey was. "She's loosing to much blood." said Lana.

"And with her period getting shot isn't helping the blood loss problem." stated Johnny closing the door as the helicopter took off into the sky.

"Lana…" whispered Angel's voice making Lana look down to see Angel's hand reach up and grab at her light blue turtle neck dress right above her breasts.

"Sweetheart it's okay." whispered Lana as she saw Angel's grip loosen. "Listen to me, you'll be fine."

"I-I…" started Angel but she just looked up at Lana with heavy lidded eyes, she was tired from all the blood loss and wanted to sleep.

"Stay awake…"

"Tired." whispered the younger girl with her head on Lana's shoulder.

"You need to stay awake!" snapped the woman making Angel look up at her.

"I want to sleep."

"If you fall asleep you may not wake up! I can't loose you!"

"Lana we're about to land!" shouted Johnny.

Once the helicopter landed Audrey ran out of the roof door with a couple nurses and a stretcher. Lana laid Angel down on the stretcher before Audrey took Angel from her making Lana stare with narrowed eyes as she watched Angel leave. "I can't loose her…"

"Why should you care?" asked Jason walking by her. "You where fucking Cyril."

"I…" started Lana but she just looked down as Jason walked through the door to catch up with Audrey and to also fill out Angel's paper work for Audrey since she wouldn't have time to while operating on Angel to get the bullet out.

"He's just angry, he blames you for getting Angel shot." said Archer's brother.

"But…why?"

"She caught you having sex with that guy." stated Johnny. "She's absolutely in love with you Lana. You drove her into a homicidal rage that caused her to get shot. He'll always blame you unless Angel forgives you."

Lana sat in the waiting room with Johnny and Jason, Archer had left to go fill Malory in with what had happened. Raven walked out of the elevator and towards Lana when Johnny saw the look on his sister's face, the look that said she was going to murder the other woman. He quickly got up and caught his sister in his arms as she screamed in Italian at Lana making her look at her upset, Johnny just hoisted his sister up off her feet and carried her off to the side. She looked down at her phone and sighed before putting a hand over her eyes and Jason looked at her from his Iphone that Angel had bought him a year ago for his birthday. He wanted to say something but he kept quiet, he realized that this whole ordeal had upset the older woman.

"She uh…" started Jason making Lana look at him. "…she'll pull through."

"Talking to me are we?"

"Look she's my best friend, I consider her a sister. She went into a rage because she caught you having sex with a man. I think I'm allowed to be angry at you when she's shot!" snapped Jason making Lana sigh heavily. "Look she's been shot before, last time was in her upper thigh. The time before that was in her calf, the time after that she actually got shot in the hand trying to stop a bullet from killing a twelve year old kid who had wandered into the gun fire."

"But now she got shot in her other side…"

"Matching scars." chuckled Jason making Lana look at him. "That's the way she'll see it. She got shot from an Ex on one side and now the other side was shot by a rival gang."

Audrey walked out into the lobby making her look straight at Raven who looked back at her oldest, she motioned for her mother to come over. Raven walked up beside her and Audrey whispered into her ear before her mother nodded. "What's going on?" asked Jason turning in the seat.

"Just asking mom if I can administer a dosage of morphine to her. She's still in pain."

"The bullet is out already?" asked Lana.

"It didn't go in too far. Just far enough that she bled a shit ton and I had to work a bit to get it out. Tell you the truth I think the hardest gunshot wound she had was in her calf." stated Audrey taking the clipboard from Jason and looking it over to make sure he did everything correctly before signing her signature at the bottom of the paperwork.

"Wait is she awake?" asked the ISIS agent.

"Eh…in and out. The morphine will knock her ass out cause I want her to sleep a bit." answered the doctor as she flipped the paper up to read the back of it and seeing Jason did everything correctly before singing her name again.

"Wanna know something funny?" asked Jason making Lana look at him. "Angel's been here so much she has her own private room that no one else can use."

"Not funny jackass." snapped Audrey smacking him upset the head with the back of the clipboard making him chuckle.

"But I thought she's only been shot a couple of time?"

Angel's big sister just looked at Lana before sighing heavily and running a hand through her black hair to push it out of her face. "Yeah but she's had food poisoning about six times, the flu really bad about three times, pneumonia once, had her right let broken, four out of all her ribs broken, an infection in her body that we still can't explain but we had to have here for about a week until it cleared up, and she's had her drink spiked four times to the point she ended up getting extremely fucked up…all four times Jason showed up with Angel in his arms."

"That's…a lot of times in the hospital." stated Lana with a look of shock on her face.

"Yup. Now I am going to go administer some morphine to her and watch her get her ass knocked out." chuckled the doctor before walking off towards the elevator and going up to one of the higher floors.

"Um…Raven."

"What is it Lana?" snapped the black haired older woman.

"Could I possibly see her?"

"I don't know. Right now I have to go to my daughter, get back to work before my mother gets angry."

"Archer went to tell Malory what happened."

"Then Jason take Lana to the cafeteria." snapped Raven holding a credit card to Jason who took it and nodded.

"But I…"

"Come on Lana." sighed Jason grabbing Lana's arm and pulling her along. "Getting into an argument with Raven isn't going to help matters. Look we'll get something to eat then go up to Angel's room."

"Fine…"

Jason lead Lana to the elevator and they went down it from the fifth floor to the third to go get themselves some lunch. She realized he knew his way, every turn and every door way he managed to take right, she only noticed it because he was paying more attention to his phone then where he was going. She shook her head with a small smile on her face, Angel apparently had been here a lot since Jason knew where he was going. They walked into the cafeteria and what made Lana bust out laughing was pretty much all the workers in there, about 95% of them, all yelled hey Jason. Jason just turned to Lana and shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Get what you want, Raven didn't say a limit and when she does that she doesn't really care how much you spend." stated Jason holding it up.

"Yup…" she said going to it and grabbing herself a salad, sandwich, and a bottle of soda. Jason grabbed a shit ton of food, she only noticed it when he put it down on the counter. He got two cookies, two bags of chips, two sandwiches, two things of candy, two sodas, and two slices of pizza. "…the fuck?"

"I get two of everything cause I bring up the others for Angel cause usually depending on what's happened to her Audrey says she can eat. She's lost a lot of blood so Audrey might encourage her to eat like she does when Angel goes a day with out eating during her period."

"Hey Jason." said the guy behind the counter.

"Sup?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Angel's girlfriend?" he asked motioning towards Lana making those green eyes widen.

"Lana? No she's just a co-worker of hers. Angel might be down later, she got shot…"

"Again?!" he asked with a small laugh.

"Right?" asked Jason laughing himself. "Alright how much?"

"Twelve bucks and fifty cents." he said making Jason swipe the card.

"Why do people think I'm her girlfriend?" asked Lana following Jason to a table.

"Cause you're the type of girl that Angel likes." chuckled Jason.

"Oh." was all she said before looking down at her salad before eating some.

Once the two downed their food, Jason wrapped up Angel's piece of pizza before the two of them headed back to the elevator to go see Angel. Lana had grabbed a cookie herself before going up but she just held it in her hands as she stared at it before sighing and tilting her head back. When they entered Angel's room, Lana noticed that it was very different from most because it had a plasma TV with a DVD player, a bathroom with a shower, and a closet that had some of Angel's clothes in it for when she had to stay multiple nights. Angel was still asleep, sleeping on her good side and her shirt had ridden up showing the bandage over her wounded side, Lana sat down in a chair and set her cookie down on the table beside her and looked up at the TV to see the news playing. Jason set Angel's food and soda down onto the table that rolled and could go over the bed to let Angel eat her food with out worrying about it spilling.

"Look I'm sorry I was frustrated." stated Raven making Lana look. "But my daughter's been shot because someone made something snap inside of her."

"Okay look I just I needed…some…"

"She needed the D!" laughed Jason when Raven glared at him making him just sit down and sink in his seat.

"It's not my fault! You have a husband who can please you! Me it was either him or Sterling!"

"Or Angel." added Jason making Lana glare at him this time.

"So why tell her you might like her only for you to go and have sex with a guy? Did you not think about her feelings?!"

"Mom shut up." groaned Angel putting her pillow over her head makign the two look. "Five more minutes."

"You woke her up…nice." stated the ISIS agent making Raven get up and go at her once again with the intent to hurt her.

"Nope!" shouted Jason grabbing Raven around the waist.

"The hell is going on?" asked the girl shoving her pillow off her head and flinching as pain pulsed through her side making her grip at it and groan softly. "F-Fuck…I got shot?"

"Again." stated Jason.

"Gonna kick your ass once I can get up." snapped the black haired girl when she saw Lana sitting beside her bed before looking at Raven "Please tell me I'm still wearing a pad."

"Yes you're still wearing a pad."

"Fucking hate pads. Ass…" snapped Angel to Jason.

"I'm sorry I'm just really stupid when it comes to girl monthly things!" he shouted dramatically before falling onto the couch with a smile.

"Lana help me sit up." she said propping herself up onto her arm making Lana walk over and grab her under the arms and hoister her up a bit to sit her down on her butt. "Thank you. Oh food."

"Wait…" stated Raven making Angel glare at her. "AUDREY!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Audrey's voice before walking into the room. "Oh…yeah you can eat Angel."

"Yays." said Angel unwrapping the pizza and shoving it into her mouth.

Lana sat on the side of the bed and pressed her lips to Angel's head making her tilt her head back and look at her. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you homicidal."

"I don't really car about that anymore. I'm just super hungry." she stated before opening the sandwich and eating some of it as well, the pizza in her right hand with the sandwich in her left.

"Angel I'm the reason you got…"

"Stop it." snapped Angel making Lana look at her with wide eyes. "…I should've been more careful, you didn't pull the trigger so you didn't do it. So stop blaming yourself, Jason you probably didn't make things any better…" Jason tried to comment but he just shrugged not knowing what to say. "…and mother needs to stop trying to attack you."

"Angelina…"

"Mom I forgive her and so should you. She needed sex…it happens I guess." she said biting into her sandwich and leaning against Lana. "By the way I can't loose you either."

"Y-You remember that?!" asked Lana feeling her cheeks get hot, she saw Angel smirk at her before continuing to eat her food.

"I remember a lot of stuff…" chuckled the younger girl. "…Jason look up to see when the next auction will be held in Manhattan."

"Got it." he said pulling his Iphone out and pulling up the website to the auction house they usually always attended.

"Auction?" asked the taller woman beside Angel.

"Auctions make me feel better. I deserve to feel better."

"Angel…"

"Lana…" stated Angel giving her a look that kinda made Lana smile when she leaned over and pressed their mouths together making Angel giggle against her. "…what was that for?"

"Don't question it." whispered the older woman looking at her.

"But I like questioning things."

"Well I suppose I did it cause I owe you and I knew it would make you feel better."

"Mm…" pouted Angel.

"What?"

"It was okay…"

"Excuse me?"

"The kiss was okay, not great."

"Brat…" stated Lana putting down Angel's food and pushing her down onto the bed and pressing their lips back together as she laid her upper body on top of Angel's. Raven, Jason and Audrey's eyes all widened at what they just saw but Jason went to use his camera to video tape it when Raven smacked it out of his hand making him pout at her.

Angel didn't really know how to react with the other woman kissing her the way she was kissing her at the moment. Lana forced her tongue into Angel's mouth making her squeal against the feel of it. "Okay! I don't want her blood pressure or whatever rising thank you very much!" said Audrey pulling Lana off Angel, their lips parting with an audible noise making Angel whine at the loss of contact and Lana just glare at Audrey. "You can make out with my sister later."

Before Lana left the hospital, only family being allowed to stay over night, she had kissed Angel once more making the young girl happy. Jason waved bye to Lana as she got a ride home by cab and was looking out the window the entire time before chuckling to herself and smiling as she thought about Angel. She just realized something…Angel made her happier than any man ever had. She had already planned on going to visit her tomorrow since Audrey said she wanted to keep Angel under observation for an extra day just incase an infection showed up, she'd just show up after work cause she knew Malory wouldn't let her leave early. What kinda of annoyed Raven before Lana left was Malory hadn't even bothered to see Angel yet and Lana understood why. Malory was after all Angel's grandmother and Archer went to the office to tell her, Malory probably thought it was too much work to get up and drive over to the hospital.

The following morning she had woken up to someone knocking on her door. She grabbed a shirt big enough that it could act as a nightgown, since she slept in her bra and panties so she couldn't exactly answer the door like that. She unlocked the door and opened it to see a delivery man. "Are you…" he looked at his clip board. "…Lana Kane?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"I have a delivery for you." he said holding out a box to her who took it and looked at it. He put the clipboard on top of it and pointed where she had to sign. She took his pen and signed her name but her eyes caught the name of who paid for it, it was Angelina Delis. "Thank you have a good day."

"Yeah…" she kicked the door closed and walked to her kitchen table. "What did you get me this time?" She grabbed the nearest pointy thing which was her switch blade and she snapped it open before cutting through the tape. She opened the box and saw a bright blue turtle neck sweater dress much like the ones she always wore she just chuckled as she stared at it before folding it up and placing it on the table to see that there was still more inside of the box. She pulled a cocker out that had a pendent hanging off it that had a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of the cloud. She ran her thumb across the pendent when she thought about it, Angel wore a symbol just like this one all the time but she said it was a Greek thing.

"Greek thing?" she asked. "Olympus…little one worships the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus." She set it down and pulled a knife holder out that held a knife in it, she grabbed the handle and pulled it out. The handle had black leather wrapped around it with a red ribbon tied to it but hanging off it as well. She turned the knife while her other hand was pressed against the tip of it to see if it was sharp which it was cause one touch hurt and actually pierced her skin a bit. She noticed that the type of strap would be attached to her thigh which would be useful for missions. "This girl fucking spoils me."

That was all the box held, just the three things and she choose to wear the dress and chocker for Angel. She pulled the bright blue dress on after taking a shower and hooked the choker on around her neck. She quickly made herself something to eat for breakfast, just two pieces of toast since she realized that she was going to be late for work if she waited any longer. She was driving down the road to work when she yawned a bit before slamming on her break as she saw Jason running down the road with a bag. She honked the horn making him look and run over towards her as she rolled the window down.

"What are you doing?"

"I got to bring Angel some clothes!" he said in a German accent making her raise an eyebrow and look at him weird. "Sorry I've been in a German mood lately." this time he said in his normal voice. "Yeah Raven didn't wanna leave so I offered to go get Angel some clothes. Oh I see you're wearing Angel's gifts."

"Yeah…tell her I'll see her after work." she said before driving off making him laugh when a car almost hit him making him freak out and run back to the sidewalk.

When Lana got to work she heard Malory arguing with someone on the phone but before she could say anything Archer just walked by and said Raven. Apparently Raven had called her mother to chew her ass out about not visiting Angel while she was in the hospital. Lana just rolled her eyes and followed Archer to go get some work done before leaving at 3pm to go see Angel. About 2:30pm Lana's phone rang making her look and grab it with out looking. "Hello?"

"Can you take Angel home when you come see her?" asked Raven's voice.

"What?"

"Angel can leave the hospital at five but I have errands to run. So I was wondering when you come see her could you stay until she has to leave the hospital. Audrey would bring her home but she has to work the graveyard shift tonight and I'd normally ask Johnny or Jason but Audrey doesn't want Angel on a motorcycle for a weak with her stitches. Plus I'm sure she'd want you to take her home."

"Do I have to take her straight home?"

"Well no, if she wants to stop somewhere you can stop. I want her home by at least nine."

"Alright." nodded Lana. "I'll be there about twenty after three at the latest…I gotta go. Malory's coming." She quickly hung up and put her phone away.

"Talking to my brat?"

"Raven's not a brat, Malory." sighed the ISIS agent.

"She's yelling at me telling me I'm a bad grandmother cause I won't visit Angel in the hospital. Not like her other grandmother is either…"

"Other grandmother?"

"Yeah Angel's father's mother. Scarlet, she's been there for Angel and her big sister more than I have says Raven."

"Well where is she?"

"…Italy." answered Malory before taking a drink of her alcohol, whatever it was.

"Well that make sense doesn't it? She just can't jump on a plane and come see Angel. You're the closest grandparent she has." stated Lana making Malory glare at her.

"Until tomorrow when Scarlet comes home."

"O-Oh…she…"

"Lives in New York. She's in Italy visiting a friend."

"Well then…look I gotta finish work before I go see Angel." sighed Lana looking at the guns she was working on at the moment. Malory just left her standing there making Lana rub the back of her head before turning to the guns to continue cleaning them.

When Lana showed up at the hospital there wasn't anyone in Angel's hospital room but she was obviously still here cause her stuff was on the bed but then she heard water running from her bathroom. She closed the hospital door when the water stopped running and the door opened showing a soaking wet naked Angel who looked at Lana and her cheeks turned dark red. "Naked."

"I was in the shower." stated Angel moving to her bed and grabbing a towel. Lana saw the stitches on Angel's side, Audrey had to cut into her a bit making a line so she was able to get the bullet out. "I'm allowed to shower."

"Never said you couldn't." stated the older woman. "Just didn't expect you to be in front of me butt ass naked."

"You've seen me naked before. I've seen you naked before, it's nothing surprising I guess…"

"Mm…" she said walking to her and grabbing the towel that Angel was just using and she slung it over her head and when it went by her waist she yanked on it making Angel come closer to her. "…why do you make me so happy?"

"I donno." she said looking at her with a blush. "I didn't know I did."

"Shut up." she said before kissing her and lacing a hand in Angel's black hair, she tilted her head and slid her tongue into Angel's mouth. She felt the girl's tongue run against her own and smiled against it when Angel sucked on Lana's tongue before pushing her back making Lana look at her with a confused look.

"No…no." she said making Lana seem even more confused. "No!"

"No what?!"

"Just…no."

"I know you like me."

"I know that I like you but I don't know if you like me cause you said last time you might and I catch you fucking…" Lana's hand went over Angel's mouth making the girl glare at her with those bright blue eyes.

"Could you not."

"He likes you."

"So what?" snapped Lana.

"He'll want you." stated Angel. "He'll try and get back with you."

"He won't get back with me."

"So you say."

"Do I need to kiss you again?" she asked glaring at Angel.

"No, I don't want you kissing me until you're sure you like me." stated the younger girl grabbing her black bra and pulling it on.

"You may say that but your eyes tell me that you want me to continue kissing you."

"It doesn't matter that I may want you to kiss me! What it matters is I want you to kiss me when you love me back!" snapped the younger girl pulling panties on and turning to her. "I'm so sorry I can't be like my uncle and just fuck people!"

"HEY! He…He used to love me!"

"So he says but how many times did he cheat on you?"

"Well you are his niece! So you'll probably just cheat on me like him, you act like him at times! So what makes you think you wouldn't cheat on me if you came across someone better?"

"Because I don't do that!" Lana realized she must've insulted the younger girl.

"Angel calm down…your blood pressure." stated Audrey opening the door making Angel glare at her. "Lana what did you do?"

"She compared me to Uncle Sterling." snapped the Biker President.

"Don't do that you idiot!" snapped the Doctor. "You really want to make her mad at you keep comparing her to someone she never wants to be!"

"But…"

"Outside!" ordered Audrey pushing Lana. "Outside of the room now! I need to have a word with you. Angel get dressed."

"Whatever." snapped Angel before sitting down on the bed and sighing.

Some nurses that where walking down the hallway looked as Lana was slammed against the wall by their doctor making them look. Audrey glared at them making them scurry off because they realized she wasn't in any mood. "My sister loves you, you fucking with her head doesn't help!"

"She thinks she loves me!"

"NO!" snapped Audrey. "That girl can not shut up about you! She cannot stop thinking about you! Her sketch books are filled with you, filled to every fucking page with you. Hell I had to buy her three new books yesterday on my way home! Our mother raised her to not be like our Uncle or our Grandmother. Our mother didn't want us raised the way Grandma raised them! Now stop fucking with her head before I fuck you up!"

"You're just a doctor."

"And I know every bone in your body, I know which bones will seriously injure you with out killing you. I know pressure points, it's how I get Angel to shut up sometimes when I gotta do surgery on her and she's awake. I hit a pressure point in her neck and she falls asleep…" she pressed her thumb over said pressure point and Lana felt her knees buckle ab it. "…Although with Angel I have to do a quick jab, with you it seems if I put just enough pressure…"

"Alright enough!" snapped Lana pushing Audrey away who smirked at her. "And it's called anesthesia."

"Doesn't always work on her." shrugged the woman. "Now go…she should be dressed."

Lana walked from Audrey and opened the door to see Angel tying her combat boots onto her feet but noticed she looked pissed off. She crouched in front of Angel making the eighteen year old look at her. "Look I'm sorry okay…It's just Archer and Cyril have both cheated on me and I'm…"

"Shut up." she said making Lana look in those bright blue eyes. She felt arms wrap around her and hug her close making Lana look at her. "Just shut up Lana." Lana just smiled and wrapped her arms around Angel's waist before lifting the both of them up, hoisting Angel up off her feet making her laugh.

"You really love me huh?"

"Yeah." answered the younger girl.

"Alright look…" she set Angel down on her feet, Lana towering a bit over Angel since Lana was 6 feet and Angel was 5 foot seven inches. "…This Friday or Saturday, your choice, I will take you out on a date."

"Really?!" she asked happily making Lana hold back a smile before nodding.

"I will let you choose what we do, you have a few days to figure it out. Let me know Thursday what we're doing."

"Okay lets go, I wanna stop by a store and pick up my dress."

"Dress?" asked Lana.

"I go to a certain store where my parents have shopped at forever, they know my Grandma Scarlet so they know our family. They do custom orders, I'm getting a red and black plaid dress I mean I could order one off line but they can do it to my sizes plus they're doing a corset design right here…" she said pressing her fingertips to just under her breasts making Lana watch her.

"Mm…" she said eyeing her up and down.

"Sign!" said Audrey tossing Angel a clip board and a pen. She took the pen out and signed her name down. "Letting you out a half hour early. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yup." answered the younger girl when she passed a nurse who had light purple hair. "Hey Sis!"

"Hey Angel." she said looking at the younger girl. Even though Angel addressed her as Sis her name tag said Marissa.

"Audrey you bringing Sis home with you?!"

"Shut up and go!" shouted Audrey blushing and kicking her sister lightly in the butt making her laugh.

"Who is Sis?" asked Lana once they where down the hallway.

"Audrey's girlfriend. They've been dating for about four or five years now. Her real name is Marissa but we just call her Sis, it's been her nickname since Freshman hear of High School or so Audrey says." answered the young black haired girl.

Lana opened the door for Angel who hopped in and the older woman smiled at her. Lana was driving down the road when she stopped in front of a store and Angel got out before Lana could properly even park making her kinda freak out. She got out and locked the car as Angel went into the store when she caught up she saw one person talking to Angel. The girl looked happy when she saw the store lady lead the young black haired girl to a dressing room to try on her dress. She saw Angel's pants hit the ground through the opening under the dressing room door making the older ISIS agent smirk a bit when she heard Angel muttering in Italian to herself.

"Lana!"

"What?" asked Lana walking up to the door.

"Catch…" she said tossing something over the door and she was hit in the face with Angel's shirt.

"The hell Angel?!"

"Go tell them I want a custom order. I want a shirt like that but I want red paw prints on it with a red kitty on it."

"Angel I don't know them here." stated the older woman making Angel sigh behind the door.

"Lillian!" she screamed making Lana flinch at the intense scream.

"Yes Miss. Delis?" asked a black haired woman who looked between Angel's age and Lana's age, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and had glasses on over her brown eyes.

"See the Amazon beside you?" asked Angel's voice.

"Amazon?!" spat Lana.

"I like Amazons shut up. That shirt in her hand, I want a shirt like that. Black but I want red paw prints across it with a red kitty on it."

"I'll go put the order in." she said politely taking the shirt from Lana.

Lana heard the door open and she looked at Angel only for her mouth to fall open. "How's it look?" she asked looking at Lana. The dress had no sleeves and no straps it just clung to her breast area and had the corset design which was actually a corset right underneath her breasts pushing her breasts up. The dress stopped right above her knees and the dress also clung to her curves. "Lana?"

"W-What?" she asked looking at her. "Oh! I-It looks good…wear that on our date." She saw Angel's cheeks turn red. "I like it. Wear it. I want heals as well…"

"You want heals as well?" asked the eighteen year old smiling at her. "What type of heals?"

"Black and open toed."

"Miss. Delis you're order is set…so is she your girlfriend?" asked Lillian handing Angel her shirt back.

"No. She's not, she's my co-worker."

"Oh! I'm sorry I…"

"Lillian it's fine." laughed the younger girl. "Plus how many times have I told you to call me Angel?"

"I…sorry Miss…I mean Angel." she said blushing and backing up before walking away.

"She likes you." stated Lana looking a little jealous.

"She's not my type." added Angel taking a belt from another worker and hooking it around her waist. "Look you send me what you want me to wear with my dress. I am going to go change into my clothes now so they can bag this stuff up and I can pay for it."

"Okay."

Angel closed the door of the dressing room behind her and leaned against the door while looking at her reflection in the mirror. All she could do was smile cause she had a date with Lana in a couple of days but she didn't know if Lana would love her like she loved Lana. She'd have to ask mom what to do with Lana and if she was lucky her Grandma Scarlet would be home before the date and could help her as well. Lana just crossed her arms over her chest and felt a smile grow on her face, Angel was good girl and made her smile all the time but they had their little fights. Lana didn't know what was going to happen during the date but hoped she'd enjoy it as much as Angel was going too.

TBC…

Next chapter will feature three things: Angel's other grandmother, an auction since Angel asked Jason to find one, and the date that Lana and Angel will go on. Hope you enjoyed! :3 Will update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Oh god another disclaimer XD: Scarlet Delis belongs to me, she's Angel's father's mother.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 7: Angel's never been on a proper date…

"Scarlet!" said Raven hugging the older woman, who was also taller than Raven by a few inches. Scarlet Delis was Axel's mother and probably the sweetest woman on earth unless it came to threatening her family…Malory had a few fights with her before.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Axel?"

"Kitchen."

"Audrey? Sis?"

"Early shift at the hospital. Six in the morning to about four in the afternoon."

"Angelina?"

"Sleeping, or she was an hour ago. I heard her phone going off a couple times so she could be awake and texting Jason or mother is yelling at her again."

"Your mother needs to back off."

"I agree." sighed Raven.

They both heard the sound of someone jogging down the stairs making them look to see Angel standing there with her black hair all messy and around her face and she looked tired but her phone went off making her look at it. "Hi Grandma." muttered the girl walking to her and hugging her.

"What's wrong?" asked Scarlet stroking her youngest granddaughter's hair.

"Mm nothing." she sighed as her phone went off again when Raven took it from her hands. "H-Hey!"

"Angelina you better get to work on time or I'll dock your pay. Angelina stop ignoring me or else. Angelina I'm fucking serious you need to answer my text messages…" said Raven reading each one that popped up in her Iphone. "…from my darling witch of a mother. Angel has she been texting you this whole morning?"

"No just the last five where her, the rest was Jason." answered the girl rubbing her head.

"Late for work? Oh I say I should take you huh?" asked Scarlet making Angel grin at her with big happy eyes.

"Scarlet…" said Raven's stern voice making the older woman smile at her.

"Jason and I have an auction to attend to around three."

"Well get your ass dressed cause it's almost eight and you gotta be in for eight thirty." stated the black haired woman kicking her daughter in the butt making her laugh.

Angel jogged back down stairs sliding her jean jacket on as she walked to her grandmother who was spinning a ring of keys in her hand. The difference between Malory and Scarlet was, Scarlet's family had good genes and didn't age that bad. Scarlet was probably a year or two older than Malory but looked like she was early forties maybe mid forties at best but luckily for Raven she had gotten her gather's genes and aged better than her mother so Angel and Audrey both had good genes which the two laughed about cause Malory looked like she was between 49-52. Angel slung her bag over her shoulder as they walked out to the black Mercedes Benz that her grandmother drove which had nice leather heated seats, although Scarlet admitted to it being fake leather cause she was an animal rights activist. Angel opened the door and ducked down to get in, she dropped her bag onto the floor between her legs as her grandmother got in the drivers seat.

"So how has Malory been?" asked Scarlet with a small smirk on her face.

"Grandma is…grandma." sighed Angel. "I bought her a fucking puppy and she's still a bitch." She looked and saw Scarlet's mouth twitch. "Grandma?"

""It's nothing, it's just…" she blew some red hair out of her face.

"You've known Grandma before marrying grandpa right?"

"Yeah I've known Malory since I was sixteen and she was…she was…fuck. How much younger than me is her?" she asked muttering to herself. "Ah she was fourteen."

"Wait how…"

"Same High school. Her mouth cashed a check her ass couldn't cash." stated Scarlet making Angel look at her weird, she understood the expression but it coming out of her grandmother's mouth was too weird for her. "She called the wrong person names but luckily for her I was late for class."

"Which class?" she asked as Scarlet drove down the road. Jason texted Angel making her unlock the lock screen of her Iphone. It was just him telling her that he'd get her after she got out of work.

"It was Science and it doesn't matter. What matters is I protected that ungrateful bitch's ass!" she snapped gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We where drifting apart and we both knew that! She was flirting with men behind my back yet has the nerve to call me a whore when I go out with your grandfather!" Angel was looking at her with bit scared eyes as she felt the car going faster down the road.

"G-Grandma…"

"Malory Archer…the biggest whore I've ever met gets mad at me when I flirt with people! She gets…"

"GRANDMA!" screamed Angel making Scarlet slam on her break outside ISIS and the tires of the car squealing to a stop as Archer was arriving to work making his eyes widen as Scarlet almost him hit, the hood of the car inches from him. He looked to see a fuming red haired woman who was glaring at him as she panted heavily, Angel's anger came from not only her mother but her Grandma Scarlet as well. "You almost his Uncle Sterling."

"Son of that bitch." hissed Scarlet. "I love your mother sweetheart, I love your Uncle Johnny as well but you where raised by your father the majority of your life. He was raised by her."

"Wouldn't exactly say raised." stated Angel opening the door and grabbing her bag as she climbed out.

"Who the hell is driving?" asked Archer as Scarlet pulled herself out of the car and kicked her door shut making him jump.

"My pissed off grandma." answered the eighteen year old as she walked into the dry cleaners and waved at Popeye who smiled at her. He liked her but hated or rather disliked Archer. "Oh don't tell your mother. I like to watch her squirm."

"Mother's not even hear yet. Won't be here until quarter of nine, she called me."

"Oh I got a plan." said Angel smiling at Scarlet who put some hair behind her ear as she looked at her youngest granddaughter.

Malory was in the elevator holding a cup of coffee as it went up, she took a sip off her coffee before cringing. It wasn't the best coffee she got but she needed it to wake up in the morning, the elevator dinged as it opened when she saw Pam standing with Cheryl like always. She just walked past them and towards the closed door of her office, she went to unlock it when she saw the door slightly ajar making her narrow her eyes. She pushed it open and her stuff hit the ground as Scarlet Delis sat in her chair with her legs kicked up on the polished wood of Malory's desk with her arms behind her head. She looked to see Angel giggling as Scarlet stuck her tongue out at Angel making the eighteen year old jump up and down giggling some more.

"What the…FUCK!?" she screamed making everyone in close range flinch at the intensity of the yell. Only one that seemed unphased by it was Scarlet who just looked at her. "Scarlet get out of my chair!"

"Fuck no this is comfy." smirked the other older woman.

"What the fuck Angelina!" snapped Malory pushing Angel hard making her nearly fall down. "You couldn't tell me she was home!"

"Don't fucking push her!" snapped the woman standing up and Malory looked at her with an angry look in her eyes. Lana and Archer walked into the room as Scarlet moved around the desk and went at Malory but Angel's body hit Scarlet's front but that didn't stop the older woman from trying her best to reach for the other's throat. "You may not love her but she's my granddaughter and I'll fucking hurt you!"

"Stop being over dramatic Scarlet." snapped the woman making Scarlet's eyes widen in angry and she pushed harder against Angel.

"L-Lana! I need help!" said Angel as she felt her feet being pushed across the carpet when Lana grabbed Scarlet's waist and pulled her back.

"Mrs. Delis…" said Lana making Scarlet stop and look at her. "…I'm Lana."

"HI Lana. I'm Angel's nicer grandmother."

"Ha!" shouted Malory making Scarlet growl as she glared at her. Angel knew Scarlet still had something for Malory it was obvious, ever since grandpa died when Angel was about ten Scarlet was missing something. It was just the fact that Malory showed nothing to Scarlet, showed no respect for her youngest granddaughter that pissed the other grandmother off.

Scarlet had calmed down and kissed Angel's head before hugging her by the elevator. Malory stared at the TV that had the camera on them and she watched as Scarlet said something to her before handing her a twenty making the eighteen year old laugh. Scarlet rubbed Angel's head before walking into the elevator and leaving making Malory hit the off button and sigh heavily. "Lana!" shouted Angel running over to Lana making her grunt as the girl's body slammed into hers.

"Our date is tomorrow night." said Lana running a hand through Angel's hair. "Did you think of something yet?"

"N-No…" muttered Angel making Lana tilt her head. "…I'll text you what I wanna do tonight."

"Alright." she said shrugging before tugging on Angel's hair slightly making her gasp as her head tilted back making Lana smile at her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Malory's voice.

"It's a sign of affection. You wouldn't know that now would you?" asked Angel making Malory stare at her with hatred in those eyes but she saw a younger Scarlet instead of her granddaughter. She turned and went into her office before slamming the door shut behind her. "Seeing grandma fucked her up."

"Fucked her up?" asked Lana.

"The two…where close when they where younger. Not going into details." she shrugged making Lana nod.

At 3pm Jason was outside yelling up at ISIS making people look at him weird as they walked by. Angel looked out of the window and chuckled as Jason started jumping up and down, waving his arms and yelling. "Can you shut him up?" asked Cyril.

"No. He's waiting for me. We have an auction to get too." snapped Angel glaring at the man that had pretty much caused half of her homicidal rage when she went on it. "I uh…gotta talk to Grandma first."

Malory was muttering to herself as she held a glass of vodka in one hand and a pen in the other, she was trying to figure something out when she heard the door open and close. "Grandma Scarlet misses you."

"Go away Angelina."

"I think she loves you still."

"Go. Away. Angelina." said the woman sternly.

"Grandma please…"

"I don't want to talk about her!" snapped the woman looking at her making her granddaughter recoil a bit at the tone in her voice. "And since when have you cared?!"

"Cause I have more than one grandmother I have to worry about besides you! She almost ran over your son in the middle of the street cause she was blinded by rage when I talked about you. Look Grandpa died…"

"Sorry to hear that."

"…by Uncle Sterling's hand." added Angel making Malory tense up.

"H-How…"

"You killed him thinking it would drive her to you?" she asked. "Sure when he died he was nearing death anyways from lung cancer. Uncle Sterling is a bit of a showboat."

"That complete ass!" she snapped.

"I've never told her because I never really pieced it together until I was probably twelve but I still never told anyone." she said as she saw Malory's hand tighten on her glass. "Whatever, look I have an auction to get too." She walked out of the office and heard the sound of glass breaking, the glass of alcohol in Malory's hand had burst into tiny pieces as the woman's grip crushed it.

Angel skipped out of the laundry mat when strong arms wrapped around her and they where not Jason's arms making her look to see Lana holding onto Angel. She loved how Lana had become close to her over the few days since Angel got shot. "Where are you going?" she asked grinning down at Angel who just smiled at her.

"Got an auction to attend to so…" she stood up on her tip toes and kissed the woman on her cheek. "…gotta go. I'll text you later tonight." She walked from Lana and got on the back of Jason's motorcycle before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Wait don't you need a car to transport stuff?" asked Lana.

"Uncle Johnny's dropping a truck off for us!" smiled Angel before Jason drove off with Angel on the back of his seat.

A man at the auction looked up as Angel walked in making him get her stuff ready. She always had the same number and same seat when she visited auctions at the auction house they where in at the moment. He signed her name down on a piece if paper and handed her the number that said 585 making her grin at him and walk off with Jason behind her. Jason went to go at the number but Angel moved it making him laugh and try again. She stuck her tongue out at him and kicked him making him grunt.

"Last time I left you in charge of this number?" asked Angel.

"I bought a statue of some naked chick for ten thousand bucks."

During the auction Jason noticed Angel was a bit on edge as people auctioned stuff off but said nothing when a black silk Japanese fan came out Angel got into a bidding war with a man. Only thing was if Angel was on edge and a bit frustrated she would bet a lot of money for something but she got it a thousand bucks which to Jason was a bit much. Angel felt her phone go off and she looked to see it was from her uncle who was outside with the pick up truck so Jason went out and got the keys from Johnny and handed him the keys to his motorcycle which Johnny took off on. The auction went by smoothly and Angel had spent a lot of money, having bought multiple things for the house and whatnot. Men loaded it into the back of the pick up truck which had the bed covering on it, Jason closed the bed as they finished and Angel was sitting up front.

"Angel what's going on?" asked Jason climbing in.

"Why would something be wrong?" asked Angel looking at him.

"Angel…"

"Lana and I have a date tomorrow but she told me I could choose what to happen but I've never…" she sighed and looked down.

"Oh that's right you've never been on a date before. Ask your grandma Scarlet or mother. They'll help." he said driving Angel home as she looked out the window.

"Yeah." she sighed pressing her forehead to the window.

Once Angel got home Jason helped Angel's father carry the stuff in before hugging Angel and leaving to head home. She was in her room holding a Japanese fan to the wall, she had it positioned with some clear tacks. She heard her door open making her look to see Scarlet standing there holding a small tray of food making her laugh softly but her smile only last a few seconds. "What's wrong?" asked Scarlet.

"Nothing. Nothing…"

"Angelina."

"I have a date with Lana tomorrow and I have no idea what the fuck to do. She told me I could pick what we do and I have to text her the details tonight." she said quickly making Scarlet's blue eyes widen slightly but that was at how fast Angel just spoke to her.

"Didn't your parents just open up a club in Times Square?" asked Scarlet.

"Have to make a reservation."

"For you?! You're an owner!"

"I don't want to go there anyways. Mom and dad haven't enforced the no douche bags allowed policy…mainly Rabid Wolves." snapped the girl walking to her bed and sitting on it muttering to herself. "Grandma I've never been on a date before…or as Jason says I've never been on a proper date."

"Coney Island?" asked Scarlet. Angel shook her head while blowing hair out of her face and sighing.

"Going to the basement." she said getting up and leaving her room with the tray that Scarlet brought in for her. She walked down the steps slowly, her bare feet feeling the plush black carpet she had her parents get for the basement mainly cause it was her area and where the Home theater was. She set the tray down on the table by a desk she had down there for when she had bikers over and she'd sit there when doing meetings. She sat down at it and groaned as she tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling. "Date…date…what does one do on a fucking date?" She then perked up as she thought of something. "MOM!"

Raven hearing the outburst nearly dropped the carrots she had just cut up when she heard running and Angel slid in. "What Angelina?"

"I need you to do a picnic for me!" she said making Raven look at her confused as Scarlet walked in. "Picnic in Central park! It's cheesy but it's all I got!" she laughed making Scarlet smile and Raven still looked confused as fucking hell.

"She's got a date with Lana tomorrow." stated Scarlet.

"O-Oh! Yeah we'll work on some stuff after dinner." smiled the black haired woman making her daughter giggle and smile before pulling her phone out. She texted it to Lana telling her even though she thought it was a cheesy she wanted to have a picnic in Central Park. Ten or fifteen minutes later she got back '_Sounds good to me. Tell me tomorrow what time._'

After dinner Angel was sitting in the kitchen with her big sister Audrey who had just gotten home five minutes after dinner, her girlfriend Sis coming home with her. Angel couldn't keep up with Audrey's relationship so she didn't know if they where dating or engaged with each other but it didn't matter, Sis was fucking awesome no matter what their relationship was at the moment. Audrey was helping Angel with what to do for food cause Angel had never had a romantic picnic or at least that's what Angel wanted to try on her date with Lana. So far the list Audrey wrote up said sliced up fruit, some of their mother's deserts, sandwiches, and their grandmother's salad. Angel blew hair out of her face as she stared at it and it looked good for the food but wondered what to do for drinks but Audrey quickly wrote down wine as if she had read her sister's mind.

"Wine?" asked Angel.

"Wine." stated Audrey. "Two glasses and one bottle."

"Yeah I know what wine is Audrey but I'm…"

"A Delis and you get away with a lot more than normal teens your age." stated the older sister making the little sister stick her tongue out at her.

"Most cops I think fear that she'd call her parents and they'd get them fired." stated Sis holding a sandwich in her hands. "Hell that doctor that flirted with her not knowing who she was freaked the fuck out when learning her last name."

"Where was I?!" asked Audrey.

"You where doing surgery." stated Sis. "Angel stopped by to get the prescription you wrote up for her."

"Oh speaking of which…" Audrey tossed Angel a bottle of pills that her name on it.

"Woot…" Angel said with a dull look on her face. "…another pill bottle to join the other six on my bathroom counter."

"Angel, you have nerve damage in your right wrist, your stitches are still in so you're taking antibiotics, you have to take certain vitamins in the morning which is about three of your bottles, and the other thing is your migraine medicine. That is your pain medication that would help towards any other pain but headache and migraine stuff." stated Audrey before yawning. "Crap I'm going to bed, come on Sis." she held her hand out and Sis took it.

"Sex!" shouted Angel.

"Shut up!" shouted her older sister making her crack a smile.

The following day Angel ran into work and shoved Cyril out of the way making him slam against the wall and fall down. All she heard was Archer laughing his ass off at what he had just witnessed but as much as Angel would love to laugh with him she didn't have time. She slid down between Cheryl's legs making Malory's secretary squeak as Angel went between her legs and Lana, who had been walking into the room, blinked as she watched the younger girl go between her legs and jump back up. She ran to the door of Malory's office and went to open it when the door knob didn't turn and she slammed straight into the wood door making her grunt loudly. She shook her head and tried to turn the door knob again but it didn't.

"Grandma's not in yet?" she asked making Cheryl nod. "Damn I would've loved to know that before I smacked into the door!"

"Oh but it was fun watching you do it." grinned the woman making her run as Angel went at her.

"Don't ruin your pretty little face before our date." stated Lana's voice making Angel turn towards her making her smile. "Why you need to see Malory?"

"I can't stay for work. Mom's helping me with our…date tonight."

"Oh…" Lana wrapped her arms around Angel making her squeak and smile at her before kissing Lana's cheek making the older woman chuckle. "Gonna wear that dress for me right?"

"Yes ma'am." she answered running her hands over Lana's clothed sides.

"Off…" snapped Malory's voice when Lana was pulled from Angel making the girl look at her grandmother with anger.

"Grandma!" snapped the girl glaring at her. "Alright look I don't have time to be angry. I came by to tell you I can't work today."

"What?!" snapped Malory. "Again?!"

"One! I have a doctor's note!" she snapped shoving it into Malory's face. "Two! I have to get ready for some plans I have tonight."

"Doctor's note. Your sister can give you all the doctor's notes you want…" snapped Malory taking it. "…well I guess this is a reasonable excuse. Your stitches and all."

"Okay so…" she kissed Malory's cheek before hugging Lana making the taller woman grab her waist and lift her off the ground. "…see ya later. Six in the afternoon good?"

"Yup. Go." said Lana setting her down and shoving her lightly making Angel run.

"My house! Six!" shouted Angel's voice.

"Yes yes!" shouted Lana in return.

The whole day was Angel shopping with her mother then going home to help her mother do something up for her date tonight. Around five in the afternoon she retreated to her room to start getting ready in advance cause she didn't want to wait till the last moment. She slipped on the red and black plaid dress she had gotten the day she got out of the hospital and muttered to herself as she tried to tie the corset part. She felt hands take it and she looked in the full length mirror she stood in front of to see her grandmother Scarlet standing behind her tying up the back of the corset. She grunted a bit as Scarlet laced it up a bit too tight making the woman chuckle in the back of her throat when she patted her shoulder making her turn.

"Thanks grandma."

"No problem." she said moving some of Angel's black hair out of the way as she put on Angel's choker, the one with the cloud and lightning bolt pendent. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah thanks." Angel said walking to her open toed heals and slipped her feet in before putting the straps around her ankle and buckling them into place. "Can you um…do my hair?"

"Your hair looks fine." answered the older woman pulling some of Angel's black hair over her shoulders, her hair was a bit wavy but Angel didn't think it was good for a date. "All you need left is your eyeliner."

"And lipgloss."

"Oh god don't tell me you're going to use your Mana Potion lipgloss you got off that geek website are you?" asked Scarlet making Angel raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It turns your lips blue!"

"Fine! I'll use the Health Potion one I got with it." laughed Angel swatting her grandmother off her. "And it's called Geek Chic lipgloss."

"Excuse me." laughed Scarlet making her youngest granddaughter just smile at her.

About five minute before six the doorbell rang as Angel was applying her lipgloss and she heard Scarlet mention something about liking Lana already cause she was early. Before she could say anything her grandma left to go greet Lana with Angel's parents which gave Angel a little but more time to finish her make up. She put her Health Potion lipgloss down and pulled out her eyeliner which she started quickly applying to herself. After finishing up both eyes she blinked at herself as she set it down and shook her hair out a bit to allow it to hang by her face before grabbing her purse, which was actually a really small backpack, and she left her bedroom to head down stairs. She walked down the hallway but stopped before the stairs as she exhaled a bit shakily, having never been on a date made her nervous.

"Aw you bought her flowers?" asked Scarlet's voice making Angel smile softly.

"Yeah it was actually the only good advice I've ever received from Archer." stated Lana's voice. "I luckily saw Jason on the way and asked him which type she liked."

"Blue roses." whispered Angel to herself.

"Can I suggest when she comes down you take a rose out and cut the stem a bit…put it in her hair?" asked Scarlet.

Lana went to answer but saw Angel walk around the corner looking a bit nervous. "You look good. Real good. Pretty…" said Lana not sure which one to go with.

"T-Thanks." bushed the girl as Lana held the roses out once Angel walked up to her. She laughed a bit uneasy.

"Calm down." whispered Scarlet but Lana heard it.

"Come here." Lana said pulling Angel close to her and moving some hair out of her face before putting a rose into her hair making Angel look at her blushing. "Take your grandmother's advice. You know me, I won't hurt you."

"Never had a date before this is…"

"Wait you've never had a date?!" asked Lana shocked.

"Yeah like her previous girlfriend was interested in dates…more like interested in making Angel loose her clothing every other night." stated Raven walking over the picnic basket. She handed it out to Angel but before she could take it Lana grabbed it.

"I'll carry it." said Lana.

"I like her." stated Scarlet making Angel giggle.

"Good. Glad one of my grandmas do."

"Malory can eat me." snapped Scarlet when she paused and a red tint appeared in her cheeks. "Forget I said that."

"Yeah…gross much." stated Angel as Lana tugged her towards the door. "Hey we'll take my pick up truck."

"Okay…" said Lana raising an eyebrow but she didn't argue, she just caught Angel's keys as they where tossed at her.

Lana held the door open for Angel who slipped in and sat down in the passenger seat with her hands on her knees as Lana put the picnic basket in the spot behind her seat before climbing into the seat. "You okay?" asked the older ISIS agent.

"F-Fine." nodded a blushing eighteen year old. Lana chuckled and leaned over making Angel look at her, their lips pecked together making Angel smile.

Lana was driving to Central Park when she saw Angel looking nervous again makign her grab Angel's hand and the girl looked at her with a nervous smile. She felt Lana's thumb caressing the back of her hand with her thumb as she drove down the highway. Lana brought the hand to her mouth and kissed it making the girl laugh slightly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot better." smiled the girl.

They arrived at Central Park after a while and Lana parked her car before getting out with the basket and Angel climbed out. She locked the truck and took Angel's wrist to lead her to a spot she thought Angel would like before sitting down under a tree pulling her down with her making her grin as she sat beside her, rubbing her hand across Lana's clothed stomach. Lana opened the basket and pulled out some food, unwrapping a bowl of fruit that Raven had cut up for the two of them. She pulled out a piece of watermelon and put it into Angel's mouth making her suck on Lana's finger a bit and she chuckled as she looked at the girl who just sucked on her finger before pulling it out. The two sat there cuddled against each other as they ate the food that was in the basket, Lana had a small glass of wine since she had to drive home but Angel had a full glass when the girl's phone went off.

"Don't answer it." muttered Lana against Angel's head as she leaned against her.

"Gotta it's Grandma Scarlet. She wouldn't call unless it was important." she answered before hitting the answer button. "Hello?"

"Angel! Listen to me, you're biker rivals are trying to kill Malory!"

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"Look she's in her car and doesn't know they're chasing her! I'm close behind but you gotta cut them off!" snapped Scarlet.

"Alright alright!" she said. "Lana we gotta go! My biker rivals are after Grandma!"

"Which one?!"

"Our boss!" shouted Angel making Lana grab the basket and run after Angel who started for the pick up truck. "I'm driving!" Lana tossed Angel the keys before climbing into the truck as Angel got in the driver's seat. She caught Angel's phone that was tossed at her. "Call Jason and tell him Code Hades."

"Code Hades?"

"It means one of my family members, real or biker family, are in trouble!" snapped Angel turning the car on.

After Lana called who she was told to, Angel slammed down on the horn as she passed a biker bar only for Lana to see about four of Angel's bikers run out of the bar and leap into the back of the pick up truck, two of them being Jason and Angel's Uncle Johnny. Angel pressed harder onto the gas and started moving around cars quickly making Lana look at Angel in shock. "Evasive driving! Kind of runs in the family!" she laughed when she head a rap on the window behind her.

"Angel look!" shouted Jason making Angel look to see Scarlet's Mercedes Benz cutting through the park as fast as it could go. Angel then looked and noticed Malory's expensive white luxury car was in the middle of the road and she saw Malory in it.

"Fuck they shot the engine." stated Angel as she saw the smoke rising from its hood. She then looked and her eyes widened as she saw a larger pick up truck racing at Malory's car. "No…they plan on ramming her."

She heard the squeal from Scarlet's tires as she made a sharp turn once she hit the street and saw her speeding up towards Malory's car. "Angel?" asked the older woman making Angel push harder on the gas and the truck's speedometer started going up more as she raced as fast as she could after Scarlet's car. "Angel what's wrong?"

"She's gonna ram her car into Grandma's to push her out of the way!" snapped the black haired girl. "The truck will ram Grandma Scarlet instead!"

"Do they go after your family?" asked Lana.

"No…she pissed someone off." stated Angel when her eyes widened as she watched Scarlet's car ram into the back of Malory's and shove it out of the way when the truck slammed into Scarlet's car pushing the two driver side doors in and making the windows on that side explode. "NO!" She slammed on the break as she closed in and leaped out of the car as Johnny ran to get Malory out of her car. It didn't take long for Malory to get out considering she wasn't stuck inside of her car, she managed to get out before Johnny could reach her.

"What happened?" asked Malory rubbing her head as she saw Angel running to the car and screaming orders at the three bikers by her. "Johnny…what just happened?"

"Jason call Audrey!" screamed Angel's voice. "NOW! Daryl!" The boy a year younger than Angel looked at her. "You call the others cause they're not gonna stop with ramming my grandmother! I needs the others!" she snapped.

"Already called them boss!" shouted Daryl.

Lana walked over as Angel grabbed the door handle and tried to pull the door open but she ended up slipping and landing on her ass. She stood up and grabbed it again, pulling as hard as she could to get the door unstuck. She screamed in frustration and hit the window when she saw a crowbar being pushed in the space making her look to see Lana holding it and she pushed on it as Lana pulled. As the two worked their hardest to get the doors open cars with mounted machine guns came to a skipping stop along with motorcycles and people wearing leather jackets with the Fallen Angel's logo on their back quickly got out the cars and the others quickly climbed off their bikes. Two other men ran to Angel and grabbed the crow bar, they either pushed or pulled to help when the door came open and it fell off the hinges and hit the ground.

"T-That's gonna be expensive." coughed Scarlet making Angel chuckle as she leaned in.

"I know some people." stated Angel moving some of Scarlet's hair out of her face to see a gash on her forehead and looked down to see her hands clasped down over her left side. "How you feeling?"

"Remember that time I drank four bottles of vodka?"

"Yeah…"

"Like that." she said before coughing some more and some blood came out of her mouth.

"Fuck…grandma…"

"I've survived worse." stated the older woman. "H-Hell I survived my relationship with Malory." She saw Angel laugh softly.

"Yeah and that's hard as well to do." stated the eighteen year old making the older woman laugh and then tighten her hands over the bleeding wound on her side as an Ambulance came skidding to a halt. Sis leaped out of it and ran over to the car pulling Angel back from the car as two other paramedics ran to the car with a stretcher.

Malory saw Angel glare at her as Scarlet was pulled out of the wrecked Mercedes Benz. Lana pulled on Angel's hand as Sis yelled something at Angel about taking Scarlet to the hospital…well that was a given considering what just happened. Angel got into the passenger seat before slamming the door shut and Lana climbed into the driver's seat before starting the car up as Jason leaped into the back with Daryl. Johnny called up one of the gang's mechanics to come and tow Scarlet's car away as Malory leaned against her car realizing Scarlet nearly killed herself to protect her. After ten minutes Johnny felt his mother's fist hit his shoulder making him flinch and glare at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Take me to the hospital." she stated.

"Why are you hurt?" he asked looking her over.

"Just take me Jonathan." she demanded.

"Don't call me that." snapped Johnny. He walked to a biker and whistled while snapping his fingers making him get off the bike and Johnny climbed on. "Lets go mother."

Malory didn't want to get on but it was the only way to get to where she wanted tog o so she got on behind her son and wrapped her arms around his waist before he raced off. Angel was sitting in the waiting room when Lana walked up and nudged her making her look and took the cup of coffee from her. She wasn't a big coffee drinker but Lana took the time to get her a cup so she'd drink it. "She'll be fine." whispered the older woman to Angel who nodded.

"Yeah I know but my grandmother almost got herself killed to save my other grandmother and the two hate each other or at least Grandma Malory hates her and Grandma Scarlet pretends to hate her cause deep down she still loves her. I don't know, it's kind of weird." she said before taking a sip and cringing. "Ew…"

"Here I brought you some crème and sugar." said Lana reaching into her purse and holding it out to Angel who took it and poured three small cups of crème in with five packets of sugar.

"What a way to continue a date." muttered the black haired girl making Lana look at her.

"Least it's not you in there. Your mother would've killed me." stated the woman making Angel smile softly.

"How about after you know how your grandma is doing we'll go do something before I bring you home?" asked Lana making Angel nod.

"Walk on the beach?"

"Whatever you want."

Lana heard the elevator ding and looked up to see Malory walked out of it. "Where is she?" asked the older woman's voice making Angel narrow her eyes into a glare as she stared at her coffee.

"Audrey's trying to stop her internal bleeding."

"I-Internal bleeding?" asked Malory.

"When the truck slammed into Grandma's car a piece on the inside stuck out and stabbed her in the side. Audrey will stop it." Angel said standing up and downing the coffee before coughing as it was nasty as fuck. She crushed the paper cup in her hand and tossed it into the trash. "Audrey has stopped a few internal bleedings I've had. She can stop Grandma's."

"Why are you tramped up?" asked Malory making Angel turn towards her and just look at her with a deadpan expression.

"If you must know I was on a date." she snapped motioning her hand to Lana who stood up and tried to slip away.

"You where on a date with Lana?!" she shrieked making Angel and Lana flinch.

"Ma'am this is a hospital. You need to keep your voice down." stated a Nurse when she saw Angel. "Oh Angel, Audrey told me to tell you she stopped your grandmother's bleeding. She's resting right now, well she's awake and…" Malory shoved the two apart and walked down the hallway. "Excuse me you can't go in there!"

"Leave her be. She's my bitchy grandmother." snapped Angel making the Nurse nod.

Scarlet was looking at the IV that Sis was putting into her hand when the door was slammed open making Audrey sigh from where she stood. "Grandmother could you not be slamming doors open?" snapped Audrey writing down on the clipboard when before Malory could say anything a bag hit Malory upside the head and she turned to see Angel.

"Aww Angel your date!" said Scarlet realizing Angel wasn't on her date anymore.

"It's not over yet, Lana said we'd go for a walk on the beach after we checked on you." she said hugging her grandmother making Scarlet pat her back before nudging her off the bed. "What?"

"Go continue your date."

"And leave you alone with Grandma…I don't thinks so." she said.

"Angel just go." said Malory's voice making the eighteen year old turn towards her other grandmother. "Trust me I won't do anything."

"Alright, alright…" she said before walking over to Audrey and kissing her cheek. "See you at home Audrey."

"Yup." she said writing down Scarlet's vitals.

"Can we go to Brighton Beach?" asked the eighteen year old to Lana who had been waiting outside the door.

"Why Brighton?" asked Lana as they walked down the hall.

"I've just always likes Brighton, plus it's only a ten to fifteen minute drive…depending on traffic." she said making Lana nod.

So there was a little traffic on the way to Brighton mainly because it was after all Friday night and people where out drinking and doing stuff, so it took them about twenty five minutes to get there. Lana parked close to the beach and Angel climbed out and walked into the sand taking her shoes off making Lana look at her when Angel straightened up as she pushed her feet into the cool sand. It was now night time around 8:53pm as they walked out on to the beach and Lana realized why Angel took her heels off…it was a pain in the ass to walk in sand with heels. She stopped as Angel turned back to her, she watched Lana pull her boots off when she ended up loosing her balance making Angel laugh and fall in front of her to help pull her knee high boots off. She pulled her right boots off and fell back onto her ass with a laugh making Lana smile at her before moving and pushing her down onto the sand.

"Hi." said the younger girl making Lana smile at her before standing up and pulling Angel with her.

"I see why you like walking at night." said Lana, her arm linked with Angel's.

"Well this beach has a nice over look of the ocean." she said when she felt the water hit her feet making her smile. "I may live in a rich area where there's mansions everywhere but I enjoy coming here. Plus I love the Russian food."

"You like Russian food?"

"Yeah. Also I love Italian and Greek food but that's a given since I'm Italian and Greek. Mom is Italian and dad is both."

"Stir fry, I like that." stated Lana.

"Oh that's good too. I love my mom's stir fry. She puts a bunch of vegetables in it and cuts up some type of meat and puts it in since everyone in our family is meat lovers." chuckled the eighteen year old.

"Really? Cyril just put vegetables in it."

"Cyril's a pussy and I hate him." stated the girl walking from Lana making Lana snatch up her wrist.

"Hey…"

"I don't like mentioning him." she said when Lana spun her around and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around the eighteen year old's waist. "How about you spend the night tomorrow? Only fair since I stayed at your place one night."

"Yeah and that ended so great." stated Lana remembering kissing Angel and freaking out on her. "Angel I don't…" she felt her head be pulled down and felt lips press against her own. She wanted to pull away but some dates did end in a kiss. She put Angel's arms around her neck and put her arms around Angel's waist to kiss her back.

"Shut up Lana." muttered Angel pulling away from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. "Lets just try the sleep over. I'll have mom make stir fry."

"Fine. Fine." said Lana running a hand through Angel's hair and pressing their lips together once more, she realized Angel had to stand on her tip toes to reach her making Lana bust out laughing and Angel look at her weird.

"What?"

"I'm so much taller than you."

"By like…four or five inches. I'm five foot seven inches and you're six feet. Fucking Amazon." stated Angel blushing.

"But you like Amazons?"

"But I like Amazons." she added with a smile on her face.

"Come on I should start getting you home." stated Lana taking Angel's left hand in her right hand and laced their fingers together.

"So…what does this mean?" questioned the eighteen year old as she walked back to the truck with Lana.

"What this date?" asked the taller woman making Angel nod. "It means…I'm your possible girlfriend…as long as Archer or Cyril doesn't fuck things up. Fucking Archer."

"Hey." snapped Angel. "It's mother fucking Archer." That made Lana laugh a bit and look at Angel.

"What would you do if Cyril wanted to date me again?" asked Lana. "And he was forceful?"

"One…he couldn't be forceful if his life depended on it. Cheryl could be more forceful than that pussy. Two…he'll get fucked up because as Jason says, I have more connections then a subway."

Lana just smiled and leaned against Angel as she held her close making the girl laugh then let out a small cry of pain making Lana look worried. "You okay?"

"Just pressed to hard against my stitches. It's still tender."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Come on lets go." said Angel kissing Lana's cheek before walking to the truck and climbing inside as Lana unlocked it with a smile on her face.

Maybe Angel would be her girlfriend, although she had never dated a girl before. She had pity sex with Pam but that was about it, she never had sex with a girl that she had love for…not that she loved a girl before. Angel looked out the window as Lana walked around the car and she blew her a kiss making the older ISIS agent smile at her before climbing into the car and starting it. She had to get Angel home so she didn't hear Malory bitching about spending to much time with Angel, not that she cared cause even if Malory hated it she only cared if Angel's parents liked her. She heard a noise and looked to see Angel on her Iphone texting someone with a smile on her face when she looked at Lana with a big smile on her face. She held the phone out to her and Lana took it once she got to a red light, she looked at the message and it was Angel texting Jason that she had an awesome time on her date with Lana.

"You liked everything that happened?" asked Lana tossing it back.

"I just liked that we spent a lot of time together." answered the girl catching her phone.

"I'll stay the night tomorrow."

"Yay!" said the girl hugging Lana making the woman swerve on the road but quickly straighten the truck out before glaring at her. Angel just kissed her cheek before going back into her seat and putting her seat belt back on. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

TBC…

Yeah didn't know how to get this chapter going so I did the best I could.

The whole Geek Chic Lipgloss thing is on the website ThinkGeek . Com. Did the spaces cause the website wouldn't show up in the story so hoping it shows up like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Oh god another disclaimer XD: Scarlet Delis belongs to me, she's Angel's father's mother.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

**QUICK NOTE!: The New York Italian mafia is mentioned in this story but I don't wanna use the real last names of the five families so I'm making them up. Plus I'm making up actual mafia names in Italy cause that I couldn't find out. So those names…belong to me? lol**

Chapter 8: Night at Angel's and Italy

"Since when do you have work on Saturday?" asked Raven who was watching Angel throw her leather jacket on who mutter and shook her head.

"Grandma said it was kinda important." stated Angel. "Uncle Sterling and Pam will be there too."

"Pam?"

"Pam has become an agent. She aced the test for the agency or whatever. Grandma just hired me and I didn't have to do no damn test." She said when Alaska ran over and went to attack her. "Basta!" Alaska stopped when Cairo smacked into Alaska's leg making the two whine and tilt their heads. "I'll be back after work." She rubbed their heads and caught Eclipse in her hands before kissing her head. "Go play with the others." She meowed making Angel smile at her.

Angel walked into ISIS and froze as she saw other stuff going on, people running around and Angel looked at her grandmother's door with a confused look. It was an electromagnet…something or other type of door…it looks expensive that's all she knew. She spun around in circles and started speaking out loud in Italian cause she was so fucking confused at the moment. "Don't use that language." stated Malory.

"Suck my dick." She saw Malory raise an eyebrow at her when she grabbed Angel's pants and pulled it out to look inside making the girl squeak and laugh. "Grandma!"

"Why are you looking in Angel's pants?" asked Lana's voice making the younger girl tilt her head back and to the side to see Lana wearing her red coat over her outfit, a pair of white sunglasses on her head and a coffee in her hand.

"Checking to make sure she doesn't have a dick." said Malory making Angel push her back a bit.

"It's an expression. Fine next time I'll say suck my non-existent dick." stated Angel. "Gimmie a break I'm surrounded by male bikers pretty much all day. I'm used to telling them to suck my dick."

"Have you told Jason to do it?" asked Lana wrapping her arm around Angel's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Oh I tell Jason to do it all the time but he doesn't want a dick he wants my pu…" Lana put her hand over Angel's mouth making the girl blink and tilt her head back. Lana removed her hand and Angel smiled at her. "Jason's a perv."

"I am not." said a voice making the two turn and see Jason standing there.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" snapped Malory with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh Jason's a hacker. He can hack anything, he's also a thief…"

"Am not! I just don't have millions of dollars to buy stuff and stuff at the store is expensive!" snapped the biker waving his arms around.

"Jason…stop…" Angel moved her hands around like Jason. "…doing that. I'm the Italian not you. I speak with my hands not…" Jason flipped her off. "Suck my dick."

"Where's Malory go?" asked Lana turning to see she was gone.

"In her office. You can't get in there cause of the…" started Cheryl when she stopped as Lana was actually prying the heavy metal door open making Angel drop her stuff in shock and possibly because it just turned her off.

"Angel?" asked Jason as she saw her watching the woman push the door open. "Holy shit Lana turned her on so much she can't speak!" Angel looked at him once he started busting out laughing.

"I…no." she said grabbing her bag off the ground and going into Malory's office.

"Angel, you know the Italian Mafia?" asked Malory making Angel look at her weird. "What?"

"Which family?"

"Family?" asked Malory.

"Grandma you live in New York. There are five families." she said holding a hand up. "Lazzari, Bassani, Gismondi, Grillo, and Cavallo."

"Well do you know them?!" snapped Malory.

"Well yeah I know all of them but only get along with Bassani, Grillo and Cavallo!" she answered. "Why?"

"Cause you're going to Italy in a week."

"Are you fucking kidding?" asked Angel. "The five families have nothing to do with Italy! Oh my gods! I mean they do but…look there's Sicilian Mafia dons in Italy and their ten times more ruthless then the ones here…in my opinion that is."

"Italian." said Archer walking in.

"Sicilian!" snapped Angel glaring at him. "I know more than you, fucking ass! Hell one of the dons is my godfather!"

"What?!" shrieked Malory. "Who?!"

"Dante Pellegrino." she answered with a sigh. "He's about thirty some years older then my dad who is…thirty eight…grandma had him when she was seventeen, he helped my dad out back in Italy when dad was a teenager. They became best friends, dad was offered a position but he turned it down. Having no sons of his own, he refuses to pass it to any of his three Caporegime or his Consigliere, or Underboss and was hoping Dad would take over at one point."

"Well what is he gonna do?" asked Archer pouring himself probably his sixth drink of the morning. "Girls can't be in the mafia."

"Says who?" snapped Lana. She knew girls weren't in the mafia but hated how sexist it was.

"Angel?" asked Malory seeing the girl standing there.

"You're looking at the future Don of the Pellegrino branch of the Sicilian Mafia." stated Jason holding his arm out as if present Angel to a crowd. The eighteen year old went to say something but just shut her mouth before sighing.

"Whoa whoa…you gotta move to Italy when you're a few years older?" asked Lana, Angel could hear the tone of worry in her voice.

"No…" she answered but it came out more like she snapped at Lana. "…I told Uncle Dante, if I do take over. I have to do it here. He understood."

"How long have you known?" asked Malory.

"Can we get back to this whole Italy thing now? Enough with the Mafia dons." muttered Angel.

"Well that's the thing, we need you to kill a man named Nico Costa." said Malory holding up a file making Angel laugh mockingly then a bit uneasy. "What's wrong now?"

"That's Dante's son in law! Husband of his middle daughter!" snapped Angel. "Sure Uncle Dante heats the bastard but I won't…"

"…Angelina…" stated Malory making her granddaughter look up at her. "…he ordered it and asked for you especially."

Angel then started screaming Italian and throwing her arms around when hands grabbed her face. "Calmarsi, mio dolce poco uno." whispered Lana to Angel who's mouth fell open once she heard Lana speaking in Italian.

"Uh…" started the black haired girl but nothing came out of her mouth. "…J-Jason."

"Yes Angel?" he asked pouring himself a small amount of vodka just to try it…Archer called him a pussy.

"D-Did Lana just speak Italian?"

"Si." smiled Lana.

"Oh my gods! You're so fucking perfect!" said Angel making Lana smile at her and kiss Angel's forehead.

"I'll be over about four." she whispered into Angel's ear making the girl giggle.

"Oh my god this is nasty!" said Jason's voice making them too to see him with a bit of vodka in his glass and a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah it's an acquired taste. I don't like it." said Angel pouring what little there was into Archer's cup. "I'll stick to beer and wine."

"And I'll stick to beer." stated Jason making Angel smile.

"K grandma I gotta get going. It's Saturday and I don't work Saturdays. By the way…thought Pam had to come to this?"

"I'll brief her later." sighed the older woman.

Jason went home with Angel and was in Angel's work out room on his laptop as he tried to hack into the ISIS database for some odd reason. He looked up as Angel was wearing her black tank top and red jogging shorts but was punching her punching bag before spinning around and kicking it hard. He heard the punching stop after a while making him look up from his laptop once he had broken into the database after cracking Cyril's code which had something to do with Lana which pissed him off so he changed it to something else. He saw Angel bringing from her water bottle with some of her red hair sticking to her face as she was a bit sweaty. "You're into S&M aren't you?" asked Jason making Angel look at him with a weird look on her face as she drank her water.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked after pulling her bottle from her mouth.

"Well you've watched lesbian porn with it and I was curious."

"You went through my porn?" asked Angel raising her right eyebrow at him.

"Sadism or Masochism?" asked Jason making Angel groan.

"Sadism…" muttered the girl holding her bottle of water in her hand. "…I like biting remember. Being bitten I should say."

The doorbell rang making Angel look towards the few flat screens she had on a shelf which had cameras outside by the door and she looked. "Shit it's Lana!" said Angel making Jason quickly finish up what he was doing in the ISIS database before getting out of it as Angel watched Lana go into the house through the front door and she turned the televisions off before walking to the couch that Jason sat on.

After ten minutes the door opened and showed Lana standing there in a black turtleneck sweater. "Working out today?" asked Lana.

"I was, not anymore." shrugged the girl. She stood up and walked to Lana who pecked their lips together.

"Where do I put my things?" asked Lana.

"My room." said the girl making Lana look at her. "O-Oh if you want too that is I mean…"

"It's fine. That was kind of a rather quick answer." chuckled the taller woman making Angel smile. "Thought about this haven't you?"

"Yeah…" muttered the younger girl.

"She likes spooning." said Jason making Angel glare at him when her water bottle hit his head making him grunt slightly.

"Spooning." muttered the younger girl.

"Oh you know you want her breasts on your back."

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped Angel when Lana grabbed Angel around the waist and hoisted her off her feet before leaving the room.

"Calm down." said Lana setting Angel down outside the room.

"You are going to Italy with me right? When I gotta go?"

"Yeah I am. I convinced Malory to allow me to go with you." said Lana undoing Angel's pony tail to comb her fingers through the girl's black hair which as damp in spots from working out. She kissed Angel's forehead making the girl smile. "Come on I wanna put my stuff down."

Lana put her bag on Angel's king sized mattress, why a young eighteen year old needed such a large bed was beyond her. She turned to say something to Angel but saw her shoving her shorts down along with her panties making the older woman's green eyes widen. She watched as Angel walked into the bathroom pulling her top off over her head and tossing it back into her room behind her. She couldn't help but follow her and she stood in the doorway as the eighteen year old turned her rather large bathtub on, the tub was big enough for three people to sit comfortably. Sure Angel was sweaty but why did she need to take a bath instead of a shower?

"Why not a shower?" asked Lana making Angel look at her.

"My back hurts and this is a jet tub or whatever it's called. I sit with my back against one of the jets and it helps my back out."

"Jacuzzi." corrected Lana making Angel glare at her a bit. Once the water was high enough Angel shut it off and stepped into it hissing a bit at the temperature. "Hot?"

"J-Just a bit." she said lowering herself down into the water and flinching a bit before relaxing in it. "You just gonna stand there or do something?"

"Like what?" asked Lana walking into the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Could take a bath with me or you could go pick out my clothes. I have a few things to do tonight before dinner at nine thirty."

"Why so late?" asked Lana.

"Audrey wants Stir Fry and she won't be home until nine fifteen." stated Angel crossing a leg over the other and turning the TV on in front of her with the remote that rested on the side of the tub.

"So can I do both?" asked Lana as Angel hit the button to make the water jets activate and hit her.

"Yeah if you want, closet is…" stated Angel thinking as she pointed out the door. "…take a left and it's the door beside the bathroom."

"Alright." she said before turning and walking out. Angel heard the doors open and Lana exclaim the words holy shit making Angel start laughing.

"A walk in closet?!"

"I actually have two walk in closets!" smiled the black haired girl as she sat in the tub with a water jet beating against her back. "Oh and one medium sized walk in closets!"

"Why would you need so much closets?!" shouted Lana as Angel heard the movement of Lana picking out clothes.

"Well the one you're in is my main clothes closet! The other one is my cosplay closet and the other one is my gun and weapon closet!" laughed the eighteen year old.

"Cosplay?" asked Lana walking in, carrying a black button up t-shirt and a pair of Angel's jeans that had some tares on the knees.

"Costumes, cosplay. Same thing." she said grabbing some shampoo. "Get in so you can help me rinse my hair out." Lana pulled her turtle neck sweater dress off before pulling her knee high boots off, she unhooked her bra as the younger girl was lathering shampoo into her hair when she felt herself being slid forward and Lana got in the scorching hot water behind her.

"Holy fuck." said Lana feeling the hot water. "How the hell can you handle this?"

"Cause I like it." muttered Angel as she lathered her hair up more when Lana grabbed the cup that laid on the edge of the cup and put water in it before dumping it over Angel's head making her squeak. "Warning next time?"

"No." said Lana hugging her close after the shampoo was gone from her hair.

"Mm…I like this." said Angel leaning back into Lana who rubbed her stomach. "When are we leaving for Italy?"

"Monday." answered the taller woman, her face pressed against Angel's wet hair.

"Gotta text Uncle Dante." she muttered reaching for her Iphone making Lana hold her away from it.

"No…no getting your phone wet." said Lana making Angel fall back into her with a small groan escaping her mouth. "Text him later."

"Yup." she said when she realized Lana was naked, behind her, her naked and wet breasts pressed against her back. "I just realized your naked."

"You sure you don't take after Archer?" she asked raising an eyebrow when she grunted as Angel's elbow hit her stomach. "Sorry."

"Yeah that wasn't cool." muttered the younger girl.

"I upset you?"

"A little bit." she whispered. Lana laced a hand in Angel's hair and tilted her head back onto her shoulder before pressing their lips together a couple times and then held the last kiss for a few moments.

Lana pulled her lips away from Angel's lips when the girl sat up from her making her watch the girl. "Angel?"

"I have to get dressed, got stuff to do remember." she said climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel as she walked by the tub naked making Lana actually do a double take.

Lana walked into the bedroom after getting dressed to see Angel slipping her boots on and hooking the buckles in place before putting her jeans over them. The younger girl stood up and grabbed her Iphone and looked at her to do list making her mutter to herself before turning to Lana. She grabbed her keys and motioned for Lana to follow which she did. They went to the garage where there where cars and motorcycles, she half expected Angel to take a car but she walked straight to a sports car that Angel hardly ever drove but needed to when she was in a rush. She watched the girl get in and turn the car over making it roar to life and she looked at Lana who nodded and moved to the passenger door, she got in and closed the door.

The girl hit a button which opened the garage and she drove out of it and down the driveway to go where she had to get in Manhattan. "Where are we going?" asked Lana.

"Persephone."

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Persephone. It's my parents' club." she answered. "I gotta collect some money before we head to Italy."

"Then what after that?" asked Lana.

"Have to go to the Brooklyn to visit my club to collect a couple things I'm going to need for Italy. Then I have to run to the store and get myself some stuff to keep me occupied on the trip to Italy along with some snacks for on the way since grandma is using my family's private plane to get here…" Lana saw Angel roll her eyes in annoyance. "…she has a daughter who marries a rich guy and she thinks she can mooch off them."

"Hey she tries to steal Cheryl's money as well." stated the older woman making Angel nod as she shifted in her seat and turned the wheel as she raced down the high way towards Manhattan.

After about half an hour drive, they got stuck in traffic other wise Angel would've gotten them there soon, she parked outside of a club that had some people already waiting outside. She turned the car off and walked out before heading towards the door of the club with Lana behind her. People groaned as Angel walked right in with no problem but the bouncer stopped Lana and looked at her. "Bruce…she's with me." said Angel not stopping making him allow her to go into the club.

Lana followed her in club and Angel jogged down the steps that lead to the dance floor. "Hey Angel!" said the bartender who was a pretty looking girl, her shoulder length brown hair framed around her face and she had green eyes.

"Hey Nikki…I need to collect the money. Is Robecca in?" she asked.

"Yeah." she answered. "Want a shot?"

"Um…I'm driving…" she said staring at the Jagerbomb that Nikki was making. "Plus I can't drink those remember. Just give me a shot of whiskey."

"I take it I'm driving?" asked the taller woman. She saw the keys coming at her and she caught it as Nikki made her a shot of whiskey. She took the shot glass and put it to her mouth before tilting it and her head back to allow the liquid to go into her mouth and she swallowed.

"Ah…fuck!" she said shaking her head. "Why do I do that?!"

"Cause you're an idiot." laughed Nikki.

"Fuck you."

"Yes please." grinned the girl making Angel smile and Lana look annoyed.

Lana waited outside the office as Angel was collecting the money from the woman Robecca and noticed a sign on the wall. She walked to it and it said '_First drinks always free, after that gotta pay! Free drinks to cosplayers, The Fallen Angels, and Cops (as long as they bring their badge)_' and there was another sign bellow it that said '_Rabid Wolves pay Double or Triple the price for drinks! Employees' choice!_'

"Alright thanks Robecca. I'll have Uncle Johnny or Daryl come by during the week to collect the money." said Angel's voice making Lana turn. A woman stood beside Angel wearing a dark blue dress that clung to every fucking curve she had and it had a low neckline.

"God damn." said Lana but Angel hardly paid attention to Robecca, she used to have a crush on her but that was before ISIS came into the picture and Lana appeared.

"Don't be jealous…" said Angel pointing at Lana. "…I used to have a crush on Robecca but not anymore."

"Oh." pouted Robecca as she moved her dark blue hair out of her face, she was a natural born blonde but dyed her hair dark blue all the time.

"Shut up." said Angel counting the cash and smacking a hundred into Robecca's hand.

"Comic-Con is coming up." said Robecca.

"Fuck yeah I know. That's when we make most of our money."

"But your sign says free drinks to cosplayers." said Lana.

"We do food as well." smiled Robecca as she eyed Lana before raising her eyebrows in interest.

"Keep eyeing her and we got a problem." stated the younger girl putting the money into her wallet.

"Are you going to Comic-Con?" asked the blue haired woman. She saw Angel nod as she whipped her Iphone out. "What you going as?"

"Not entirely sure yet but might do something revolved around DC or Marvel comics. I got a couple weeks to figure it out. You going?"

"Yeah only Friday though."

"Weekend passes!" said Angel happily making Robecca roll her eyes.

"Passes?" asked Lana.

"She always buys two and asks a lucky girl to go about two weeks before the convention."

"Hey. I asked Jason last year."

"Yeah cause I wouldn't go with you." stated Robecca making Angel stick her tongue out.

"Gotta go 'becca."

"Alright bring me back something from Italy?" asked the woman.

"I always do." laughed the girl.

Lana and Angel walked outside when Angel stopped as she saw a woman cosplaying as Harley Quinn from Batman. "Yeah!" she shouted running to the girl and they high fived each other. The girl's friend took a picture of her and Angel together before Angel left. "Cosplay rules!" She got a chorus of yeahs from some of the people in line.

Lana was driving to Brooklyn, having Angel tell her where to go but once she saw a few bikers drive by wearing Fallen Angels leather jackets she figured out where to go. She pulled to a stop in front of a building that had tons of motorcycles in front of it, some of them looking extremely expensive. She got out of the car after Angel and followed her inside, wondering what it looked like inside, wondering if it looked a bit like Angel's family's home but it didn't at all. The walls where painted the colors that each biker wore, black and red, there where a few couches along the walls with coffee tables, then there was a couple actual booths like how restaurants had. They had a caged area where there was stripper poles that where green making Lana realize those where the stripper poles Angel had chewed Jason out about, then there where pictures all over the walls of the bikers or of motorcycles or just of magazine pages.

She watched Angel walk to the bar and smack her fist on it making Daryl jump, a year younger than Angel and the youngest person in the group. He was cleaning the glasses when Angel showed up making him drop one and it shatter on the ground making the girl raise an eyebrow. "Need to buy plastic ones." stated the girl making Daryl laugh and smile. "Frank leave me the bag?"

"Yes ma'am." he said reaching down and lifting a black duffle bag up onto the counter.

She pulled the zipper down and her eyes widen as she saw what was on top. "Meine Göttin!" exclaimed the young girl in German, saying My Goddess.

"Since when where you German?" asked Daryl.

"I'm not! Where's Frank?! I didn't ask for C4!"

"What?!" shouted Lana once she heard the word C4.

"What's wrong boss?" asked a middle age man, around 35-45, he had a military styled hair cut cause well he had been in the military up until two years ago.

"I never asked for C4." she said taking it out and placing the C4 sticks on the bar.

"You said explosives."

"Yeah grenades!" she exclaimed making him nod.

"Ah I got ya. Give me a minute. Oh what kind?" he asked. "Normal kind, incendiary?"

"Oh give me two incendiary and about ten normal." she said making him nod before going out to his truck.

Lana walked up to her and looked in the bag before taking out an Uzi out and looking at it. She aimed it at the wall while looking down it's sights and smiling, the duffle bag had an array of multiple guns. There was two sniper rifles that stuck out of the bag cause of how big they where, about six hand guns, three M16s laying in there and two FN P90s along with a bunch of ammo boxes. Angel pulled a P90 out and inspected it, it was always the submachine gun/assault rifle she always favored towards plus the ones Frank got her had scopes on them so she could use it at a long range. She put the gun back into the bag before taking the Uzi from Lana who looked at her with a look of confusion but saw her put it away when Frank walked up and had some grenades in a separate bag which he put on the counter.

"Don't want the pins coming out." he said making Angel nod. "Oh hey got the Comic-Con pass in the mail today."

"He's going too?!" asked Lana.

"Hell yes. Frank, Jason, Daryl, our girl biker Rayne, Salvador, grandma Scarlet cause she's fucking awesome, Audrey, Sis, Peter, and one of our other girl bikers Diana is going as well." answered the black haired girl smiling at Lana.

"Cosplaying as Wolverine." said Frank making the younger girl laugh.

"Funny, Jason's going as Deadpool and Daryl is going as Spider-Man." she said making Frank laugh.

"You?"

"Not entirely sure yet." shrugged the black haired girl. "I'll figure it out."

"Alright be careful in Italy." he said nudging her making her smile.

"I will, I have Lana." she stated hugging Lana's arm making her smile. "Lana will keep me safe."

"Or you will keep Lana safe since you know Italy like the back of your hand." said the older man rubbing her head.

"Alright what next?" asked Lana as she watched Angel put the bag into the trunk before closing it.

"Any Wal-Mart really, I gotta buy a couple of things then back home after that." she answered walking to the passenger seat.

As Lana was driving to Wal-Mart when she heard a phone go off and saw Angel pull her phone out and look at it before answering it. "Hello?" she asked. Lana heard her pause then "Sì. Questo è Angelina."

Lana could understand bits and pieces of it, she understood yes and that she confirmed that it was Angel. "Angel?" asked Lana.

"Ah Dante di Zio! Perché lei la tirata di gotta che è queste fesserie di Angelina quando lei sa che mi è?" stated the younger girl with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. (Ah Uncle Dante! Why you gotta pull that is this Angelina crap when you know it's me?) "Posso parlare gli inglesi per favore?" she asked once more then after a couple seconds of her being quiet she smiled. "Thank you. I'm not coming until Monday afternoon, so will either be there Monday night or Tuesday night…depending since Italy is six hours ahead of New York."

"Here?" asked Lana pointing to the Wal-Mart making Angel look and nod.

"Yes I…" she paused as she listened to the man on the other end. "Grandma already gave me all I need to know…no not Scarlet…yes I have another grandmother!" Lana held back any laughter she wanted to release, apparently Angel didn't go around advertising that Malory Archer was her grandmother. "She's head of ISIS. You sent her the file for the assassination!…oh yeah her…ew what do you mean she's hot?!" Lana actually let out her famous Ha! when she heard that making Angel punch her thigh and she groaned slightly. "That was just a friend. Look Uncle Dante I'm heading to the store, I'll talk to you later or I'll just see ya in Italy. K bye."

"Don't go around advertising Malory Archer is your grandmother?" asked the taller woman as she parked.

"Fuck no." stated the younger girl before climbing out of the car. Her phone rang again and she answered it. "Hello?…Yeah mom?…send me a text and I'll grab the stuff while I'm out. K love you too. Bye."

"Mom needs some stuff?" asked Lana as Angel received a text.

"Yeah, just a couple things for dinner. Two bottles of wine, six pack of beer…that means Johnny will be over and Jason…"

"Why a six pack though? They both drink three?"

"No I drink two myself." she answered. "I'll be fine it takes about six beers and two glasses of wine to mess me up. She doesn't want much just simple stuff."

So Lana followed Angel around Wal-Mart and watched her grab a new Ipod, saying her other one was filled up with music that she needed a new one and the girl grabbed about ten 50 dollar Itunes cards. She had offered to buy Lana one but she said she was good, that she had her Ipad still that Angel had bought her. Angel had grabbed herself a couple PS Vita games, a couple of movies for the DVD player on the plane, and some ear buds before leaving electronics to go to clothing. She grabbed herself a turtle neck which made Lana laugh cause Archer always wore turtle necks during missions, she grabbed a Batman t-shirt, a t-shirt that had a silver dragon on it, and a couple pairs of pants. She just followed Angel around as she got what she needed, she watched Angel grab herself a couple bags of nacho Doritos with melted nacho cheese which made Lana look at her weird.

"Double the cheese."

"Ew?" asked Lana.

"I love it…although I've eaten three things of melted nacho cheese with Doritos and I almost threw up."

"Yeah I would think so." stated the older woman.

"And I eat the cheese with onion rings." she said grabbing a yellow bag of onion rings and tossing it into the carriage. "And pretzels." she tossed a bag of stick pretzels into her carriage.

"You're…weird."

"Yes." said the girl walking away from Lana who smiled.

Angel was looking at bottles of wine when she heard "Boss! Boss!" shouted a girl's voice when a girl with black hair that had a red streak in it latched onto Angel's back hugging her tightly around the middle and hoisting her off the ground, that didn't stop Angel from looking at the bottle of wine.

"Hello Rayne. Put me down." she said as she turned the bottle over to check the label on the back. She felt her feet touch the ground and she shook her hair out of her face making Rayne pout.

"No hug for me?"

"Trying to buy mom and dad wine, Rayne." stated the girl.

Rayne looked at Lana and eyed her up and down. "Who's the Amazon?"

Angel chuckled. "Amazon…"

"I said don't call me that." snapped Lana.

"And I told you I like Amazons." snapped the eighteen year old back.

"Well who is she?" snapped Rayne in a jealous tone.

"Stop being jealous Rayne. I already told you I'm not dating you so you should get over it. Plus Lana is a co-worker from ISIS." answered Angel.

"Malory doesn't usually like it when people go around talking about ISIS." stated Lana.

"Grandma can suck it." she said putting the bottle of wine in the carriage with another one of the same brand.

"I'm going to Comic-Con as Gaige from Borderlands 2." stated Rayne making Angel stop.

"That's it!" cried the black haired girl turning to the two other women.

"What?" asked Rayne and Lana together.

"I'll go as Mad Moxxi!" she said making Lana raise an eyebrow but Rayne started smiling and laughing.

"You've got the bust for it!"

"Ah shut up Rayne." snapped Angel making Rayne roll her eyes. "Meaning I gotta call Lillian and tell her to start working on it, I want the purple outfit more than the red one." she stated before pulling her phone out to make a call.

"Mad Moxxi?" asked Lana to Rayne who just rolled her eyes.

"I take it you don't play video games?" asked the girl making Lana shake her head.

Rayne pulled up her phone and showed her a picture of Mad Moxxi, a woman who wore a purple dress that showed both sides of her underwear but had two longer pieces in the back and front, wore white heels with a fishnet stocking one leg and a black/white stripped one on the other, wore a top hat and wore face paint. "Wow…" said Lana looking at it before looking at Angel.

"She's done a few video game cosplays." stated the girl putting her phone into her pocket as Angel talked on the phone. "Last year she went as an Imperial Dragonborn from Skyrim."

"Dovahkiin!" snapped Angel's voice making Rayne laugh.

"How old are you?" asked the taller woman.

"Twenty-three. Why?"

"Just curious. You look Angel's age."

"No. Angel, Daryl, and I think Jason are the youngest people in the gang so far. Daryl being seventeen, Angel eighteen, and Jason nineteen…least I think Jason's nineteen. Don't hold me to that." stated the woman.

"Alright I have the order in and Lillian said it'll be done Thursday but we won't be back till Saturday so Rayne…"

"Yeah I'll go pick it up Thursday." she said before backing up. "Now I got stuff to go get so I'll see ya when you get back from Italy." She turned and ran off to go do what she hat to do.

"She likes you." stated Lana.

"And Diana likes her. So…come on I'm done."

"Really?"

"Yup."

After paying which came to a good 623 bucks, Lana was pushing the carriage for Angel to the car and loaded the stuff into the trunk for her. Angel drove them back home, claiming that the alcohol wouldn't mess with her this late and Lana realized that evasive/crazy driving must've run in the family cause she drove like Archer. They arrived at Angel's family house about 8:30 cause there was still fucking traffic on the highway but when they got there Jason ran out as Angel popped the trunk open. She climbed out and closed the door behind her before taking a couple bags from Jason and going inside as Lana walked to him and handed her a couple bags. She took them and followed the younger girl into the house to notice she went into the kitchen so she followed her and put her stuff on the table like Angel had.

"Did you get the wine and stuff?" asked Raven cooking Stir Fry.

"Yeah I got the stuff." she said taking them out of the bags and placing them on the counter as she took a beer out and tossed it at Jason who caught it as it flew at him.

"Does evasive driving run in your family?" asked the taller woman, who actually was about as tall as Angel's father, who was 6'2" but she was two inches shorter.

"I donno. I do know that dad hardly lets mom drive." shrugged the younger girl.

"I made him throw up the last time I drove." smirked Raven.

"Yeah so you don't drive anymore." said Axel kissing his wife's cheek and taking the bottle of wine.

"Anyone have Malory's number?" asked a voice making them look to see Scarlet standing there, Lana had to admit…Scarlet looked good for a woman in her fifties. She noticed the shirt had ridden up exposing a bandage on her side and abs…abs?! "Stop starting at me and pay attention to Angel."

"Why do you need grandma's number?" asked Angel with a slight annoyed tone in her voice.

"Cause I want it damn it."

"Angel give Scarlet mom's number." stated Raven as Eclipse leaped onto the counter and meowed. "And feed Eclipse…and the dogs."

"Yes yes." sighed Angel. She gave Scarlet Malory's number who left dialing the number. Angel cracked open a can of cat food making Eclipse meow happily and spin in a circle as she watched.

"Someone's a bit happy for their food." smiled Lana.

"Yeah wanna feed Alaska and Cairo? Their food is in the pantry." she said motioning to the panty door that was open cause Raven had been going in and out of it.

"You just wanna see her get tackled." said Axel.

"Shut up." said the girl quickly as she put Eclipse's food into a bowl and put it down and she heard the sound of Lana pouring the dog food into the bowl and she heard running. She smirked as she saw Alaska sprinting it but instead of Lana he slammed his body into Angel's making her fall down onto her back. "Alaska!" He barked and ran to his food as Cairo ran in to eat.

"Not go as you planned?" asked Lana.

"No he was suppose to tackle you." she muttered pulling herself up.

Audrey and Sis showed up around 9:15 and Raven was already plating the food. The two sat down at the table and saw Angel sitting beside Lana making them smile. Angel was already eating her Stir Fry making Lana reach over her to get the salt and she froze as Angel pecked her lips against Lana's cheek. She grabbed the salt and sat back in her seat as she put some onto her food before eating it as Audrey and Sis sat down across from the two and Angel opened her second beer. Axel poured Lana a glass of wine as Jason threw a roll of bread at Angel who squeaked before grabbing it and throwing it back at him making it smack him in the face.

"Don't throw bread at me."

"Don't throw it back." he snapped throwing it at Angel who caught it and threw it back but he caught it in his mouth making her roll her eyes.

After dinner Angel was laying on her bed on her laptop when Lana walked out of the bathroom wearing just her bra and underwear. She hoped onto the bed and it made Angel look at her and squeak as she saw what Lana was wearing. "What?" asked Lana.

"Mm…nothing." she said going back to her laptop when Lana laid down beside her. Angel wore a tank top and a pair of panties along with her rainbow knee high socks.

"Rainbow knee high socks." said Lana pulling at them and allowing it to snap back against her thigh.

"Leave them alone." muttered the younger girl as her fingers moved across the keys of her laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Lana leaning on Angel.

"Buying a couple things I need." she said before closing the laptop and moving it onto the nightstand before turning off her lamp. She snuggled close to Lana who looked at her with a look that read she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She felt Angel grab her arm and pull it over her waist making her hug the girl close. "Night Lana…"

"Night Angel." she said kissing her head and yanking the blanket up over them and the girl snuggled closer to Lana's warm body with a smile on her face.

_Monday_

Lana had gone home Sunday afternoon, telling Angel that she had to get ready to leave Monday afternoon. Angel had everything packed Sunday night and ready to leave Monday morning, she had to head to the airport a few hours in advance before ISIS showed up. Jason gave Angel a ride to the airport in a car which all the bikers called a cage, he parked outside the airport and helped Angel carry her stuff to the plane. He would normally go to Italy with Angel but he had to stay behind and help Johnny with the club while she was away, Johnny was the vice-president so while Angel was away Johnny ran things. Angel put her stuff under the table she usually sat at when they used the plane and put her laptop bag on the table before turning to Jason who was messing around with the TV.

"Jason you're not staying so stop fucking with stuff." she stated.

"Aw but you guys got a new TV." he said smiling.

"It's just a forty inch flat screen." she said rubbing her head. "Look Jason you can stay but gotta leave by five."

"Why are you leaving at five?"

"It takes seven to eight hours to get to Italy." she stated kicking Jason in his butt making him laugh. "You should know this!"

"I was high the last time we went."

"Yeah I know this." she sighed rolling her eyes.

Around 4:30 Jason left as Angel was talking with the cook about dinner and Malory showed up half an hour early which made the girl groan in annoyance. "What are you doing here so early?" asked the older woman.

"It is her family's plane." stated a voice making Malory turn to see Scarlet walking into the plane and setting her bags down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Grandma's going to Italy with us. She's got a couple things to do while there so she won't be around." stated the young black haired girl.

"What worried you'll be stuck with me?" asked Scarlet falling into a seat and crossing her legs.

"Yes! Angelina you can't allow her to come!"

"I'm not her boss." stated Angel as she turned back to the chef.

"Can you leave?" snapped Malory.

"No." smiled the woman leaning back in her seat.

Everyone else showed up a little after 5pm, Lana and Archer together having found each other in the lobby. Pam, Ray, and Cheryl arrived ten minutes after the other two and sat down but when Cheryl tried to sit in Angel's stop she was grabbed by her throat and shoved away making her giggle. Lana just gave Angel a look that pretty much read why did you do that? A stewardess closed the door to the jet as everyone too their seats and Scarlet snatched up Archer's phone to turn it off making him glare. She tossed it back to him after shutting it off as Angel moved back to her seat and sat down on the booth like seat she had, a table in between two of them and Lana had taken a seat in front of Angel and Malory next to her.

"Angel and her guests. Put your seatbelts on we're getting ready to leave."

"Yup." said Angel hooking hers on when Malory was having trouble with her belt making Scarlet sigh and get out of her seat. She leaned over the woman making her look at her as the other woman grabbed the belt and hooked it onto Malory. "Sit down Grandma…"

"Yeah I got it." she answered falling back into her seat and putting her belt on.

"She's flirting with her." started Lana.

"Yeah no shit." chuckled the girl as she felt the plane taking off.

After probably ten minutes the pilot said they could take their belts off and turn their electronics back on. Angel turned her laptop on and went to writing an email to her Uncle Dante while Archer fell asleep listening to some audio book cause he was too fucking lazy to read and Angel looked over to see Malory with a glass of some light brown colored alcohol but she was staring at Scarlet who was busy on her own Ipad. The young black haired girl reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of Doritos with a thing of nacho cheese making Lana gag as she saw it. She opened it and dipped it in before hanging it out to Lana with a stern look. Lana sighed and took the Dorito from Angel before biting it and flinching slightly at the overpowering taste of nacho cheese on nacho cheese.

"I love this shit." she said smiling at Lana.

"I can tell…ugh." she groaned when Angel held out a can of grape soda making her take it with a small smile.

"What is your grandmother doing?" asked Malory.

"Probably ordering fabric for her Comic-Con costume." stated Angel as she typed on her computer.

"Comic-Con costume?"

"I'm making a Victorian dress." stated Scarlet making Malory look at her. "Black and red with the Fallen Angel logo on the back of the dress."

"Cause you are awesome." said Angel tossing Scarlet an onion ring which she caught and ate.

"But I am making a second dress. Blue and black with the Fallen Angel logo on the back." stated the other woman as she shifted her legs. Angel just smirked a bit as she saw Malory look at the other woman before sighing and looking at her drink.

Around 8pm New York time, Angel was falling asleep when the stewardess came out and started taking orders from everyone, Angel was woken up with Lana's foot nudging her foot. "Huh?" she asked.

"What do you want for dinner Miss?" asked the woman as Angel stretched.

"I would like some cheesy garlic pasta."

"God you and cheese!" stated Lana making her smile. "But…I'll have the same. It sounds good."

"Dr. Pepper." added Angel.

"Glass of red wine please." added Lana.

"Angel go to sleep after you eat." stated Scarlet making Angel nod as she yawned.

"Should I have a say when she goes to sleep?" asked Malory.

"Cause I've been in her life more than you have." snapped the older woman, older than everyone on the plane considering she was a couple years older than Malory.

"Scarlet that's not…" Scarlet glared at Malory making her shut up and pour herself another cup of alcohol.

So dinner was brought to them and Angel devoured her food even though she filled herself up on nacho Doritos with melted nacho cheese. She leaned back against the wall and fell asleep a few minutes later making Scarlet suck some salt off her fingers, having eaten some French fries and chicken tenders, as she moved to Angel and grabbed her under her legs pulled slowly. She caught the back of Angel's head so it didn't hit the wall and she pointed for a pillow making Pam toss her one and she put it under Angel's head. She unzipped one of Angel's bags and pulled a fleece blanket out that had the Italian flag on it and she covered Angel up before pulling her boots off. She then turned the laptop off and put it away for the younger girl who was fast asleep before patting Angel's thigh before walking back to seat and sitting down in it.

"And this is why I came." stated Scarlet making Lana and Malory look at her. The others where either sleeping, eating, or watching a movie on the large TV. "I know Lana might have put her down and covered her up but you wouldn't have Malory."

"Don't you ever tell me what I will and will not do Scarlet!" snapped the gray haired woman.

"Would you have bothered to lay her down?!" snapped Scarlet getting out of her seat and into Malory's face.

"I…" started Malory when she shut up and said nothing.

"That's what I thought." she snapped before falling back into her seat.

After a while everyone had fallen asleep, Lana fell asleep with her back against the wall of the booth she sat in. Scarlet however was still awake and saw Malory sliding sideways out of her seat making her quickly get up and catch the sleeping woman. Scarlet sighed and hoisted Malory off the bench seat and carried her to the booth, she laid her down on it and grunted as she fell over onto her making Malory grunt as the weight landing on her woke her up. Malory glared at Scarlet with her blue eyes making Scarlet glare back at her but the woman on top leaned down to kiss Malory but before they did Scarlet pulled herself off and fell into her seat. Malory sat up when a pillow and blanket hit her in the face making her growl and pull them off glaring at Scarlet who was reclined back in her seat with her hands over her stomach, fingers laced together, and her eyes where closed.

"Bitch." snapped Malory.

"Yeah well…" started Scarlet but she shut up. "Good night."

Malory rolled her eyes before laying down and going back to sleep. Around 1:30-2am (New York time) Angel shot up with her hair around her face and she felt the plane landing. "Fuck me." she said throwing the blanket off her and running to the cockpit. She grabbed the radio and pushed down on the button but released it as she looked at the pilot. "Italian or English?"

"English." he said laughing.

"Okay." she said before pushing down on the button. "Wake the fuck up!"

Archer shot up and fell out of his seat as Angel's loud voice went through the plane making him sit up and Scarlet woke up laughing. "Angelina!" shouted Scarlet.

"Get your lazy asses up now! It is little before eight in the morning here in Italy! GET UP!"

"Shut up!" screamed Archer making Angel laugh.

"Fuck you Uncle Sterling!" shouted Angel's voice.

"Can she heard us?" asked Lana as she stood up

"No." answered Scarlet stretching and groaning.

Angel walked out and grabbed her bags after putting her blanket into her bag. "Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Malory.

"Cause I can…" answered the eighteen year old putting her backpack on her back. "Come on I'll meet you guys in the lobby."

Lana grabbed her stuff out of the over head compartment that she had her stuff in as Archer grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was in the bar but before he could get it off the plane Scarlet snatched it back. Archer groaned and followed his mother and Lana off the plane, Scarlet being the last one off the plane cause she had to get some of her stuff packed up. Angel was standing in the lobby with her bags down beside her when she saw a limo pull to a stop outside of the doors making her smile big. A man wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had on black slacks and black Italian shoes walking into the airport with a cigar sticking out of his mouth, his graying hair slicked back. People who saw him freaked out and ran the other way making him look at them and roll his eyes as the others caught up with Angel.

"Uncle Dante!" she shouted running to him and he caught her in his arms and hoisted her off her feet with a groan.

"Look how big you've gotten!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm eighteen!" laughed the girl as he continued to hug her and keep her off the ground.

"I know that." he said before setting her down.

Angel looked beside him to see a man walk up to him wearing a full blown suit and his black hair slicked back. "Luca!" The man grunted as Angel smacked into him and hugged him around the waist.

"Luca?" asked Lana to Scarlet.

"Dante's body guard, he's coming home with us to be Angel's." answered the woman.

"Hey Angel!" he said hugging her and hoisting her up off her feet.

"Why does everyone pick me up?!" she asked laughing as he held her up.

"Cause you're so lovable!" laughed Luca making her laugh. "Alright to the limo!"

"Limo?!" asked Archer with a smile. "Woot! Alcohol!" He ran by them making Angel look at Luca.

"We stocked the bar with grape soda. No alcohol in sight." he said patting her back.

"He's gonna hate you." said Lana making Angel smile at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" shouted Archer as he held a can of grape soda, Angel leaned over and took it from him. "Soda?! What type of Mafia boss are you?!"

"The kind that hates alcohol." stated Dante making Archer cross his arms over his chest and glare. "I got into trouble when I was twenty-four because I drank to much. Since then I haven't touched anything. I might have one glass of wine every once and a while but that's about it."

"Okay so where's Nico?" asked Angel as she opened up the can of soda.

"He will be at my dinner party tomorrow night." answered Dante. "I have already let my men know what's going on. They will pretend to over react but they don't really care."

"Any specific way you want him dead?" asked Lana.

"Excuse me little lady, I believe I asked Angel to do this." stated Dante.

"Uncle Dante, ISIS is here to help me." stated Angel. "Don't get snippy with Lana again."

"Touchy. I want him shot in the head."

"Sniping. Alright I can do that." stated Angel. "Lana will cover for me."

"Excuse me?"

"You will drag me to the bathroom to make out with me and I'll take the sniper and climb onto the roof from the bathroom window. Snipe him and come back, then Luca should run to the bathroom to make sure I am perfectly okay, because someone had just been assassinated and finds Lana making out with me."

"What?!" shrieked Malory. "That's the most…"

"…perfect plan ever!" said the Mafia boss smiling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! She's eighteen what could she possibly know what to do when it comes planning missions out?!" snapped the older Archer when she cried out as Scarlet kicked her hard in her leg. "Scarlet!"

"Malory!" snapped Scarlet back to her with a glare on her face.

"I assure you Miss. Archer…Angel knows what she's doing." added Luca. "She killed her first person when she was thirteen years old."

"What?" asked Archer, Malory and Lana simultaneously.

"And during one of my dinner parties none the less. Shot him point blank in his face." chuckled the older man.

"Whoa whoa…explain." ordered Malory pointing at Angel.

Angel sighed heavily before talking. "I was Thirteen…dressed in a red dress tat Luca had gotten me. A man started feeling me up thinking I was older than I was, I told him he had to leave me alone. He said if I tried to yell he'd kill me…then I grabbed Luca's gun and aimed it at the guy's face. He started laughing saying it wasn't loaded and that if I tried anything else he'd rape then kill me. That pushed me over the line and I shot him in his knee first making him realize that the gun was indeed loaded but before he could yell for help I shot him in the face."

"Then she walked off calmly while handing me my gun back and telling me to dispose of the trash. Everyone was just looking at her with this shocked look on their face." added Luca.

"Shut up." said the younger girl.

Getting from the airport to Dante's house took little over three hours, the group coming into the Venice airport and Dante lived in Tuscany. Now Angel regretted not having her pilot go to the Florence airport cause she usually did it but she wanted to see her birth place again, having been born in Venice, Italy. So little over three hours with Archer bitching about no alcohol, Malory and Scarlet arguing with each other, Cheryl being…Cheryl, and Dante telling some stories. Angel had however traded seats with Ray and she sat beside Lana, having leaned against her and felt content no madder the situation that they where in. Dante had called Malory pretty attractive making Angel and Archer gag at the mention of it but when Dante called lana beautiful he got a hateful glare from his youngest goddaughter.

"So what's for dinner?!" asked Pam with a smile on her face.

"Pam it's almost lunch time." corrected Angel.

"What's for lunch?!" she corrected making Dante laugh.

"Claudia's home made pizza. Made especially for her goddaughter." he answered smiling at Angel who smiled big.

"YES!" she screamed falling into Lana's lap who let out a shocked noise as Angel's face was in her lap. She removed her head. "Sorry." Lana just tickled her making her laugh loudly.

"What kinda pizza?" asked Archer.

"Italian sausage with mozzarella cheese, some Monterey Jack cheese and none chunky tomato sauce." answered Luca before Dante could.

Once arriving to the house, some men in suits walked out and some hugged Angel before going to the trunk to collect the bags and carry them inside. Dante lead everyone in and Angel walked away from them with Luca close at hand making Lana try to go after her but Malory stopped her making her sigh. After a couple minutes Angel walked out a woman who was a few years younger than the Dante who was Sixty-Six years old. The woman walked to Dante and kissed him quickly making Malory look jealous a bit cause she planned on flirting with the man. "This is my godmother, Claudia." stated Angel. "She is one of the most brilliant cooks ever…beside my mother. No offense."

Claudia laughed before smiling. "You love your mother's cooking, I loved my mother's cooking Angelina. I preferred my mother's cooking over Dante's mother's cooking."

"Aunt Angel!" screamed three voices from little girls making ISIS look at each other in confusion.

"Aunt Angel?" asked Lana.

Three little girls, ages eight, seven and five ran to Angel happily and hugged onto her. "Hey little ones." she said crouching down beside them. "How are you doing?"

"We want pets but daddy said no!" snapped the eight year old Marissa.

"What does mommy say?" asked Angel.

"She said we could have one." said the five year old Kate.

"But then daddy told mommy to shut up cause she should be seen not heard." stated the seven year old Maria. Scarlet saw Dante's face screw up in a bit of anger making her smile at him.

"Ah well daddy should shut up." stated the eighteen year old girl making the three little ones smile. "Can you little ones go in the kitchen for a minute? I gotta talk to your grandfather."

"Okay!" they said running to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take them to the local pet store." stated Angel.

"Angelina?" asked Dante.

"Don't tell Caterina. They'll either go home with the pets tomorrow night or the morning after."

"Angel they said their father…"

"Their father will have a hole in his head tomorrow night." snapped Angel to Lana who tried to talk to her. "Nico is the type that think women should do their duty, get on their knees…"

"…and suck it." finished Archer.

"Then he acts like he gave you the privilege. Like it's some holy gift from him." snapped the younger girl. "He told me to suck it and got a nice boot to his balls. Alright…kids!" They ran out to her and hugged her tightly making her laugh and she picked the five year old up. "Alright home on Aunt Lana."

"Aunt Lana?!" asked Lana and a few others together.

"Yay another aunt!" shouted Kate.

"Angel I'm not…" started Lana when she saw Angel glare at her. "…driving."

"Don't need to I have my own car here." she said walking out of the house. "We'll be back!"

"Alright!" shouted Dante's voice.

Lana climbed into the passenger seat as Angel buckled Kate up in her booster seat before making sure the other two where buckled up. She closed the door and walked to the driver's seat before getting in and starting the car. "Can you kick daddy's ass?" asked Marissa.

"Does mommy know you swear?"

"No…" pouted Marissa.

"I won't tell." smiled the girl driving. "And I would but I'm sure if he touched me Aunt Lana would kick his ass."

"So are you two married?" asked Maria.

"Yes/No." said both Angel and Lana at the same time, Angel yes and Lana no.

"What?" asked Kate confused. She was five so she was always confused.

"We're engaged." said Angel making the three girls nod.

"Angel…"

"Lana." snapped the eighteen year old making her sigh and stop.

Once getting to the pet store Angel was sitting on the counter talking Italian with the girl who was behind it, Dante's niece's daughter as the three little ones where looking at pets. Lana was looking at the lizards that Kate had become so interested in, she apparently wanted one which to Lana was kinda creepy but as long as she didn't have to touch it. Marissa was looking at puppies while Maria was looking at rabbits and hamsters, Lana looked over towards Angel to see the girl leaning back on her hands on the counter. The girl had her head tilted to the side as she spoke in Italian to the clerk when she looked at Lana and flashed her a smile. She slid off the counter and said something to the clerk before walking over towards Kate who started jumping up and down.

"What?" she asked.

"I want a lizard!"

"Ugh." groaned Lana.

"Which one?" asked Angel crouching beside her and Kate pointed at the Leopard Gecko.

"Ah a Leopard Gecko." smiled the black haired girl. "Alright I'll go tell the Clerk."

Lana watched as the eighteen year old told the girl in Italian which lizard she wanted and got Kate a ten gallon tank, along with an under tank heating pad, a reptile carpet, and a couple of little things for it to hide in when it was sleeping and a couple of other things. "Aunt Angel I picked out the puppy I want." shouted Marissa.

"And I want a hamster." shouted Maria.

"Alright alright…" laughed the younger girl holding the Leopard Gecko in her hands. She put it into the tank and closed the lid before running over to help the other too making Lana roll her eyes.

"Which puppy?" asked Angel when Marissa pointed at the puppy that looked like a Husky yet a Pomeranian making her laugh. "It's a mix."

"Cool…" she said as the clerk got the dog out and fitted it with a collar, Angel ran over to Maria who pointed at a brown and white hamster so she had Maria pick out the cage before the clerk take it out.

"Want a Hamster ball?" asked Angel tossing it up making Maria look at her. "You put the hamster in it and it runs around inside of it making the ball run around."

"Yes!" said Maria happily.

After paying for everything Angel put the stuff into the car, including the food she had bought them. She had bought a small container for the Leopard Gecko so Kate could watch it on the way home, the Clerk told her them that the Gecko was a boy, the puppy was a girl, and the hamster was a girl but they didn't care which gender they got cause they where just happy they had a pet. Angel got into the driver seat and drove them back to Dante's. "So listen to me, you put those in the guest bedroom. You do not let your mother know. I will tell her either tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Aunt Angel!" they said smiling at her.

Once getting home they kids ran to the guest bedroom as Angel walked into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza and ate it as she sat down at the table that Claudia had set. "Where's grandma?" asked Angel.

"Which one?" asked Dante.

"Both."

"Malory stormed upstairs and Scarlet ran after her." stated Claudia making Angel drop her pizza and run out of the room in fear that one of them killed each other.

She ran down the hallway and checked each room when she ran into a room and froze as she saw Scarlet on top of Malory, kissing her with her hands in Malory's shirt. "Ah my eyes!" she screamed falling backwards onto the ground. She then kicked herself off the ground and ran from the bedroom making both of the older women sigh heavily, Scarlet got off Malory and smoothed her clothes out. "Lana!" shouted Angel's voice making Scarlet laugh.

"It's not funny!" snapped Malory.

"You have no sense of humor." stated Scarlet. "We just traumatized our granddaughter. It's funny."

"It won't be when she tells the others!" snapped the woman getting up.

"I don't care."

"I do!"

"Yeah…" said Scarlet as Malory ran after Angel.

Lana had heard Angel scream her name making her worry and even Dante got worried but Luca grabbed his gun and ran to see if Angel was alright, he had Lana behind him. Angel ran down the stairs and flew past Luca and straight into Lana's arms, her face hidden in the breasts that Angel loved so much. "Are you alright?!" asked Lana.

"Fine…I just saw something that was really weird and creepy. Can I see your breasts?"

"No!"

"Damn whatever it was really messed with her." chuckled Luca moving Angel's hair out of her face.

"Whatever she said is a lie!" shouted Malory running around the corner.

"Oh my god…" said Luca realizing what happened when Scarlet ran around the corner as well.

"She didn't say anything." stated Lana making Malory shut up and fix her hair when Scarlet went to pull some hair out of her face and she swatted her hand making the taller and older woman smirk.

That night Claudia made an array of food for dinner to the point whatever thing she saw with Scarlet and Malory was gone cause she had all this delicious Italian food in front of her! Claudia had made fifteen actual dishes for dinner since instead her, her husband and grandchildren it was Angel, Lana, Scarlet, Malory and three other ISIS employees with them plus the grandchildren, Dante, and Luca so a full party of fourteen people. Lana looked at Angel who was happy as she stared at the dishes that Claudia had made which where; Spinach Ravioli Lasagna, Baked Ziti, Macaroni with Sausage and Asparagus, Slow Cooker Rosemary Chicken Lasagna, Chicken and Spinach stuffed shells, Creamy Tune Primavera, Cheese chicken and vegetables, Italian Tortellini Vegetable Salad, Seafood Stuffed Pasta Shells, Three Cheese Beef Pasta Shells, Creamy Chicken and Rigatoni, Broccoli and Tortellini Alfredo, Rosemary Chicken and Spinach Pasta, Pizza casserole, and Creamy Portabella Tortellini. Dante nearly stabbed Archer's hand as he went to get some food making him look at the Mafia don in shock and Scarlet started laughing. A thing that Dante's family did was they prayed thanks for their food making Angel take Lana's hand and Ray's hand since he sat on the other side of her.

"Uncle Dante's gonna pray thanks for the food." stated Angel. Everyone took hands and Dante started praying in Italian as Archer tried his best to let go of Dante's hand to get some food but he flinched as his hand was held tighter in the Mafia Don's grip. After saying Amen, Angel shouted something that no one could understand and they looked at her. "I recommend starting with the Seafood stuffed pasta shells!"

Angel grabbed herself two of the seafood stuffed pasta shells, one three cheese beef pasta shell and one chicken with spinach stuffed shell. No madder how much the girl eat, when it came to homemade Italian cooking she could devour anything especially when it was Claudia's cooking. Lana nudged Angel and motioned for the salt making her pick it up and hand it to her when Angel noticed Scarlet's head turned to Malory who actually giggled and Angel rolled her eyes as she saw the woman feeding Malory. How Angel's own grandmother's had a better love life than Angel was a mystery to her…of course she wanted to be with Lana but didn't know if that would ever happen. Lana saw the girl looking a bit uneasy before poking her making her look and she saw Lana holding her fork out to her, she was doing it to see a smile on that girl's face which worked and she ate the pasta off Lana's fork.

"Holy shit." said Archer at the end of dinner. "That was awesome."

"She's still eating!" laughed Cheryl making Angel glare at her as she had some Pizza Casserole in her mouth.

"She likes to finish the food on her plate." answered Luca.

"Ugh I feel sick." groaned the eighteen year old.

"Alright stop." said Claudia taking the plate from Angel as she put some more pasta in her mouth and she smoothed out Angel's hair with her free hand. "Honey did you talk about sleeping arrangements."

"Huh?" asked Dante as he put an unlit cigar into his mouth. "Oh I figured they'd figure it out themselves. Angel's got her own room here so she doesn't have to worry."

"Sharing." said Angel holding Lana's hand up making Lana laugh.

"Sharing." said Scarlet holding up Malory's arm in an imitation of Angel.

"Ew." said Angel making Scarlet smile at her.

Angel lead Lana to her bedroom and the girl fell onto the twin bed, it was smaller than Angel's meaning they'd be closer…even though they cuddled in Angel's bed. She hopped onto the bed and rubbed Angel's back making the girl chuckle as she felt it, she rolled over and Lana laid down beside her and moved some hair out of the girl's face. "Stuffed?" asked Lana kissing Angel's cheek.

"Mm-hm." she nodded as she Lana rubbed her shoulder making the girl smile. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"You need to change."

"No I don't…I just need my pants and shirt off along with my boots."

"I'll do it." smiled Lana sitting up and undoing Angel's boots before pulling them off. She then undid Angel's jeans and grabbed the buttons before pulling them off her body making her laugh. She then sat Angel up and yanked the shirt off her head before she fell back onto the bed with a groan. She climbed onto the bed after pulling her own turtle neck sweater dress and boots off, she saw Angel had already pretty much passed out and she snored softly making Lana laugh.

Around eight in the morning Angel woke up before Lana and got a devious idea. She left the bedroom and went to the guest bedroom where the three sisters where playing with their pets when Angel took the Leopard Gecko that Kate was letting crawl on her arm. She left the room with the three girls on her tail, she entered the bedroom and crawled onto the bed with the Gecko in her hand, she pulled Lana's blanket down a bit and saw her stir but she placed the lizard on Lana's right breast and it stayed there. She leaned down and pecked her lips against Lana's making the woman stir some more when she pecked their lips together again and Lana's green eyes opened when her eyes widened as she felt the thing on her breast making her look down and she hit Angel making her laugh but continued to hit her until Angel pulled the lizard off. She passed it to Kat who ran off laughing with her sisters as Angel sat on to her ass when Lana kicked her thigh making her groan.

"Ow."

"Ow?! You put that fucking thing on me!" snapped Lana when Angel kissed her quickly.

"Sorry." said Angel. "I just wanted you to wake up."

"Well I did…but to your pecks not to the lizard being on me!" she hit Angel upside the head making her yelp.

"I said sorry!" snapped Angel making Lana smile at her.

Angel grabbed Lana and they both fell onto the bed as Angel snuggled close to her and planed kisses on the tops of Lana's breasts with a smile. The younger girl just fell back asleep against Lana, their legs tangled together making the older woman kiss her head as the girl slept happily against her. Lana ran fingers through Angel's slightly tangled hair and kissed her head as the girl breathed evenly when she felt Angel shift against her and rest her head on Lana's chest. Lana laid there for probably another two hours before Angel woke up and stated she needed some coffee before getting out of bed and actually falling down onto the floor. Lana laughed as Angel grabbed her black pajama pants and black tank top out of her bag before leaving the bedroom to go get some coffee as Lana searched her stuff for her pajama pants and t-shirt.

"About time you woke up." stated Dante making Angel chuckle as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was up at eight but then I cuddled with Lana and fell back asleep." she yawned as she stretched herself. She grabbed a cup and pushed it against the coffee machine, it had a lever like soda machines at fast food places, she watched the steaming black liquid come into the cup before taking it away and pouring some crème into the cup and added a couple scoops of sugar and took a sip as Lana walked in wearing her shorts instead of pajama pants and she had her white t-shirt on.

"Italian coffee." smiled the young girl to Lana who got herself a cup of coffee as well only adding a small amount of crème before drinking it.

"Good." she said kissing Angel's cheek before sitting down at the table and Angel took a plate from Claudia, some left over food from last night since Angel woke up about 10-10:30am. "Share."

"No." she said looking at her.

"Share." ordered Lana.

"What do I get for sharing?" asked Angel when Lana pressed their lips together about half a minute before pulling away with a smile. "Okay you can have half." She cut the seafood stuffed pasta shell in half and pushed it across the plate making Lana smile at her.

"Thank you." she said taking a fork and eating some of it.

"Yup…" nodded the younger girl

Angel and Lana just hung out in the living room watching TV until an hour before the party where they got ready for it. Angel changing into her black dress that had a low neckline but there was a slit on the right side that exposed her thigh, Lana got dressed in a black dress that was almost like a turtle neck but with no sleeves and both of her legs where exposed. Angel was helping Claudia set up food when Nico showed up with his wife Caterina, she saw the three little ones run happily to their mother but not so happily to their father who they just said hi too. Luca opened up the bathroom closet that Angel and Lana would retreat to when Angel would kill Nico and he stored a sniper rifle inside of it before closing the door and going downstairs to answer the door as guests arrive. Angel was moving something to the side when she felt a hand smack against her ass and she started growling, she spun around and saw Nico standing there smirking at her.

"Don't touch me." she snapped.

"Why not? Look at those lips." he said grabbing her face making her snarl at him. "Such beautiful blow job lips." Angel opened her mouth to say something but something struck Nico across the back of his head making him spin around to see Lana, not knowing who she was, but she towered him by a good couple of inches but even more with her heels.

"Get away from her." she snapped holding a silver tray in her hands.

"It's a cross dresser right?" he asked Angel. "Cause you know you love blowing men."

"She has tits! Lana is…" Angel stopped trying to think of what to say when Lana noticed this she sighed.

She yanked Angel over and kissed her cheek. "She's my fiancée."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't touch her again." snapped Lana before pulling Angel with her towards the house.

"Thank you." whispered Angel making Lana nod with a small smile.

Around 9:30, Angel had Cheryl act like a fool and say that Angel was gonna go make out with Lana in a bathroom making some people cheer. Lana opened the window in the bathroom and watched Angel hoist herself out of it before reaching down and grabbing the sniper from her before moving across the roof. She put a mouth piece to her mouth and ordered someone to grab the little girls and go inside the head, Scarlet and Malory did so as Angel laid her body down onto the roof and aimed the sniper rifle at Nico. She flipped the lenses up so she could see through the scope and aimed it at Nico when he started moving making her growl and she had to shift slightly. He however moved again once she got into her spot making her smack her head before hitting the mouth piece.

"Uncle Sterling…go distract him! Tell him his suit looks nice!" snapped Angel.

"Hey!" said Archer jogging up to Nico who stopped and turned to him. "Nice suit man. How much was it?"

"More than you could afford." he stated with a smug look on his face, Archer saw the red dot move across the side of Nico's head.

"What's the thread count?" asked Archer. "Bet mine is higher."

Nico let out a hearty laugh before going to look inside of his coat when the side of his head was blown out and people screamed. Angel smiled before getting up and moving across the roof, she tossed the rifle into a bush down beside the building before hopping down onto the window sill. Lana's arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her into the bathroom, the girl shut the window before pulling Lana's head down as she heard running. Their mouths pressed together as they kissed one another, Lana tilted her head and deepened it when the door opened showing Luca and two other body guards, the youngest one's mouth fell open as Lana held the girl close. The two however where too busy kissing each other to realize they had to stop and do what was part of the plan when Luca cleared his throat making Angel pull from Lana's lips with a blush.

"You okay?" asked Luca and Angel nodded.

After the party and after Nico's body was disposed off Angel was sitting at the table with her legs crossed and she had a beer in front of her as Lana sat across from her with a plate of pasta. Scarlet and Malory had gone…well Angel didn't want to think about that, Archer went out to go get some Italian liquor and Angel ordered him to get her a bottle of liqueur which was a sweeter alcoholic beverage. Caterina, Nico's wife and Dante's middle child, walked into the kitchen and kissed Angel's cheek making her look at her confused but she heard the woman thank her in Italian making Angel smile and take a sip of her beer before she noticed Lana was glaring at Caterina. She told her dad she was leaving and she waved to Angel before getting her kids with their pets and going home probably the happiest she's been in a couple years. Angel leaned over to Lana and opened her mouth with a small grunt making her look and laugh before taking some pasta onto her fork and putting it into Angel's mouth who smiled at her.

Friday came around a lot quicker than Angel would've wanted, having been gorging herself on Italian food for the past couple days then working out like fuck in between meals cause she felt fat after doing it. Angel ran down the stairs around 3pm Friday afternoon and smacked into Dante, hugging him tightly as she had to leave her godfather. "You get to picture four other of my body guards since Luca's already going home with you." he said smoothing her hair back making her smile.

"Yay!" she said. She looked to see that he had his body guards lined up and she smiled at them. She inspected them all as Scarlet came down with the ISIS employees. Angel grabbed one guy's arm when he flexed it and lifted her off her feet making her laugh. "Him! I want him!"

"Three more." he said making Angel nod.

She picked three other ones that had been with Dante for at least a good four or five years and knew Angel really well. They bowed in respect to her before going to go pack up their stuff to go to Angel's house with her. They caught the 6pm flight back home and it took a good eight hours but since Italy was six hour ahead it was around 8pm when they got back to New York and Audrey was waiting for Angel and Scarlet in the lobby as everyone came in. Audrey held up the two Comic-Con passes that made Angel look at them and nearly tackle her down to get them making the older sister laugh. Angel looked at the second pass before turning to Lana who was stretching cause she fell asleep on the way home and Angel moved to her and held out the pass.

"What's this?" asked Lana.

"She's asking you to Comic-Con." stated Luca as he grabbed Angel's bags. "Gonna go put these in the car."

"Comic-Con?" asked Lana taking the pass and looking at it.

"I want you dress up."

"Not gonna happen." stated Lana making Angel look upset. "Even if I wanted too what would I go as?!"

"She-Hulk." said Archer.

"I know people who can spray paint every inch of that…nice body you have." added Angel.

"No fucking way." she said handing the pass back to Angel who looked at it and knit her eyebrows together in confusion before looking at the taller woman like she was gonna cry. "W-Wait…don't do that."

"You upset her. Nice going." stated Malory making Lana look at Angel with a look on her face.

"Alright fine! I'll dress up!" snapped Lana making Angel smile and that look go away. "Ah you little bitch!"

"Angel's perfected that look!" laughed Audrey when Lana went at Angel who quickly ducked under it and ran laughing.

"See ya at work!" laughed the younger girl spinning in circles before disappearing out the doors making Lana look slightly annoyed but she looked at Archer who was laughing when he was punched across the face and Scarlet busted out laughing making Lana smile before looking at Scarlet.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked.

"Nothing much…google New York Comic-Con. See you later Lana." smiled the older woman before leaving.

TBC…

_**Next chapter will take place during New York Comic-Con and Angel will walk in on her grandmothers…again but…it'll be worse O_O lol.**_

_**Also going to be working on a Bioshock Infinite fanfic but donno how to pair my new OC with although a lot of people are telling me to pair her with Rosalind Lutece who I made my OC's mother…yeah I donno how to go with that. I mean Elizabeth is cute but I LOVE Rosalind Lutece…any suggestions? I mean unless your all for the whole incest stuff…lol.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Physics

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Oh god another disclaimer XD: Scarlet Delis belongs to me, she's Angel's father's mother.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

**Another Note: Each character will be dressed up for New York Comic-Con. Lana of course forced into being She-Hulk lol. Except Archer, he says he's 007 but he just got lazy with his costume lol.**

Chapter 9: New York Comic-Con

The last couple of weeks revolved around Angel and her friends busy as fuck cause they had to get their the costumes done. Lana was forced to come over twice a week so Scarlet could take measurements and work on the She-Hulk's leotard which was made from spandex. Lana wasn't okay with only wearing this white and purple leotard, she wanted to wear pants cause she had seen some of Angel's comic books where She-Hulk wore purple jeans but Angel said no. She had shown up the week before New York Comic-Con and went straight to Scarlet's sewing room to find a naked Angel standing there making her freeze and her eyes widen. Scarlet wrapped the measuring tape around Angel's breasts and retook her bust measurement for the fourth time that week.

"Why are you naked?…you shave down there?!"

"Could you not look down there please and it's called waxing, it hurts like a bitch." added Angel when Scarlet made Angel put her left arm out so she could measure it once more.

"Then why do it?…wait wait…why the fuck are you naked?!"

"Grandma says it makes measurements more…accurate." muttered the girl as Scarlet forced Angel to spread her legs. "Trust me…this is fucking awkward. Although someone kept wanting Malory naked!"

"Shut up." snapped Scarlet.

"Ew…wait do I gotta be naked?" asked Lana looking at them.

"No." answered the older woman before tossing Angel a towel which she wrapped around her body. Angel stretched her arms above her head as she turned to Lana, she went to say something but a voice cut her off.

"Scarlet!" shouted a Malory's voice.

"Ah! No! I have her for the next two hours grandma you can go fuck yourself!" snapped Angel. "Damn it! Forget I said that!" She slammed the door shut and glared at Scarlet.

"What?"

"You love her but you hate her?"

"I love her but hate how she treats you." stated Scarlet.

"Save me…" whispered Angel looking at Lana with a pleading look. "Their room is right next door to mine! Their sex life is twenty times better than mine!"

"Ew?" asked Lana making Angel glare at her. "Sorry hun." she hugged Angel close and the girl had her face right in Lana's cleavage, having wore a normal black dress over that had a low neckline.

"Angel come up for air." stated her grandmother who was writing stuff down before pulling fabric out and she saw Angel shake her head no. "Sweetheart you're going to smoother yourself in Lana's breasts."

"Then I'd die happily." said Angel looking at her grandmother making Lana roll her eyes a bit and pet Angel's hair.

After ten minutes Angel was allowed to get dressed…she just put on a black sports bra and black shorts as Scarlet did a couple more measurements on Lana. The last week before Comic Con was Scarlet's most hectic week cause she had tons of outfits to get ready. Angel originally had Lillian, from the store she went to all the time, making the costume but Scarlet had called and told Lillian to send over what had been done and she'd finish it up. Angel ran a hand through her jet black hair as she moved to the mini fridge that was in the room and grabbed a bottle of water as Luca walked in, he was going as Axton from Borderlands 2 for Comic-Con. He rubbed her head making her smile as she drank some of the water when she walked to Lana and offered the bottle but when she tried to take it Scarlet smacked her thigh.

"Alright hang on I can solve this. Luca…"

"What?" asked the Italian man looking at the girl.

"Come lift me up, I need to be a bit taller than Lana." she said making him walk over and wrap his arms around her thighs before lifting her up, the girl held the bottle of Lana's mouth who opened it and Angel tipped it enough to put some into her mouth.

"And you had to be taller why?"

"She can't move. Grandma is busy trying to finish up her leotard."

"I still wanna wearing jeans." added Lana.

"No." stated the younger girl as Luca dropped her and she landed on her feet. "I told you no jeans."

"Why do you get to tell me no jeans? I'm older than you." stated Lana.

"No jeans!" snapped the younger girl making Lana seem taken back. "Just…no jeans."

"She wants to see dat ass." added Luca when a water bottle met his face and he laughed. "Damn you beat me up like Jason!"

"Jason deserves it!"

"Yup I sure do." he said coming out of the bathroom.

"Wait a second…has he been here since you where naked?" asked the taller woman making Angel nod. "He saw you naked?" Angel nodded again like it was really no big fucking deal. "He…saw…you naked?!"

"Whoa there pretty lady!" said Angel making Lana glare at her. "First off he's seen me naked numerous times! Not sexual before you say anything! There was a time I was drunk as shit and mother ordered him to strip me and put me in an ice cold bath! Then there was the time I had a fever and he was ordered to put me in an ice cold shower. He's just my friend…he's like my brother. He's not like a my partner or anything so stop being jealous!"

"Who said I was jealous?! I'm not jealous!"

"Jealous." said Scarlet, Jason and Luca together.

"Are you done?" asked Lana and Scarlet nodded.

Lana left the bedroom and Angel groaned before running after her. The taller woman felt a body smack into hers and saw arms around her waist and she knew it was Angel. "I love you." she said making Lana turn in Angel's arms. She looked at the younger girl who was blushing. "I've loved you…"

"I know."

"I know you know but…"

"Me not knowing if I love you is killing you." whispered Lana moving hair from Angel's face who nodded. "Little one…"

"Look come back Thursday night, we gotta go to the hotel." said Angel taking Lana's right hand and kissing it lovingly. "I've got stuff to finish up Lana so see ya later."

"Why no jeans?"

"Because I like your ass." answered the black haired girl honestly. "If you really wanna wear jeans go ahead…" Lana watched as Angel left her in the hallway and went back to her Grandma Scarlet.

Thursday came faster than anyone expected, sure they where excited but it came to fast. Angel twitched as she stood in front of her house talking on the phone with Diana who said she was running a bit late cause she was gonna run by the gas station to get them a shit ton of snacks. So there was a Borderlands 2 group; Angel as Mad Moxxi, Rayne as Gaige, Diana as Maya, Peter as Zer0, Luca as Axton and Salvador as…Salvador but no one had seen the costumes yet…hell Angel wouldn't even let Jason see her Mad Moxxi costume. Archer's car came to a squealing stop before he hit Angel and he climbed out looking like he was pleased with himself cause he managed to stop inches before hitting his niece but Raven punched him across the face as Malory climbed out of the car. Angel rolled her eyes as she continued to speak on her phone when Lana's purple car showed up and Angel smiled at her as she climbed out.

"Alright the van should be here soon." said Raven moving some of Angel's hair out of her face as the girl was still on the phone.

"On the phone." she stated making Raven roll her eyes with a smile.

"She's been on the phone since she woke up." added Raven making Angel look at her and stick her tongue out at her.

"Alright Diana see you when you get here." she said before hanging up. "Lana!"

"Hey sweetie!" said Lana hugging her and kissing her head.

"So why are we leaving tonight?" asked Malory as she leaned against the hood of her son's car.

"Cause I want to." snapped Angel making Malory glare at her. "We have to check into the hotel tonight, we can't do it tomorrow especially when I have three rooms under my name."

"Why three?" asked Archer.

"Grandma Scarlet wanted her own room."

"Oh?" asked Malory looking at Scarlet who came out carrying her suit cases before setting them down. "You wanted your own room?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at them. "O-Oh yeah."

"Ew." said Angel and Archer together realizing why Scarlet wanted her own room.

"What? We're not gonna have sex." stated the older Delis.

"Yeah…you said that Tuesday night and what happened?" asked Angel making Scarlet smirk. "I was up till three in the morning screaming at you two through the wall."

"Here." said Axel passing a black fur back to Angel who took Eclipse in her arms who looked up at her and meowed that tiny little meow.

"I can't bring you." she said making Eclipse meow sadly as Angel held her.

"Well technically you can. I own the hotel." stated Axel making Angel roll her eyes.

"She'd be alone in the hotel room by herself for hours."

"Well we could stop by and see her." stated Lana making Angel look at her as Lana rubbed the spot between Eclipse's ears and the eighteen year old could feel the vibrating from Eclipse purring.

"I suppose. Someone has to promise to behave." she stated making Eclipse meow and her eyes lit up.

"Raven you'll check on Empress?" asked Malory to Raven.

"I'm bringing Empress over here when I check on her tonight, don't want to drive back and forth. Plus she can play in the backyard with Alaska and Cairo."

"Oh you all have a mission in England." stated Malory.

"When?" asked Angel.

"In two weeks."

"Oh well that's in two weeks." she said as the van that Axel had rented came driving up the drive way to them.

After everyone that needed to bet here, they climbed into the van and Angel had her legs draped over Lana's lap as the woman slipped her hand under the girl's pant leg and rubbed her smooth leg. "Stop it." snapped the ISIS boss swatting Lana's arm making the woman glare at her.

"Stop telling Lana not to do stuff to Angel." ordered Scarlet making Malory sigh and lean against her.

"I just don't think she's right for her." said the woman loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HEY!" snapped Lana.

"Angel will decide if Lana is right for her or not Malory not you." stated Scarlet making the woman sigh more heavily this time. "Stop sighing…it's annoying."

"It's called breathing."

"No it's called your exhaling heavily in annoyance. I understand you don't like it when things go your way." said the woman stroking Malory's hair before kissing her head.

Angel leaned over and kissed Lana's cheek making the woman laugh and Angel saw Rayne glaring at Lana but also saw Diana looking upset over Rayne liking Angel instead of her. After a half an hour of driving they made it to the hotel where Angel climbed out over Lana and Jason who grunted loudly as her hand pushed down on his dick. She threw the door open and fell out of it before running inside of the hotel to go get the room keys. Lana and Jason where putting the luggage on luggage carts but there was three, one for each room but they just piled it onto the carts at the moment cause they didn't know what the room commendations where yet. Angel said her thanks as she walked away from the desk and handed Scarlet hers.

"All girls in one room and boys in another." she said handing Luca the key and Jason kept trying to get it but Luca snatched it from her first. "We all need to wake up at five in the morning to get ready. Those that need body paint will need to go to the room at the end of our hallway, they will do what they gotta do."

"This is yours." said Luca putting Eclipse on Angel's head and the kitten laid down on the girl's head purring her ass off.

"Hm…" she stated looking up.

"Holy shit!" shouted Diana and Rayne together seeing the suite that Angel had rented, Audrey and Sis walked by them and took the room on the left.

"Not that impressive." stated the eighteen year old.

"Says the woman who can buy fucking anything she wants!" stated Rayne.

"Can't buy anything I want." she laughed softly as she set Eclipse onto the near by table and she hopped down. "This is actually my family's suite. Audrey and Sis always take that bedroom, mine is right there…" she pointed at one door. "Lana's sharing with me."

"Why am I always sharing with you?"

"Cause you are. Look Rayne and Diana, you two are taking my parents room right over there." she said trying to point but had grabbed her stuff. "Eclipse!" The kitten looked up at her. "Show them to mom and dad's bedroom." She meowed and walked to Rayne and tugged on her pant leg with her teeth.

"Oh a little cat escort. Cute!" said Diana making Rayne laugh.

"Eclipse knows her way around." smiled the black haired girl.

Angel dumped her stuff onto her bed and opened one of her suitcases to pulled the costume out and Lana looked at it. It was a purple dress, that had a black and white striped collar with wrist cuffs, the front of the dress stopped inches above her knee where the back part of her dress stopped about an inch under the back of her knees. It had a low neckline that would obviously show the younger girl's bra and Lana tilted her head as she watched Angel pull out a fishnet stocking that would go up to her thigh and a striped black/white one before pulling boots out that had white on the upper parts that went around her leg and showed the black heel at the bottom. She saw the girl run her hand through her hair before pulled two belts out, one with what looked to be a gun holster, along with fingerless gloves and top hat.

"Cute." said Lana taking the purple top hat from Angel's hands making the girl look. It had a black and white striped cloth around it and a queen of hearts playing card in it with three different colored feathers. She looked at Angel before putting it on her head.

"It'll look better once I get the face paint on." she added as Lana pulled her phone out and quickly took a picture of Angel who then looked really confused. "What?"

"It looks good on you, face paint or no face paint." answered Lana with a smirk on her face before pulling out a leotard that had purple on the sides and white down the middle making Angel groan at the sight of it but it was a happy/excited groan. She expected Lana to pull out purple jeans to go with the leotard but watched her pull out purple fingerless gloves and the white shoes that resembled She-Hulk's.

"Um…" started Angel when she cleared her throat. "…no jeans?"

"No jeans." smiled the taller woman making Angel's eyes lit up and she slammed herself into Lana hugging her tightly making the woman laugh.

Later that night Angel ordered room service and met the bellboy at the door. She handed him a fifty making him smile and run off yelling his thanks as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed the cart and wheeled it in, asking Eclipse to close the door who ran at the door and leaped, her paws slamming into the door and she leaped off it making the door shut. Angel put the trays on the counter in the kitchen as Audrey and Sis walked out wearing their pajamas, she looked around for Lana but didn't see her however she could hear her shouting in the bedroom. She took the covers off her trays and smiled as she stared at them, she had ordered Lana lobster like she wanted.

"Lana! Dinner's here!" shouted Angel.

"Yeah give me a minute! No not you!"

"What's going on?" asked Rayne.

"We heard her shout the word mom earlier." stated Sis.

"Oh." said the three biker girls together.

"Angel I need a fiancée!" shouted Lana making Angel choke on her Dr. Pepper she had started drinking making Audrey freak out as her sister started choking. Angel waved a hand as she managed to breathe again. "Angel I'm serious."

"And I was seriously just choking." she rasped as she rubbed the spot between her breasts where it hurt slightly from choking, the soda having gone down wrong. "Why do you need a fiancée? Girl or boy?"

"My mother heard you in the background…" muttered Lana rubbing the back of her neck. "…I can't just say it's some girl I'm sharing a hotel room with plus she was pressuring me with this marriage crap! I told her you where my fiancée, I mean she doesn't know that Angel Delis is my fiancée she just knows I…apparently have one."

"I can be your fiancée." said Rayne when her stool was kicked out from under her making Rayne laugh loudly as she hit the ground as an angry Angel glared at her.

"Take that as Angel will be your fiancée." stated Audrey cutting up some of her chicken and putting it into her mouth.

"Um…my mom and step-dad will be at the Hard Rock Café tomorrow night." she answered.

"Fucking kidding me?" asked the eighteen year old. "I don't have any presentable clothing I…hang on gotta call Lillian!"

"Angel it's the Hard Rock Café not a fancy ass place!" shouted the taller woman.

"All I have is t-shirts, jeans and my leather jacket. Oh and my jean jacket! Both of them saying I'm a biker president! Hell my shirts have the Fallen Angels logo on them!" snapped Angel looking at Lana. "Well the convention sells t-shirts…no. No. I'll have mom grab one of my black button up shirts and send someone over with it." she sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Angel you're not my real fiancée so stop stressing." stated the older woman sitting down in front of her food.

"No no…don't tell her to calm down." stated Sis making Audrey smirk. "This girl was the star of her Drama department in high school.

"I'll have mom pick up a ring for me to wear. An engagement ring since I can't show up with out one on my fingers." stated the eighteen year old wiggling her fingers at Lana making the woman laugh.

"Angel's not good at meeting people's parents." stated Audrey making Angel glare at her as she ate her tacos that had sour crème in it, she hated it but she loved it in tacos. "Her girlfriend, the one you wanted to kill, brought Angel home to meet her parents and the girl freaked out."

"I was like sixteen or whatever." muttered the girl blushing.

"Yeah sixteen or whatever." laughed Sis.

"Luca has to come." stated Angel. "I'll have Jason come and pretend the two are brother or something."

"They can't sit with us." stated the older woman putting some lobster meat in her mouth.

"Didn't say that. They'll have their own table."

"Alright fine." sighed Lana.

The following morning Angel woke up at 5am an shoved Lana out of bed to wake her ass up making Lana mumble a lot of curse words under her breath. She yanked the blankets off Audrey and Sis who groaned and then Angel jumped up and down on the bed Diana and Rayne shared until they both said they'd get up. She stepped off the bed and walked out of the hotel room, wearing her tank top and panties, with Eclipse at her side and banged hard on the hotel room that the boys had before banging harder and kicking it. The door opened showing Salvador, a 6'2" man with tan skin, a beard, and black hair that hung around his face, he glared at her when she glared back and he sighed realizing what time it was. He told her he'd get the others up as she went to Scarlet's hotel room and knocked on the door a couple times as a bellboy walked by Angel and tripped.

"Watch it." snapped Angel as Eclipse had to move quickly once the boy tripped. The door opened showing Scarlet holding a blanket to the front of her body. "Ew…"

"Angelina…"

"It's five. Time to get up." she stated.

"Yes yes…Malory put clothes on."

"By the gods. There are things I can't un-see or un-hear." groaned Angel walking away from the hotel room and back to hers where Lana opened the door in her bra and panties to see Angel walking back.

Around 5:15am Lana had gone down to the hotel room with Diana to get the body paint done as Angel was on her back sliding the fishnet onto her left leg when she squealed as Eclipse pounced her belly and meowed happily. She set her down and slipped the last striped stocking on before grabbing her bright blue panties and slipping them then hooking her black lacy bra on, Rayne took a picture making Angel go at her but last year they did the same. They took pictures of them getting ready and Angel would get her back in a bit. She was in the bathroom applying the face paint while Eclipse rolled around on the floor with some clean balled up socks, they where technically Eclipse's since she claimed them when Angel bought them two weeks ago. By 5:47am Lana walked back in wearing her She-Hulk costume and was green, including her hair which was just a wig that Scarlet had bought her.

She went to walk to the bedroom when Angel walked out dressed like Mad Moxxi from Borderlands 2. "Whoa." said Lana making Angel look up as she buckled the belts on but she stopped as she stared at Lana.

"Hooot." she groaned in pleasure as she stared at Lana.

"Angel some help!" shouted Audrey making Angel run from her to see Audrey's costume of Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Audrey had borrowed Angel's hidden blade replicas. "Can you readjust them for me?" The eighteen year old nodded as Sis walked out in Connor Kenway's outfit from Assassin's Creed 3.

"So Ezio and Connor are dating?" asked Diana peaking in dressed like Maya from Borderlands 2 as Rayne stood there looking like Gaige but instead of the pony tails she had her hair styled from the Sinful Sweetheart head that a pony tail in the back that stuck up and was a bit spiky and had had on the sides of her face that had skull clips near the ends of her hair to make it almost look like pony tails but they obviously weren't.

"Ezio and Connor…I think I ship it." stated Rayne sliding sunglasses onto her head.

"Female Ezio and Female Connor." said Sis laughing as Lana looked in.

"K done." said Angel making Audrey rotate her wrists before sliding on one glove that was Angel's replica of Ezio's climbing glove. "I ship a lot of things. Right now I ship Mad Moxxi with She-Hulk."

"What?" asked Lana confused when she realized something, she was She-Hulk and Angel was Mad Moxxi. "Angel…"

"I'm weird." smiled the younger girl as she walked by her.

"She loves you." smiled Audrey making Lana sigh and tilt her head back.

So they met up with the boys in the lobby and Angel's grandmothers who wore the Victorian dresses that Scarlet made…Angel had to admit the both looked pretty in them. Robecca ran in and hugged Angel, she was dressed up as Misato from an anime called Neon Genesis Evangelion mainly cause it was cheep and she had the hair for it. Archer walked in…wearing a suit which was rewarded but looks at him…his answer was he was dressed up as 007 and Malory said he was just too lazy to really put anything together. Anyways Jason was running around the Hotel lobby dressed like Deadpool from Marvel comics with Frank who was Wolverine from Marvel comics also Daryl joined in as Spider-Man and it was just weird to the younger girl, but she had her Borderlands 2 group and Scarlet took a picture of it after handing Angel the famous tip jar in Mad Moxxi's bar making the younger girl laugh. Angel was carrying the tip jar in front of her as men outside the hotel standing in suits nodded at the dressed up future mafia don making Angel smile.

"No boys…I'll be buying a lot of things." stated Angel as they all walked down the street towards the convention center.

"We have a car parked across the street ma'am, we put the stuff in there then once you are done in the convention we'll transport it to the hotel for you." stated the taller and older man amongst the group. He's known Angel since she was five years old and was extremely loyal to her family, having killed numerous times to protect them.

"Sounds good." she said before going into the center with everyone.

After a while Angel had shooed Lana to go with Frank, Daryl and Jason to go do some pictures because she claimed that it was three avenger members plus Deadpool. When Lana had found Angel about an hour later the girl looked at her weird as a boy ran by and put money into the jar. "Boys and some girls have been tipping me left and right. It's a fucking prop…holy shit." she had looked inside of it and stared. "Damn I could make a living off this!"

"How much did you get?" asked Lana as the girl moved her hand inside of it and she pulled out a whole 100 dollar bill out of all the bills in there.

"Alright who gave me a hundred?!" shouted Angel when a girl ran up smiling making Angel sigh with a smile. "You get a kiss." She pecked their lips together making the girl squeal before running back to her friends.

"People keep tipping you." laughed Lana hugging her when cameras went off making them look to see people by them and Angel rested her forehead on Lana's shoulder before taking her hat and putting it on Lana's head and pulled her face down to kiss her cheek.

Lana had to admit, she wasn't much of a comic person but the comic-con was pretty fun even if she knew what was going to happen tonight with her mother and step-father. She watched as Angel posed, slightly bent over and holding her tip jar as someone took a picture of her. She remembered earlier when she had posted with her arms flexed and she had lifted Angel off the ground cause that's what people wanted and she heard a lot of people use the word ship which apparently meant when you loved to people together or something. She had bought herself a couple of t-shirts and luckily she had Angel with her to tell her the name of some of the characters, she had gotten a Poison Ivy, Storm, Phoenix, and Batwoman t-shirt. She had found the weapons area while walking around with Angel and her three body guards making the young girl stop and look as Lana looked over the blades.

"Want one?" asked Angel making Lana look at her. "I'll buy you one."

"Angel I can buy myself one." she said picking up a replica sword from some game.

"That's Paine's sword." said Angel making Lana look at her weird. "Final Fantasy ten two. Roman numeral X dash number two."

"I like it but it's kind of two big to carry around."

"We could bring it right to the car for you." stated the guard that had known Angel since she was five.

"Lucius is right." stated Angel.

"Lucius?" asked Lana turning to look at the body guard making him sigh and nod. "That's not very Italian."

"It's a Roman name." stated the eighteen year old. "So it's kinda Italian."

"Oh sorry." stated Lana before looking at the price tag and it was 80 bucks which wasn't too bad. "Alright I'll get this…and that." Angel looked to see her pointing at a combat knife that had a dragon engraved on the blade and the handle was black leather and it was 30 bucks.

After buying them she handed the boxed weapons to a body guard, he nodded before leaving to bring it to the car. She just followed Angel around as the others met up with them at a certain area in the shopping part of the convention and saw Angel was holding a few comics in her hand looking them over. They where Deadpool comics and apparently the few she didn't have, she put them in her arm before pulling out She-Hulk comics, X-23 comics, and some Avenger comics and she looked at Lana smiling sweetly. She bought them and slipped them into the backpack that Lucius was carrying before moving to another comic area and grabbing some World of Warcraft comics and merchandise, grabbing a Horde shirt, some Horde headphones, two headsets with microphones that where both Alliance and Horde, and grabbed herself a beer stein that had a night elf on the side of it. Lana thought she was done in this area but no, Angel grabbed herself both a horde and alliance hoodies along with a World of Warcraft Rogue T-Shirt.

"Really?" asked the taller woman.

"What?" asked Angel as she took the bags after buying her stuff.

"You like that Warcraft stuff?" asked Lana.

"What's wrong with it?" snapped the younger girl.

"Nothing…nothing. You just didn't seem like the type of person who'd play that sorta stuff." muttered Lana.

"Moxxi! Moxxi!" shouted Jason's voice but all people saw was Deadpool sprinting towards Mad Moxxi. "I bought you these!" Angel looked and saw they where Diablo 3 Mistress of Pain knee high socks.

"Awesome!" she said clapping her hands together and taking it from him.

"I don't…understand you." stated Lana making Angel glare at her.

"That's it. We're setting you up a WoW account when we get back from that dinner with your parents." snapped Angel making Lana roll her eyes with a small smile. "Aperture labs!"

"What?!" asked the taller green woman. Angel ran by her and picked up a coffee cup in her hand, it was black with the word Aperture Laboratories printed across it along with a symbol that looked like a C. "A coffee cup? You just bought a beer stein you told me you where going to use for soda!"

"Don't judge me!" snapped the girl glaring at Lana making Lana bust out laughing.

"God you are so cute." she said taking Angel's face in hers and kissing her on the lips. Now that…got a lot of cameras going as Mad Moxxi kissed She-Hulk. Their lips parted and Lana snickered as there was some green pain on Angel's lips.

"Portal two long fall socks!"

"You are lucky you're adorable." smiled the older woman crossing her arms across her chest.

In twenty minutes Angel had spent…five hundred dollars and some of the stuff Lana didn't know. From what she did know Angel bought Call of Duty Elite shot glasses, League of Legends Blackthorn Morgana Ipad and Iphone cases, World of Warcraft Curse of the Worgan graphic novel, a Skyrim Fus Ro Duh t-shirt, a Left 4 Dead 2 Hunter plushie, Portal bookends, Portal 2 Aperture 1940s lunch box, Star Wars Rebel Pilot Headphones, Star Wars logo earrings, A Sith academy t-shirt, and both Sith Empire and Galactic Republic necklaces. Lana itched the back of her neck as she watched the younger girl who said it was enough for today and she'd by more stuff tomorrow when they came back. So the group when to the small food court to grab some food to eat before heading back to the hotel, Angel ordering Lucius and the other two to go to car and put them away then to the hotel. Scarlet and Malory where the last ones to arrive in the food court and Malory actually bought some stuff when she took something out of the bag and dropped it in front of Angel.

"By the gods!" she said grabbing it.

"What?" asked Jason, his Deadpool mask up on his head as he ate his pizza.

"Grandma Malory got me the Valve Presents: The Sacrifice and other Steam Powered stories volume one!"

"Told you she'd like it." smiled Scarlet as she sat down beside Lana who was trying not to suck any salt off her fingers from her French fries because of the body paint. "Give this to her." Lana took the book from Scarlet and passed Angel the book.

"Gods I have the two best grandmas ever! Grandma Scarlet got me Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia!"

"I'm what?" asked Malory a bit in shock because Angel had never called her that.

"See Malory picked up the comic book and looked at Chell, saying she kind of looked like you. She turned to me and asked if you'd like it and I told her you would. She bought it." stated Scarlet opening up her salad to eat.

"Thank you grandma!" said Angel hugging Malory around the waist making Malory stare at her a bit uneasy.

'Hug her' mouthed Scarlet while making a hugging motion with her own arms.

"Mm…you're welcome?" asked Malory hugging Angel back and patting her head.

"Thanks for trying." laughed the younger girl when a boy around 17 walked up and looked at Angel. "Yes?" He put a bunch of money into the tip jar before kissing her cheek and running off making her squeak. "This has been happening all day…it's weird."

"People are tipping you?" asked Archer. "For what?"

"I donno! They gotta be Borderlands two players since they're doing it." stated Angel. "When I last countered I had a good three hundred dollars. Might keep this aside in my room and keep money in it."

By the time they left the hotel it was nearing six pm and Angel needed to get out of her heels. They arrived at the hotel and Angel went straight to the room and to the bedroom where she fell onto the bed with the jar in her hands as Lana walked in. She told Angel she was getting in the shower to wash the body paint off and Angel nodded as Lana went to go do so. She rolled onto her back and pulled her heels off and started undressing herself, standing there only in her bra and panties before going into the bathroom and she heard Lana in the shower. She turned the sink on an d grabbed a washcloth to get the face paint off.

"We gotta meet them at the Hard rock café at eight-thirty." stated Lana over the shower.

"Okay." said Angel seeing her skin color returning to her face once the face paint was gone. "I actually have another costume for tomorrow…for me not you."

"Really? I'm surprised you won't go as Moxxi again." stated the woman making Angel laugh.

"That was a moment I won't forget. People kept tipping me."

"So you're costume tomorrow?"

"Going as a Sith tomorrow. Grandma made it the best she could, a tight black leather top with leather pants and leather boots, a black cape, replica leather armor for my shoulders, black leather choker, red contacts, and a red replica light saber that cost me about a thousand bucks I think."

"Really?" asked Lana stepping out of the shower and kissing Angel's cheek, Angel looked at her and saw Lana's normal skin color instead of a green She-Hulk beside her.

"Mm…" nodded the younger girl and she felt lips touch her cheek again before Lana grabbed a towel and left the bathroom.

So around 7:00 Angel was finishing up getting ready, wearing her Alliance T-shirt, Star Wars Logo earrings and both of her Star Wars necklaces, along with her black jeans and black combat boots. She opened up a velvet box that sat on the nightstand and pulled out a silver band with a ruby heart gemstone on it. Her mother actually went out and bought an engagement ring for the fake engagement making Angel sigh and then slip it onto her left ring finger. She turned around to see Lana standing there in a black button up t-shirt and a black skirt with knee high boots making the girl smile at her. She felt…really underdressed.

"Do I look okay?" asked Angel after pulling her black hair back and putting her bangs around her face.

"You look fine." she said grabbing her purse as Angel put her Wolverine wallet into her right pocket and hooked the chain to her belt. She slipped the Iphone, now sporting the Morgana case, into her left pocket along with her Geek Chick Lip Gloss Health Potion which tasted like Butter cream.

"You sure?" she asked again making Lana kiss her forehead before taking her hand and they left the hotel room.

Jason and Luca met them at the subway station, Jason wearing his Fallen Angel's leather jacket with his Deadpool T-shirt and Luca stood there wearing a suit but his suit had the shirt undone a bit at the top and he wore no tie. Jason tugged on Angel's Fallen Angels rubber bracelet making Angel kick him as they road the subway to the subway station in Times Square to get to the Hard Rock Café. Lana spoke to Luca who stood beside her, the two men on either sides of the girl to protect them on the subway even though Lana didn't need protecting but Angel made it very clear to Luca that Lana was just as important as she was. Lana took Angel's left hand making the younger girl look at her and saw Lana staring at the ring, her thumb running across the heart shaped ruby that sat on top of the ring. The eighteen year old opened her mouth to speak but Lana just laced their fingers together.

Angel exhaled heavily as they stood in front of Hard Rock Café, Jason and Luca had went in first but Angel was uneasy. "You okay?" asked the older woman.

"You're not even my real fiancée and I feel uneasy about meeting your parents."

"You could've let Rayne…"

"No."

"Angel."

"I like you…I love you. She doesn't feel that way towards you."

"Alright lets get our shit together. Where do we live?" asked Lana smoothing Angel's shirt out.

"My pent house by Central Park." she saw Lana's weird look. "Yeah I have a pent house near Central Park, Jason stays there sometimes when he's too tired to ride home."

"Your job?" asked Lana.

"I'm a philanthropist and I help my father run his businesses. They'll understand when I announce my last name." she stated. "Wait…do they know you're an agent?"

"No, they just know I work for Malory Archer who is a business woman." answered the woman.

"Okay. We have two dogs and one kitten…true since I do. Our last names?" asked the eighteen year old.

"Delis-Kane."

"No…no…we're putting your last name first to make it look good so Kane-Delis…damn that sounds weird." she stated. "Lana Delis…Angel Kane…"

"They both sound weird but…good in a strange way." laughed the woman softly. "Lets just go with Kane-Delis. Alright ready?"

"No." said the girl putting a hand on her stomach. "But lets go anyways."

They walked inside and Lana waved to a white woman which made Angel look confused but she remembered something about Lana being only one quarter black, one of her parents being both black and Caucasian and one being Caucasian. The guy beside her was white as well but Lana didn't really acknowledge him meaning she didn't like him at all and Angel could only think the word great. "Mom!" said Lana hugging the woman in her arms, Lana towering the woman by seven inches.

"Lana sweetheart." smiled the woman, Angel thought she looked fairly nice but the man…he looked like a fucking jerk. The woman looked at Angel who laughed nervously and her hand on her stomach clutched at her t-shirt. "So you must be Lana's fiancée."

"Yes." said the girl quickly.

"I'm Abbey…"

"H-Hi." she said taking the woman's hand and shaking it.

"What's your name girl?" snapped the man.

"Shut up Connor." snapped Lana making him glare at her.

"Well?" asked Abbey smiling.

"O-Oh! My name…my name is…"

"Hun?" asked Abbey.

"I get nervous meeting parents." she answered making Abbey laugh.

"Would really like to know her name already Abs." snapped the man again making Angel growl in response to his tone. "Would love to know what family would want to take your kid in."

"Angelina Delis." responded Angel making Abbey tense up. "Youngest to Axel and Raven Delis."

"Delis?" repeated Abbey.

"Yeah. You know, one of the richest families in America. Multi-Billionaires." answered the eighteen year old. The guy pissed her off and when she got pissed off…she got a bit cocky. It was a defense when it came to the Rabid Wolves biker gang and it wasn't something she could easily forget.

"Lets sit." said Lana pulling a chair out for Angel who sat in it and crossed her legs while leaning back in her chair and looking pissed off as she stared at Connor. She ran her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip and looked over at Jason who was giving her a look.

"Oh shit." said Angel looking over.

"What?" asked Connor annoyed but was trying his best not to anger her.

Angel said nothing and Lana looked worried. "We have a problem." muttered the eighteen year old loud enough for only Lana to hear making her knit her eyebrows together. A hand landed on Angel's shoulder making the girl sigh.

"Angelina!" said a voice happily.

"That's the problem." stated the younger girl standing up to be face to face with Mafia Don Grillo.

"Grillo." she said with a smile as he took her hand and shook it.

"Grillo?" asked Connor. "As in Don Grillo?!"

"Yes." snapped Lana making him growl in annoyance.

"Angelina you should've called and told me you where coming." he said laughing.

"I-I didn't know myself until last night and I had…"

"Comic-Con to attend to yes, my nephew saw you and tipped you."

"Hey I didn't ask for grandma to make me the tip jar and hell I didn't know people would tip me. It was prop!" she answered making him bust out laughing more. She then saw him stop shaking her hand and look at it. "W-What?"

"When did you get engaged?!" he asked with this huge smile on his face.

"Um…" started the eighteen year old looking at Lana, pleading for help.

"About three months ago!" answered Lana making Grillo look at her. Angel nodded quickly to that answer before smacking herself in the face. She didn't even know Lana three months ago but went with it.

"Really I didn't see you at her birthday party or the ring." he stated.

"Birthday?" she asked looking at Angel.

"You know, her birthday party on August fifth."

"Oh yes!" quickly added the older woman. "I was on a business meeting in California for Miss. Archer. I proposed to her two weeks after her birthday. Oh so that would be about two months then."

"It's fine miss, we all mess up with that sorta stuff." stated the Don.

"Yeah." started Angel when the Don's nephew put a twenty into her hand and ran laughing. "I'm not even in costume ya jerk!"

"Well Angelina I gotta get him home. Took him out to dinner since I picked him up from the convention."

"Yeah…" she said sitting down looking uneasy as he walked away.

The next twenty minutes was quiet, Angel had ordered herself a glass of coke and was messing with the ice inside of it. She didn't know how to explain she knew one of the Italian mafia dons and was hoping Lana had a better idea than her. Angel's phone vibrated making all four of them look at it, Angel looking at it with her glass to her chest and straw in her mouth, she grabbed it and pulled it over to see it was from Jason and she opened it. He had told her that he thought this Connor was a douche making her smirk and answer back with a yeah I think so too. Jason was just weird and could tell by the look of the step-father that he was a complete douche canoe as Jason would call him.

"So…" started Abbey. "…which last name are you guys taking when you get married?"

"We choose Kane-Delis." stated the ISIS agent beside Angel.

"Where are you getting married?" asked Connor trying to add to the conversation, Angel felt Lana somewhat tense up beside her…something the two didn't talk about.

"We haven't decided yet, possibly one of my parents' hotel and have the reception at the club."

"The reception will be at the club, we already choose that." nodded the woman beside Angel.

The waiter came buy with their food, Abbey and Connor having gotten stakes where Angel got a Cesar Salad and Lana got a goat cheese chicken salad sandwich which to Angel sounded gross but Lana liked it. "Honeymoon?" asked the older woman across the table.

"Paris/Greece." said Angel and Lana together, Angel being Greece and Paris being Lana.

Angel cleared her throat. "Both…we're doing both. We'll be gone for about a month then we're taking a cruise for another two weeks."

"That's a lot of time away from work…sure your boss will allow it?" snapped the man towards Lana.

"Grandma will allow it." snapped Angel back making Connor and Abbey look at her.

"Grandma?" asked Connor and Abbey together looking at Lana.

"Yeah see…Ms. Archer is Angel's grandmother on her mother's side. It's sort of how I met her." answered the woman beside the eighteen year old.

"Yes I was…delivering grandma some lunch and I tripped, Lana caught me before I hit the ground." added Angel.

The rest of dinner was rather quiet and Lana took the girl's hand in hers making her look then smile at her. The receipts where put on the table and Angel snatched up the receipt making the two parents look at her. The girl tilted her head as she stared at the piece of paper, the total of their dinner had come to around fifty bucks and to her that wasn't to bad. Hell two hundred bucks wasn't bad to Angel, she pulled her wallet out and snapped it open, she pulled a black credit card out and handed it to the waiter who took it to go pay for the dinner. Angel stood up as the waiter came back five minutes ago and she took the card from him and stretched as Lana stood up.

"Well…it was nice meeting you." said Abbey.

"You too." stated Angel not really caring as Jason walked by and tugged her shirt making her smack him upset the head. "Ass."

Luca walked up to Angel and she looked at him. "Well?"

"Go wait outside with Jason." ordered Angel making Luca nod and walk off after Jason.

"So those two men are with you." stated Connor making Lana look at him. "I figured as much when the younger of the two was making faces at you to get your attention."

"What of it?" asked the black haired girl glaring at Connor.

"Why are they here?"

"I saw them on the way here, they where heading here as well." she lied perfectly making him narrow his eyes at her. "I told them we could take the subway home together. I mean is that okay with you?"

"Don't get snippy with me you little bitch."

"Oh! Since we're calling each other names you're a douche bag…" he rose his hand to smack her making Lana freak out when she saw it but she saw a hand catch his wrist making Angel look.

"Lucius!" she said as the older man held the wrist in his grip. "What are you doing here?"

"Diana and Rayne said you where here, I came to give you two a ride home." he stated as Connor tried to get away from him but the older man's grip was too tight.

"Maybe having body guards is a good thing." muttered Lana to Angel making the girl smirk.

"Body guards are a good thing." smiled the younger girl.

"Let me go you ass!" snapped Connor.

"Lucius doesn't take being called names all that well." stated Angel as Lucius tightened his grip on the man's wrist.

"Miss. Angel and Miss. Kane please go to my car, I'll be right out."

"Don't kill him. Don't hurt him either." stated Angel making Lucius sigh.

After five minutes Lucius came out and got into the driver seat, Luca sitting in the passenger seat and Angel in between Jason and Lana in the back seat. "How did I get the bitch seat?" she asked.

"Cause you wanted to be beside Lana." answered Jason.

"I get sick in the bitch seat." muttered the girl when Lana wrapped an arm around her shoulders making Angel look at her.

"You won't get sick." said Lana running her fingers through the girl's hair.

Lucius dropped them off at the hotel before going back to the Delis mansion/manor and Angel was standing in the lobby looking at the ring. She thought it looked good on her, she saw Lana stop walking and walk back to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Thinking." answered Angel smiling weakly as her making Lana look confused.

"Thinking of what?" she asked when she saw Angel twisting the ring on her finger. "Oh." Angel ran her thumb across the ruby before sighing.

"I just think it looks nice on me. That's all…"

"Sorry I asked for this." stated the taller woman making the eighteen year old look at her.

"It's not a problem. I enjoyed it…aside from your step dad being a douche bag." stated the younger girl.

"What did Lucius do?"

"From what I can gather since it happened so far, he kneed him in the balls and probably hit him over the head with something." stated the younger girl blowing a strand of hair out of her face before heading for the elevator.

The two stood in the elevator and it was a quiet ride to the floor they where on. Lana saw Angel looking at her hand when she balled it and sighed heavily. The elevator doors opened and Angel was the first one, Lana just followed the younger girl to the hotel room and caught the door before it closed. She saw Angel go straight for the bedroom and the door closed behind Angel, the girl falling onto the bed and pulling a pillow under her head as she stared off into the distance. Lana fell onto the couch and saw Audrey on the couch beside her on her laptop looking at photos when she stopped on one of Angel kissing Lana's cheek in the picture, the two of them in costume.

"She really loves me huh?" asked Lana making Audrey look at her out of the corner of her eye before her eyes moved back to her screen.

"Yeah." she answered hitting the right arrow key to look through her pictures.

"I just don't know if I love her."

"Understandable." answered Audrey. "But if you fuck with her head…"

"I'm not gonna fuck with her head." snapped Lana.

"Look…" stated the older Delis sister closing her laptop and turning to look at her. "…you've gotta understand why we're so worried about you fucking with her head."

"I said I'm…"

"Shut up. I'm not done." snapped Audrey making Lana look at her. "Her last girlfriend fucked with her a head a lot. We're worried that'll happen again and she'll end up hurt, whether emotionally or physically like last time. I'm not going through that again!"

"How bad was it?" asked Lana watching Audrey stand up. "She makes it out to be not a big thing."

"Because she can't remember most of it." stated Audrey. "She can't remember that she showed up at the hospital beaten and bruised with a bullet in her side."

"Beaten?"

"They beat her with that I believe was baseball bats or pipes after her ex shot her. Someone actually hit her head and it affected her memory of that night. All she can remember is pain but she can't remember what kind of pain besides being shot." sighed the woman as Sis walked out and kissed her quickly before going into the kitchen in the hotel.

"Talking about Angel?" asked Sis.

"Yeah." sighed the doctor making Sis look at her worried. "About her ex and the Rabid Wolves."

"Oh." she said realizing. "Jason showed up with Angel in his arms and he was pretty fucked up himself."

"He found her, heard her crying and ran into the bar she was in and fought his way to her. He ended up stabbed in his shoulder and a bullet grazed his upper thigh, had a deep gash on his forehead…they actually broke his right wrist but he used all his strength to get her to me."

"Adrenaline." stated Lana. "Archer has his moments during missions…an adrenaline rush. I only get them when I'm wounded and have to complete the mission."

Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought when she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You gotta help her get dressed tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Leather pants, she has a hard time getting in and out of them. You need to help her." stated the woman looking back at Lana.

"Fine, I can do that."

"You make her happy, Lana. Don't fuck it up." snapped Audrey before grabbing her laptop and going to her room as Sis stood in the kitchen microwaving a hot pocket.

"Awkward." said Sis when the microwave when off making her open it and take the food out.

Lana stood up and went into the bedroom to see Angel with the Star Wars: The Old Republic encyclopedia open in front of her and a hand already read to turn the page. Lana kicked her boots off and climbed onto the bed, she sat with her back against the wall and crossed her legs as Angel read the book. "So I've met your family…"

"Some of my family." corrected Angel.

"What?" asked Lana.

"I have an uncle on my dad's side. He's uh…" she paused to think of the right word. "…weird. Good weird."

"Good weird." repeated Lana.

"Last year for my birthday he covered me in glitter paint."

"Glitter paint?"

"Glitter paint. He's weird but I love him. He's my adopted uncle I guess you'd say. He was adopted into the family when my dad was twenty and Uncle Vinny was twelve."

Lana laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Vinny."

"His name is Vincent but we call him Vinny." she answered sitting up. "He runs a club in the Bronx but I only see him once a month or once every other month. Depends on his work."

"Oh." she answered.

"I believe he's coming to visit on Halloween." stated Angel closing her book and putting it on her lap. "He's gonna cover me in glitter again!"

"Weirdo."

"Fuck you." pouted Angel making Lana pulled her close and Angel laid against her, listening to the woman's heart beat which had sped up a bit. Lana held the girl making Angel smile up at her and Lana smiled back at her. "Would you like to come over when Uncle Vinny is over?"

"I suppose, will I have to be covered in glitter paint?"

"Duh." answered the younger girl making Lana kiss her forehead and Angel hugged onto Lana tightly. "Gotta wear a bikini though."

"Yeah yeah." chuckled the older girl rubbing the younger girl's back.

"And I get to put the glitter on you." she said grinning making Lana crack a smile. "With my hands or body." Lana laughed and held the girl close, stroking her hair and Angel giggled against her chest.

"Wanna do anything?"

"Movies!" shouted Diana throwing the door open, holding zombie/horror movies in her hands but she froze as she saw Angel against Lana. "Wanna…watch some movies?"

"Sure." said the younger girl pulling Lana with her. "Lana and I will run to the store near by and get some snacks."

"Alright." said Diana.

Angel slipped her boots on as Lana put on her boots as well, the girl grabbed her wallet off the night stand and left the hotel room with the other woman. "Zombie movies?"

"And actual horror movies. We usually watch movies the first night of Comic-Con. So Jason and I usually run to get snacks but I've got you with me this year so I don't need Jason."

"Harsh." said Jason walking by with a smirk on his face.

"Ass."

"Yes."

The two left the hotel together and going to the store a couple doors down, they went inside and Lana followed Angel around. The younger girl grabbed a basket they had and carried it around with her as she threw candy and chips into the basket. She handed the basket to Lana who took it as Angel got another basket to fill up with sodas making the taller woman laugh. The girl stuck her tongue out at Lana who leaned over and kissed her head making the girl smile sweetly at her before kissing her quickly and grabbing herself a couple bottles of Dr. Pepper. Lana was baffled…the girl spent about over 70 bucks on snacks and drinks but the girl seemed unphased by it, then again she was insanely rich.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Lana as they walked back to the hotel.

"You can always ask me questions." stated the younger girl.

"Don't you wish you weren't rich? Be a normal girl?"

"Normal girl?" whispered the younger girl before stopping making Lana stop and look at her. "My life isn't normal Lana. I'm shot probably one or twice a year, I crash my bikes probably five times every two months…hell I've been hit a by a car from a rival gang cause I was in the way. Plus if I wasn't rich…Grandma wouldn't be in my life."

"Scarlet?" asked Lana when she saw Angel shake her head. "Malory."

"Malory only got involved in mom's life when learning she was marrying Axel Delis. One of the richest families in America and Europe."

"You love her."

"She's my grandmother, of course I love her. Even if we're at each other's throats all the time, even when she yells in my face what I was a mistake and I shouldn't have been born."

"Whoa whoa…" said Lana stopping the two making Angel look. "Mistake?"

"Cause of Duchess. Mom tells her to get over it and well…"

"She doesn't take it too well. Look don't listen to her, you're not a mistake." She kissed Angel's forehead and hugged her close making angel smile. "I'm glad Raven had you."

"Yay." smiled the younger girl.

Diana and Rayne took the bags from Angel and Lana to go into them and get their snacks out of it. Lana watched the younger girl take a keycard off the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Grandma gave me the spare keycard to her room, I gotta go grab something out of her room." she stated leaving the room and Lana followed her. "Why you following me?"

"Cause I wanna."

"Fine." she said slipping the key card into the door and it unlocked. Lana saw Angel got probably three paces in when she froze and her eyes widened in fear. Before Lana could ask what was wrong the girl screamed loudly and ran out of the room quickly.

"Angel?"

"No! No! No! NO!" screamed the girl hiding her face in a corner.

"Warning next time Angelina!" shouted Scarlet when Lana's eyes widened as the woman covered her breasts and closed the door.

"Warning?! What the fuck?! I can't unsee that!" she cried out to her grandmother. "You gave me a fucking spare key card!"

"Yeah well…" said Scarlet's voice through the door. "…shit happens!"

"Shit happens." whined Angel when Lana hugged her close and the girl kissed Lana's cheek.

"If it makes you feel better…I've walked in on my mother and Connor when I was fifteen."

"Ew." whined Angel making Lana crack a smile. "Where's your dad?"

"My dad?" asked Lana looking into Angel's eyes, green meeting blue. "I see him once to twice a year. Talk to him once a week. Mom divorced him when I was eleven, I'd…rather not go into a detailed explanation but lets just say she hated how he got angry enough to almost kill a guy." She saw the younger girl's eyes widen. "I looked older than I was when I was eleven, guy touched my ass…the guy was sixteen maybe seventeen. Dad through him through a window."

"Whoa…I like him." Lana laughed and hugged Angel, lifting her off her feet.

"I like him too. Maybe I'll see if he can come down to New York soon so you can meet him."

"He doesn't live in New York?" she asked as Lana pretty much carried her back to the hotel room, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Nope, he lives in Boston."

"You're strong."

"Hm?" asked the taller woman before realizing she carried Angel all the way back to the hotel room making her chuckle and sit on the couch with Angel as Diana put in a movie.

Angel leaned against her and opened her bag of chips as they watched zombie movies, Lana would flinch every now and then. She felt like the odd man out, none of the others flinched and they are normally when people had their stomachs ripped open by zombies and eaten, she ran a hand through Angel's hair. Around 1am, Lana heard a noise and looked to find Angel fast asleep against her making her smile and pick Angel up. Audrey and Sis had fallen asleep against each other but Rayne and Diana where sitting side by side watching the movie holding hands making her chuckle. She carried Angel into the room and laid her down with a grunt before kissing the girl's forehead and laying beside her.

"Night." she said which was rewarded by a grunt from Angel indicating she probably heard her but was too tired to actually answer her. She pulled her close and fell asleep holding the eighteen year old girl to her body to keep her nice and warm.

TBC…

**Next chapter will feature their mission in England, More of Lana's mother and Step-father (her parents where never mentioned so I took a crack at it), Angel's Uncle Vinny shows up, and some randomness from Jason…but Jason's always weird.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Will update as soon as I can! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Code Name: Empress

Summary: ISIS is looking for a new recruit but Malory has never once thought of her youngest granddaughter. Until Archer shows her a video he captured on his phone of Angel taking out enemy bikers that attacked her. Lana is a little weary of the fact Malory wants to hire an 18 year old but after a while…she finds herself growing to like the girl who in fact has a secret love for Lana. Yuri/Lesbian OCxLana

Disclaimer: Archer does not belong to me no madder how much I would like it too. It belongs to FX. However, Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Johnny, and Jason belong to me. Oh yes and so does Eclipse and Alaska, Angel's kitten and dog. Also any show/movie/video games/comics mentioned in here do not belong to me.

New Disclaimer: Cairo and Empress, the doggies belong to me! :3

Newer Disclaimer: Lol, this was unplanned when I wrote the last episode but Coraline doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my buddy Sarah. Coraline and Angel are friends :3 and Sandra is Angel's ex girlfriend and belongs to me.

Oh god another disclaimer XD: Scarlet Delis belongs to me, she's Angel's father's mother.

Author note: This is a newer revised version of my older Code Name: Empress story because Angel has changed from how she used to be when I first started the story. Anyways I hope you like just as much as the last version of it :3

Chapter 10: …I couldn't think of a chapter title

Comic-Con came and went…Angel spent 10 grand on stuff which she apparently really, REALLY wanted. Now two weeks later Angel was at the ISIS office sitting a desk doing some paper work for Malory who said if she finished it, she'd take Angel out to dinner or give her money for lunch…something like that. Angel was writing numbers down, her left hand on a calculator when she heard movement above her in the vents. She heard the movement stop as soon as she stopped moving and it was followed by a throaty clacking noise that almost sounded like a card in a bicycle tire. She sighed heavily before continuing to punch in numbers on the calculator and writing them down.

"Go bother Uncle Sterling." she stated and it was followed by a higher pitched version of the noise she heard before and the sound of movement in the vents.

After ten minute she heard "There's something in the vents!" shouted Cheryl. "There's a dinosaur in the vents!"

"Dinosaur." chuckled the eighteen year old.

"It's just like the gypsy woman said!"

"What kind of dino?!" asked Archer running out.

"It's a raptor!"

"Oh you're right." smirked the younger girl hearing it.

"A raptor?!" shouted Archer before pulling his gun out and Angel looked towards it when the gun clicked making her roll her eyes, the bullets had been taken out.

"Raptors are extinct." said Angel out loud.

"There's a raptor in the vents!" shouted Cheryl.

"What's all this commotion?! I have a splitting headache!" shouted Malory walking out, holding her head with her right hand and a glass of vodka in her right.

"Stop drinking then." stated Angel to herself.

"There's a Velociraptor in the vents!" shouted the paranoid woman once again making Angel roll her eyes.

"Really?" asked Lana walking up. "A Velociraptor?" Angel could hear the tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm gonna shoot it!" shouted Archer.

"NO!" shouted Krieger running over. "I want to experiment on it!"

Angel sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of beer and a wrapped up tin of corn bread. She walked over to the ISIS members, Pam and Cyril joining in now. "Move Uncle Sterling."

"Angel don't! It'll eat you!"

"Only thing it wants to eat…is unavailable." she stated before biting the bear cap off and holding the bottle and foil tin. "Hey…come out and take this beer and cornbread."

The vent open and the Velociraptor mask was lifted off the person's face showing Jason. "Cornbread and beer?!" he asked with a smile on his face. "Give it up!"

"Get out of the vent first!" snapped Angel making Jason sigh and go to grab onto a pipe but once his full weight hit it the pipe broke and he fell right onto his ass with a groan.

"My tail pipe is leaking!" shouted Jason.

"Tail…pipe." repeated Angel before sighing heavily. "Jason."

"Yeah kidding." he smile pulling himself up.

"How the fuck did he fucking get in here?!" shouted Malory rather pissed off.

"Hey." stated Angel as Jason took the beer and cornbread. "He may seem stupid but he's really smart."

"Hey…hey…" said the twenty year old nudging Angel.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the cherry goes?" he asked looking at Malory with a big smile on his face.

"…oh gods!" cried Angel shaking her hair out and looking scared.

"Thanks to Malory and Scarlet…I am now allergic to cherries!" announced Jason making Archer bust out laughing when he froze and got a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew…"

"Yeah…what Archer said. EW!" shouted Lana.

"Sploosh." said Pam making everyone look at her weird.

"Sploosh?!" shouted the much older woman going at Pam who laughed and hid behind Cheryl who grinned as Malory almost hit her. "Nope. No I know better."

"Aw." pouted Cheryl. "Come on hit me, please?"

"I'm not hitting you."

"Come on the Gypsy woman…"

"Shut up." said Jason smacking Cheryl across the face. "Enough Gypsy shit."

The woman smile as she held her cheek. "I love you." she whispered making Jason's eyes widen.

"Call me." he whispered back making Angel twitch at it.

"Can we talk about the mission Grandma?" asked Angel.

"The England mission. Sure. Lana, Pam, Sterling, Angelina, my office."

"What about me?!" asked Cyril.

"Angel refused to do the mission unless I left you out." stated Malory making Cyril glare at the eighteen year old.

Angel sat down on the edge of Malory's desk as Lana, Pam, and Archer took the seats when Jason walked in like he was part of the mission. "I'm here for the job." stated Jason.

"You don't work here." snapped the ISIS boss.

"Not yet." he stated making her knit her eyebrows together.

"What makes you think you're qualified to work here?"

"I was just a Velociraptor in your vents." he answered crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a stern look.

"Cause Angel let you in!"

"Hey I was working, I didn't even know Jason wanted to come in today." stated Angel. "Let him prove himself. He'll come on the England mission with us."

"Fine…fine." sighed the woman sitting down at her desk when she squealed after pulling herself into the desk.

"Grandma!" sighed the eighteen year old.

"Yeah yeah." said Scarlet's voice when Malory was pushed out and Scarlet pulled herself out from under the desk while moving her hair back.

"Oh god!" shouted Jason covering his eyes and groaning loudly.

"Could we not have quickies at the office? If I can't get laid, you two can't get laid around me." snapped the eighteen year old.

"Aw. Poor Angelina." said Malory sarcastically when Scarlet leaned down and kissed her quickly making Malory lick her lips and Angel saw Jason twitch.

"I'd twitch but I've twitched enough for one day." stated the eighteen year old as Scarlet walked over to Angel and tried to kiss her. "Eh! No! Not kissing you when I know where that mouth has been!"

"Ah come here!" she said hugging Angel making her scream and try to push her grandmother away when Scarlet kissed her cheek making Angel freak out.

"Lana!" whined Angel but the others where laughing as they watched Angel and Scarlet.

"Love you." smiled Scarlet leaving.

"Love you!" replied Angel and Malory when the two of them looked at each other and glared.

"Alright Malory!" snapped Lana wanting her attention. "The mission?"

"Yeah hurry up I wanna go home and play Mass Effect two." snapped the eighteen year old.

"This mission is an Assassination against the Queen…" Malory saw Angel's face drop a bit. "What?"

"The Queen?"

"Yeah why?"

"So we're staying at the palace?" she asked making Malory raise an eyebrow.

"No."

"I am!" laughed Angel making the older woman knit her eyebrows together. "My family is friends with the Queen of England! We go either every summer or sometime during the Winter! I have a horse and I do archery while there!"

"What?!" shouted Archer.

"Woot!" shouted the younger girl. "Gonna go horse back riding."

"You can do that here." stated Lana.

"Yeah I can but I can't do it while riding on my Clydesdale." she stated. "He's pure black except for the white on his legs."

"Well you're not going then. ISIS isn't your personal ticket to go places and not do work." stated Malory standing up.

"Yeah?" asked Angel crossing her arms and looking cocky. "Uncle Sterling?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know where the Queen's bedroom is in the palace?" she asked making him pause. She saw him go to say something but stopped. "Do you know where she hangs out in the courtyards?"

"No I do not."

"Only people who live with the Queen or people like my family know the palace inside out. Audrey and I used to play tag or hide and go seek in that palace when we where kids. I know every little nook and cranny. And I have the strangest feeling that you'll receive an email or a phone call from one of the palace guards requesting I head this mission."

"Ha!" snapped Malory. "Yeah right!" After those two words where said her phone rang making her pick it up and put it to her ear. "Yes?!" She snapped when she flinched. "O-Oh I'm sorry…yes she works here…yes she's coming to England…but I have…" Malory looked at Angel before sighing heavily. "Yes Angelina Delis will be heading the mission."

"YES!" screamed Angel making the Malory hear the guard chuckle.

"Good bye." snapped Malory before hanging up. "You little whore."

"You eat Grandma Scarlet out with that mouth?" smirked the eighteen year old.

"EW!" shouted Jason twitching horribly. "Angel!"

"Shut up Jason."

"But…but…."

"Jason. Buy new boxers."

"The fuck?" asked Pam raising an eyebrow as Jason tilted his head.

"I don't need to explain the dealings that go on in my family's home when my Uncle Vinny comes over."

"Glitter paint." shrugged Lana.

"Besides that." she stated making Lana look at her. "We do…stuff that you not need worry about."

"Angel…" sighed the ISIS boss. "…just be ready for the mission Thursday after noon."

"Yes grandma." she said turning and leaving with Jason behind her.

"Mother."

"Yes Sterling?"

"That Jason stole your vodka."

"WHAT?!" screamed Malory.

"RUN!" Screamed Angel making Jason laugh as they ran as fast as they could to the elevator.

"Fucking child!" shouted Malory going after them but the elevator doors shut. "Fuck what Scarlet says! She's an ignorant child!"

"What does Scarlet say?" asked Lana's voice making Malory turn to look at her.

"Scarlet claims that Angel was a Greek Warrior in a past life. One of the best apparently." scoffed the woman making Lana raise an eyebrow. "Apparently she was had started fighting when she was fifteen and didn't stop until she was around fifty-five. A warrior that served the Gods of Olympus. It's ridiculous."

"It's Scarlet and Angel's family's beliefs." stated the taller woman making Malory laugh softly.

"Beliefs. A belief that Angelina…that child was a female warrior in a past life. A woman who slayed thousands of men…thousands of demonic Greek creatures."

"Well it would explain a lot." sighed Lana rubbing the back of her neck. "Normally she doesn't beat me in sparing but a couple days ago she actually slammed me onto my back with her hand on my throat with this crazy look in her eyes."

"Explain a lot?! Lana she's…" started Malory but she sighed and put a hand on her forehead before walking away. "…I'm not getting into this."

Angel sat home at her desk staring at her sketch book in front of her. It was of a woman who was pretty well muscular but not super muscular, she was probably a bit more in shape than Angel. The eighteen year old held a pencil in her hand before sketching a tattoo that went down the woman's arm that looked like feathers. She heard a knock on the door but she didn't look up, she heard the door open as she continued to sketch the woman who wore a cloth across her breasts with Greek symbol like designs around the rim of it. She then moved to the skirt the woman wore that was longer in the middle but it reached half way down her thigh and her shoes where sandals that where mainly straps going up her legs to about her knees.

"Angel?" asked Scarlet's voice as she walked to the desk. The younger girl didn't even look up as she sketched the sword in the woman's hand. "Why are you sketching that?"

"Cause it's me." she replied making Scarlet look at her. Sure she had told Angel she was a Greek Warrior in a previous life but never told her what she looked like.

"How do you know this?" asked the older woman. Angel shrugged as she stared at the picture, the woman's hair mainly long which reached to her waist but the front portion of her hair where shorter to above her shoulders. "Dream it?"

"No. I just…started sketching and the facial features look like mine." she stated making Scarlet nod. "That's how I know it's me."

"Well you where very beautiful."

"Yeah." she said closing the sketch book and putting it aside.

"I got you these." stated Scarlet handing Angel a small black bag that said Victoria's Secret making Angel look at them.

"Ah nice." she said taking it and opening it. She pulled a black bra out that had one strapped that crossed over her left shoulder, across her back and attached on the right side in the back…the bra also pushed her breasts up more which she liked. She then pulled out a pair of black panties and smiled at them. "Thank you."

"I know how you are with Vincent."

"Yeah well Jason started it. Wanting us to starve ourselves for two days and eat a lot of food in our underwear." she stated putting the bag on the nightstand beside her bed.

"But you do it."

"But I do it." sighed the younger girl before turning back to her grandmother. "Why are you dating her?"

"Malory?" she asked making Angel nod. "Cause I love her."

"She hates me."

"She doesn't…hate you. She…dislikes you strongly with a small sliver of love on the side." stated the older woman making Angel groan and rub her face before grabbing her towel off the near by table. "Angel?"

"Bath, going to go take a bath." she stated making the woman nod.

"Goddess…" sighed Scarlet leaving the bedroom and going outside to her car, telling Raven she'd be back.

Malory had been making herself dinner when she heard the door open and slam shut making her jump and almost drop her glass of alcohol. "Scarlet what have I told you about doing that?!" snapped Malory.

Scarlet went into the kitchen and glared at her making Malory give her an expression that asked what. "You need to be nicer to Angel."

"The fuck I do. What little love I give her, she's lucky."

"She thinks you hate her."

"I don't…hate her." strained Malory. "I just dislike her strongly."

"She's your granddaughter!"

"She killed Duchess!"

"She was a kid! She never had a dog before! How the fuck is she suppose to know you can't feed dogs chocolate when no one told her?!" snapped Scarlet making Malory look at her. Scarlet heard barking as Empress came running in and Scarlet looked down before picking up the puppy. "Hey Empress."

"I'm sorry that I don't love Angel like you do."

"And I'm sorry if I leave you."

"What?!" snapped the woman at Scarlet's answer.

"She loves you…she tries her fucking hardest to love you. It's gotten to the point the majority of her friends think I'm her only grandmother." She saw Malory stop stirring the pasta sauce she was working on. "Yeah…hurts doesn't it?"

"No." lied the woman.

"She messed up Mal. I understand why you can be mad at her but holding a grudge for ten or more years is ridiculous."

"Don't you dare judge me." snapped the woman as Scarlet moved to feed Empress for Malory.

"She bought you a puppy…"

"It's not…"

"Duchess…yes. That dog you had a sick obsession with."

"Hey!" snapped Malory a bit more pissed off this time.

Scarlet set Empress down before moving to Malory who seemed to be deep in though now. She turned the oven off before Malory burned the pasta sauce and took the spoon out of her hand. As the other woman went to take a sip of her drink Scarlet grabbed the glass and downed the rest making Malory sigh heavily and glare at her. Malory showed Angel love…when it best suited Malory and she knew the younger girl was hurt by it but learning that Angel doesn't even mention Malory to anyone king of caused a small bit of pain in her chest. Scarlet moved some stray strands of the other woman's hair from her face before taking her chin.

"Be. Nice."

"Scarlet." whined Malory making Scarlet sigh and press their foreheads together.

"Either you try to love her or you'll no longer have me around."

"But…"

"No buts Malory. I'm sorry but unlike you, I will put my children and grandchildren first."

"You told me you loved me."

"And I do Malory but you fucking complicate things!" she snapped making Malory sigh when Scarlet quickly kissed her making the woman flinch a bit mainly cause she didn't expect it. "Go sit…you're burning your dinner."

"I am not burning my dinner!"

"Stop acting like you're better at cooking than I am!" snapped Scarlet in a playful way when she felt Malory link her arm with her own as she put the stove back on to heat the sauce up a bit and make the pasta.

"I'll try." was all Scarlet heard as she cooked Malory her dinner making her smile and look at her.

Back at Angel's family's manor/mansion, Angel had fallen asleep draped over her tub with her TV on and playing some movie that she had started watching but eventually passed out during it. She flinched as she felt a jet hit her side, her hand having slipped and hit the button and so she cracked her eyes open and looked around. She straightened herself up and felt that her hair was pretty much dry so she had to be a sleep for a while and she stretched before actually yawning. She saw her Iphone on the table by the tub and grabbed it, her thumb moving across the screen to unlock it. She saw she had one missed call from Lana making her mutter to herself and dial it back, having to hear it ring three times.

"Hello?" asked Lana's voice.

"You rang?"

"Did you listen to my voice mail?"

"No." groaned Angel as she laid over the side of her tub. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Look we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Mom and Connor want to throw an engagement party…"

"Fuck." sighed Angel shifting. "Well…"

"ANGEL!" screamed Jason running in making her blink.

"Yes Jason? I'm in the bath…can I help you?"

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" screamed Lana making Angel flinch and she cracked a grin.

"Look some of the Rabid Wolves have our men!"

"Lana I gotta go!" she snapped hanging up and getting up from the tub making Jason quickly spin around.

Angel left the house with Jason beside her, she wore her leather jacket that showed the Fallen Angels logo on the back. She walked to the motorcycle that was parked out beside her black sports car, Jason climbed onto hers when Raven heard the two motorcycles racing off and she sighed. Of course she always worried about her child, hell half of the time her daughter showed up either incredibly fucked up or shot and incredibly fucked up at the same time. Angel raced down a road with Jason and towards the bar that the Rabid Wolves always hung out at and she pulled over in front of it, the few enemy bikers in front of the bar look at her as she climbed off. Jason followed her into the bar when Alpha, being the ass he is walked up to Angel before she could get any further into the bar.

"Only one Fallen Angel? That's not smart."

"It's smart to try and not start shit with you. If I brought more than him wouldn't you think I was here to kill you?" she asked making him raise an eyebrow at her. "I came for a calm discussion…if you're able to have one."

"Is this about he men I have?"

"About the men you have." she repeated.

"Captured Angel…get rid of the ass."

"WHAT?!" screamed Jason when he was struck across the back of the head with a metal baseball bat knocking him out. Angel blocked a crowbar that came at her and she used her free hand to grab it and slam it across the guy's face.

"You'll be a good chunk of money." laughed Alpha.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed the eighteen year old when she was hit across the face and she fell down, her vision swam as she tried to pick herself up when she felt something hard hit the back of her head before she blacked out.

Jason gasped as she shot up and noticed he was laying in an alley, line of dried blood going down his head making him pick himself up and run out to see his bike was taken apart in front of the bar and Angel's being loaded onto a truck. "No…no! no!" he said before running as fast as he could.

He ran down the street and had planned ongoing to Angel's parents when he passed ISIS and skid to a stop. He searched his pockets and pulled his Iphone out that was basically his portal hacking device. He ran in and Popeye nodded at him as Jason hooked wires to his phone and to a panel on the side of the elevator. He began hacking on his phone, she heard the elevator open and he looked before undoing the stuff and slipping into the elevator. He hit the button as the door shut.

"Where's Angelina?!" snapped Malory.

Before Lana or Archer could answer that Jason ran through the door looking like shit. "Angel's been captured by the Rabid Wolves!"

"Rabid What?" asked Malory raising an eyebrow.

"Rabid Wolves! The Fallen Angels' enemy! Look they plan on selling her to the highest bidder, I managed to hear him before I completely was knocked out. He said Angel would make quite a bit of money! Hell they're taking her bike! Her bike…lets just say it's as special to her as her kitten is." he stated when his phone rang making him pull it out. "Hello? They have her on a bus heading to New Jersey?!" He looked at Malory with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Sterling! Grab Lana and my daughter and go now!"

Angel was twisting her hands as she was cuffed to the back of a seat, the Rabid Wolves some how took possession of a prison transport bus. She looked over at some of her Fallen Angels who saw the worry on her face, she was still young and she had every right to be scared. What was stupid was they only had two Rabid Wolves on the bus but she didn't even know if anyone would save her. Cars came racing down the road that the bus was on, it was taking a detour…mainly to stay off the highway and away from cops. She looked out the window and saw Raven looking up at her making her smile when a purple car raced by Raven's and she saw Lana driving.

Angel whistled sharply making the Rabid Wolf who was watching them walk to Angel growling. "Come here you asshole!" she snapped when she was grabbed by her throat.

"I can easily snap your neck."

"I wanted my window down." she stated making him raise an eyebrow and he reached over with his free arm and pulled it down when he was shot in the head making her laugh loudly and kick his body down as Archer flew in front of the bus and spun around so he faced the bus as he drove backwards.

"Come on you assholes." snapped Archer.

"The fact that he cares is astonishing." said Raven over a walkie talkie.

"Nah Archer's just always wanted to do something like this." sighed Lana's voice making Raven laugh.

Angel held her hands up and apart, Raven fired her hand gun and the chain snapped making her get up and run forward and punch the driver across the face, quickly throwing him aside she got in the seat and threw the keys back to a Fallen Angel who caught it and started undoing his cuffs. "Undo everyone!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

Angel slammed on the break and spun the wheel making the bus spun around, skidding tires against the ground and she growled. It came to a stop and Raven slammed on her break. Angel got out of the car and ran straight into her mother's arms when they heard motorcycles. "We gotta hurry." she said making Angel nod. A van came to a stop and Jason leaped out as people came running off the bus and Jason opened the back doors for them.

After everyone was loaded Angel got into the car with her mother, Angel being allowed to drive and she was racing down the road with Archer, Jason and Lana behind them. Jason let the people go and Angel parked outside ISIS when she saw Malory standing by her motorcycle and she quickly got out of the car. "Grandma?" asked Angel looking at it.

"I may not be in the field any more but I can still act and think like an agent." stated Malory. "I got your bike back." Angel just looked at her when the older woman sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She however grunted as Angel slammed into her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you grandma." whispered Angel in Malory's chest making Malory smile and put a hand on Angel's head.

So the day Angel had been rescued was Sunday and around Wednesday afternoon, Lana answered her door only to be greeted by her mother and Connor. They both noticed there was a lack of the younger girl which Lana replied to Angel being at her parents house and…well they wanted to see her. She was hesitant at first but told them to go to their car and she'd be right out after getting a few things. Once they left she tried calling Angel, she tried about four times but continued to get the same damn voice mail over and over again. She finally grabbed her keys and left her apartment, slamming the door in the process.

Lana had driven the two over to Angel's family's house but saw all the motorcycles parked outside making her bit back a groan at realizing what was going on. The three of them got out and walked to the door which Lana knocked on, she saw Connor wanting to comment on why she had knocked but he kept his mouth shut. The door opened a crack and Raven stuck her head out. "What?" she asked looking at Lana.

"Um…Raven. My parents wanted to see Angel."

"Really?" she asked with a tone in her voice. "And you couldn't call?"

"I called her four times." hissed Lana in a tone only raven could hear.

"You have my fucking number." snapped Raven. "Wasn't there something Angel didn't like not telling people?"

"Look bitch let us in." snapped Connor making Lana look at him with a look that read no.

"Excuse you?" asked Raven walking out with her arms crossed over her chest. "I've kicked the asses of men twice your size. My mother may have not been in my life until I married who I married but I'm her daughter and I know how to kick ass."

"Being threatened by some little rich whore…"

"Calling my wife names doesn't get you anywhere." said a voice behind Connor making him turn and stare at the man who was actually a few inches taller than him, extremely well muscled and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Whoa." said Abbey staring at Axel. He was wearing a suit at the moment, having tended to a business meeting earlier in the morning.

"Look can we see Angel?" asked Lana with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Fine but I don't want to hear it." stated Raven walking inside of the house.

Lana walked into the house to find Angel walking from the side hallway wearing her black leather jacket and black jeans with a bikini top. She froze as she saw Lana and her parents, she started backing up before turning and running back down the hallway screaming something in Italian. "What the hell was that?" asked Abbey.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." lied Axel.

Angel came back with out her leather jacket on and had a black t-shirt on. "Hi." she said putting her ring on her finger behind her back.

"What was that about?" asked Connor.

"Nothing. It's nothing." she answered when she heard something crash and she tensed up. "Just have a few friends over for a pool party."

"It's the middle of October." snapped the man.

"It's called an indoor pool you ass." snapped the girl back.

"Indoor and outdoor. We have both." smiled Raven.

They only stayed for an hour until Luca came back home from some grocery shopping. They said they where going to call a cab but Luca offered to drive them home which he did, leaving Lana sitting in the kitchen with Angel who was twisting the ring on her finger like at Comic-Con. "I don't like doing this." sighed Lana.

"You started it." she snapped.

"Yeah well I don't like it."

"Then you shouldn't have started it." she snapped making Lana glare at her. "Fucking with my head isn't the best thing in the world."

"I'm not fucking with your head! I'm fucking sick of you and your family saying this!" Lana had stood off her seat, the chair hitting the ground form the force of the woman standing up.

"You know what…" started Angel standing up. "…go fuck yourself because I never asked for this! Maybe you should've told her the truth!" She pushed the ring against Lana's chest and left the house, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Wait! No…Angel!" shouted the older woman running outside to see the sports car race off.

"Find her…or I kill you." said Raven's voice making Lana jump.

Angel was standing on a pier a few hours later on Coney Island, her eyes staring down at the water. She heard the familiar engine of Lana's car pulling to car, she knew engines mainly because of her Uncle Johnny. She had been here for about three hours so if Lana had gone looking for it, it took her that long. She heard the door close and then heard the heels against the wood of the pier, she saw the ring held out to her. She looked at it before looking back out over the water which was rewarded with Lana's sigh.

Her hand was taken and Lana slipped the ring on. "Look I…"

"I just got over my period a few days ago." said Angel. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's my fault." sighed Lana putting her hand on top of Angel's, gripping it with a smile. The girl smiled at the feel of it. "I still don't know if I love you but it does upset me when you're mad at me or sad."

"It's alright Lana." answered the younger girl. "Anyways we have a mission to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Thursday morning Angel had packed clothes that would last her from Thursday to Sunday. She put her laptop into her back pack before closing it and grabbing her messenger back which just had her sketch books, a bag of locos tacos Doritos and two bottles of Dr. Pepper. She grabbed the quiver off the wall that had arrows in the quiver, the feathers where red tipped with black. She walked out of the house after kissing Raven on the cheek and waving to her dad, she got into Lana's car who smiled at her and drove off. Lana pulled into the parking lot of the airport and they went to Angel's family's private jet and Angel climbed onto it pushing Archer out of the way with a smile on her face.

"My jet. Me first!" she laughed.

"Can we leave her home?" asked Archer looking at Malory who rolled her eyes, she was coming along too.

The plane ride wasn't too exciting, taking about seven hours to get there and Angel was working on Fallen Angel stuff while Lana was cleaning her guns and Archer was drinking with his mother, Pam however was busy eating. When they landed they where picked up by one of the people at the palace, Angel sat in between Lana and Archer awkwardly cause she hated the bitch seat making her pout. Every time the drive, who knew Angel, tried talking to her Malory would answer for her which was pissing Angel off more. Lana looked at Angel who's hands had balled into fists as Malory answered a question that was addressed towards the eighteen year old by the driver making Lana put a hand on the girl's fist and she looked at the taller woman. However it got to the point that when they arrived at the palace, Angel shoved Malory out of the car to get out and she walked by her to go into the palace as Lana pulled Malory up onto her feet.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

"You've been answering every question directed towards her, I think she's entitled to being pissed."

The four ISIS employees followed Angel down a hallway, her eyes narrowed as she walked towards a door and she looked at the guards while clicking her tongue and a quick motion of her head. After Angel went through the doors the others where stopped as the doors slammed shut behind her. "Let us in!" snapped Malory. "That little brat is going to fuck things up!"

"Angelina's family has been friends with the Queen for about ten years now. She's stopped two assassination attempts when she was both thirteen and sixteen years old. She won't, as you say, fuck things up." snapped a guard making Malory shut up.

"It's pretty cool too…she didn't even look like herself anymore when she did it." said the guy beside her.

"Sorry he's still…new."

"I've been here for six years."

"Yes." he sighed making the younger guard glare at him.

Angel stood in the room looking at the woman on the throne who smiled at her. "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." answered Angel. "I'm eighteen now, your majesty."

"You've come here with ISIS?" asked the Queen making Angel nod. "You're head of the mission?"

"Yes."

"And how are the others taking it?" she asked Angel.

"Uncle Sterling isn't too happy, Pam and Lana don't really care and my grandmother thinks I'm a mistake that's going to fuck things up…oh excuse my language."

"It's perfectly alright my dear. I've heard your mother swear…a lot." she said which cracked a smile on Angel's face.

"Us Italians…what can I say?" she asked shrugging. "I'll handle everything your majesty. Don't worry…although I might be riding around on Hades for a couple hours tomorrow."

"Yes I know, you like riding on Hades when you come for a visit. "

"Cause Hades is the fastest horse in the world." smirked the younger girl making the Queen smile.

They where all given one room but it had two beds in it. Angel walked out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas to see Malory arguing with Lana, Pam and Archer about not wanting to share a bed with either. "I'll share." stated Angel making Malory look at her. "I usually like to share with Lana but I can share with you if you don't want to share with Lana, Pam or Uncle Sterling."

"Angelina…"

"Pam share with Lana but no touchy feely or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass…" she stated when Pam held her hands up in defense making her smile. "…and Uncle Sterling can sleep on the pull out couch."

"HEY!" snapped Archer.

"Just because you run the mission doesn't mean you…" started Malory but Angel had other ideas.

"Mom and dad share a bed, Sis and Audrey share a bed…I normally sleep alone when here." stated the eighteen year old. "Look you may think I'm a mistake…"

"I…"

"Shut up. I know you think it. I see how you look at me all because I fucked up when I was younger yet I gave you a puppy. You still treat me like shit." snapped the young girl.

"You know she's got a pretty good…" started Archer.

"It is so important to your future that you do not finish that sentence." snapped Malory.

"Grandma its for like two nights. I'll be up and out of bed tomorrow morning most likely. I wanna ride Hades before getting to work."

"Whatever the fuck a Hades is." snapped Malory.

"Greek God of the Underworld…also the name of my horse." Everyone could hear the annoyance in Angel's voice. "You'd know this if you cared about our family one little bit."

"Hey I resent that I…"

"Only care for Grandma Scarlet like always! You weren't even in Mom's life until you found out she was marrying a wealthy man!"

"Angel calm down." said Lana making Angel back up a bit.

"She's never fucking cared!"

"I bought you a fucking book!" snapped the older woman.

"Because you wanted to get on Scarlet's good side! You never fucking cared about any of us! You might seem like a nice person but inside you're a fucking bitch!"

"Angelina Malory Delis!"

"Fuck you! Fuck my middle name! Fuck this room!" she screamed before grabbing a blanket, some clothes, her bow, and her arrows then leaving, the door slamming shut behind her making Malory actually jump.

Malory looked as Lana rose an eyebrow at her. "Shut up!" snapped the woman before getting into bed.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Pam.

"Not one bit."

That night Angel was curled up in a stable with Hades who was laying on his stomach with his front legs curled under him and his head resting on Angel's lap. The eighteen year old fast asleep against the wall of the stable she had pulled him into, not wanting to sleep in his stable which was dirty. The stable door opened making Hades look and watched as the person crouched beside Angel and moved hair out of her face before putting a robe over her and kissing her forehead. The following morning Angel woke up to herself laying over Hades' back who was eating some oats he was given making her look around. She saw the robe pooled in her lap but it was her own robe she had left in the room making her sigh and sit herself up.

Malory had come down to the field to find Angel riding her horse. The reins wrapped around her hands as she muttered to herself and shifted in the saddle she sat on. She leaned down and tightened a strap making Hades neigh and she looked at him when he took off running. "HEY!" she screamed pulling on the reins and he bucked her off making her hit the ground and growl. "HADES!"

He neighed and ran away from her…he was playing of course, he did it often. "You okay?" asked a palace guard.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said with a hand on her back. "Fuck…"

"Idiot." said Malory's voice making Angel growl to herself. "Can't even ride a horse."

"Shut up." snapped Angel. "Hades! I'm not in the mood!" The horse trotted back and neighed, rubbing his face against her body making her hug his face and sigh. "Good boy. No bucking okay?" She grabbed the reins of the saddle and hoisted herself up onto it, her feet slipping into the stir ups. A palace guard handed Angel a quiver that would go around her waist so the arrows where right there to grab and she took her bow and arrow. "Alright lets go."

Hades took off running and a target came up making her pull an arrow out and quickly notch it on her bow before pulling it back and firing as Hades leaped over a barrier. It struck the target making her smile as Hades continued to run around as Angel road on his back. Angel stayed at this for a good five hours…even while everyone else worked but she got so wrapped up in it she forgot to do sweeps…or did she? Basically men attacked the palace and the four ISIS agents where protecting the queen the best they could. "Give her to us!" shouted a man aiming at Malory with his gun but she stayed her ground.

"Mother?" asked Archer.

"Stay Sterling." she ordered. The man pulled the hammer back on his gun and aimed at her, she squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the pain when he screamed. An arrow sticking through his hand as Hades came sprinting around the corner. Angel fired another arrow and it struck him right in the head making Malory back up.

"Angel!" shouted Lana.

Thunder crashed above them as Angel made Hades run as fast as he could and she snarled. Sure she hated Malory at the moment but Malory was still her grandmother and she'd do anything to keep her family safe. "Hello boys." she said making the men draw on her.

"Delis!"

'Oh how I've missed you." she cooed sarcastically. "Fucking assholes. I've killed your leader and you still attack."

"Yeah well shit happens." he snapped going to shoot her when Lana got in the way and the bullet went into her arm making her scream but before he could react an arrow struck him in the chest making him fall down gasping. The remaining guy went at Angel when her bow struck him across the face and broke in half, she grabbed an arrow when he kicked her back but before he could do anything Hades came back and hit the gun out of his hand, She kicked it up and aimed at him.

"Alright fuckers." snapped Angel. "Or shall I say fucker…I've told you numerous times not to attack the Queen or you all fucking die." She pressed the gun to his forehead. "But what pisses me off the most is…you almost shoot my grandmother! You shoot my co-worker and you…you're a fucking dick."

"Kill me than." he said smirking at her. "You don't have the balls."

"I have more balls than you or anyone I know." she whispered pressing the metal harder against his forehead as her finger tightened on the trigger. Her eye twitched slightly when she took a step back making him laugh as she stood there looking around.

"I fucking knew it." he laughed as she stood there, thunder rumbling above them and she looked up at the sky with a look of confusion.

"Angel do it!" shouted Archer as Angel spun the gun in her hand as the man stood up but he fell back down as a gun shot went off and his hands went for his left knee as he screamed.

"You whore!" he shouted when she shot him in his other knee making him scream again as tears of pain went down his face.

"Cripple the enemy." said Angel as she stared off in space. She shot him in his stomach as the others stood behind her. "Cripple the enemy before you kill the enemy.'

"Whoa…w-wait." he said looking pale from the loss of blood.

"Crippling the enemy is torture. I like torturing the enemy."

"Malory do something!" hissed Lana as Archer wrapped bandages around the bullet wound. "She's going insane!"

"I…I don't…"

"Angel, Malory loves you!" shouted Lana trying to get to Angel.

"No she doesn't!" screamed Angel. "She's never loved me!"

"That's not true!" snapped the much older woman.

"IS IT?!" she shouted turning to Malory and aiming the gun at Malory making the woman's blue eyes widen.

"Angel." said Lana making Angel look at her.

"I broke my bow." she said weakly. "I broke my bow with his face."

The palace guards took the man away to get him medical help even though he was close to death already. One of the guards took the gun from Angel's hand but Angel didn't really put up any resistance. The younger girl looked around before running at Hades and throwing herself onto the horse before making it run off. "Well that was…awkward." said Pam making everyone glare at her. "What it was!"

Angel was laying on her stomach with her face in her arms as she laid on a hill with Hades rolling on his back in the grass. The girl heard movement but kept her eyes closed as she thought to herself. "Next time take your tracker out of your phone." said Malory's voice.

"Fuck you." grunted Angel as Malory sat beside her, crossing one leg over the other as she had her legs stretched out in front of her and she leaned back on her hands.

"What made you think I don't love you?"

The girl lifted her head and Malory saw it was obvious she had been crying earlier. "Well it's pretty fucking obvious. You think I wasn't listening those times you had to talk to mom privately. Those private conversations about how you told my mother she should've had an abortion or been on the pill?" she asked. "Those private conversations that ended with her smacking you hard across the face and yelling you to get out. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking disappointment."

"You're eighteen you need to grow up."

"That's just it! I'm eighteen! I can't exactly have a normal life grandma." she snapped sitting up on her knees. "I have to act like a child cause it's all I have left."

"It's not all you have left."

"Says you." sighed the younger girl looking at her hands and rubbing her eyes. "When I get home I have to work…I have money to manage, I have bikers to manage…"

"Why say yes to ISIS then if you have so much on your plate?" asked Malory looking at her.

"Cause…cause I wanted to be like you." she whispered making the older woman's blue eyes widen when Angel laid down and put her head in Malory's lap. "I'm sorry you don't like me." Malory went to touch her head but her hand recoiled at first. She wasn't good at comforting people…hell she sucked at it. She put her hand on Angel's head and rubbed it making the eighteen year old bite back tears as she felt the rubbing on her head.

They returned home to America two days later, Angel went straight home with out so much as a work to anyone else. Lana remembered Archer making a comment to Malory about her breaking Angel which was rewarded by her smacking him hard upside the head. The girl didn't return to work the following work days to the point Lana actually got worried and she left work on Tuesday, the day before Halloween, and tried to drive to Angel's with one arm since her shot arm was in a sling still. When she arrived at Angel's she saw the girl's bike laying on it's side as if she had jumped off the bike and left it there, Lana grabbed it and hoisted it up and kicked the kick stand down to let it rest on. She knocked on the door but saw the door was unlocked which automatically made her worry and she pulled her gun out.

"Angel?" she asked.

"She's in her room." said Audrey making Lana look at her before sighing in relief.

She pushed the door open to Angel's room to see her standing in front of her desk with scraps and bruises on her body. A scrape on the girl's cheek looked raw and irritated at the moment but Angel had a habit of itching her cheek when frustrated. The girl had her Ipod leaning on what looked to be angel wings that attached to the back of it so it was resting on the table but upright so Angel could hit buttons. The girl ran a hand down her face before mouthing the words to the song that was playing, she looked up at Lana before back at her paper work. Lana walked around the desk and tapped the screen of the Ipod which was dim at the moment, it light up and showed the song was by a band by Train.

"Fifty ways to say goodbye." stated the younger girl. "My favorite song done by the band."

"I've been worried." stated the taller woman.

"Don't. I'm perfectly fine." sighed the younger girl leaning over and writing down on a piece of paperwork. Her signature being signed at the bottom before tossing the pen onto the table. "I told Grandma I had a lot of work to do, she should expect me to miss days."

"She's been worried."

"Doubt it. Look what her and I had the night in England was a fluke. It's never going to happen again." stated the girl putting paper work into a manila envelope.

"She's your grandmother."

"She's just the woman who birthed my mother. Doesn't make her my grandmother." snapped Angel walking away from Lana.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lana making Angel look back at her.

"I'm sorry Lana. I have a lot on my plate right now, Uncle Vinny shows up tomorrow and…" Angel's stomach started growling which made the girl swallow hard a the feeling her in throat.

"Angel? Have you eaten anything?"

"No…haven't eaten in two days."

"That's it I'm making you something." snapped Lana.

"No! You can't!" snapped Angel making Lana look at her. "Sorry…look this happens every year. I have to starve myself for two days for something we're doing with Uncle Vinny tomorrow."

"That's not all that's wrong with you is there?"

"Just the usual grandma hating me shit. I'm PMSing. It's normal." sighed the younger girl. "I'm getting my period with in the next week. I also feel guilty you got shot."

"I got shot protecting you." whispered the woman running her hand through Angel's hair making Angel smile sweetly. "And I'd do it again." The girl pressed herself to Lana who hugged her with her good arm.

Before leaving Lana, with out thinking, pecked her lips to Angel's before leaving and she heard the girl squealing as she left. Lana had also told Angel she'd be over tomorrow as well since Angel was going to be out again tomorrow but Uncle Vinny was showing up tomorrow. The next day Lana was talking with Malory and Archer when Lana got a text message basically telling Lana she should come over now and bring Malory with her…Archer could come to if he wanted. Lana scrolled down and saw the part that said tell Malory that there was expensive alcohol making Lana laugh. She put her phone back into her pocket and turned to Malory.

"Hey Angel said we should go over to her house."

"Nope." answered Malory.

"She has expensive alcohol."

"Lets go." answered the older woman making Lana laugh.

Malory had a spare key to the house because of Scarlet, but Scarlet wasn't home, she was off in Florida for a week. She unlocked the door and heard people speaking in a different language, it wasn't Italian and Malory knew some Italian so that was probably why it was in a different language. Angel walked into the main area wearing her bra and panties making Malory raise an eyebrow as the two other ISIS agents' mouths fell open. She went to comment on Angel looking like a harlot but then Jason walked out wearing just his boxers making Malory look at the two as Angel spoke in Swedish at Jason who laughed. Of course the three of them probably thought Angel was getting some dick since the two of them where standing there in their underwear when a rather muscular looking man walked out in his boxers.

"Farbror Vinny, mormor är här." stated Angel basically telling her Uncle Vinny that her grandmother was here.

"Väl kan hon vänta en minut. Jag behöver lite bacon." stated Vinny making Angel giggle and smile.

"What was that about bacon?" asked Lana.

"Uncle Vinny wants some bacon before he meets grandma." stated the younger girl.

"is this a fucking three way?" asked Malory.

"You're disgusting." said Angel and Jason at the same time looking sick to their stomachs at the thought of it.

"We do this once a year, we eat a shit ton of food in our underwear. Although Angel can only eat until four."

"Brought my bikini." laughed Lana making Angel grin. "Plus out of sling now, my doctor put bandages around the wound."

"Nice."

"Glitter…" said Vinny dropping rainbow glitter into Angel's black hair.

"I'm fabulous!" she shouted before shaking her hair out and it got on Jason making him laugh.

"Bacon." said Vinny holding a piece of bacon out to Angel who took it in her mouth and ate it with out the use of her hands.

"Bacon." repeated Angel making Lana crack a smile. "You three hungry?"

"I am." said Archer and Lana nodded.

"Grandma?"

"Just alcohol."

"Figures." she stated before walking away into the kitchen, Vinny and Jason following then the other three adults following them in.

"Holy shit." said Archer as he saw all the food on the table and island in the kitchen.

"Where's Rea?" asked Malory.

"Mom had to go do some shopping with dad." answered the younger girl. "Help yourselves." She pulled a bottle of wine out. "Not exactly alcohol but it's expensive wine. This isn't the most expensive cause the most expensive is being saved for a special night. Mom says…I donno." She pulled a wine glass down and popped the wine bottle open. She poured Malory some and passed it to her.

"Holy shit." said Archer making them look. He was eating a rice ball. "This is some good shit."

"Those are Jason's famous…balls."

"Rice balls." said Vinny.

"…balls." said Angel and Jason together.

"I put little surprises in it." stated the twenty old as Archer ate the rice balls, he bit into it and saw cheese was in the middle. "Like I put nacho cheese in the middle of that one."

"Wow." he said. Angel grabbed Malory around the waist and hoisted her up to let her sit on the island.

"Sure you don't want anything?" asked Angel to Malory making her shrug.

"Here." said Vinny holding Angel a shot glass filled with a thick brown liquid.

"The fuck is that?" asked Malory.

"A melted chocolate shot." she said before putting it to her lips and tipping her head back to get the melted chocolate in her mouth and she swallowed it the best she could, the thick substance coating her throat as it went down. "Ah damn it." Malory handed the cup out making Angel look at it and she took it and took a sip to allow the wine to force the chocolate out of the way. "Thanks."

"Mm…" she muttered taking the drink back.

"You the one I'm painting?" asked Vinny to Lana who was eating an onion ring. "Well the one Angel's painting."

"Angel just wants to rub those hands all over me." smiled the taller woman.

"Angel's a lesbian. What can you do?" he asked before drinking some of his milk shake.

"So you're Vinny?" asked Malory.

"Yes ma'am I am." he said, he had black hair which was in a crew cut style. He seemed slightly tanner than his brother but then again from what Malory heard Vinny was adopted.

They heard the front door open and slam shut making Angel look as Johnny walked into the kitchen wearing a vest that had the Fallen Angels logo on it. "Nice knocking." stated Malory.

"Uncle Johnny has a spare key." answered Angel as Johnny kissed Angel's cheek and handed her an envelope making her take it. She opened it and pulled a stack of paper out making her look at it. "Is this the list of names?"

"List of drivers who are competing. It also has their vehicle types, weapons that are attached to the car, their defenses." stated Johnny.

"Fucking race will be the death of me."

"Probably." stated Jason. "but you're like your mother. There are reasons that Axel never lets your mother drive."

"She crashed six cars in two months." stated Angel. "On purpose."

"Raven did what?" asked Malory.

"People pissed her off. Ran over numerous Rabid Wolves, when cops confronted her she stated they where following her. They believe her. Mom's got puppy dog eyes." stated the younger girl. "What's my car model?"

"Two thousand thirteen SSC Ultimate Aero. Black and red like requested, it's at the hang out being worked on at the moment." stated Johnny. "Machine gun mounted on the roof with machine guns mounted on the passenger side of the hood. Flame thrower being installed on the side of the passenger door allowing your passenger to use it."

"No no…" she said shaking her head as she read some papers. "…get the flamer thrower off, install an extra machine gun, one with fifty caliber shells." stated the eighteen year old. "Dad recently got a hold of an army vehicle that still has the machine gun on top of it. Take it back to the hang out."

"Yes of course. The race is in two weeks." he stated.

"I know." she answered as she flipped through the paper work. "I'll look over the paper. WE have our sources still inside?"

"Frank helped."

"Frank?" she asked looking at him confused.

"What am I missing?" asked Lana making Angel look at her.

"Race…a rather deadly and violent race." she stated. "I've been in one."

"And you ended up with fractured ribs." stated a voice from behind Johnny making Angel look up at the ceiling before turning to her big sister. "Fractured ribs, a shattered wrist, a concussion that took little over a year to heal, your leg was broken….I took about eight bullets out of your side!"

"Audrey…"

"You actually died for about ten minutes! I had to fucking using deliberators on you until you got a heartbeat!"

"Yeah…Audrey…"

"Fine. Just promise me you'll be more careful."

"I was sixteen. I work for ISIS, the racing is the same thing." stated Angel making Malory shout hey at her and Angel laughed.

"I can be her passenger. My arm should be fully healed next week." stated Lana.

"No no…" stated Angel looking at her. "Jason's always my passenger."

"Lana not good enough?" asked Archer.

Jason looked up form his cornbread that he was eating. "It's my life. I risk it…she doesn't want you getting hurt." Lana looked at Jason who was looking at her. "She's already feeling guilty that you got shot. She doesn't need to feel guilty that you'll get seriously hurt."

"Glitter paint?" asked Angel putting the paper away into the envelope as Vinny ran off to grab it.

"Is he gay?" asked Malory.

"No. He's just really…hyper."

Lana changed into her white bikini and Angel had changed into her Italian flag bikini as she dipped her hands into the paint. Lana walked into the room where the indoor pool was, it was empty at the moment but that was the point. Once covered in glitter they'd use the hose to get them unpainted. Lana was helped down by Vinny and walked towards Angel who looked at her before pulling her hands out and smiling as the paint dripped off her fingers. She felt Angel's hands go over her stomach and she looked at the eighteen year old who bit her bottom lip and looked up into the older woman's green eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked as Angel ran a finger down Lana's stomach to the beginning of Lana's bikini bottoms. When she felt paint smeared across her face. "Brat."

Malory walked into the room with Audrey and Archer. "An idiotic act."

"Angel needs to left off some steam from time to time." stated Audrey. "The girl is stressed enough with work."

"She takes after her mother…"

"So do I." snapped Audrey making Malory shut up. "All three of us are immature, well I'm immature when I'm home. Can't be too immature when I'm working."

"Really cause you seemed pretty serious with Angel back there."

"You weren't there." she snapped making Malory look at her. "Watching her die in front of your eyes on your operating table. The most agonizing ten minutes of my life. Other doctors and nurses yelling at me to let her die, that she was dead but no…I kept trying."

They heard a squeal and saw Angel tackled by Lana the two getting smothered in glitter pain. "This is a bitch to get out of my hair!" laughed the younger girl.

"Yeah well you smacked my ass!" laughed the woman rolling around with Angel in the glitter.

"Yeah well it's such a nice ass I couldn't resist!" squealed the younger girl as Lana tickled her when they where sprayed with a hose. "JASON!"

"You two are dirty!" laughed Jason making Lana laugh softly as she looked down at Angel.

After fifteen minutes of being sprayed and cleaned off Angel was shaking her hair out with a towel, some glitter still in her hair but it shimmered when the light hit it right. "Put glitter in your hair more often." stated Vinny walking by.

"Glitter is a bitch to get out of my hair though." she muttered running a hand through her through her damp hair.

"Triads." said Jason making Angel look at him confused. "You should start working with them. If you save them they owe you or something like that."

"I already have a triad buddy." stated the younger girl. "He's in jail…been there for four months now. He wanted me to get him out around December. By the way Jason, it's a Triad kill thing. A life for a life, I save his then he owes me a favor. He's the leader of the Triads here in New York, well one of the leaders I should say. He's the youngest leader, he's twenty-four. I saved his life from a Rabid Wolf and he owed me a favor which was killing another Rabid Wolf when that one got cocky and tried to rape me. Basically I owe him, I'll get him out of jail before Christmas and he'll owe me even if it's not a kill thing."

"You two just owe each other?" asked Archer making nod.

"The only people that the other Mafia Dons nor the other biker gangs won't deal with. I'm the only one."

"His name?" asked Malory.

"Tao Zeng."

"Sounds like a girl name." started Archer.

"You sound like a girl name." snapped Angel.

Lana hugged Angel around the waist and kissed her head making Angel look at her smiling. Lana just held the girl close as Malory watched the two of them before sighing and looking away. "Yeah so…race in two weeks?" asked Jason making Angel nod. "Bail out triad out sometime before Christmas?" Angel nodded again. "So what about tonight…it's Halloween. We doing the usual?"

"The usual…riding around on our bikes and throwing candy at kids and or throwing eggs and stuff at people."

"You bitch." stated Malory making Angel knit her eyebrows together.

"It runs on mom's side of the family." she answered making Audrey bust out laughing. "Mom got the genes from someone and it wasn't grandpa!" Angel looked at Malory when she screamed and ran as Malory went after her. "Lana!"

"Nope staying out of it!" shouted Lana holding her hands up defensively as the eighteen year old ran from her grandmother.

"Lana come on!"

"Family affair!" shouted Vinny making Angel smack him upside the head as she ran by him when she slipped and got up before Malory could grab her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she shouted as the older woman continued to go after her.

Jason looked at Lana who smiled as Archer laughed on the other side of him. The eighteen year old might have called Malory many, many names but she didn't want to get her ass kicked at the moment. "They love each other." stated Jason when Malory caught Angel making her scream in fear. "…sometimes."

"Yeah…sometimes." repeated Lana.

TBC…

Yeah so…violent deadly race in the next chapter, Angel's Triad friend in the next chapter and…whatever else I may think of that I didn't think of at this very moment. :D Hope you enjoyed. Oh I thought of something else, maybe some forced Grandma/Granddaughter bonding time? I'll think about it lol.

I read through it twice and saw no mistakes but I always seem to miss a few things no madder how many times I read it. So sorry if there are some mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Code Name: Empress

**Author Note: **So I've decided not to have all of the disclaimer/summary stuff in every chapter. IF I have new characters I will throw disclaimers in but yeah lol. Gonna try this out from now on. PLUS I can put author notes up here now :3 so you don't have to wait till the end unless I forgets.

**Chapter will contain smut…fluffy smut…fluff…sex…lesbian sex.**

Disclaimer: I guess Lana's parents belong to me since they where never mentioned in the show as far as I know plus so does Kun and Tao Zeng.

Tao Zeng will not appear until next chapter, I forget about Thanksgiving so next chapter will have Tao Zeng in it but this has Tao Zeng's older brother Kun in it….does that count? XD

"** Italic **" is characters speaking in another language, getting sick of translating stuff and plus...yeah that's all I got.

' **Italic** ' are character's thinking :3

* * *

Chapter 11:…again I can't think of a name for this chapter

"I am not spending a day with Malory fucking Archer!" snapped Angel as she sat on a chair beside her bathtub as her black kitten was enjoying herself in the shallow pool of water. Raven saw Eclipse trotting slowly through the water before trying to catch it in her front paws, she looked up at Angel before meowing. Angel reached into the basket beside her chair and tossed some toys into the bath for Eclipse who went ape shit once seeing them.

"Come on Angel…" sighed Scarlet watching as Eclipse leaped forward and splashed in the water, the water reached almost to Eclipse's back but it was still shallow enough she could walk in the water with no problem.

"Look Cairo and Alaska aren't home for a few days cause they're at dog school or whatever…well Cairo is. Alaska is just there to make sure Cairo does okay. I can't leave Eclipse home by herself."

"Take her with you. Put her in your purse like you do when you go shopping at Wal-Mart."

"Yeah." sighed the younger girl. "Fine. Fine I'll do it if it'll shut you up about it."

"Good girl." said Scarlet kissing Angel's head.

"Yeah. Out of the tub." she said making Eclipse look at her before trying to shake the water off her.

Angel was sitting on her ass blow drying Eclipse who was standing on a towel meowing as the cool air blew on her to dry her off. Angel was staring at her, she had her race in three days and it was stressing her out. Eclipsed meowed and spun in a circle as the girl continued to blow dry her when her phone went off making her look at it and grab it. The ID said Attica Correctional Facility making her unlock the phone and hit the answer button. She then put it to her ear and didn't say a word at first.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What's this I hear about you competing in one of those stupid races?" asked a voice that had a Chinese/Cantonese accent to it.

"Zen…" she sighed.

"I don't have any of my men in the race." he stated. Even if they did the whole, Angel saved Tao Zeng then he owed her a favor or Tao Zeng saved Angel then she owed him a favor, he kept a look on her. He was a good friend to her and would keep her safe if he could, even while in jail.

"I have my own men in the race Zen it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter. I've been doing my best in here to make sure you're okay." he stated making Angel cross her eyes as she continued to blow dry Eclipse who meowed loudly as it hit her in the face.

"Sorry." she said making Eclipse shake herself off as Angel turned the blow dryer off.

"Blow drying the cat?"

"Kitten, she's a kitten. Six months old." she answered. "My precious baby."

"Damn I've only been in jail for four and a half months?" he asked.

"I guess, we found her when she was a month and a half." answered the eighteen year old standing up and pulling Eclipse up as well. She set the kitten on the bed and looked at her watch. "Got my race in three days and I gotta hang out with my Grandma tomorrow…" she groaned.

"Your mother's mother? Cause I know you're usually excited when you're with Scarlet."

"Yeah mom's mom." sighed the girl. "I've got fucking shit to do and I gotta cater around her."

"Shit I got to go." sighed Zen. "Talk to you later." The phone hung up before she could say goodbye but it happened often since the guards didn't want him talking long on the phone.

The following morning Angel was driving her blue 2011 Ford Mustang to the apartment building that Malory lived in. Eclipse was looking out the window, her front paws on the door with her back paws on Angel's thigh. She meowed making Angel smile as she spun the wheel and raced around the corner towards Malory's apartment. She had so much fucking work to do today and she had to fucking do it with Malory in her passenger seat. She had music blaring from her radio which had a wire hooked into her Ipod and it had the song _Danza Kuduro _playing which was sung in Spanish/Portuguese and Angel could mouth the song along with it since she spoke both languages, not that there was much of a difference…well to her it seemed like.

She pulled to a stop outside the building and turned the music down before looking at Eclipse. "Wanna honk the horn?" she asked making Eclipse meow and put all her weight into her front paws on the wheel making the horn go off. "Two more times." Eclipse did as Angel saw and looked up at Angel with her big eyes. "Good girl!" she pulled a treat out of her pocket and Eclipse took it into her mouth happily. Angel looked in her rear view mirror making her eyebrows knit together as she saw motorcycles with men she didn't know. "Come on Grandma."

The door opened and Malory got in. "You're early."

"Cause I drive like mom. Put your seat belt on." she said watching the men in the rearview mirror. "Trust me?" she asked as Malory hooked her belt on.

"No."

"Too bad." she said before pulling the stick shift back and slamming on the gas. She spun the wheel as the motorcycles went after her. "Eclipse! Hit the button to call Johnny!" Eclipse went to Angel's phone and hit buttons like Angel instructed.

"Hello?" asked Johnny.

"Hey kinda screwed here." said Angel as she backed the car up and spun it around to go down an alley. "Being chased by guys I don't know. I have a feeling someone hired them."

"Lazzari." snarled the man.

"Probably since he hates my guts." she snapped. She pulled a gun out of the middle of the arm rest and passed it to Malory who took it. "They get close you fucking shoot them."

"This isn't what Scarlet had in mind for a day with you." snapped the woman.

"And I didn't plan this either but if you want to live you'll do it." she snapped.

"Come to the club house." ordered Johnny.

"On it." answered the eighteen year old spinning the wheel to fly around a corner. "Eclipse stay down." Eclipse meowed and go behind the driver seat to lay on the floor. Angel looked in the right side mirror to see a biker getting closer. "Fucking shoot him!" Malory rolled the window down and aimed, shooting the front tire making the motorcycle crash. "Goddess…maybe I did get some good attributes from you after all."

"Thank you I guess." replied Malory looking a bit pissed off.

"Hang on." she said racing around another corner and flying down the street as fast as she could. "Uncle Johnny I'm close!"

"Alright they're waiting outside for you!" he said when Angel slammed on the break and turned the wheel making the car skid as it went around a corner and parked. The bikers followed only to be shot dead before they could reach her making Malory look at Angel. Knuckles rapped on Angel's window making her roll it down.

"You alright boss?" asked Daryl.

"Fine. Since I'm here I might as well over see my car for the race." she said putting the car in park before turning it off. "Come on Grandma."

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Malory before getting out. Eclipse climbed up Angel's leg as Angel went into the building. Malory just followed Angel to the garage to see Angel's SSC Ultimate Aero getting worked on. Bars across the windshield, the side, and back windows as well.

"Nice guns." said Angel touching the machine guns that where mounted on the hood.

"Button on the steering wheel that allows you to fire it, Jason has to manually reload it though." stated Johnny.

"Oh fucking lovely." said Jason.

"You can manually reload it from the safety of the car. The front window on the passenger side goes down and you can pull the machine gun in to reload it." stated Daryl smiling. "Car is completely bullet proof including windows."

"That's good." she said smiling.

"Completely bullet proof?" asked Malory looking at the car. She examined the machine guns on the front. "Angelina?"

"Yes?" asked the eighteen year old.

"Why not put a one or a couple of Heckler Koch HK MG4 MG 43 Machine Guns on the car?" stated Malory and she saw her granddaughter blinking at her in amazement. "What?"

"You're actually throwing out suggestions for this car I'm racing?" she asked making Malory nod.

"Yeah well…you can't die even if a dislike you at times." she shrugged. "Might I suggest putting grenade launchers or RPGs on the car? Maybe a heat seating missile. Jason would have to operate the grenade launcher though."

"Who is this lady?" asked one of the other bikers Luke.

"My grandma." she said smiling at Malory who looked towards her to see the smile on the girl's face.

"She's not Scarlet." he stated.

"My _other_ grandma."

"Oh…okay then." said Luke.

"The car needs to be done by tomorrow night." stated Angel.

"Got it, I'll go grab the guns." said Frank, the one that had numerous connections to get Angel the best guns.

"Alright. Boys I have things to do." she said smacking her hands together with a smile on her face. "Lets go Grandma." she said pulling on Malory's arm.

Angel was driving to the store that Malory had to stop by to get herself some alcohol for tonight. While Malory was in the store her phone went off but she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she asked, the phone on speaker phone.

"_Is this Angel Delis?_" asked a voice in Cantonese.

"Yes." she responded in English.

"_I am Tao Zeng's oldest brother._" he stated making her tilt her head. "_He's requested that I watch over you in the race you are taking part in the day after tomorrow._"

"_What is your name?_" she asked back in Cantonese, Zen having taught her when they first met.

"_You can just call me Kun._"

"_Kun…alright then._" she answered. "_I'm driving the red and black SSC Ultimate Aero._"

"_Understood. I will see you the day after tomorrow._" he stated before hanging up as Malory got into the car.

"What the hell where you speaking?" asked Malory passing Angel a can of Coke a Cola.

"Cantonese, Chinese…which ever you want to call it." she stated before starting her car up and driving away.

Angel and Malory didn't really do much together that involved a lot of talking. They shopped for a bit, Angel pushing the carriage around the store as Malory filled it up with stuff from food to clothing. Eclipse sitting in Angel's purse in the smaller part of the carriage but she had her head sticking out while she sat there. Angel just brought Malory back home after shopping and then took off back to her club house to finish her car after Malory actually kissed her cheek and told her she loved Angel…it was forced but Angel could live with it. Angel spent the whole night at the club to the point she fell asleep on the couch in the bar area with Eclipse sleeping on her stomach.

The whole entire next day was spent rigging her car with more weapons, having put tires on her car that where apparently bullet proof. She was working on the engine, oil smeared across her forehead as she tightened something when oil came out and hit her in the face. "Ah goddess!" she snapped recoiling and she heard laughter from the others making her glare at them…they shut up. "Jason!"

"On it." said Jason taking the wrench from Angel to go fix it. Angel caught a towel thrown at her and ran it over her face to get the oil off her.

"Fucking shit…" she muttered when the garage door was open making everyone turn to see a tall woman standing there. "…can I help you Lana?"

"Your mother said you where here." stated Lana.

"Come in and close the garage door please." she said making Lana do as Angel asked.

"Brought you lunch." said Lana holding up a paper bag. "And some drinks." Angel saw the plastic bag making Angel nod. Lana rose an eyebrow as she stared at the girl's clothing choice. Angel was wearing overalls that had the straps down and hooked around her waist along with a white oil stained white tank top. "Been here all day?"

"Trying to fix my car up." she sighed. She took the paper bag from Lana and looked inside to see a subway grinder. "Oh why thank you."

"I hope you like it. Your mother said you did. Italian BMT?"

"Yes ma'am." she said sitting down on the couch in the garage. "You know anything on cars?"

"Not really but I know guns if that helps."

"Hey Daryl!" shouted Angel making the youngest of the bikers look. "Lana will help you strip and clean the weapons! After we eat."

"Got it!" he said smiling.

Angel unwrapped her grinder and bit into it with a small smile making Lana smile and put her arm around Angel's shoulders. "You got oil on you." said Lana wiping it off the girl's cheek making her flinch.

"She got sprayed in the face with oil." stated Jason looking over.

"I can't fix engines all that well." muttered Angel. "Was trying."

"We know." laughed Jason.

After eating her grinder Angel threw the stuff away as Lana walked over to Daryl and helped him take the guns apart to clean them up. Angel sat in her driver seat wiring stuff together when it sparked and she cursed in Italian as it had shocked her hand a bit. What the fuck was going on with her today? She climbed out of the car and took the envelope from Johnny who handed it to her and she opened it, the rules for the race…why the fuck was she giving it? She rotated her shoulders as she read the rules over while muttering to herself.

"Why do I gotta give the rules this year?" she asked to Johnny who shrugged.

"Jason volunteered you." he stated making Angel glare at him. Jason laughed and went back to working on the car.

"Yeah well Jason needs to knock it off cause I'll be surprised if whore is the nicest thing I'll be called tomorrow." sighed the younger girl. Lana looked over at Angel who was looking stressed again.

Lana drove Angel and Eclipse home about three hours later, the girl reeked of oil and Lana had all her fucking windows down and Angel ended up smearing it across her face. Lana laughed and pushed Angel's hands away. She took a shower and went to bed once getting home cause she needed her sleep to race and kill tomorrow. The following morning Raven had gotten Angel up at 7 in the morning and made her breakfast before the girl got in the shower for the second time. Once getting out she saw a black tank top that had the Fallen Angels logo on her chest, white t-shirt, her black jean jacket that was her President Jacket, her black jeans and her black combat boots. She got dressed before slipping on her fingerless leather gloves, she flexed her fingers after putting them on and tied her hair back into a pony tail with a stern look on her face.

"Alright lets fucking do this shit." she snapped.

She left the house and was picked up by Jason and taken to the race which was gonna start at Coney Island and go all around New York basically, the race would take one to two hours. Luckily the police was smart enough to have people off the streets cause they knew how dangerous it was but they where stationed in certain places. Jason pulled his car over in the underground parking garage they where told to put their cars and Angel got out to head to the starting line. Her SSC Ultimate Aero sitting in the front with Johnny leaning against it so nobody would fuck with it. Angel pulled the map out of her pocket and looked at it when her eyes hit an area on the map making her swear and look at Jason.

"What?" he asked.

"The race goes by ISIS…" she said making him smack his face.

"Fuck." he stated when Angel walked to the start line where there was multiple men and their passengers.

"Alright rule time." she snapped when Alpha laughed as he stood there.

"Surprised you don't got a girl with you as a passenger. You sure you're not a CSB?" he asked making her eyes snap up. People around them might have thought of it as Cool Story Bro…but Angel knew he was calling her a cock sucking bitch.

"Shut your fucking mouth and listen to the rules Alpha." snapped Angel as a Chinese man came walking up towards Angel with his female passenger.

"Why does this cock riding slut gotta do the rules? Hell why is she in the race?!" asked a man from the Lazzari mafia…he knew who she was.

"Hey guess what?" started Angel. "Marriage at a motel is more appealing than the likes of you. What are you, anyways? You look like a joint between a mutilated ape, and a visible fart."

"Oh shit." laughed Alpha. "The girl's got some good ones."

"Rules now! Listen!" she snapped. The guy went at Angel when the Chinese man got in the way making him look.

"Move…she dies now." The man waved a hand in front of his face while muttering in Cantonese.

"Back off." said Alpha pulling the Mafia guy back.

"_You're breath smells like dead fish._" said the man in Cantonese making Angel laugh.

"Hey Kun." said the eighteen year old before standing straight up. "Alright rules! You can go through alleys as long as your car can fit through them. If you run out of bullets, your screwed and cannot steal them off cars you've broken or destroyed! No killing the cops…we're already fighting one another we don't need cops chasing us the whole time."

"That's it?" asked Kun.

"That's it." shrugged the younger girl. "Only three rules."

"In the cars!" shouted Johnny grabbing the flag and he hoped up onto a platform.

Angel opened the door and climbed into her car at the same time as Jason, they shut the doors and locked it by putting a bar down. "Fuckers don't know the car is bullet proofed?" asked Jason making Angel smirk and shake her head.

"No rule against it." she stated as Kun got into the black Ford mustang. She put the ear piece into her ear. "Daryl."

"Yeah?" asked the boy's voice over the mix.

"Path me to the Ford Mustang behind me." she stated.

"On it." he said as everyone turn their cars on and revved them up. She tossed Jason her phone who caught it and put it into the phone holder on the dash board with the Ipad that had the map on it.

"Yes?" asked Kun's voice.

"I don't know you…" she started as Johnny raised the flag up above his head. "…but I trust you."

"Good…cause Zen would kill me if something happened to you." he said before Johnny waved the flag and Angel pressed on the gas.

"Nice to know Johnny's a flag girl." stated the twenty year old beside Angel making her smirk as she pulled the stick shift back beside her and pressing harder on the gas.

"Is there any money bet on this?" asked Kun over the mic.

"Twenty bucks per person that looses but it's mainly bragging rights." answered the eighteen year old spinning the wheel and flying around a corner, her tires squealing.

Angel's car raced down the road with the Ford Mustang bringing up her rear but he wasn't attacking her for obvious reasons. When gunshots went off and started bouncing off Angel's car making her pull the stick shift back to the reverse setting and spun the wheel around before pressing on the gas and flying backwards. She grinned as she saw it was the mafia guy and she lifted the cover off a red button and pressed it, the two revolving machine guns on her hood going off and striking the guy's car when it exploded and actually flipped making her spin the car around quickly before the other car hit hers. She snapped something in Italian that made Jason grin, the girl was happy about possibly killing the Lazzari mafia bastard. She said something in Cantonese making Kun respond and his car go flying a head of hers to get up ahead a bit.

"Angel's in the stupid race?" asked Cyril watching it on TV.

"Yes Angel's in the race. She's the SSC Ultimate Aero." said Malory staring at the TV with a drink in her hand, then again when wasn't a drink in her hand?

A car rammed into Angel's making her grunt as it jerked her forward a bit. "Fucking puttana." she snarled. "Who is it?!"

Jason looked through the back window beside sighing. "Who do you think?"

"Alpha." she growled as she tripped the steering wheel tighter and she moved the car out of the way and spun it so it aimed down an alley and she raced down it. "Kun I'm taking a short cut! I'll meet you by ISIS!"

"ISIS?" he asked.

"Never mind, You'll see me again!" she said as she raced through the alley ways.

"Angel strayed off the path." said Lana looking as Angel's car disappeared into an alley.

"Uh guys…" started Pam pointing. "…the race is coming by the building."

Malory stood up and walked to her window while looking down at the road. "How far?"

"They're close." said Archer.

"Fucking alleys!" shouted the eighteen year old as shit was hitting her car and she actually flinched as a garbage can hit her windshield. "Why did I choose to go this way?"

"Left turn." said Jason making Angel spin the wheel and the car came flying out of the alley and she spun the wheel to head towards the ISIS building as fast as she could. "Angel…ANGEL!"

"What?!" she shouted when the Ram pick up truck slammed into her car in front of ISIS making the car flip and slam into the building across the street. The Ford mustang came to a halt as Kun saw it happen.

The SSC Ultimate Aero hit the ground on it's roof making Angel cough as pain went through her body. "J-Jason?"

"Ah shit boss!" he said seeing the impact was mainly on her side. He undid his seatbelt and fell onto the roof which was mainly the floor at the moment. He saw the ISIS building as the Ram came to a stop. "Fucking Alpha…" He undid the bar and kicked the door open as Kun got across the street to the car. "Stop Alpha!" Kun looked and undid one of the machine guns on the hood and opened fire making Alpha get behind his truck.

"G-Grandma…" coughed the younger girl. "…get Grandma…"

Jason grabbed Angel's phone and searched when he saw the ISIS building number and dialed. It rang about five maybe six times before Malory answered it. "Ms. Archer!" he said.

"Please don't tell me that's you guys!" she said.

"Angel's badly hurt! The fucker rammed his car into Angel's side!"

"I-I'm fine. I'm fine…" muttered the younger girl. "A bit l-lightheaded…Audrey's gonna k-kill me."

Alpha opened fire on Kun who dodged the gun fire as quickly as he could while firing the machine gun as the other drivers raced by. Alpha aimed at the car to fire, to kill Angel and Jason both in the explosion if he could hit the right part of the car. Before he could fire gun shots went off that wasn't from Kun, three bullets went out the man's stomach making him fall down clutching it. Malory standing there holding her .44 magnum in her hands and a pissed off look on her face making him look back at her with a shocked look his face. She smacked him across the face with her gun before looking at Jason who was looking over at her with a shocked expression…mainly cause Malory actually cared about someone other than herself.

"Lana! Sterling! GO!" she shouted making the two run across the street to the car. "And you…" she put her heel on Alpha's throat. "…be nice and I might let your wounds get treated."

Jason reached across Angel and undid the bar as Lana threw Angel's door open and reached inside. "Hey."

"I'm g-getting a headache." she said looking at her.

"Blood is rushing to your head." she said as she undid Angel's seat belt and helped Jason lower her to the ground as gently as they could with out hurting her. Lana got over her and looked her over, she had a gash on her head and a cut on her left side along with right left thigh.

"Are you okay?!" asked Kun running up.

"She looks okay but lost some blood." stated the taller woman tilting Angel's head to the side.

"Gonna kill Alpha!" spat Angel as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Mother already beat you too it…well she shot him at least." said Archer getting in after Jason got out and he pulled Angel out. Lana got out of the car and ran around the corner to pick her up and carry her to the stretcher they had on the sidewalk…why they had one Angel had no idea.

"See you're fine." she said making Angel smile at her.

"Am not…I feel like shit." chuckled the younger girl.

"Yeah well…" Lana leaned down and pressed their lips together when Angel pulled away and rolled onto her good side to throw up. "Thanks for pulling away."

"No problem." she answered spitting.

After ten minutes an ambulance skid to a stop and Audrey came out of the back looking upset. "Angelina!"

"Hey! Hey I'm conscious this time!" snapped Angel before grabbing her side. "Plus Alpha rammed me…I don't even know where he came from!"

"Mm." was all Audrey said as she ripped Angel's pant leg open a bit more to inspect the wound. "Will require stitches…" She hoisted Angel's shirt up to see the bleeding gash. "Not as bad and will not require stitches." She grabbed Angel's chin hard and tilted her head to the side to inspect the gash. "That will heal by the end of the weak. Your thigh is all that requires stitches."

"Yay me." groaned Angel crossing her eyes in annoyance.

"Alpha is slowly bleeding out." stated Kun walking up.

"Good! Let him die!" snapped Angel when Malory pulled Alpha up onto his feet and forced him to walk to Audrey.

"I made sure not to shoot anything important." stated the older woman making Audrey nod as another ambulance came to a stop and took Alpha from her.

"After we stitch him up he'll be thrown in jail."

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "Your whore of a sister should go to jail!"

"Angel doesn't do illegal crap! Well she doesn't do as much illegal crap." shouted Audrey when both Angel and Malory shouted the same insults at Alpha in Italian.

Angel was put into the ambulance and taken to the hospital with Jason and Kun in the ambulance. Audrey had done Angel's stitches while Sis cleaned and bandaged up the gash on her forehead and side. The girl yawned before flinching as the need welt through her leg making Audrey look at her, normally Audrey administered a shot to numb the area but Angel wasn't in the mood for shots. The eighteen year old let out a growl as her skin was being stitched back together when she closed her eyes as pain went through her thigh when Audrey tied the stuff together then cut the access stuff off. She looked at Angel who looked tired and figured it would be good to keep the girl over night just in case.

"You're staying the night. I just want to make sure none of your wounds get infected." stated Audrey shoving Angel onto the bed who groaned.

"Can Lana come?"

"I'll call her and ask her." smiled Audrey kissing Angel's cheek before going out to talk to Jason and Kun.

An hour later Lana arrived the hospital with three bags of McDonalds in her left hand with a tray of drinks in her right and her backpack on her back. She only planned on bringing food for Angel and herself but Audrey asked for some, then Sis…then Jason and Kun. Luckily for her only four people asked for drinks cause she didn't have extra arms, she walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall to use the heel of her boot to hit the floor she needed. The elevator dinged as she reached the seventh floor and she walked out and went straight to where Angel's room was, luckily for her Sis was going in and saw her so she held the door open. She walked inside of the room to find Angel sitting up in bed sketching someone on her sketch pad and she set the bags down.

"Alright I got the food." she said when Sis handed her the money for both hers and Audrey's. "Thanks." Jason and Kun grabbed their food and Angel looked up as Lana sat in the chair right beside the bed. "What are you working on?"

"I want to remodel my room." she stated.

"Really?" asked Lana when she leaned over and saw Angel had drawn a bed that looked like it was a bit in the floor but had cushions all around it. "Why on the floor?"

"Cause Eclipse is still a baby and it's hard for her to climb onto the bed. Plus I'm probably gonna get another kitten." stated Angel taking her vanilla milkshake from Lana. "I plan on putting a flat screen across from my bed then my desk ill have a loft area above it. I want a couch located behind my desk for those days you or maybe Jason shows up and is hanging out while on my laptop."

"Sounds pretty good." smiled the taller woman as she handed Angel the chicken wraps she got from McDonalds.

"Mm…thank you." she said taking them and pulling the tray over to the bed and putting them down on it. "The loft area…what do I do with that?"

"Bed?" asked Jason.

"I suppose that's good. For those days I wanna sleep up high or you fall asleep in my room I can kick your ass up into the bed." smiled the younger girl making him nod. "Then I gotta work on the back yard. Mom wants to start building stuff in our large plot of land. Been thinking of a spare house or something…"

"Hang out." said Lana after chewing her frie.

"Wait I got it. It'll be a spare room or house…whatever. Basically for those days I wanna sleep out of the house. Basically one giant room but it'll have kitchen, living room and bedroom all rolled up in one. I will also build a tunnel from my pool to the room, there will be a hatch that can open and actually let you go into the house."

"Kind of weird but I like it." stated Kun as the younger girl flipped the page and started sketching it when Lana took it out of her hands.

"Eat." said Lana making Angel pout a bit. "You can return to your sketching after you eat."

"Wait…" she said unwrapping her wrap. "…I actually like the idea of a square shaped room that will have a bathroom, small kitchen but will have a circular bed with drapes that will come down around the bed to shield yourself from the outside world. The middle of the house, except for the door, will be all windows."

"Eat." ordered the taller woman making Angel nod and bite into her wrap.

After devouring one of her wraps Angel began sketching the second room she mentioned, liking it better than the first one. Then after that she turned the page and started sketching an area what looked like it was suited by the pool, it had large sliding glass doors but beds that hung from chains off the ceiling. Angel got the idea for the pool parties or cookouts they had during the summer and Lana had told her she liked the idea of it which got the girl smiling. The next thing Lana caught Angel sketching was almost like a large cage but it had some pet play equipment in it for both cats and dogs. Angel then closed the book with the pencil holding her spot and laid the book aside to eat her last wrap and her French fries.

"Think of anything else for your bedroom?" asked Kun after finishing up his food.

"I'm thinking I might put a black board on the entire wall my TV is going to be on so I can draw things when I'm bored." answered the eighteen year old.

Later that night Angel was leaning back in her bed staring at the TV. Jason and Kun had left and Lana agree to staying the night so Angel had a ride home the next morning. Lana was reading a book beside Angel at the moment, she turned a page and looked at Angel. "Thanksgiving…" said Angel.

"Hm?" asked Lana.

"Thanksgiving. Do you want to come?"

"I guess. I normally go to my mom's."

"They can come." said Angel before clearing her throat and pressing her thumb down on the nurse call button.

"Angel…alright fine." she sighed.

"What is it?" asked Sis peaking in.

"I want a bottle of Dr. Pepper." answered Angel.

"Water." snapped the woman.

"Fine." pouted the eighteen year old.

The following morning Angel was allowed to leave the hospital and Lana pulled her car up in front of the hospital so Angel could just hop in. Audrey had Angel sign a few pieces of paper for allowing Angel to leave. Angel climbed into Lana's car and crossed her left leg over her right before flinching as she felt her skin being pulled a bit. She knew she shouldn't have crossed her legs but it was a habit when it came to being a passenger in a car. She just had to deal with the stitches for a week and they'd be out before Thanksgiving.

Lana dropped Angel off at home who kissed her cheek making the older woman smile. "Next time you see my room it'll be different."

"Can't wait." answered Lana before Angel climbed out of the car.

The following week Angel's room was under construction and she had to sleep in one of the spare rooms until it was done. Her bed was put in the floor with cushions around the queen sized mattress but it wasn't too tall that Eclipse couldn't get up. There was two small tables that where about an inch or two off the ground that was going to serve as her night stands and the black board was put on the wall before the flat screen TV. Lana had showed up one morning to pick Angel up for work cause Malory was getting kind of annoyed with Angel being late or not showing up for work but Angel had a lot on her plate. She found Angel shutting her bedroom door to see Angel with chalk on her hands making Lana laugh and take her hands.

"Room is done?"

"It's amazing how fast shit can be done when you habe the money." smiled the younger girl.

"Can I see?" asked Lana going at the room.

"Nope. Thursday you can." she said putting her face in Lana's neck before running her arms down the back of Lana's black turtle neck dress.

"Angel!" she shouted as Angel ran as fast as she could having put chalk streaks down the back of Lana's dress. "Damn it!"

"Yeah never trust me when I have chalk all on my hands!" laughed the younger girl.

Angel washed her hands before drying them off as Scarlet got the chalk off Lana's back. The eighteen year old just smiled at Lana and walked out of the house to Lana's car. The older woman rolled her green eyes before following her and getting into the driver's seat. Halfway to ISIS Angel pulled her Iphone out and opened up her photos before nudging Lana making her look as they where at a red light. On the black board was chalk drawing of a panther who's mouth was open exposing the fangs.

"Damn." said Lana looking at it with wide eyes.

"Green light." stated Angel taking the phone and Lana drove off.

Once getting to ISIS…Jason was already inside of the building and arguing with Cyril about Angel and Lana's relationship. Cyril was saying the girl had an annoyance school girl crush on Lana nad Lana was only being nice where Jason was saying that the two loved each other but Angel would absolutely do anything for Lana. It lead to Malory looking around at everyone with an open book in her hands, apparently wanting to go over something. Malory looked at Angel who just shrugged and hopped up onto nearest desk and crossed her right leg over her left leg as Jason ended up smacking Cyril who went to punch him but Jason managed to flip him onto his back. Malory snapped her book together and hit herself in the face with it before sighing heavily.

"We'll return to today's showing of the young and the idiotic after this message from Ms. Archer…" she set the book down and glared at them. "…shut up!"

"Young and idiotic." snickered the eighteen year old.

"Yes staring Jason and Cyril!"

"Hey!" snapped Cyril.

"Woot!" cheered Jason.

"Surrounded by idiots." snapped Malory.

After Malory bitched about the budget and how much money was spent during a mission Angel never went on. Angel poured herself a small amount of whiskey that Malory had and she took a sip right as her phone rang making her swallow it and she pulled her phone out to answer it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Angel, Alpha's son is taking over the Rabid Wolves." stated Johnny.

"Which one?" asked Angel.

"The one who thinks you belong to him." stated the older man when Malory walked into her office to see Angel's hand shaking a bit when the cup was crushed in her grip.

"Son of a bitch!" snapped Angel before hanging up the phone as alcohol dripped off her fingers when she heard something making her look "Sorry grandma…alcohol all on your rug."

"Seems like you take after me with certain things." stated Malory making Angel look at her hand to see some glass shards sticking out of her hand. Sure it hurt but right now Angel wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong?"

"Alpha's eldest son has it in his head that I belong to him." She pulled a piece of glass out and actually flinched.

"Sit." said Malory leading Angel to her desk where Angel leaned on the edge of it as Malory pulled out a first aide kit she had stored in her desk. She pulled some tweezers out and started picking the glass out of Angel's hand and dropping them into an ashtray she had on the desk. She managed to get all the pieces of glass out of Angel's hand before wrapping it up as Scarlet walked in and she smiled at the sight of it.

"Caring are we?" asked Scarlet making Malory roll her blue eyes. Something that…hell all of the Delis family had. Raven had blue eyes, Axel had blue eyes, Audrey had blue eyes and Angel…well Angel had blue eyes but hers where slightly brighter like Scarlet's.

"She crushed a glass in her hand. I do that when I'm mad."

"I know I've seen the scars all on your palm." stated Scarlet.

"Ew…"

"Not like that Angelina!" snapped Malory making the eighteen year old smirk.

"You are coming to Thanksgiving right?" asked the other woman in the room with Angel and Malory.

"Yes I'm coming to Thanksgiving. So it Sterling."

"Wait what?" asked the black haired girl. "No…no!"

"Why?" asked Malory.

"Lana's parents are coming!"

"So what?" asked Malory.

"Oh shit. You haven't told Malory yet?!" asked Scarlet making Angel shake her head.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell her!"

"NO!"

"Tell me what?!" screamed Malory this time making the two look at her.

"Angel's pretending to be Lana's fiancée so her parents leave her alone another marriage." said Scarlet when she saw Malory knit her eyebrows together before going at the door.

"Lana!"

"Nope!" shouted Scarlet grabbing Malory around the waist and hoisting her off her feet so she couldn't go after anyone.

"Scarlet! Put. Me. Down!"

"Grandma look…" said Angel getting in front of Malory who was held off the ground. "…I agreed to it."

"Why?! She wasn't good for Sterling so why is she good for you?!

"HEY!" screamed Lana glaring over at Malory.

"Grandma please…behave Thanksgiving." whispered the eighteen year old making Malory sigh.

"Fine fine…" Scarlet set Malory down but yanked her back as she went to go at Lana and she hugged her tightly. "Dear, I normally love your hugs but…"

"Shut up." snapped Scarlet putting her chin on Malory's head as she hugged her.

"Jason's twitching again." stated Lana.

"Jason twitches when he sees my grandmothers showing affection towards each other. If they where young he wouldn't." added the eighteen year old before hugging Lana around the waist tightly making Lana laugh and rub her head.

On Thanksgiving Lana woke up to banging on her down making her groan loudly as she laid on her back in her bra and panties. She hoisted herself off the bed and went towards the door which she opened and blinked as she saw her parents standing there. Of course Connor made a fucking comment about her answering the door in her underwear but Lana was too fucking tired to really give a shit. After telling them to sit down she went to the kitchen to start herself a pot of coffee before going back to her bedroom and falling back onto her bed wanting to go back to sleep. Her green eyes looked around when it landed on a framed photo she had on the wall, it was of her and Angel from comic-con but it had been taken in the hotel room when the two where watching the zombie movies.

She heard her coffee pot go off making her sigh and push herself up to go into her kitchen. "Get dressed damn it." snapped Connor.

"Connor…my apartment! I can walk around naked if I want!" she snapped.

"Where's Angel?" asked Abbey making Lana tense up.

"A-Angel?"

"Yes. You live together don't you?"

"Yes…um…she went to parents' about probably an hour before you arrived. She's got to help with dinner." stated Lana quickly.

"Why aren't you living in the mansion?" asked Connor.

"It's not really a mansion…I donno what it is but I do!…um. We have the Apartment just incase, we stayed her last night but we stay at Angel's family's place." she sighed before dinking her coffee. "Look I'm staying the night at her parents' so bring your own car and follow me there."

Lana heard knocking on the door making Connor go to open it when Angel squeaked as she saw him. "Why are you knocking?" he asked.

"Key. Lost." she managed to get out.

"What is it Angel?" asked Lana when Angel ran to her and yanked her into the bedroom, the girl shut the door quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Um…it's not just gonna be my family and you guys."

"What?" asked Lana with wide eyes.

"Jason's coming cause his mother is on business in California and Daryl's coming cause…well he lives with Jason."

"So two motorcycles?"

"Four. Mine, Uncle Johnny's and the other two." answered Angel as Lana sighed. She set her coffee down and ran her fingers through Angel's hair making the girl exhale slowly and she pressed her head to Lana's collar bone. She rose and eyebrow as she looked down at Lana's breasts. "Nice view." Lana made her head move and Angel smiled.

"You are such an ass." stated the taller woman making Angel stick her tongue out between her teeth. "Just have them behave."

"Already spoke to Jason and Daryl, they're gonna leave their Fallen Angel jackets in my room and not wear them near your parents. Uncle Johnny…well he's not gonna wanna take his off." stated the younger girl making Lana sigh and nod. "Lana?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a kiss?" asked the younger girl making Lana look at her, the younger girl noticed both of those eyebrows raise in question. "Please?"

"Why?"

"I just want one." stated the eighteen year old.

"Fine." whispered Lana backing Angel up against the door and dipping her head down to kiss the younger girl on the lips. She felt a small moan vibrate against her lips making Lana narrow her green eyes before closing them as the kissed the younger girl.

Angel ran her tongue across Lana's lips, questioning if she could let her in. Once those lips parted their tongues connected with one another and Lana pushed Angel harder against the food. The younger girl wrapped her arms tightly around Lana as they kissed harder and deeper making Lana part their lips for a minute to suck in as much air as she could before going back to kissing her. She had no idea what the fuck was going on, she just wanted to give Angel a quick kiss, one that would probably last for a moment but it ended up longer and more passionate. She grabbed Angel's legs and hoisted her off the ground when those legs wrapped around her waist tightly and Lana forced herself to part from Angel's lips, her teeth pulling at the eighteen year old's bottom lip before looking her in the eyes.

"You suck." whispered Angel making Lana tilt her head. "I'm so fucking turned on right now." That made the taller woman laugh and press their foreheads together. She then felt movement and Angel looked at her watch. "Fuck! Put me down Amazon!"

"Why?"

"I gotta go get Tigra! She's been away for a long time!" stated Angel.

"Tigra?" asked Lana.

"The kitten Jason got me to cheer me up. I've had her sent away for a while to receive some training so she won't run off from me and stuff. Put me down!"

"Mm…" muttered the older woman.

"Come on Amazon!"

"Stop calling me Amazon." snapped Lana.

"Or what? You'll make out with me some more?" asked the girl leaning close trying to kiss her when she was dropped and her lips met with the top of Lana's left breast. "K I can take that."

Lana watched as Angel ran out of her apartment screaming something about Tigra and…well she yelled pussy only to yell cat half a second later. Lana ran a hand through her hair before sighing heavily and smiling. That afternoon Lana and her parents arrived at the mansion, Connor of course commenting on her knocking which she quickly answered with she had lost her key was well. Raven opened the door and smiled at Lana then to Abbey but glared at Connor, having already hated him the moment he spoke when she first met him. The orange tiger striped kitten that Jason had gotten Angel when Lana upset Angel a long time ago, ran down the stairs with Eclipse and into the living room.

"Hello!" said Jason popping up making everyone but Lana jump. "Hey Lana."

"Jason…where's Angel?"

"In her…your room." he answered. "You two, how about you come to the kitchen with Angel's mother?"

"Sure." said Abbey leading Connor away.

Lana ran up the stairs as Jason went back into the living room with the kittens and dogs. She knocked on the door which was rewarded by a come in, she pushed the door open and found Angel laid out on her mattress. Her arm draped over her eyes as a slasher movie played on the TV, Lana closed the door and locked it before walking over to the bed and climbing down onto it. "What's wrong?" asked Lana.

"Headache." she muttered.

"Oh…" Angel felt lips touch her cheek and she removed her arm to look at Lana.

"Lana?" she asked when Lana got on top of her with her hands beside Angel's head as she was hunched over the girl.

"I don't know if I love you."

"So I've head…numerous times." stated the younger girl.

"But that kiss…turned you on?" she asked making Angel nod. "I don't know why I kissed you like that but…I want to try something with you tonight. After dinner, once my parents are gone." She saw those bright blue eyes widen. "Yes…whatever dirty little thought is in that pretty little head of yours is probably correct."

"Bondage."

"No!"

"Got ya." smirked the younger girl making Lana actually laugh. "I don't like bondage all the much."

"So tonight…"

"I can't tonight."

"Excuse me?" asked Lana.

"Black Friday sale…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" snapped the woman.

"Tradition since I was twelve. Jason, Daryl and I are going." she stated and she saw the annoyed look on Lana's face. "Lana please…I can't bail."

"Yes. Yes you can!" she snapped.

"Lana I wouldn't bail on such an opportunity with you if this wasn't important to me!" she said sitting up, their chests pressing together. "Please understand."

"Understand." repeated Lana looking into the girl's eyes. "What time do you come home?"

"Like two or three in the morning."

"Fuck you!" spat the woman making Angel sigh and fall back onto her bed, her head throbbing. Her hands went over her eyes and she laid there as Lana looked at her. Angel said nothing which to Lana meant she must've upset her. "Angel?"

"I'm sorry." whispered Angel removing her hands to show her eyes glossy.

"Don't cry!" she said worried.

"I would never give up this opportunity with you but this is important to me, Jason and Daryl."

"Fine…Fine…" she whispered. "I'm sorry. Go do what you have too."

"You could come with I guess. I was going to buy you a few presents but…"

"No. I'll be right here when you come back." said the woman smiling at the girl who smiled back with her eyes still glossy and had a tinge of red to it. "How about I give you a little preview of what we're going to do when we do it?"

"Oh? I'd like." smiled the younger girl hitting a button by her bed and the lights shut off, except for the light that came from her TV and her blinds shut.

Lana kissed Angel's jaw line and moved to her neck, her lips pressing against the girl's tanned skin. She felt the girl's heart rate increase against her lips making her smile before sucking on a spot making the girl expel a small moan. She ran her kisses up the girl's neck and behind her ear before kissing the girl softly on the lips and slipping a hand under Angel's shirt. She dragged her nails slowly yet softly down the girl's rather toned stomach making the eighteen year old grin at the feeling. The older woman leaned her lips towards the younger one's and she ran the tip of her tongue across Angel's bottom lip and she swore she saw those pupils dilate even in the dark room which was only light by the flat screen TV on the wall behind Lana.

"Bitch." whispered the younger girl.

"Mm…you like it."

"I do."

"Lana! Angel!" shouted Malory's voice outside the door.

"WHAT?!" screamed Angel hitting a button quickly which turned the light on.

"What are you two doing?!"

"N-Nothing!" lied the eighteen year old. Lana had noticed the girl had a flushed look on her face from what just happened making her hug Angel. "Watching a horror movie!"

"Let me in…" demanded the woman making Angel get up and walk to the door, she unlocked it.

"What?" groaned the girl.

"Here." said Malory holding out a present to Angel.

"Christmas is next month."

"I know…I wanted to be nice." she stated making Angel shrug and walk over to her desk which was near the door. Lana was relaxing on Angel's bed as she watched the younger girl unwrap the present.

"Whoa." said the girl looking at it.

"Like it?" asked Malory.

Angel lifted up the hard covered sketch book, that wasn't really what shocked her. Malory had bought her about three plus some charcoal pencils which she had bought her two packs them and had bought her erasers and some hand wipes. "Grandma?"

"Scarlet mentioned you sometimes do charcoal sketches." said Malory after clearing her throat. "I…I thought I'd buy you some stuff. The hand wipes are for if you use your fingers to smear the charcoal."

"I love it grandma." smiled the younger girl making Malory actually smile before looking uneasy. She patted Angel on the head before leaving the room. "Still uneasy about loving me though."

"Mm…" muttered Lana looking at Angel who was wearing a black t-shirt that had ridden up exposing her lower back and stomach, the girl wore some bell bottoms which Lana never really liked but on Angel they worked. "…you look like a hippie."

"Sexy hippie." smiled Angel.

"I wouldn't say sexy."

"Bitch."

"Yeah well…" shrugged Lana getting off the bed and walking to Angel. "…you're not doing something fun with me tonight so you're a bitch until you do."

"Shut up." she whispered pulling her head down and pressing their lips together making Lana allow the kiss for a minute before pulling away and running her tongue across her own bottom lip.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Raven's voice.

"Dinner's ready." repeated the eighteen year old before walking away from Lana.

Angel ran down the stairs with Lana behind her and she took her spot next to Jason as Lana took the spot on the other side of Angel. "What where you two doing?" asked Jason smiling.

"Slasher movie." stated Angel.

"Yeah. Slasher movie." laughed Daryl who sat across from Angel who rose an eyebrow.

After Scarlet said a prayer of thanks they all began to eat their food. Angel putting turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and grabbed herself a bread roll. "So doing anything tonight?" asked Abbey towards Angel.

"Black Friday sale." said Angel, Jason and Daryl all together as they ate their foods. Angel having remembered to put her ring on before coming downstairs thankfully…she knew Connor would've made a comment.

"Tradition with these three." stated Axel making Abbey nod with a small smile.

"I'm gonna buy Lana presents." smiled the eighteen year old girl making Lana smile as she ate her turkey.

"What are you going to buy me?" asked Connor.

"A new personality." smirked Angel making him glare at her.

"One that isn't so douche bag-ish." stated Jason.

"I like you right now." whispered Lana leaning against Angel.

"Not such a bitch now am I?" answered Angel low enough for only the two of them to hear. She felt a kiss press to her temple before Lana went back to eating her dinner.

Angel, Jason and Daryl finished their dinner first and tried to leave but Lana grabbed Angel's waist band and yanked her back. She tried to comment but Lana kissed her in front of her parents which Angel knew was to make the relationship look good. "Let me know before you leave." she whispered making Angel peck their lips together before running after her friends.

"You always leave her flushed." laughed Scarlet.

"Bitch." stated Archer when Raven threw a bread roll at his face making him glare at his sister.

"Don't call Lana a bitch."

"Was actually calling your daughter a bitch."

"Run." she said making Archer get up and run with his sister pretending to go after him but she remained her in her seat. "Asshole I swear."

"Loving family." muttered Lana's step-dad.

"Oh I would love it if you shut your mouth." stated Malory before drinking her wine. "Angel marrying into your family…I knew this was bad."

"He's my step-dad." stated Lana.

"Oh. Well then I suppose that's okay."

"Abbey can we leave now?" asked Connor rather frustrated at the family.

"I suppose." she sighed standing up. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Delis."

"You're welcome." smiled Raven when the two adults left making Lana sigh and look at Malory.

"What?"

"You played along."

"Scarlet convinced me." shrugged the woman.

"Ew!" shouted Jason's voice from upstairs.

"Asshole." snapped Malory.

Lana hung out with Angel's parents, Archer, Johnny, Malory and Scarlet probably another hour longer before taking a tray that Scarlet had handed her. Jason and Daryl had already refused to dessert but Angel wanted some so it had two plates of banana crème pie on it with pie cream, one for Lana and one for Angel. She went into Angel's room to find her at her desk while Jason and Daryl where sitting up on the loft above her playing on their PS Vitas, she set the tray down on the desk making her look. Lana grabbed one of the spare chairs and put it beside Angel who was sketching something, charcoal covering some of her fingers making Lana laugh. She looked over Angel's shoulder to see it was a sketch of Malory and Scarlet, the two of them just holding hands and nothing else.

"Nice." said Lana making Angel smile at her. The girl said nothing though. "Alright clean your hand off I brought pie."

"Oh I bet you did!" said Daryl from above them making Lana glare up at the lost.

"Ignore them." said Angel cleaning her fingers of and closing her book. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." said Lana as Angel took a plate and a fork.

After eating her pie Angel left with her two buddies leaving Lana in Angel's room looking around making her sigh and put the fork down. Scarlet had come in and collected the tray from her when Lana stood up and opened her backpack, having planned on staying the night with Angel. She pulled her turtle neck sweater dress off and shoved it into her bag before falling back onto Angel's bed with a groan and grabbing the TV remote. After probably two hours Lana fell asleep with the blankets over her and the lights all off except for the TV. Angel had planned on shopping but Johnny was there at the store, having met up with them and Jason noticed Angel was off.

"Angel?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" he asked making Angel look at him.

"Lana wanted sex tonight."

"What?! You passed that up for this?!" asked Daryl, having heard her.

"Go home you idiot!" snapped Jason making Angel knit her eyebrows together. "Give me your list and we'll get your stuff! You have a hot woman at your house wanting to fuck you."

"I…"

"Boss." said Daryl sternly making Angel smack her list into Jason's hand and running.

Malory and Scarlet where leaving the house and where nearly bowled over by Angel who didn't bother to stop. She ran into her bedroom and saw Lana asleep making her stop and stare at the woman as she panted making her shut the door and lock it. She shrugged her jacket off and draped it over her desk chair before grabbing her pajama bottoms, her plain back ones and slipped them on after pulling her jeans off. She ran a hand across her mouth as she stared down at her bed, she was upset…she missed out one something she could've really loved. She then got down on the bed and covered herself up as Lana rolled over, her arm going over Angel's waist.

"Damn it." whispered the younger girl. She fell onto her back on the bed with a loud groan.

"You groan to loud." muttered Lana's sleep filled voice making Angel look at her. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"But…" started Lana.

"Jason made me come home. He called me an idiot…I am." she whispered making Lana chuckle and smile. "Go back to sleep."

"No." said Lana grabbing Angel and rolling the two around until she had pinned Angel under her. "I want to do this."

Their lips met and Angel slipped a hand into Lana's dark brown hair as she held their lips together. Their tongues met probably a minute after their kiss began and Angel was fucking loving it, she went to withdraw her tongue but lips captured it and sucked on it. Lana pulled from the kiss and stared at the younger girl who grinned up at her, she slipped her hands under the girl's shirt and ran them across her stomach. Angel tried to sit up but Lana shoved her back onto the bed making the girl laugh and move the pillows out of the way as Lana ran her nails up and down the girl's stomach in a teasing manner while also grinding her hips down on Angel's. After a few minutes of grinding she saw a flush appear in the girl's cheeks as she knew the grinding was turning her on big time.

She grabbed Angel's shirt and yanked it up over her head, once that shirt was off Lana started kissing her collar bone while making a path of kisses to between her breasts. "Get this off." she snapped pulling Angel up to reach a hand behind Angel to unhook the bra with one hand. She pulled it off and stared at Angel in the dim light.

"What?"

"Nothing." smiled the older woman running her palms over the younger girl's breasts. She felt the girl's nipples harden instantly before she leaned down and slid her tongue right into Angel's mouth.

She felt a moan vibrate off her lips as she pinched a rock hard nipple in her left hand before pulling from the kiss and pecking their lips together once more. She slipped down her body and took a breast in her mouth, sucking on the nipple gently at first before sucking a bit harder. Angel let out a small pleasured squeal as she slipped a hand into Lana's hair, gripping it as the older woman sucked on her breast. She pulled her mouth off it and the girl laughed as she heard a small pop when the woman released her breast and she then felt the mouth latch onto her neglected breast and she sucked hard on that one right from the beginning. After a few minutes Lana kissed a path down between Angel's breasts to her stomach which arched up once she kissed a spot.

'_Think what you like…you're a female…she's a female._' thought Lana as she ran the tip of her tongue in patterns on the girl's stomach. She felt her hands tangle themselves in her hair again, just the tongue on her stomach was pleasing the eighteen year old.

"W-Wait!" said Angel making Lana look up with a weird look on her face. "I…mm…"

"What?" asked Lana sitting up.

"I want to cum with you." she said making the older woman's green eyes widen in shock. None of her past boyfriends had ever said that to. They mainly only cared about themselves first before working on Lana's orgasm.

"You…want to what?"

"Cum with you."

"I…" started Lana looking at her. She saw the girl's expression change to a look of worry. "No. No I think it's sweet!"

"Then why hesitate?"

"I'm shocked is all." answered the older woman looking down at Angel. "None of my boyfriends ever cared about my orgasms until they themselves came."

"I'm not a man." snapped the younger girl.

"Yes, yes I know." chuckled Lana before leaning down to kiss her softly. "How?"

"Underwear and my pjs come off." she said when Lana pulled her own underwear off as Angel slipped her pajama bottoms and underwear off. Angel hoisted herself up into a sitting position and undid Lana's bra before staring at her breasts and licking an harden nipple quickly making Lana's hips jerk a bit. "Alright now…" She shifted herself and made Lana put one leg over her own and pulled her forward until their most intimate places touched. "Whoa."

"What?" asked Lana's voice, which sounded huskier due to the arousal that laced every word she spoke.

"You're so wet." whispered the younger girl looking at Lana who looked into those bright blue eyes that shined from the flickering light of the TV.

"You're one to talk." smirked the older woman before kissing Angel and she gasped as the girl started grinding her hips making pleasure shoot through her as she felt Angel's wet womanhood moving against her own.

After a while she found herself grinding back and noticing all the little things Angel did when she found pleasure. The way those teeth sank into her bottom lip as she moaned once their clits actually brushed one another, the way those eyes actually fluttered shut from all the pleasure she was receiving, and hell the way Angel ran her nails down Lana's back. She held the girl close as she ground herself back against the younger one as the two of them panted, moan or gasped…although the occasional squeal from the eighteen year old here and there. However Lana did feel a bit guilty about the whole sex thing when Angel said she loved her three times in a row cause she still had no idea if she loved the girl like she loved Lana. She just took Angel's face and kissed her hard to shut her up.

Their grinding became a bit more…frantic as they felt themselves nearing their climax. "This is why…I am glad I…don't have a…headboard!" panted Angel making a panting Lana laugh at the statement as she kissed Angel's face.

The both of them seized up together and let out their own cry of pleasure, Lana's was a deep throated moan while Angel's was a small high pitched moan. Lana laid Angel down on the bed before collapsing on top of her panting her ass off. The older woman ran lips across the girl's jaw line as she tried to catch her breath and she took Angel's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together. "I still…don't know…if I…" panted Lana but Angel cut her off.

"I know…and don't ruin the moment." whispered Angel kissing Lana's sweaty forehead. "Just lay here with me."

"I am…you dork."

"Fuck you."

"You just did." smiled Lana making Angel laugh when she let out a small moan as Lana bit her throat softly.

"I like biting."

"I can tell." muttered Lana before biting down harder to leave a mark and she pulled her mouth away to see the deep red marks on that tanned skin. She leaned over and ran her tongue across the marks to soothe them.

"Ugh I gotta get up." whined Angel.

"Why?"

"The room smells like sex."

"That's not a bad thing."

"It'll be an embarrassing thing when my mother and grandmother know how to pick my lock and get in." stated Angel staring at her ceiling.

"I'll do it." smiled Lana kissing Angel's cheek before climbing off the bed and going towards the window. She opened it up a bit and stared out the window up at the moon. "Sorry I took you from your shopping."

"Mm…this was better than shopping. Come back to bed?"

"Yup." she answered before going back to her.

They laid in bed, Angel cuddled against Lana as the older woman left several bite marks on her. Basically claiming her for the night, anyone that saw the bites would know Angel was taken even if she technically wasn't. Angel probably had about four bruises forming on her throat cause Lana seemed to love that spot but had one on her shoulder and one near her collar bone…that one actually hurt like a bitch. Lana took Angel's right hand and bit down on the underside of her wrist, not hard enough to seriously hurt her but hard enough to leave a bruise. She then pushed her lips to Angel's and let out a small growl as she pulled at the younger girl's bottom lip before licking her lips and hooked a leg over the eighteen year old's waist to keep her close.

"What is this?" asked Angel running fingers across Lana's cheeks.

"Right now?" she asked making Angel nod. "Friends with benefits. Is that okay?"

"It's fine." smiled the girl cuddling closer. "Just as long as we can be like this after words."

"And biting?"

"And biting." laughed Angel as she put her face in Lana's neck to get some sleep. "Go to sleep now."

"Yes Angel." whispered Lana before biting the side of her neck making Angel laugh and hug her tightly.

"Goddess I fucking love you!" Lana smiled at Angel's outburst as she held onto her tightly. She pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek and she closed her eyes as the younger girl snuggled her face back into Lana's neck with a happy noise.

"Night."

"Night Angel."

**TBC…**

So yeah…sex felt awkward to me but I did my damn best and I hope I did okay. Donno if it was fluffy…I just like that word…fluffy :3. Lol okay I've got chapter 12 to start working on now which will take place around Christmas time and Lana will be spending Christmas with Angel's family. Angel can't live with out her Lana!

I have read through the story multiple times and didn't see any spelling mistakes but like I said before…it never seems to matter with me cause I always seem to miss some of them lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Code Name: Empress

**Author Note: **So last chapter I tried my hardest with the sex scene, I always feel awkward when I write sex scenes…donno why cause I've had girl/girl sex twice lol.

Disclaimer: I basically just own Angel, Raven, Axel, Audrey, Sis, Scarlet, Johnny, Jason, all of the Fallen Angel bikers, all of the Rabid Wolves bikers, Luca, the kitties Eclipse and Tigra, the doggies Alaska, Empress (Malory's new dog) and Cairo, Lana's parents (since they where never mentioned that I know of), Kun, and Tao Zeng. I own all those people cause they came from my brain lol.

" **Italic** " is characters speaking in another language, getting sick of translating stuff and plus...yeah that's all I got.

' **Italic** ' are character's thinking :3

Chapter 12: …mmm…I wish I had a chapter title

* * *

Since their first night of sex, they had probably two other times where they fucked. Friends with benefits. Angel didn't even really care what it was all she knew is she was fucking Lana and showing off those lovely bite marks of hers but never told anyone in ISIS who they where from. Malory was a bit disturbed by how Angel didn't even bother to try and cover up the bite marks on her neck but Angel wasn't big on make up stuff anyway except eyeliner and eye shadow. Angel however never expected Lana to grab her and yank her into the women's bathroom when she was walking by it and she blinked as Lana dragged her into a stall. Angel tilted her head at Lana who locked the stall once pushing her against the door.

"Lana?" she asked.

"Shut up." muttered the woman before pushing their lips together and Angel kissed back. Her hands lacing themselves in Lana's hair.

"What's…wrong?" she asked in between kisses.

"Nothing." lied Lana.

"Stop lying." whispered the younger girl once Lana pulled from the kiss making Lana stare at her.

"Malory…"

"It's not Malory." She stated making Lana press their foreheads together and peck their lips together a few times.

"Connor is a complete asshole."

"Ah. Connor." said Angel before Lana wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and kissed her deeply. The girl's arms wrapped around Lana's strong shoulders and kissed her back when they heard the bathroom door open making her leap up and wrap her legs around Lana's waist.

Lana backed up and sat down on the toilet to make it seem like she was using the bathroom. "Lana?" asked an older female voice.

"Yeah Malory?"

"Seen Angel?"

"Earlier with Pam and Cheryl." answered Lana as she kissed Angel's neck, pressing her lips to the bruised spot on the girl's throat.

"Stop." whispered the eighteen year old making Lana smirk against her neck.

"She's not with them."

"I said earlier…meaning like an hour ago." stated the older woman slipping her hands up Angel's shirt and running her nails down Angel's back making her arch towards Lana. "If I see her I'll tell her you need her."

"Alright thanks." said Malory before leaving, the door closing shut behind her.

"Bitch." snapped Angel playfully making Lana smirk.

Malory stopped as she heard what sounded like a squeal of pleasure but she shook it off and went back to her office. Probably twenty minutes later there was a knock on Malory's office door. She told whoever it was to come in, she saw Angel opening her door and she noticed a red bite mark on the side of her neck. "What's up?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" asked Malory.

"Somewhere." answered Angel sitting in front of Malory's desk.

"Look I understand you like biting but…can you be bitten in places that can be covered up?" asked the older woman making Angel blow a strand of hair out of her face.

"Fine fine. I'll talk to…my lover and ask to be bitten where I put clothes on over."

"I understand that's why you wear that bracelet isn't it? You where bitten on your wrist?" Angel looked at the grey bracelet she wore on her left wrist, it was a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Derpy Hooves bracelet that had the character on it and the word Muffins written in yellow.

"I didn't know how bad you'd freak if you saw the bite marks on my wrists." she stated making Malory nod and relaxing her office chair. "What did you need?"

"What's her name?" asked Malory making Angel raise an eyebrow. "Your lover."

"No." stated Angel.

"Angelina."

"No."

"Angelina I'm being serious here."

"Nope." the way Angel said it sounded just like Lana's nope.

"Lana." said Malory making Angel's head snap up. "It's Lana!"

"No." she said quickly…a bit to quickly for Malory. "No it's not."

"Then who is it?!" snapped Malory.

"Rayne! It's Rayne!" she lied quickly with out thinking. Why did she say Rayne?! "And Diana. Rayne and Diana…threesome. Yup! That's why I have so many bites!"

"I see." muttered Malory staring at Angel.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." she said before leaving. Lana stopping her before she could get to far and she felt Lana's mouth near her ear.

"My house tonight? Come by around eight?"

"Yes Lana." whispered Angel kissing her cheek. "I'll bring dinner."

"Alright."

That night Angel picked up dinner at the place she normally got herself chef salads, since once she walked in they already knew what she wanted and she grabbed Lana her steak grinder with some BBQ sauce that she wanted. She loved Lana but Lana had a weird taste in food sometimes. She then got in her car after grabbing herself a bottle of Dr. Pepper and Lana a bottle of Root beer before leaving with the good and getting into her car. When she got to Lana's apartment building Angel's eyebrows knit together as she saw Cyril's car sitting in front of the building and she dialed Jason as she climbed out of the car. It rang a few times but she wouldn't enter the building until he answered.

"Sup?" asked Jason.

"Get to Lana's…now." she ordered.

"What's up?"

"Cyril's here and…I have…things to do with Lana." she stated making him laugh.

"Understood, I'll bring Daryl as well. Since after all we are right around the corner at that café I like."

"Yeah…the big bad biker man likes fancy coffee sometimes." stated Angel.

"Shut up." he said with a small laugh before hanging up on her.

Lana was leaning against the door frame with a look of annoyance on her face as Cyril was taking to her about getting back with her. "Come on Lana!"

"Go away Cyril." sighed Lana.

Before he could say anything Lana and Cyril heard someone clear their throat and Cyril flinched as he saw Angel standing there with two bikers by herself. A pissed off look was on the eighteen year old's face as she held the bag that contained their dinner in it. "Fuck. Off." said Angel slowly but clearly. "Now." the now word was growled.

"And why are _you_ here?" snapped Cyril.

"Angel is bringing me dinner." stated Lana.

"Yeah Faggis." snapped Jason.

"It's Figgis." corrected the annoyed man.

"I was right the first time." stated the biker making Angel smirk.

"Shoo!" snapped Angel making him jump. "No…Jason set your car on fire." Just after the word fire they heard an explosion making Angel smirk as Cyril ran. "Keep him away."

"Yup!" they both said before running.

"In. Now!" snapped Lana pulling her in and closing the door but Angel's back hit the door.

"Whoa there big girl…what is going on with you?" asked Angel as Lana started kissing her neck and pulling her bracelets off. Before work Angel had to run to the nearest Hot Topic and buy more bracelets.

"Shut up." muttered the older woman.

"Lana I'm serious…what's wrong?" asked Angel when she heard the woman sigh and lean against her.

"Mom keeps asking me all these questions…about our wedding."

"It's a fake wedding."

"I know that but to them they think it's real. I don't know what to do. I might have to break up with you and tell them." sighed the woman before kissing Angel's neck. She didn't hear a reaction from Angel making her feel a tad worried. "Angel?"

"I'm fine." whispered the younger girl. The tone in her voice made Lana realize that it stung the girl a bit. Even if they weren't together, hearing those words made Angel tense up and want to break down and cry. Angel kissed the side of Lana's head as she felt the stinging sensation in her eyes, she wanted to cry…she wanted to cry right now.

"Come on." said Lana grabbing Angel's thighs and hoisting her off the ground and pushing her against the door. Their mouths met in a kiss, at first Angel didn't return it but after a few moments Angel returned it with a small whine.

After ten minutes of kissing Lana and Angel ate their dinner, Lana's green eyes watched Angel as she was eating her salad. Ranch dressing on her lips making Angel run her tongue across them to clean the white dressing off but Angel looked upset. She had finished her grinder while Angel slowly at her salad and Lana slipped off the couch and sat on the floor beside Angel. "Hey."

"What?" asked Angel.

"It hurt you didn't it? What I said?"

"It's fine. I'm fine…drop it." stated Angel quickly. After finishing the meat Angel slammed the container shut.

"Angel."

"Drop it!" snapped Angel making Lana hug her tightly and Angel blinked as she was being held to Lana. "Lana…let go!"

"No." stated the older woman stroking Angel's hair. "You're not going anywhere. I'm sorry I upset you. I know this hurts you considering you love me."

"Yeah." whispered the younger girl. Lana took Angel's face and pushes her lips to Angel's forehead when she slid her lips down to Angel's and Angel smiled at the feeling of Lana kissing her.

"Better?" asked the older woman making Angel nod a bit as they kissed one another.

"Better." answered the girl.

Lana cleaned the living room up as Angel was laying on the couch watching TV, Angel had bought her the TV. It was a flat screen, not a big one but a pretty good sized one. Lana walked back into the living room and climbed onto the couch to lay on top of the younger girl. She had her face in the girl's neck, running her tongue over one of the bruises she had left on her neck and she licked up to the girl's cheek making Angel smile. She was still staring at the TV watching some horror movie making Lana look at her.

"Angel."

"Movie." said the girl pointing.

"I'm trying to please you here." sighed the woman.

"You are." smiled the girl looking at Lana. "You're pleasing me while I watch my favorite movie."

"God…"

"Gods…or Goddess."

"Whatever…you are such a bitch."

"Love you too." stated Angel pecking her lips to Lana making the woman laugh and put her face in Angel's neck.

"Stop watching it then." whispered Lana.

"Good part." answered Angel making Lana bit her neck and a throaty moan came out of the girl's mouth making her look. "Lana!"

"Fuck the good part." she rolled onto her side and made Angel roll as well so her back faced the TV. She slid her tongue into Angel's mouth making the girl groan and kiss her back, her hand lacing in Lana's hair.

Angel pulled from her mouth and started pecking their lips together. "You…owe…me…a…movie." She felt Lana nod as the last kiss lingered a few more seconds.

Later that night around eleven Angel was laying on her stomach in Lana's bed completely naked with some bite marks on her back and sides, Angel having told her about Malory getting suspicious. That however didn't stop her from biting the girl's wrists which pleased Angel in a way that Lana couldn't fathom. Lana was sitting up in her bed looking out the window beside her bed and then she heard movement making her look at Angel who rolled onto her back and the blanket sit down. The older woman laughed as she saw the bite mark she had placed under Angel's right breast like Angel asked her too, she leaned down and kissed Angel's collar bone making Angel swat her face. She caught her wrist and laid a kiss on the girl's lips which made the sleeping girl smile.

The following morning Lana woke up to a tongue stroking her womanhood making her hips jerk. She threw the blankets off and looked at Angel who looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes as she licked the older woman. "T-This isn't how…" she let out a moan and gripped at the sheets. "…what the fuck?"

"I wanted you awake." she said before applying pressure to Lana's clit and her back arched as she let out a loud moan, gripping at the girl's hair as she licked at her faster and harder. She felt Lana seize up and then smiled as she felt her cum, she leaned down and licked her clean before kissing her way up to Lana's lips.

"You…bitch." panted Lana before feeling Angel kiss her. Their lips pressing together in sweet but quick kiss. "We have work today."

"Nope. I called us out."

"Don't call me out with out asking." stated the woman glaring at her making Angel pout. "Fine fine…what did you tell her?"

"I told grandma that I was dropping something off to you and you where sick so I stayed last night to help you and I woke up with it this morning. She didn't by it but she told me to be back tomorrow. I told her fine."

"Time is it?" asked Lana sitting up with Angel pressed to her.

"Time for me to eat you out some more." whispered Angel making Lana smile.

"No that's enough for now." she reached over and lifted her alarm clock up. It was eleven thirty in the morning.

"I've been licking you for twenty minutes. Glad it finally woke you up. I was feeling lonely." she said nuzzling Lana's face. "Can you take me shopping?"

"Didn't you bring your car?"

"No…well yes but I asked Daryl to drive it home for me. Cause I want you to take me home."

"You love me to much."

"I just love you." smiled the younger girl as she flicked her tongue across Lana's lips. Lana just smiled, knowing that someone loved her like this made her feel good even if it was someone she wasn't sure she loved back.

Angel was laying in Lana's lap as Lana sat against her wall, stroking the younger girl's hair in a loving manner. The girl was wide awake but enjoyed being in Lana's arms because she felt safe. She felt the older woman's fingers racking through her hair and she looked up at her with a smile on her face making Lana pull her up to sit in her lap. The eighteen year old had an arm around Lana's neck stroking the skin with her finger tips before placing a kiss to the side of it and nuzzling it. Lana had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of the younger girl in her arms and it felt nice, the older woman kissed Angel's collar bone before laying her down on the bed.

"When do you want to go?"

"I have some shopping to do so if you don't mind I'd like to do that before I go home."

"Okay." nodded Lana licking Angel's lips in a slow and teasing manner when she felt the lips part and allow her tongue inside of the girl's mouth.

She laid Angel down and continued to kiss her, getting deeper and more rough but Angel didn't care. Their tongues entwined together and all Lana knew was that for someone like Angel, who could be sweet to a completely bitch in an instant, tasted really sweet. She parted from the kiss, a string of a saliva connecting their mouths until it snapped and Lana smiled at her. The younger girl sat up and got off the bed while grabbing her panties and slipping them on to go and brush her teeth since she had not only Lana's taste in her mouth but that nasty morning breath taste. She was muttering in Italian as she was brushing her teeth when Lana brushed passed her to take a shower.

"You need a shower?" asked Lana.

"Nah I woke up in the middle of the night and took one. I'm good." she said before turning the sink off and walking to the shower, she stuck her head in and Lana kissed her quickly.

Angel was getting ready and was on her laptop that she brought with her when she saw a file from her grandmother making her sit down as Lana came out in her turtle neck sweater dress. Angel ran her eyes over the message from Scarlet that said Malory cared about her weather Angel wanted to believe it or not. "What's wrong?" asked Lana wrapping her arms around Angel as she opened the video that showed an upset five year old Angel in the principal's office.

"Angelina get your things!" ordered Malory. "We're leaving! Before this cruddy school burns to the ground."

Then it went to a ten year old Angel who was looking pissed off at the therapist. "She's not very social which I suspect is a family issue." stated the man.

"That's ridiculous. Angelina grab your things! We're leaving, before this quack's office burns to the ground." said Malory as Angel got off the couch.

Lana looked at Angel who knit her eyebrows together as she saw a thirteen year old version of herself before her parents had taken her out of school to be home schooled. She was bullied horribly when she was thirteen because she was rich and didn't get along with anyone. Lana watched the young Angel standing in the office being yelled at by her principal for beating the crap out of a fellow student. "He called my mother a bitch." said the younger Angel in the video.

"Angelina language!" spat the principal making the teacher and a pissed off Malory glare at him.

"She beat him up because she was being bullied by him and he insulted her mother!"

"Why was she at every single thing?" asked Angel making Lana tilt her head at Angel. "I don't…"

"Angelina lets go!" ordered Malory. "Before this entire school burns to the ground."

"Is that a threat?!" snapped the Principal standing up, towering over Malory like it would phase her. Malory just stood her ground with a smirk on her face, a smirk that reminded Angel of herself and her own mother.

"It's a promise." she growled.

"I don't…" started Angel putting a hand in her hair. "…she's cruel to me! But even after I killed her dog she still got protective!"

"Aw she loves you!" said Lana hugging Angel and making her laugh as the video stopped.

"How did grandma get these videos though?" asked the eighteen year old as Lana pulled her out of the seat and she shut the computer down as she was held off the ground. "Put me down I gotta pack."

"Nope." smiled the older woman making Angel groan.

Soon enough Angel got her stuff packed up and put it into the trunk of Lana's car as the woman climbed into the driver seat. As Lana drove Angel to the nearest Hot Topic the eighteen year old was looking at the video over and over again on her phone mainly cause Malory cared about her. What one that did shock her the most was the one where she was ten and thirteen cause that was after she accidentally killed Duchess and Angel always swore her parents where at these meetings. She chewed on her index finger before shutting the video off and sighing making Lana look at her from the corner of her eyes. It was fucking with her head cause whenever Angel and Malory met there was…tension and not the kind Angel and Lana had but they had tension that lead to the two of them at each other's throats…because sexual tension between Angel and Malory would be kind of really fucking weird!

"Is it messing with you?" asked Lana. "Knowing she actually cares?"

"Of course it does cause she's cruel to me sometimes and…" she sighed and leaned against Lana.

So while Angel was in Hot Topic with a taller woman hanging on her a camera went off making Angel knit her eyebrows together and turn. She saw no one but the few people that where in the store with them making her shake her head and grab some bracelets for those days Lana bit her. As they left Lana grabbed Angel's arm and turned it to bite on the soft part of her arm, it was also the arm the Lana hadn't marked yet and as Lana bit Angel heard the camera noise again making her growl. She was hearing a fucking camera but had no idea where it was coming from making her sigh, maybe she was just hearing things. She hugged onto Lana who carried Angel out of the store with the younger girl happily in her arms.

"What is this?" asked Malory looking at the pictures she found on her desk.

"Pictures of your granddaughter being with my girlfriend!" snapped Cyril.

"Cyril…she isn't your girlfriend." stated Malory making him glare at her as she flipped through the photos when she stopped on one of Lana biting Angel's arm making her knit her eyebrows together.

At first all she felt as anger because Angel had lied to her about the bites coming from but the look on Angel's face told her that the girl was happy. "I expect you to do something about this!" snapped the man in front of her.

"Yeah yeah…out." snapped Malory putting the picture against the framed picture of herself and Sterling, a picture she had been forced into by her daughter. She'd get a frame for the picture of Angel smiling as Lana bit her. She had seen Angel happy at times but this picture of her showed pure joy in the girl's face.

Angel was kissing Lana outside of her mansion, her arms wrapped loosely around the taller woman's neck as they made out. Angel had to be with out Lana for the night and it made the girl sad but Lana was making it up to her at the moment. A car skid to a stop as Lana exhaled into the girl's mouth and tilted her head, a hand lacing in the girl's hair to hold their lips firmly together. She felt Angel stiffen in her arms which meant that who ever was behind her wasn't someone Angel wanted to see them kissing. Lana pulled from Angel's lips with a small audible noise before turning and actually flinching as Malory stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"C-Choking! I was choking!" cried Angel trying to figure out what to say. She saw Malory look at her making Angel sigh. "Okay…I…"

"Lied about it being Diana and Rayne. Inside."

"Yes grandma." muttered Angel and Lana pecked their lips together. "See ya Lana."

"I'll call you later."

"Alright." smiled the girl before going into the house as Malory stood by her.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at work?" she asked making Lana nod. "Goodbye."

Angel stood in the entrance hall of her family's home before turning to talk to her grandmother who closed the door. "Grandma I…"

"Shush." ordered Malory making Angel bit her bottom lip. "She makes you happy?"

"Yes but she doesn't know if she loves me back." whispered the younger girl.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this…" sighed Malory taking Angel's chin in her hand. "…I will support this as long as she doesn't physically hurt you."

"Or her apartment will burn to the ground?" she asked making Malory chuckle and nod.

Friday work was normal although Cyril was pissed off that Malory wasn't telling Angel and Lana to be away from each other cause Lana had her arms around the girl's neck as she wrote something up for Malory. It got to the point where he finally grew some balls and walked over to them. "Angel get away from her before I fucking kill you!" snapped Cyril making Angel scoff at the threat and Lana glare at him. "I'm serious you little slut."

"What was that you said to and called my granddaughter?" asked Malory's enraged voice making him tense up as he realized that Malory was behind him.

"Ms. Archer!" he said trying to act like he didn't do anything.

Malory got up in his face glaring at him. "You touch her…I'll cut your fucking balls off."

"Aw she cares!" said Pam walking by making Angel laugh and smile. "Mama bird don't fuck around."

"I am not a bird."

"Sure as hell not a lion. That's mom." stated the eighteen year old handing a piece of paper to Malory who took it. "K I'm done with work. I'm gonna go meet Jason."

"Mm…behave." said Lana kissing her temple and Malory waved her hand as she read the paper over.

Angel was suppose to meet up with Jason at a café around the corner at 2pm, he liked the café for some reason she never under stood why cause he wasn't a bit coffee drinker. She had seen Cyril leave the office probably about ten minutes after her but she was taking her time getting to the café cause she was texting Luca who was shopping for a certain handgun. Angel stretched as she waited for the light to turn green for her to cross but it was taking a while since there was a lot of traffic today making her mutter to herself. She twisted her upper body to the left before doing it to the right and she waved at some bikers that rode by and shouted her name, she always saw her bikers somewhere. The light turned green making her step out onto the cross walk and cross towards the café where Jason was sitting outside at a table.

Jason looked over to see Angel crossing to him when he saw a car racing down the road at her making him stand up. "Angel!" he shouted making Luca who was down the road turn at the sound of Jason's voice screaming Angel and he ran.

Angel turned her head to see the car coming at her and her eyes widened, before she could even react her whole world went black. She didn't know how long she was out but her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she heard shouting and gun fire, she saw a blurry figure of Luca firing his hand gun at the car over and over again. "Jason call an ambulance!" shouted Luca's voice.

"Already doing it!" shouted Jason's enraged voice.

Angel opened her mouth to try and talk but all she tasted was blood…it dawned on her that someone had the actual balls to hit her with their fucking car! She saw Luca fall beside her and put a hand on her shoulder but she couldn't make out what he was saying, she saw his mouth moving but heard nothing before her vision went dark once more. "Did you see who it was?!" shouted Luca. "Cause I did!"

"And he's a fucking dead man." answered Jason nodding.

Malory was sitting at her office looking at the other picture she had that was of her and Scarlet. She lifted her glass to her mouth and took a sip of her alcohol, she missed Scarlet who had been away for a few weeks on some business and she was going to return home tonight but go straight home and not to Malory's. She sighed and set the picture down before looking at the picture of Angel and Lana she now had framed beside the picture of her and Sterling, it didn't really show Lana's face but it showed a happy Angel. She shook her head because she had her moments where she despised the young girl but then there where days like earlier when she was completely protective of her girl. She downed the rest of her alcohol just as her phone rang making her swallow the liquid and grab the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked. After a few minutes her eyebrows knit together. "What are you saying? What do you mean she was hit by a car?!…damn it!" she slammed the phone down and got up. "Cheryl call Lana and Sterling to my office!"

"But…"

"NOW!" she roared making Cheryl sigh and mutter a string of curse words before eating some of her gummy bears.

"Mother what's going on?" asked Archer walking in to see Malory standing behind her desk with a remote in her hand as she stared at the TV monitor.

"Malory?" asked Lana.

"Someone had the balls to hit her with a car." whispered the older woman.

"What?" asked Archer.

Malory hit the pause button on her remote making the TV screen freeze up and she pointed. "Right there…"

The two adults looked and their eyes widen as the news report said '_Angelina Delis hit by speeding car._' "W-Wait…" said Lana.

"Luca called me…they just arrived at the hospital. Audrey's taking care of her." stated the older woman. "It's amazing how fast the news catches wind of it when it's a rich person."

"Any idea who hit her?" asked Archer.

"…they say it was Cyril."

"What?!" laughed Archer when he saw Malory wasn't laughing making him start laughing uneasily. "Mother…it's Cyril."

"Both Jason and Luca saw the driver and it was Cyril. Jason said after Angel was hit by the car Cyril actually had a look of regret and fear on his face and that was before Luca unloaded his handgun on him. We can go to the hospital after work."

"Mal, can I leave now? I want to go grab her something."

"Alright go." said Malory sitting down in the seat and looking at the picture of Angel as she bit back any emotions she wanted to express at the moment.

"Mother?" asked Archer makign Malory shake her head and bit her bottom lip.

Lana drove to the Hot Topic they went to the day before and she nearly fell out of her car trying to get out of it in a hurry. The fact that Cyril possibly hit Angel with his car because of his jealous rage just made her incredibly pissed and in a way wanted to cry because Angel was hurt. She walked inside of the store and straight to the _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_ section making her look at the tank top that had a grey cross eyed pony on it and the words above the pony said 'My Bad' so she draped it over her arm before grabbing a bright blue shirt that had, as Angel called her, DJ Pon-3 or Vinyl Scratch. She looked around and saw a small messenger bag of the same grey pony so she grabbed it and smiled as she looked at it before grabbing a metal tin that had the same pony on it. She looked around some more and found a pin of the same DJ Pon-3 with another pony and figured Angel would like it so she held it in her hand as she looked some more.

"What else would she want?" she asked herself as she picked up a shirt that said Keep calm and Dub on with the DJ Pon-3 on it making her smile. Why was she buying all this stuff for Angel? She wasn't Angel's lover or anything…or was it deep down inside of her she loved the younger girl? Before heading to the check out she grabbed another shirt that said Have a Derpy day with the grey pony and grabbed a seat buckle like belt that had DJ Pon-3 on it.

She was watching the woman check the stuff out. "You where here with Angel the other day." she said making Lana look at her.

"You know her?"

"She comes here enough." shrugged the woman.

"What else would Angel like?" asked Lana.

"Um…well for one this." smiled the woman grabbing a Derpy keychain that was beside the register. "Derpy and DJ Pon-3 are her three favorite ponies." She set it down and then opened glass class to reach in and pull out a set of pins. "Deadpool pins. Favorite male Marvel characters…Gambit, Deadpool and Wolverine. So we'll get you this as well." She grabbed a Deadpool bust bank, the only left.

"What else?"

"Spoiling are we?" laughed the younger girl making Lana shrug. "Did she mention she likes Zombies?"

"Yeah." nodded the taller woman.

"The Walking Dead." she said walking around from the counter and going to a section in the store. "Her favorite show and comic…zombie wise." She pulled a shirt down and opened it. "A must for her, Michonne is her favorite Walking Dead character." She then grabbed another shirt that said 'Fight the dead Fear the living' "She always says this when we have our Walking Dead conversations. Lastly I'd get the property of Daryl Dixon tank top, The fighting Dixons seat buckle belt and a Michonne Vinyl figure."

"Fine get it all." said Lana shrugging.

"Alright well that's gonna come to at least two hundred."

"I don't care." said the woman making the girl chuckle.

After buying everything, and after feeling like she bought to much, Lana got in her car and drove to the hospital that Angel always stayed at. She parked her car in the parking garage and as she walked to the elevator she noticed Angel's parents' car, some motorcycles and a car that looked unfamiliar. She road the elevator up the floor Angel stayed on and entered the lobby to see a bunch of bikers standing around or sitting down talking with one another and she noticed Raven talking with Malory, the first time she saw them getting along. She saw a Chinese man sitting beside Jason and he looked pissed off when he looked at her, he straightened up. Jason got up and went to her smiling at her as he looked at her.

"Bought her enough things?"

"She just got hit by a car." muttered the woman.

"Hello." said the man looking at Lana.

"Lana this is…Tao Zeng." stated Jason as Zen held his hand out.

"Wait Angel was suppose to bail you out." she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I took the money she was going to use and broke him out early. Once I told him he was hit a by a car he was more than willing to get the fuck out of there." said Raven walking by to her husband who just arrived.

"Hey." said Audrey walking out. "Angel's asleep."

"She's okay?" asked Archer.

"Some internal bleeding but I managed to stop it, the accident busted her lip open that's why her mouth was full of blood. She's suffered a broken right wrist but should heal in four to five weeks, has three broken ribs, a sprained left ankle, a gash on her forehead from hitting the ground, a mild concussion which I swear the girl gets one after another, and she's just scraped up from the road. Nothing life threatening and he hit her at about twenty five to thirty five miles. If it was between fifty and sixty she's most likely be paralyzed."

"I want him dead." said Raven.

"Wait no…Raven." said Malory making Raven glare at her. "How about just incredibly fucked up to the point he won't ever think about doing this again?"

"Fine but I want him hospitalized!"

"Sweet heart…" sighed the ISIS owner putting her head on her forehead. "Trust me?"

"Fine." said the Delis woman and Malory smiled at her.

So Zen went with Jason and the others to see if they could find out where Cyril would be for the next day or two while Raven, Axel, Malory and Lana walked into the hospital room. Angel was fast asleep on her right side, it didn't madder which side she slept on cause she had two broken ribs on her left side and one on her right so it hurt no madder what. The girl inhaled deeply before exhaling, her fingers twitching on her right hand which was in a cast and she had an IV in her right arm as she slept. Lana sat the stuff down on the couch before watching Raven kiss Angel's temple as Axel pulled a Wonder Woman fleece blanket out and lifted Angel's left arm to lay it against her making Angel grab at it and snuggle her face into the warmth. Lana just watched as both parents sat beside her bed and Malory sat on the other end of the couch crossing her legs.

After two hours Angel groaned and stretched a bit before flinching. "Angel!" said Lana standing up making her parents look.

"Aw fuck…" groaned the eighteen year old. "…my wrist is broken! Damn it…now I can't masturbate." Axel nearly choked on his coffee as Raven and Malory busted out laughing.

"I'll handle that." whispered Lana putting a kiss on Angel's lips, she could feel the healed up cut on her bottom lip which she ran her tongue across quickly before allowing Angel's mother to come up beside the bed and smile at her.

"Jason said he was going to buy you some Absinthe." sighed Raven.

"But that makes me black out!" shouted Angel making Malory look at her.

"Ah great she takes after you mother thank you!" laughed the Delis woman.

"You will be sticking to beer and wine thank you." said Lana running a hand through Angel's hair making her smile happily.

Audrey walked in with a clip board as she wrote down Angel's vitals when looking at the equipment Angel as hooked up to. "Angel won't be going home until Monday." she said making Angel groan and sink further into the bed she was in. "Angel you're incredibly fucked up."

"What about Cyril?" asked Raven to Malory.

"Let him come to work, we'll handle him Monday." she answered resting her head on her fist.

"Don't kill him." said Lana making Angel glare at her. "Just extremely fuck him up."

"Fine I can handle extremely fucked up cause that's what I am right now." snapped the younger girl.

"And you're okay." said Raven looking at Angel. "You're going to be okay. Nothing you haven't experienced before."

"I've never been hit by a car…I'm sore as fuck right now." she snapped.

"I'll administer some morphine in a bit. You can eat now if you're hungry." stated the oldest Delis sister.

"Woot." said Angel trying to raise her arms but she groaned in pain and sighed.

"I suppose I'll go grab you some lunch." stated Lana going to leave but she felt a hand grab her sweater dress making her look to see Angel holding it. "What?"

"Don't leave." she whispered.

"You need some food."

"I can go get it. Come on Mother." said Raven pulling Malory up and dragging her out of the room making her mother groan in annoyance.

"The nurses thought the biting was from being raped." muttered Angel making Lana look. "Audrey straightened them out because they thought I was raped instead of hit by a car."

"Do you want me to stop biting?"

"No. Just…don't put so many on my neck and arms I guess." sighed the younger girl.

Lana sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheeks before smiling at her. She ran her thumb across the younger girl's lips before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the girl's lips. Angel smiled as they pulled from the kiss and she relaxed a bit as Lana took the girl's arm gently in her hands to look at the cast that had been placed on Angel's wrist and it went around the middle of her thumb and index finger. She chuckled as she stared at the cast and was thinking about how when Angel would come to work with on that Archer would of course make fun of her than ask to sign it. The eighteen year old looked at the older woman in curiosity.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about how your uncle is going to make fun of your cast and then ask to sign it." she answered.

"You wanna sign it?" asked Angel making Lana look at her.

"Sure."

"AUDERY!" screamed Angel making Lana flinch.

"What?! I'm outside the door!" snapped her sister walking in.

"Give Lana your pen she wants to sign my cast." demanded Angel making Audrey laugh and she shook her head. "What?"

"Sharpie would work better." she reached into her pocket and tossed Lana a sharpie marker. Lana wrote a cursive L and then the rest of her name before drawing a heart above her name and Angel smiled at her.

"Food!" said Raven walking in carrying two plates of food, one of Angel and one for Lana. "Lana could you stay the night?"

"Uh…yeah." answered the ISIS agent confused.

"I have Christmas shopping to do tonight. Angel, Zen said he'd stop by in the morning." stated the black haired woman making Angel knit her eyebrows together. "Oh, after you where hit by a car I bailed him out. I figured he could help with whatever we do."

"You got Zen out?! Lana gets to meet Zen tomorrow!" Angel hugged Lana with her good arm and snuggled against the woman she adored.

"I'm glad?" asked Lana.

Later that night Angel had fallen asleep from a dosage of morphine that Audrey had given to her before heading home. She told Lana it would knock Angel out until morning, the taller woman was laying on the bed with Angel and she had the remote in her hand. She felt Angel roll over and press herself against Lana, putting one leg over hers making the older woman smile. She just stroked the younger girl's hair as she found a horror movie channel and she relaxed into the bed pulling the blanket up to her chest and going to sleep. She felt Angel's good hand grab at her hand and hold onto it making her smile as she relaxed to get some more sleep.

The following morning Lana woke up to a mouth on her neck making her open one eye and look at Angel who's face was in her neck and the girl was practically on top of her. "Least you have enough common sense to not wake me up from between my legs in a hospital." stated Lana making Angel sit up and look at her.

"Mm…I love you." whispered the younger girl making Lana search the girl's face before pulling the girl down and kissing her.

The door opened making Angel pull from Lana's lips and look to see Sis standing ther smirking at them. "Morning." said Sis walking into the room and holding a small cup of liquid medicine making the girl gag at the sight before it in her mouth and down it quickly, snatching the cup that had a little bit of soda in it and she drank it down to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. "That will numb up your pain, I do have to give you a shot in the side of your wrist to numb up that. I'll do that in a bit."

"Alright." said Angel as Lana ran her hands over the girl's thighs.

"Your shirts came in yesterday by the way."

"Yay." giggled Angel leaning against Lana making Lana look at her.

"Shirts?"

"You'll see." whispered the younger girl pecking their lips together.

Monday afternoon Angel was free to leave and she was wearing a black t-shirt that had a paw print on it, she wore black jeans, her black combat boots and her World of Warcraft Monk hoodie she had ordered off line. It was early December but she could still wear a hoodie as long as it wasn't like bellow 20 degrees. She was walking towards ISIS in time to catch Cyril leaving and going into his car making her smirk and she looked over to see Jason on his bikes with others by him. She walked towards the car and noticed that Cyril wasn't even paying attention as he was going through his pockets for his car keys and she saw him pull them out and slip the key into the ignition. Angel then rapped her knuckles on the window making him roll down and he went to say something when Angel grinned at him through the window.

"How are you Faggis?" she asked making his eyes widen.

"You're suppose to be dead." he said making Angel shake her head.

"I'm not you fucker." she said when he drove off. Angel waved her arm to the side and Jason shouted orders about not killing him, only fucking him up and they raced after him.

"I could've taken care of him." stated a voice making Angel turn to see Malory standing there. Malory hadn't noticed before but Angel had a bruise on the right side of her jaw line and a scabbed up cut under her left eye.

"Don't need him pressing a law suit on you. Jason and the others will take care of it." she stated watching them disappear around a corner.

"Did Zen take kindly to Lana?" asked Malory walking to her car.

"Yeah he did. He told me she liked her. He's taking me Christmas shopping tonight."

"Cool." she said as she got into the driver seat.

"Can I get a ride home? Audrey said I can't drive until my wrist is better."

"Get in." she said and Angel opened the door and got into the passenger seat. She put her seatbelt on and moved it under her right breast cause she hated how the belt rubbed against her neck. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Grandma Scarlet said you where going to be over for Christmas. Possibly spending Christmas eve night."

"Yes well I suppose I am." stated the ISIS CEO.

"Mm…"

"What do you want?"

"I donno." answered the eighteen year old. "There are a few games I want…"

"Like?" asked Malory as she drove Angel home.

"Dead Rising 2 Off the Record. Skyrim. Um…" she started thinking about what games she didn't have and what she did have. "…that's it I guess. I want the collector's edition of Skyrim though it comes with a Dragon statue."

"I see."

"What's your favorite alcohol?"

"Absinthe." answered Malory.

"…but it makes us black out." said the girl knitting her eyebrows together.

"Only if I drink too much." smiled the older woman making Angel roll her eyes and pull her Iphone out.

As Malory drove her home Angel found a website that was selling Absinthe and she bought a full create worth of the drink before going to her normal things. "Son of a bitch!" snapped Angel making Malory look at her.

"I want this bag!" she showed it to Malory. "Portal Aperture Laboratories back pack!"

"Hey you're home." said Malory looking at it making Angel look and she leaned over and kissed Malory's cheek.

"Thanks for the ride." she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Wait. Come here." she said making Angel walk around to Malory's side. She saw the cast was covered in a few writings. "Sharpie?" Angel pulled one out of her pocket and Malory took the cap off before drawing the ISIS logo and put a heart with a - under it and Malory's name next to it.

"Thanks grandma." she said before patting the door. "Gotta go. Zen's getting me soon for Christmas shopping and I wanna go take my pills now so I don't feel pain later."

"Alright go I gotta get home and feed Empress, Empress."

"First time you've actually addressed me as that."

"Yeah well…get your ass inside Empress." she said opening her door and hitting Angel in the butt with it as she walked off making her laugh.

Angel walked inside and to the kitchen where she saw Axel standing at the kitchen with his arms around his wife as she was making some cake batter. Raven slid a bottle of pills to Angel who caught it and cracked it open to take one of the pills that Audrey had prescribed her. Angel put them in her mouth and took the glass of soda her father was drinking out of and took a sip before kissing her father's cheek and he hugged her close squishing her against the two making her laugh as Sis walked in. Sis raised an eyebrow at the sight and Angel stuck her tongue out as the older woman walked to the fridge, her hair had grown out to her shoulder blades where it used to be above her shoulders and she had moved in about a month ago to be closer to Audrey. Axel grabbed her and pulled her into the hug making Sis squeak loudly at the sudden grab.

"Axel!"

"Group hug!" he said lifting all three of them off their feet and Raven let out a squeal as her hands left the cake batter. He set them down and Angel looked at her father weird. "Zen's here." The doorbell rang as soon as he said that making her run over to the door.

She opened the door to see a Chinese man standing in front her and was in his early twenties making her leap and hug onto the triad tightly making him hug her back and groan. "All grown up!"

"It's only been six or so months!" laughed Angel.

"_How has Malory been towards you?_" he asked in Cantonese.

"_A lot nicer, she threatened to handle Cyril for hitting me with a car. I don't want her in a lawsuit. We still have our moments though._" she answered in Cantonese. She thought maybe he was speaking in his first language because he believed Malory was over.

"_Is she here?_" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright then…ready for some shopping?" that question was in English.

"Sure." she said nodding. "Mom! Dad! Leaving!"

"Alright be back in time for dinner at seven!" answered Raven.

"Okay!" shouted Angel as she left the house with Zen.

Zen had his Porsche which Angel slid into through the window and put her seatbelt on as he got into the driver seat. He started the car and drove away from Angel's house, the younger girl pulled her Iphone out. "Who are you shopping for?" he asked.

"Grandma Malory, Grandma Scarlet, mom, dad, Lana, Audrey, Sis, Jason, Daryl, Uncle Johnny, Uncle Sterling, you…"

"You need not get me anything. Me getting out of prison is present enough for me." he stated making her look at him. "I'm serious." She nodded.

"Can you help Lana when it comes to my presents?" she asked making him nod. "I can tell she's not sure what to get me even after she bought me all that My Little Pony stuff."

"I will help." smiled Zen as he drove them to the nearest mall. He hung out behind her as she looked at things to get for her family and friends, Jason and Daryl where staying the night at the mansion for Christmas.

Angel had to make a couple trips to Zen's car considering what she was buying for everyone. She went into the weapon store and looked at the blades as she thought of Lana, she wanted to get Lana a weapon for Christmas but not a sword like was mounted on the wall behind the counter. She pressed her finger tips to the glass as she pushed herself back a bit and continued to run her eyes over the knives. Her eyes laid onto a silver knife making her tilt her head as she eyed it. It was a silver survival knife and she pointed at it making the clerk nod and open the case to get it out for Angel.

It only took Angel three hours of shopping but Zen didn't care cause the girl was happy spending money for people she loved. He took her home after she was finished, stopping by a McDonalds to get her some food because she had to work late tonight. He helped her take everything to her room and she put the stuff in the back of her cosplay closet before closing the door and smiling at him. He hugged her, lifting her off her feet as he did so before setting her down and leaving making her close the bedroom door. She had removed some black boards off her walls, the only wall that had the black boards was the wall with her TV on it and the back of her door.

She put some fries into her mouth and sucked the salt off her thumb as she opened her laptop on her desk, which was extremely long and bright blue like the ladder that went up to the bed/loft area above her. The door opened making her look. "What?" she asked as Jason stood there holding boxes, Daryl beside him holding boxes too.

"Presents from your Uncle Dante." He walked over and put the boxes on the desk making her grab her Samurai Sword letter opener, it would be just the thing to stab into the tape and open it up a bit.

After getting the tape open a bit, she snaked a hand in between the tape and ripped the top off. She pulled a box out of the box and looked at it with wide eyes. "Holy shit!" she cried.

"What?" asked Daryl.

"This is a…" the girl stared at it in shock. "…a Ame Comi Wonder Woman V.3 PVC Figure. I have been wanting this since it came out but never got around to ordering it!" She set it down and pulled another box out. "Oh my gods…"

"He bought you more than one?" asked Jason.

"He bought me…" she pulled out more boxes and set them on her desk. "Ame Comi Star Sapphire PVC Figure, Black Canary Ame-Comi PVC figure, and a Ame-Comi Hawkgirl PVC Statue!"

"What's in the other box?" asked Daryl as Angel ripped it open.

She pulled three boxes out and looked at one before smiling. "Cover girls of the DCU: Batwoman Statue…hm…figures he'd get me Batwoman." she laughed looking at it.

"Lesbians!" shouted Jason making Angel glare at him. "What else?"

"DC Comics Super Heroes Wonder Woman Bust." she answered putting the box to the side. "And…nice. He got me Batman: Arkham City: Series 4 Talia Al Ghul Action Figure."

"He knows you too well." stated Jason.

"Yes." smiled the eighteen year old. "I'll put these out later during the week." She put the boxes down against the wall behind her desk. "I've got work to do. You two hanging out?"

"Could we?" asked Daryl making Angel nod. "Share?'

"Fuck no go get your own." she snapped making them laugh. "Oh…actually Jason."

"Hm?"

"Before you two get comfy can you go pick something up from a store?" she asked writing a note down on a piece of paper. She handed it to him making him take it and look.

"You're buying three Batman barstools?"

"Fuck you…don't judge me. Go get them and here's extra money to get yourself McDonalds." she stated smacking the money into his hand and he left with Daryl close at hand.

She changed into her pajamas, basically just a normal tank top and her black pajama pants before taking her seat in her comfy rolling office chair before opening up a program on her computer. She had to figure out how much money had been spent in the past month with her gang and what they had bought recently. She was typing with a straw sticking out of her mouth, her right wrist had a dull throb in the left side of it making her stop and sigh. She couldn't wait until this cast was taken off because it was a pain the butt to shower with, Audrey had to plastic wrap her arm for her or help Angel wash her hair. The two of them where too old to be sharing a shower together but because of her wrist she needed help with her hair and Lana wasn't always around to help.

She took the straw out of her mouth and sighed as she stared at her laptop. The door opened showing Jason carrying two of the bar stools in while Daryl carried one in and a bag of McDonalds. "Where do you want them?" asked Jason.

"In front of my desk." answered the girl taking her box of chicken nuggets out of the bag and opening up a small container of BBQ sauce, she sucked some off her thumb and shook her hand out as if that would get the pain to go away. "Son of a bitch…"

"Wrist hurting?" asked Daryl sitting on a bar stool and taking his Big Mac out.

"Yeah. Grandma's giving me paid vacation until January. Audrey wrote me a doctor's note." chuckled the girl. "Grandma's trying to be nice…she's doing okay but she has her moments."

The door opened making Angel look as Raven walked in carrying a tray with three milkshakes on it. "I made vanilla milkshakes." she said setting a cup beside Angel's computer who put the straw in it and drank some as she exited out of her work program. "Audrey said not to type so much."

"Yup." nodded the younger girl.

"You two staying the night?" asked the black haired woman.

"No we're heading home in a few hours." answered Jason before biting into his sandwich.

Over the past couple of week Angel was shopping, wrapping, and helping her parents with the Christmas tree. Christmas Eve morning she was having trouble buttoning up her white long sleeved shirt when hands took it for her. She looked and saw Lana buttoning her shirt up for her, she had spent the night before and planned on staying until the 27th. She muttered to herself as she was doing Angel's shirt up before smoothing her hands across the white shirt, she knew Angel had a party to go to. She watched as the younger girl walked to her pants and slipped them on before buttoning them with one hand and zipping them up.

"How you can button and unbutton your pants with one hand but unable to button your shirt up is beyond me." stated Lana.

"I've mastered it." she stated smiling at Lana. "Grillo wants you to come."

"Mm…how long is it?"

"It's only a couple hours. He has a few presents to give me." she used her good arm to pull her hair out of her shirt and she slipped her heels on.

"I suppose." she muttered hugging Angel and kissing the girl's face.

"Good cause…I can't drive still." she said patting Lana's chest making the woman chuckle and go to her clothes she had with her and pulled a black dress out that had no straps or sleeve but had a part that wrapped around her neck. After putting the dress on she sat down on the couch Angel had in her room since if she sat down on Angel's bed she have to have the younger girl pull her up onto her feet. She slipped her black heels on before pinning her hair up in a bun before standing up and seeing Angel slipping her black suit jacket on. "Keys."

Lana caught the keys and followed Angel out of the room and to the garage to take Angel's red dodge Durango. She climbed into the front seat as the girl grabbed the side bar and hoisted herself up, Audrey made it clear not to put her weight on her bad arm. Lana slipped the key in the ignition as Angel reached over and put Lana's seat belt on, looking the woman in the eyes before kissing her lips quickly and sitting back in her seat. She pulled her seatbelt on and clipped it in place before putting the belt under her breasts so it stayed out of the way and Lana drove off. The girl was pointing how to get to Don Grillo's house which was probably two miles from Angel's house but the girl looked out the window and up at the sky which was grey…from what her father told her, it was suppose to snow sometime during the day.

"What is this?" asked Angel putting her hand on Lana's exposed thigh over the gun holster.

"How am I suppose to know if someone's going to try to attack you?"

"Mafia rules, when ever one Don throws a party everyone coughs up their weapons at the door and they run a metal detector over you to double check."

"That's not a rule."

"It is because I said it is." snapped Angel glaring at her making Lana chuckle. Lana leaned over and kissed Angel as she parked the car in the drive way before getting out. Angel pushed the door open and she slid out of the car.

"Angel!" said Luca running up, he had gone there early to make sure no one that would hurt Angel would be there. He hugged her and nodded at Lana. "There's no one who will danger you here. Grillo didn't invite the ones that hate you."

"Good." nodded Angel.

"Angel!" shouted a female voice making Angel look at Lana with an apologetic look as a girl latched onto Angel and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Elsa." Angel said patting her on the back. Elsa was Grillo's only daughter and she was a year older than her. She was the youngest out of the children, he had two kids and obviously he had a son before Elsa and his name was Isaac but he liked Angel thankfully.

"Who is that?" she asked sounding jealous.

"My fiancée." stated Angel making Elsa look at Angel with wide eyes. "Yup."

"Show me the ring!" she said sounding more pissed than jealous making Angel raise the hand that had the engagement ring on it…even if it was fake. No one but Angel, her family and very close friends knew that. "Oh." it sounded like a whine to Angel but she just shrugged. "You're lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." stated Lana smiling at Angel.

Angel spread her arms as a metal detector went up and down her body, beeping faster when it reached the chain she was wearing around her necklace. The guard waved her through as Lana undid her thigh holster and setting it on the table before allowing the metal detector to run up and down her. The young girl waited for Lana and took two glasses of wine off a tray as a man walked by and she nodded to him, as Lana walked up Angel passed the cup to her. Lana kissed her cheek and took a sip from her wine glass as she looked around the party to see people either dancing, talking or eating. Angel then walked away from her making her freak out and follow her quickly as she walked up to Don Grillo who hugged Angel carefully, making sure not to hit her wrist.

"Hello Lana." he said smiling at her making her nod. "Come with me, I'll let you open your presents."

"Presents." said Angel smiling.

He lead the two into his office where a big gift bag was sitting next to a long velvet case. Angel walked to the bag after he motioned her forward and she pulled the tissue paper out setting it aside as she pulled two boxes out laughing as they where pint cases but one had Poison Ivy on it and the other had Harley Quinn on it. She set them down and pulled another box out, her eyes running over it with a big smile on her face this time because it was a White Queen Modern PX Edition Statue but it made her happy because it was Emma Frost from Marvel Comics. She then set it down and pulled a Dark Knight sketch book out which she nodded at because it was cool and she needed another one. Lastly she reached inside and pulled out a silver case which she rose an eyebrow out so she flipped it over and her eyes widened as she stared at what it said.

"Angel?" asked Lana. The eighteen year old started rambling in Italian making her grab Angel's shoulder and snapping her out of it. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong! He got me the Cover Girls of the DCU Poker Set!" she cried with a smile on her face and hugging it to her chest.

"And this…" he said picking up the velvet box and handing it to Lana. "…is for you."

"Me?"

"You're her fiancée. Of course I'm going to get you a present." he stated.

She pulled the ribbon off it before using her right thumb to push the top up to expose a ruby bracelet. "Whoa." she said.

"Also I have this for you." he reached behind his desk and pulled out a golden locket making her take it and stare at it with narrowed eyes.

"Wow…thank you." she said running a thumb over the top of the locket.

"K party. Go!" said Grillo pushing Angel with a smile.

Lana and Angel where standing at a table, Angel was getting some pepperoni and cheese while Lana stood there with another glass of wine. "He's giving me things because he believes I'm your fiancée." muttered the taller woman.

"Yeah…well you started it. Could've told your mother the truth." stated Angel.

"Yeah no…rather not." she stated rolling her eyes making the young girl smile as she put some cheese into her mouth.

"We'll leave in an hour or so." stated the young girl. "I can say my wrist is hurting and I wanna go home and take pills…Grillo will understand."

"Alright." nodded the taller woman making Angel smile at her. The time the two had together, whether they where just hanging out or…whatever. Lana felt something pulling her towards Angel, something that craved to make the girl smile and happy all the time. "Hey."

"Hm?" Lana put Angel's food down and pinned her to the wall making her blush. "Lana?"

"Shut up." she muttered with a smile before pressing her lips to Angel's in a soft kiss first before pressing their open mouths together and she felt the girl relax against her. Their tongues touching one another but there was no fight for dominance like they had sometimes when in either Angel or Lana's bed.

Angel pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes. "What was that about?"

"Mistletoe." she said pointing up where Angel had been standing to see that there was one making Angel chuckle.

After an hour Luca had to grab Angel around the waist cause Angel didn't want to leave with out more pepperoni and cheese although she had enough at home. Luca was driving the two women home since Angel couldn't drive cause of her wrist and Lana couldn't drive because she had about two and a half glasses of wine. So she didn't want to risk getting the young girl fucked up from an accident. Plus if that happened, she'd have Malory, Raven and Scarlet on her ass for hurting the eighteen year old even if it would be an accident. Angel was leaning against Lana as Luca drove the two of them home, snow starting to fall making Angel look out the window.

After getting back to Angel's family's house the girl changed and draped her white button up shirt over a chair while she changed into a shirt that was big enough to be worn with out pants. It hung off one shoulder but the girl wore short shorts under it just in case, she was at her desk when Lana walked in from talking to Raven. "What the fuck are you wearing?" asked Lana. Angel looked down at her shirt which was of a drawing of Archer and it had Danger Zone on the shirt.

"A shirt." said Angel raising both eyebrows in a quick fashion before taking a sip of her protein shake from her Wonder Woman cup that she'd had for about a year now.

"I can see that." stated Lana. "But…it's Archer!"

"I know." she answered. "I drew the design, sent it to someone Uncle Johnny knows and got two made. One for me and one for him."

"Wait so…"

"It's one of his Christmas presents. I have one of you done." she made a goofy smile at that. "That says I'm literally wet with jealousy and then one of Grandma Malory that says Oh my god what shade is this? Crack whore red?" stated the young girl before gagging at the after taste of the shake she was drinking.

"Why are you drinking that if you're gagging?" asked Lana.

"Audrey wants me to take it, just for about a week or two. Doctor's orders." she shrugged before putting the cup down. "She had to get me chocolate cause it was the only one the store by the hospital had. I like the Vanilla ones better and Grandma Scarlet said she'd pick me up on the way here today."

"Mm…who's gonna be here tonight and tomorrow?" asked the taller woman sitting on the Batman bar stool as Angel unpacked one of the boxes, pretty much all of her statues out on display on her desk except for the Emma Frost and Batwoman ones.

"Grandma…both of them. Audrey, Sis, Mom, dad, Jason, Daryl, Uncle Sterling and Uncle Johnny." she answered taking Batwoman out of the packaging and put her on the table making Lana look.

"Hey!" said a voice making Angel look as Johnny came in the room carrying a large picture frame that was almost as tall as him, he stood at 6'2" and the picture frame was probably 5'11".

"What's that?" she asked.

"Gift from the gang." he said putting it on the ground and turning it around to show it was a blown up picture of the DC comics character Bleez of the Red Lanterns and her head was tilted back as blood washed over her.

"Ha. Nice." she said taking it and looking at it. "Help me with it?"

"Sure where you want it?" he asked.

Angel walked around her desk and patted the large empty spot on the wall behind her desk but it would be beside her. Johnny nodded and went to put it up as Angel turned to Lana who looked a bit disturbed about the picture. "Red Lantern. Bleez, she's one of my favorites."

"Red Lantern?" asked Lana.

"There are Lantern corps in the DC comics. Green, Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and Black. Each corps has their own thing like Green is willpower, Red is anger, Orange is avarice or greed…same thing, Yellow is fear, Blue is hope, Indigo is compassion, Violet is love, and Black is death." stated the eighteen year old. "Comic geek here."

"Interesting." stated Lana looking at it. "So which Corps would you be?"

"It's complicated with Angel." stated Jason walking in and hoping up onto barstool. "She's be a cross between Violet and Red. She loves people but her rage…"

"Fuck you." snapped the young girl making him smirk. "Where's Daryl?"

"Down stairs. Helping your father cook the chicken he's making." stated the biker as he leaned back and started at the stuff in the room.

"Mm…"

"Angel! Jason!" shouted Raven making the two look. "Group present!"

Angel and Jason sprinted out of the room and nearly knocked Lana on her ass making her blink. "What the fuck?" she asked.

"Group present. Been going on for three years now." stated Johnny as he moved away from the picture. "Come on."

Lana and Johnny went down the stairs towards front room to see Raven tossing Angel a long wrapped box. Jason and Daryl stood on either side of Angel who was looking at the box when Raven made a motion. The three ripped the wrapping paper off the box and almost simultaneously they pulled the tops off and Angel laughed as she saw it. She reached inside and dropped the box to show a rather expensive replica of a Star Wars red Light Saber. She looked and saw Jason had a green one and Daryl had a blue one.

"Oh mother…" smiled the young girl. "What have you started?"

"I know what I started." she laughed as they lit up their light sabers. "Stay out of the kitchen with those."

"Yup!" said Angel swinging hers at Jason who ducked and ran making Angel and Daryl run after him.

"Um…" started Lana. "…what was that?"

"Star Wars nerds." said Johnny pointing.

"Says the man who watches Star Trek with my husband." stated the black haired woman raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Shut up." muttered Johnny.

Raven stepped back a foot as the three ran by them and the front door opened making Scarlet grab Malory and lift her out of the way after they stepped through the door. Angel blocked the green light saber with her red light saber with a smirk on her face. "Probably the best sparing the three do. It's entertaining." stated Axel walking out and putting some chicken into his mouth. "Angel." He held out a bit of chicken as Angel ran by and she took it into her mouth.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" asked Malory as Raven shrugged.

That night Angel was sitting at the dinner table eating some of the chicken her father ate. Lana was sitting beside Malory across from Angel as the young girl sat in between both of her friends. Malory was talking to Scarlet who smirked as she stared at Jason. "Cherries." she stated and Jason continued to talk but had a mild twitch as he did.

"Grandmas…he's trying his best please don't tease." stated the young girl before pushing chicken into her mouth.

"Fork." ordered Raven as she cut up her finger.

"Yes ma'am." nodded Angel as Audrey and Sis came into the dining room and took their seats. The two had worked an hour later than usual cause of it being Christmas eve.

"Hey." said Sis nudging Angel making her look. She flipped something to Angel making her catch it in both of her hands and she smiled as she held a Derpy pink that said Muffins? above the cross eyed pony.

"Cool. Thanks Sis." smiled the young black haired girl making Sis nod and start eating her dinner that Audrey plated for her.

"I can plate my own food."

"I know dear." smiled Audrey making the other woman chuckle.

"Mom can we have some fondue after dinner?" asked Angel.

"Yes yes…" nodded the older woman.

After dinner Raven quickly made up some cheese fondue with some food for the three to tip into the fondue. She cut up and cooked some potatoes, put some raw broccoli, cooked two stakes, cut up and toasted some bread, and cooked some bacon. While Raven did all that Scarlet cooked some pasta, sausages, meatballs, and cut up some of the left over chicken for them. As Raven was plating the stuff on the kitchen table Angel went to the fridge and opened it to pull her plate of shrimp out and four cans of soda out as Jason and Daryl came in. Angel sat the shrimp and soda on the floor and as Raven handed her three long prongs making Angel shake her head and take a forth one.

"What?"

"Lana!" she shouted.

After hearing some running, Lana ran in looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"You're eating some fondue with us." she stated holding one of the long prongs out to Lana making her sigh and take it.

"Bitch I thought you where hurt." muttered the woman pressing their foreheads together making her smile.

"No I'm not hurt I just want you to take part of the cheese fondue." stated Angel making Lana roll her eyes.

After enjoying their fondue Angel went to her room with Lana and laid down on her bed with an arm behind her head as she turned her TV on. Lana flipped the switch to turn the lights off and she got down onto Angel's bed curling up beside her and rubbing her stomach through the shirt she wore. Why Angel wore this…Sterling Archer shirt was beyond her but he was her uncle after all and she had to try and be nice about it. The eighteen year old gasped as Lana's cold hand slipped under her shirt and laid on her warm stomach making her look at the older woman. She leaned over and pressed their lips together making Lana hook a leg over Angel's and pull it between her own as they kissed one another, she slipped her tongue into Angel's mouth making her groan into the kiss.

"You want to?" she asked making Angel blush as she stared at her.

"Mm…" was all she muttered before Lana got on top of her grinning at her.

Around 6am in the morning Angel's phone went off making her reach over and hit it before sitting up. "Lana."

"No." groaned the taller woman as Angel leaned over and nuzzled the side of her face.

"It's Christmas. Wake up." muttered Angel licking her cheek and Lana groaned at the contact.

"I heard your grandmothers around one in the morning." muttered Lana before shuddering. "I never knew Malory was a screamer."

"Yeah only Grandma Scarlet can make her do that." she stated before hoisting herself off the bed and grabbing her white button up shirt to put on over her bra and panties. She pulled her hair out of the shirt and turned to Lana with a smile. Lana hoisted herself out of the bed and walked to her clothes to grab her black robe and slip it on.

"Nice outfit." she said kissing Angel's cheek and dragging her nails across Angel's tanned stomach, leaving faint red marks in their wake.

"Shut up." muttered the younger girl tilting her head back and their lips pecked together making Lana smile.

Raven was asleep on her stomach as Axel was downstairs getting everyone's drinks ready. She grunted as weight landed on her lower back making her lift her head up and she reached a hand back to grab onto the person's thigh. "Angelina?" she asked.

"Wake up." said Angel making Raven roll them over and Angel fell onto her back as Raven sat up. "It's six fifteen."

"Mm…you're father down stairs getting everyone's morning drinks ready?" she asked making Angel nod. "Come on."

Lana was sitting by the tree with Audrey and Sis when Angel ran down the steps and to Lana. She spread the woman's legs and sat between them leaning against Lana who smiled as Raven walked over and sat down with a groan. "I'm too old for this shit." she muttered.

"Mom you're thirty nine…" stated Audrey.

"And I was eighteen when I birthed you little missy." stated the older woman.

"Wait Audrey's only twenty one?" asked Lana making Angel nod.

"Audrey graduated high school at fifteen and college at seventeen." stated the eighteen year old. "I was offered the chance to skip several grades but I wanted to experience things Audrey didn't."

"I actually made her promise." stated Audrey looking at them. "I missed tons of school activities. I missed prom. I missed a lot of things from skipping several grades."

"You chaperoned my High school fieldtrips." stated Angel.

"Yes I did. I did it to make sure you stayed out of trouble."

"Yes yes." shrugged Angel as she leaned into Lana making the woman hug her around the waist.

Scarlet and Malory walked down the stairs as Axel walked in carrying a tray that had several cups on it. He kneeled down beside Rave and placed the tray on the table when Jason and Daryl ran in and Jason sat beside Angel and Lana. Jason was wearing his batman pajama pants but wore no top pretty much showing everyone he was well muscles and had a six pack making Lana raise an eyebrow at the sight of it. Daryl sat beside Johnny wearing his shorts and tank top that he fell asleep in and he leaned back on his hands with a groan. Angel leaned over and took her Batman cup which was filled with orange juice and she handed Lana a cup that had some chocolate milk in it.

"Thank you." she said kissing Angel's cheek making Malory look at them.

"Mal." stated Scarlet making her look at her. "Don't say or do anything stupid today please."

"Excuse you?"

"It's Christmas and Angel's happy. Please don't." she begged making Malory sigh and nod.

"Presents!" said Raven tossing one at Angel who caught it quickly. "Who's it from?"

Angel turned the box until she found the tag that said 'To: Angel, From: Uncle Johnny'. "It's from Uncle Johnny."

"Oh yay." he said leaning forward.

Angel ripped open the wrapping paper when her eyes widened as she saw the box. "Angel?" asked Scarlet.

"He got me…" she tore the rest of the wrapping paper off making Lana look at her weirdly. "…a replica of Neytiri's Dagger from Avatar!"

"I heard some of the guys mentioning that you where talking about cosplaying as Neytiri for Anime Boston next year. So it gave me the idea to buy you that so you had it for your cosplay." he stated making her smile at him.

"Uncle Johnny you're the best." she said hugging it.

"What about me?!" asked Archer seeming insulted.

"Mm…" she groaned. "…you're my second favorite Uncle. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Dante tied for first."

"That's fucked."

"Well when you treat me like your niece I'll like you more." she stated making him glare at her. "Can I give Lana a present?"

"Go ahead." said Axel motioning as Angel reached over and searched through the presents until she found the right one and she sat back while sitting at an angle to hand Lana to the wrapped present.

"What's this?" asked Lana smiling at her making Angel smile back. Lana ripped the wrapping paper off and saw a polished black box making Axel and Raven look at each other with a small shocked look. Lana ran her finger tips across the top of the polished box. "A box?"

"Open it." stated Angel. Lana used her right hand to open the top of the box to see a well maintained Desert eagle sitting inside of it with a clip of ammo.

"…a gun?"

"It's one of the things her grandfather left her in his will." stated Axel making Malory tense up at the mention of grandfather. Wondering if it was her ex husband or Scarlet's late husband.

"Which one?" asked Malory.

"My husband." whispered Scarlet. Malory could hear the small crack behind her voice.

"Why are you giving me this?" Lana asked looking at Angel making Angel lean against her.

"Cause you mean a lot to me." she whispered making Lana set the box down and hug her tightly.

"Alright Jason!" shouted Scarlet tossing him a present. "And Daryl." The two caught their presents.

"Mine is from…Lana." stated Jason looking at her.

"And mine is from Angel and Lana." stated Daryl.

"What?" asked Lana.

"Shut up." whispered Angel. "I put your name on it."

Jason laughed as he opened the present to see he had gotten a Beavis and Butthead beer mug. "Thanks Lana!" he said setting it down in front of him with a smile.

"You guys got me a Spiderman bust bank!" smiled the young biker beside Jason making Angel smile at him.

Scarlet grabbed herself a present and opened it to see it was a quill and ink writing set that had been from Raven and Axel. As Malory went to grab a present Angel pushed one towards her making Malory look at it. The young girl looked at it then back at Malory, telling her with her eyes to open it instead of picking one herself. Malory sighed and picked it up to look at it, it felt like a picture frame inside from what she could tell, she hooked a finger under the holding in the paper and ripped it open. She froze as she saw what was inside of the picture frame making her look at Angel who looked away from her.

"You drew…"

"…you and Duchess. I found an old picture of you two and I sketched you too."

"Why?" she asked when Scarlet punched her arm. "I mean thank you."

"Angel sketched you and me…see." said Scarlet holding the picture out that was of her and Malory holding hands.

"Look what Angel gave me!" laughed Archer showing the t-shirt of himself making Malory mutter something under her breath before laughing and shaking her head.

Audrey ripped open a hat that was of Grumpy cat and she looked at Sis with a smirk on her face before putting it on and kissing her quickly. Sis then opened herself up a present that made her smile at the sight of it, it was a Tia Halibel Arrancar Mask from the anime Bleach and the present was from Audrey. She just kissed Audrey's cheek before placing the mask on and looking at Angel who was cuddled against Lana's front with the majority of her presents open except for about five of them. Angel was watching Lana open up her own presents on her lap and she smiled as Lana opened up the present that Jason got her which was a brass knuckle taser making Lana laugh. Angel sat up and grabbed the small box that said 'To: Angel, From: Jason' making her nod as Jason realized what she was getting.

Angel ripped the wrapping paper off to see it was a Portal Companion Cube gift box making her tilt her head. She opened it a bit when she slammed it shut. "Jason!" she cried.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Jason!" she snapped a bit annoyed.

"What?"

"JASON!"

"WHAT?!" he screamed back.

"What did he get you?" asked Raven making Angel look at her blushing.

"Come on it can't be that…" Lana forgot how to use her words when she opened the box and saw what was inside of it.

"What did you get her?" snapped Raven towards Jason.

"Vibrating panties." smirked Jason making Angel squeak and hid her face in her hands. "By the way Lana…" Lana was opening up another present when she froze as she saw what it was. "That is furry handcuffs and edible Blue Raspberry lube."

"You sick fuck." snapped Johnny.

"Yeah wait till Scarlet opens up that present she's holding."

"Jason?" asked Angel.

Scarlet looked at the wrapped tube shape she was holding making her exhale and unwrap it to stare at it with wide eyes and do a squeak that sounded like Angel. In her hand was strawberry body whipped crème with candy sprinkles. "I ask you not to tell me details." he muttered before twitching.

"I'm gonna have her lick it right off my…" started Malory.

"NO! NO! NOPE!" he screamed covering his ears.

"That's what you get you sick fuck." snapped Angel throwing her Team Fortress 2 Archimedes Plush at his face. She grabbed the Portal 2 Replica gun she had gotten from Lana and fired it at Jason. "I wish this thing worked."

"Yeah, it'll only work in Aperture labs." chuckled Daryl making Angel smirk.

Angel went to opened up the last three remaining gifts and she grabbed the box that was marked from her Grandma Malory. She looked at her and she ripped it open only to squeak loudly as in the large box was the Collector's Edition of Skyrim and the Aperture Bag she wanted. "Grandma!" she cried making the two look. "Hug her for me!" She pointed at Malory making Scarlet hug onto her tightly. She then ripped open another present which was from Malory and she laughed as it was the other game she asked for, Dead Rising 2 Off the Record for Play Station 3. "Damn it Grandma I love you."

"Mm…" muttered Malory looking at the Cocktail book Raven and Axel had gotten her.

She reached for the last present when Lana snatched it up making her look at Lana confused. "What? Lana that's mine."

"And it's from me." she said shifting to sit facing Angel. "Before you open it I wanted to tell you that I called your mother for this one and she told me to get you this."

"Alright." she said taking it back and unwrapping it. She saw a small velvet box in the bigger box that it had been placed into making her swallow and open it. Inside was a gold and red ring that bore the Leo Astrology symbol. "Are we getting married?"

Lana laughed and put a hand on Angel's cheek. "My parents think we are but no. I just wanted you to have this because…" she shook her head before taking the ring out and lifting Angel's right hand up. She slipped it onto the girl's ring finger before smiling at it. "Perfect fit."

So after everyone unwrapped their presents and did their stockings, Raven went to the kitchen with Axel to prepare breakfast while Archer and Johnny went into the living room to watch TV. Lana half expected Angel to leave the area but she just laid on her stomach with her Female Commander Shepard Collectible Figure and her Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Collectible Figure that she had gotten from her Uncle Sterling. She was making them talk to one another making Lana chuckle at how cute Angel was being but then again the girl was still eighteen year old. Jason and Daryl sat by her with their books they had gotten, Jason's was called the Field Guide to Chicks of the United States which was from Audrey and Daryl was reading Practical Duct Tape Project which was also from Audrey. Angel was muttering to herself when she sat up on her knees making Lana look at her.

"Garrus!" snapped Angel in a different accent making Jason look. Tali'Zorah's accent was the only one she could do beside maybe Miranda Lawson's from the Mass Effect Games while Jason could do Garrus.

"Scene?" he asked in a voice that wasn't his, basically doing Garrus' voice.

"Elevator." she muttered in Tali's accent.

"Do you ever miss those talks we had on the

Elevators?" he asked leaning forward.

"No." answered Angel curtly in that accent.

"Come on. Remember how we'd always ask you about life on the flotilla? It was an opportunity to share!" he stated trying to be enthusiastic.

"This conversation is over." she muttered curtly.

"Tell me again about your immune system." he stated.

"I have a shotgun." she snapped looking at him.

"Mmmmaybe we'll talk later." he stated before Angel laughed and fell backwards.

"We should really cosplay as Tali and Garrus one year."

"Anime Boston. Do the whole weekend. You go as Neytiri one day and then go as Tali the next." stated Jason making Angel nod.

"Grandma!" she shouted making Scarlet look over at her. Scarlet and Malory still remained in the same room with the other four. "Can you start working on Tali'Zorah's outfit from Mass Effect three?"

"I'll sketch it up after dinner." she answered as she sat against Malory.

Angel moved over to Lana with her Tali and Shepard, she laid over her lap while rolling onto her back. "You're my Commander Shepard." she said to Lana making her tilt her head. "And I am your Tali…"

"They can't have a romance in the game!" shouted Jason.

"Fuck you! Who asked you?!" she snapped making him smirk.

"How about…you're that cute little blue girl I've seen you romance in the game?"

"Liara?" she asked making Lana shrug. "Fine…you're Femshep and I'm Liara."

"I can deal with that." she stated smiling at Angel making the girl nuzzle her face into Lana's neck in a loving gesture.

"Best Christmas ever." whispered the younger girl making Lana smile and hug her close.

TBC…

I hope you all enjoyed, I did my best like always :3

I will update as soon as I can, this chapter turned out to be 40 pages long, well 41 but page 41 just starts with TBC. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed, I've got stuff to do…like working on my Mass Effect fanfic for a friend of mine who wanted me to use Angel in it. All I know is she will end up with Samara…not right away since I'm starting the chapter before the events of Mass Effect 2 with Angel and where she ends up, then it leads to Mass Effect 2 and she'll be with Samara sometime in the events of Mass Effect 3.

Alright enough rambling about Mass Effect 3 stuff…I gotta go. See ya next chapter! :D


End file.
